Der Preis ist heiß
by juleblume
Summary: HSSS Story ab 18 Abgeschlossen aus ende. Rewies immer noch erwünscht, Fortsetzung nicht ausgeschlosssen
1. Zuwachs

Die Weihnachtsferien, neigten sich dem Ende zu, als Albus Dumbledore die Lehrer der Zauberschule von Hogwarts, zur Lehrerkonferenz bestellte.

Die Themen der Konferenz, waren schnell abgehandelt und alle waren schon im Aufbruch als Albus erneut zu sprechen ansetzte.

„ Zwei Punkte noch, meine Lieben!"

Er überhörte das demonstrative Stöhnen, seines Zaubertrankprofessors (B/N: Ha, wieder mal sehr typisch. Du scheinst unseren Sev wirklich gut zu kennen!) und fuhr ungerührt fort.

„Wir bekommen nach den Ferien, Zuwachs aus Durmstrang. Eine Schülerin, ihre Name ist... Ähmm... wo hab ich es denn nur…?" Er kramte in seinen Unterlagen und als er das Pergament fand, das er suchte, rief er triumphierend aus: „ Da ist es ja. Ja also, ihr Name ist Natascha Romanova und sie wird bei uns die 7 Klasse besuchen. Sie wird dem Hause Slytherin zugeteilt!" Mit diesen Worten, schob er Severus eine Akte zu. Dieser zog sie zu sich heran und warf sie auf den Stapel, mit den anderen Unterlagen, darum würde er sich später kümmern.

Albus fuhr derweil mit seiner Rede fort. „ Da wir in den Schlafzimmern, der 7 Klasse keinen Platz mehr haben, wird sie das Zimmer neben den Kerkern bewohnen!"

Severus fuhr aus seine Lethargie auf. „Moment mal, ich wohne neben den Kerkern? Ich will keine Schüler da. Es reicht ja wohl, dass ich sie im Unterricht ertragen muss. Also nein, das GEHT ÜBERHAUPT GAR NICHT!" (B/N: Das hat Albus ihn aber wirklich kalt erwischt, hmm?)

Albus blickt ihn verwundert an. „Severus, es geht nicht anders, außerdem soll sie nicht bei dir, sondern nur neben dir wohnen . So nachdem das geklärt wäre, zum letzten Punkt. Nachdem das, mit dem Trimagischen Tunier vor 3 Jahren ja nicht so gut geklappt hat, werden wir es diesmal mit einem Wissenswettbewerb, zwischen den Häusern versuchen.. Der Feuerkelch, wird jeweils einen Schüler pro Haus bestimmen, die dann im Juni gegeneinander antreten werden. So, das war es für heute, noch Fragen? Nein! Gut, dann bis Morgen, schloss Albus. (B/N: Wäre ja noch schöner, wenn sie gleich bei Sev einziehen würde. Das geht ja nun überhaupt gar nicht, um es mit Sevs Worten zu sagen!)

Severus eilte die Flure entlang, zu seinem Reich. Sein Umhang bauschte sich hinter ihm auf und verlieh ihm mehr denn je, das Aussehen einer Fledermaus. In seinen Räumen angekommen, ließ er sich auf sein Sofa fallen. Wütend, kickte er seine Schuhe weg und schenkte sich ein Glas Wein ein. .

In ihm brodelte es, ein Wettbewerb zwischen den Häusern, er wusste doch schon jetzt, dass keiner seiner Schüler, eine Chance gegen Miss Oberschlau, Hermine Granger hatte. Allein bei dem Gedanken, Minerva gratulieren zu müssen, wurde ihm schlecht. Nicht nur, dass diese Gryffindors, seit Potter an der Schule war, ohne Unterbrechung dem Hauspokal gewannen, nein... jetzt sollten sie noch einen Pokal extra bekommen….(B/N: Armer Sev, ich kann ihn gut verstehen. Aber so schnell aufgeben, das ist doch nicht sein Ding...)

Wütend warf er seine Unterlagen in die Ecke und verzog sich in sein Schlafzimmer. Er hatte heute nur noch eines vor, nämlich den Bestand seiner Whiskeyflasche drastisch zu reduzieren, und sich seelisch darauf vorzubereiten, Minerva wieder einmal gratulieren zu müssen….

Fängt schon wirklich super an, bei dir kann man so schön seine Gedanken weiterspinnen. Vielleicht sollte er die Unterlagen lesen. Wäre ja möglich, dass die neue Schülerin eine zweite Hermine ist, oder?

Also, mir gefällt es bis jetzt, und ich werde auch gleich den zweiten Teil weiterlesen. so was von neugierig ist


	2. erstes Kennenlernen

Severus hatte sich für den Rest der Ferien, in seiner Höhle verkrochen. Als der erste Tag nach den Weihnachtferien kam, war er mehr, als übellaunig. Das einzige, was er als Lichtblick für die kommende Schulzeit erachtete, war die Aussicht darauf, Punkte abziehen zu können. Und er wusste auch schon ganz genau, bei wem und welchem Haus er damit anfangen würde…

Als er die große Halle betrat, um sich seinen Morgenkaffe zu besorgen, fing ihn Albus ab.

Severus knurrte unwirsch, denn er war ohne seinen morgendlichen Kaffe nicht ansprechbar.

„Was denn?", knurrte er.

Albus hob die Augenbraue und sah Severus an. Seien Augen blitzten fröhlich hinter seiner Brille hervor, als er ihm, so ätzend fröhlich, wie jemand am frühen Morgen nur sein konnte, antwortete: „Severus, du weißt doch, dass wir ab heute Miss Romanova an unsere Schule willkommen heißen dürfen.. Ich dachte, du würdest ihr vielleicht noch vor dem Unterricht ihr Zimmer zeigen..."

In Severus Hirn rührte sich etwas , da war was,... neue Schülerin, ja doch... es dämmerte ihm langsam. Nicht besonders intelligent stammelte er: „Ähmm, ja.." Albus blickte ihn verwundert an und fuhr fort: „Dobby berichtete mir, dass alles vorbereitet wäre, wenn du es ihr dann bitte zeigen würdest?" (B/N: Nicht besonders intelligent... also wirklich! kichern muss )

Severus nickte und blickte auf, in diesem Moment trat Albus einen Schritt zur Seite und Severus erhaschte einen ersten Blick auf seine neue Schülerin.

Was er sah, lies ihn aufwachen. Vor ihm stand eine junge Frau, kein Mädchen. Sie reicht ihm etwa... bis zur Schulter. Als er anfing sie genauer an zu sehen, bemerkt er die goldgrünen Augen, mit den dicken Wimpern, volle Lippen, die zum Küssen einluden, lange rotbraune Locken. Beine die keine Ende zu nehmen schienen, eine Taille, die er mit beiden Händen, hätte umfassen können.

Nun war Severus nicht unbedingt dafür bekannt , ein Schwärmer für schöne Frauen zu sein. So war auch das einzige, was ihm bei der Musterung seiner neuen, durchaus als bildhübsch, zu bezeichnenden Schülerin, einfiel: „ Das gibt Ärger- da können doch bestimmt wieder einige ihre Hormone nicht still halten."

Seine neue Schülerin stand vor ihm, und musterte ihn ebenfalls. Als er sie harsch aufforderte, ihm zu folgen, hörte er zum ersten Mal ihre Stimme, und diese Stimme, die klang wie flüssiger Honig, fuhr ihm direkt in die Glieder, vor allem in eins…(B/N: Autsch... der arme Sev! Ach Gott wie peinlich, wenn jemand es bemerkte!)

Seine Gedanken fuhren Karussell, während er ihr voran, durch die Gänge eilte und versuchte seine Erregung zu bekämpfen.

Als sie im Kerker ankamen, hatte er sich soweit wieder im Griff, dass er sie ansprechen konnte...

Er zeigte auf die Tür zu seiner Rechten. „Dort befinde sich der Zaubertranksaal..." , dann zeigte er mit der Hand auf die Tür, die versteckt in einer Nische lag. „...dort geht es zu meinem Räumen!", dann zeigt er auf einen Raum zu seiner Linken. „Dort ist Ihr Zimmer, Sie haben ein eigenes Bad, das Sie im Anschluss an Ihr Zimmer finden. Eine Kopie der Hausordnung und Ihr Stundenplan, liegen für sie bereit. Ich werde Sie in etwa 10 Minuten abholen, und in den Unterricht bringen, seien Sie dann fertig." Mit diesem Worten, ließ er sie stehen und eilte in sein Zimmer.

Kaum hatte er seine Tür hinter sich geschlossen, schlug er sich mit der Hand gegen seinen Kopf. Er wusste nicht, wann ihm DAS das letzte mal passiert war, wann er das letzte mal, so auf eine Frau reagiert hatte. Er fragt sich, wie das funktionieren sollte, dass er sie unterrichtete .

Er nahm sich vor allem vor, die Akte so bald als möglich zu lesen.

Während Severus mit sich selbst haderte, sah Natascha sich in ihrem neuen Reich um. Sie war zufrieden und während sie ihre ellenbogenlangen Handschuhe abstreifte, fügte sie in Gedanken, ein weiteres Ziel für ihren Aufenthalt in Hogwarts, auf ihrer Liste, die sie in diesem Schuljahr abarbeiten wollte, ein.

Ein Lächeln glitt über ihr Gesicht, als sie eine Feder zur Hand nahm und in ihrem Tagebuch, einen weiteren Punkt einfügte. Sie legte ihr Tagebuch auf den Tisch. Wenn Severus dort hingeblickt hätte, als er sie kurze Zeit später abholte, hätte er folgendes lesen können:

_Meine Ziele in Hogwarts:_

_Den besten Schulabschluss aller Zeiten machen_

_Den Wettbewerb gewinnen_

_Glücklich werden_

_Freunde finden_

_Meine Unschuld verlieren_

_Erfahrungen sammeln_

_**Professor Severus Snape**_


	3. ich will gewinnen

Hallo,

erstmal vielen lieben Dank für eure Rewies...

Ich habe mich tiereisch gefreut...

Saxas13meine Beta ist eine ganz liebe aber ich erhöre dein flehen gern und hier ist schon Kapitel 3

Seraphimeja ich finde auch das er es mal verdient hätte aber ober er es schafft... Hm schauen wir mal... und überhaupt Severus ist meiner... jawohl nur damit das mal geklärt ist...

Jessy2104keine Angst Hermine kommst schon noch...

Nena eines versprech ich dir Harry bekommt sie nicht... und wer gewinnt das weiss ich selber noch nicht... aber Harry nö...

RoryElliich freu mich wenn dir meine Geschichte gefällt... keine Angst Hermine kommt schon noch

So jetzt hoffe ich natürlich auf noch viiiielll mehr Rewies...

weiter geht es

Severus saß in seinem Lehnsessel vor dem Kamin im Wohnzimmer, er hatte rasende Kopfschmerzen. Vor ihm auf dem Tisch, stand ein Glas seines Lieblingsrotweines und im Hintergrund liefen die vier Jahreszeiten von Vivaldi. Im Kamin prasselte ein Feuer und warf Schatten durch das Zimmer.

In seinen Händen hielt Severus die Akte, des Grundes, seiner Kopfschmerzen, wie er vorausgesehen hatte, waren die männlichen Schüler sämtlicher Häuser, mehr als nur hingerissen von ihr. (B/N: Ach... nur die Schüler?)

Je mehr er las, desto bewusster, wurde ihm sein Zwiespalt. Auf der einen Seite, wollte er unbedingt gewinnen und auf der anderen Seite, wollte er so wenig Kontakt wie möglich mit ihr.

Ihre Zeugnisse waren erstklassig, so gut wie die Granger, nur dass sie eine Slytherin war.

Wenn diese Noten stimmten, war sie seine Chance, es Minerva zu zeigen und sie endlich einmal in etwas zu schlagen.

Er erhob sich schwerfällig aus dem Sessel und ging zu seiner Notapotheke, um sich einen Trank gegen seine Kopfschmerzen zu holen. Während seine Hände den Flakon hervorholten, wurde ihm klar, was er tun musste.

Er warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und schluckte den Trank, der sofort zu wirken begann.(B/N: Man stelle sich das, mal bildlich vor...)

Energisch schritt er zu seinem Pult und griff zu Feder und Pergament. Eilig schrieb er den Brief und versiegelt ihn. Bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte, schickte er seine Eule los.

XXX

Natascha lag auf ihrem Bett, und ließ den Tag noch einmal vor ihrem inneren Auge Revue passieren. Es war wie immer gewesen, alles was männlich war, hatte sie begafft und die Mädels hatten sie angezickt.

Als ob sie einer, von diesen Milchbubis reizen würde!

Nein, ihre Ziele waren höher gesteckt, je mehr sie heute über Snape erfahren hatte, desto mehr reizte er sie.

Und sie würde ihn bekommen…

In diesem Moment, hörte sie eine Eule an ihrer Tür kratzen. Sie erhob sie seufzend von ihrem Bett. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so schnell wieder los gehen würde, mit den Liebesbriefen…

Als sie die Tür öffnete, flatterte eine schwarze Eule herein und setzt sich auf dem Kamin, wobei sie sie vorwurfsvoll anblickte, da sie es gewohnt war, dass man sie sofort beachtete. Schließlich war sie, die Eule von Prof. Snape!

Natscha nahm der Eule den Brief ab und warf ihr einige Eulenkekse hin. Als sie das Pergament entrollte, glitt ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht .

Achtlos ließ sie das Pergament fallen und lief in ihr Badezimmer, um sich zurecht zu machen. Schließlich hatte sie in einer halben Stunde, einen Termin bei „ihrem „ (Nein meiner! -Ruhe Autor) Professor. (B/N: Ach menno, ich dachte, er wäre mein. °fies zu grinsen anfängt° Wir könnten ihn uns ja teilen!)

Als sie aus dem Bad kam, hob sie das Pergament auf und strich es glatt. Noch einmal, las sie was dort stand, danach legte sie es auf den Tisch und eilte zum Kerker.

In Gedanken, ging sie immer wieder den Inhalt des Briefes durch…

_Miss Romanova,_

_finden Sie sich **Punkt** 20.00 Uhr im Zaubertrankklassenzimmer ein._

_Ich werde Sie dort in allen relevanten Fächer prüfen, um fest zustellen, ob sie dem Standart unsere Schule entsprechen. Bringen Sie Feder und Papier mit._

_Gezeichnet _

_Severus Snape_

_Professor für Zaubertränke_

(B/N: Au weia, was hat „unser" Sev denn nun schon wieder vor? Das Mädel kann einem ja nur leid tun. Obwohl...)


	4. tagebuch

3.Kapitel

Severus tigerte in seinem Klassenzimmer auf und ab und wartete. Warten, war etwas, was er hasste. Seine Sinne waren auf das äußerste angespannt, er lauschte auf das Geräusch sich nähernder Schritte. Severus kontrollierte noch einmal, ob er alles vorbereitet hatte.

Den ganzen Tag über, hatte er Fragen ersonnen, die zeigen sollten, ob sie es wert war, dass er seine Hoffnungen in sie setzte. Es würde sich zeigen, ob sie in der Lage war, Granger zu schlagen und ihm den Triumph zu schenken, nach dem er sich so sehr sehnte.

Als Natascha an die Tür klopfte, fuhr Severus zusammen. Äußerlich hatte er sich absolut in der Gewalt, aber das was in seinem Inneren vorging, glich einem Orkan.

Während sie den Raum betrat, schloss Severus kurz die Augen, um sich selbst zu sammeln. Mit einem Handzeichen, wies er ihr einen Platz zu und begann zu sprechen:

„Setzen Sie sich, Miss Romanova. Nun, da Sie ja aus Durmstrang kommen, fällt es uns etwas schwer, Ihre Noten einzuschätzen. Deswegen, werden Sie zu diesen Themen, Aufsätze verfassen und ich erwarte von Ihnen, dass Sie diese Aufsätze so perfekt, wie möglich abliefern. So sie können anfangen."

Mit diesen Worten, ließ er die verblüffte Natascha, die nun wirklich nicht gerade intelligent schaute, sitzen und stürmte mit wehendem Umhang hinaus. (B/N: Sev wie er leibt und lebt, wie wir ihn kennen und lieben...°seufz°)

Wütend griff sie nach dem Pergament, auf dem die ihr gestellten Aufgaben standen und stürmte in ihre Räume. Als sie ihre Räume erreicht hatte, pfefferte sie die Sachen in eine Ecke und fing an, ihre Klamotten über den Raum zu verteilen. (B/N: Oje, die Arme...hat wohl etwas anderes erwartet? Pech für sie, gut für uns.)

Sie schmiss sich auf ihr Bett und fing an, in ihr Tagebuch zu schreiben. Je mehr sie schrieb, desto mehr schrieb sie sich ihre Wut von der Seele. Irgendwann, legte sie ihr Tagebuch zur Seite und schlief ein.

In ihrem Tagebuch stand:

_Wo bin ich hier nur gelandet? Was hab ich eigentlich verbrochen? Kann mir das bitte mal jemand verraten! Ich war ja immer der Meinung, dass das hier, die TOP SCHULE sein soll… Da kann ich ja wohl nur eins dazu sagen: HA! _

_Wenn ich nicht diesen blöden Wettbewerb gewinnen wollte, wäre ich längst schon wieder umgedreht…_

_Ich war gerade bei Snape. Ja, und wenn der denkt, ich merke nicht, wie er mich anschaut, dann irrt er sich ja wohl. Wobei, bei ihm stört es mich ja nicht mal, aber diese hormongeilen Deppen, die hier frei rum laufen (Warum eigentlich? Die gehören weggesperrt und der Schlüssel vernichtet) Ja... erlaubt sich doch dieser Depp, mir auf den Hintern zu hauen grrr_

_Wie soll ich meine Ziele nur durchsetzen, wenn ich nur von... von... och ne, mir fällt kein Wort dafür ein... von so Deppen umgeben bin? Also, wenn die alle so sind, wie die, die ich bisher kennen gelernt habe, dann sollte es kein Problem sein, den Wettbewerb zu gewinnen…._

_Das Ziel, Freunde zu gewinnen, sollte ich noch mal überdenken._

_Wo war ich eigentlich? Ach ja bei Snape, also ich da hin... ja und er lässt mich nicht mal zu Wort kommen, sondern knallt mir nur ne Liste hin... so nach dem Motto, friss und stirb…_

_Und dann noch der Kommentar, er wisse nicht ob meine Noten dem Niveau hier entsprechen… _

_Hallo? Ich bin GUT und das werde ich ihm auch beweisen und ich werde ihn bekommen._

_Also, Severus Snape lass dir gesagt sein, du kannst davon laufen, aber ich werde dich kriegen._


	5. SChlachtplan

Hallo, ihr lieben vielen Danke für eure lieben Rewes,

RoryElli dein Wunsch sei mir Befehl…

Jessy2104 manchmal darf man ruhig etwas fies sein….

Nena versprechen mach ich nicht aber alles ist möglich und nichts ist schon festgelegt

Saxas13 wow danke na ja ich spiele mit ihm …. Und das wollen wir doch alle

alle andern macht euch doch bitttttteeeee bemerckbar

Ich weiss diese Chap ist ziemlich kurz aber das nächste kommt bald

Versprochen

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Natascha ausgeruht und die Wut in ihrem Bauch war fast verschwunden. Neugierig kroch sie aus ihrem warmen Bett und angelte sich die Liste mit den Themen aus der Ecke. Sie setzte sich auf den Sims ihres Fensters.

Natascha runzelte die Stirn und kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe, während sie das Pergament durchlas:

_Miss Romanova,_

_auf dieser Liste finden Sie die Themen und Anforderungen für die Aufsätze. _

_Ich erwarte, Nein, ich fordere Sie auf, Bestleistungen zu erbringen!_

_Falls, und auch nur falls, Sie halten, was Ihre Noten versprechen, wäre es möglich, dass ich darüber nachdenken könnte, Sie für den anstehenden Wettbewerb zwischen den Häusern zu nominieren._

_Zaubertränke: 4Rollen Pergament ,über die Wirkung von Feenstaub, in Zaubertränken in Kombination mit dem Blut eines Einhornes._

_Verwandlung: 2 Rollen Pergament ,über die Verwandlung von lebenden Wesen, in leblose Gegenstände_

_Zauberkunst: 3 Rollen Pergament, über die zauberstablose Magie_

_Pflege magischer Geschöpfe: 1 Rolle Pergament, über die Tiere des Kontinentes Europa_

_Wahrsagen: 1 Rolle Pergament, über die Kunst des Lesen aus dem Teesatz_

_Alte Runen: 2 Rollen Pergament ,über die Anordnung von Runen in Ägypten_

_Geschichte der Zauberei: 2 Rollen Pergament über die Wandlung der Zauber, im Laufe der letzten Jahrhunderte_

_Die Aufsätze geben sie bitte , Montag Morgen **vor** dem Frühstück bei mir ab!_

_Gezeichnet_

_Severus Snape_

Natascha knüllt den Brief zusammen, der arrogante Ton des Schreibens, macht sie unglaublich wütend. Die Themen waren schwer, keine Frage, aber sie würde die besten Aufsätze abliefern, die er jemals gesehen hatte, denn das war die Eintrittskarte zu dem Wettbewerb …

Natascha sprang auf und lief zu ihrem Schreibtisch, dort griff sie sich eine Feder und schrieb los:

_**Schlachtplan:**_

_Schritt 1: Recherchen für die Aufsätze in der Bücherei_

_Schritt 2: Die perfekten Aufsätze abliefern_

_Schritt 3: Die Nominierung einstreichen_

_Schritt 4: Herausfinden wer „ernsthafte" Konkurrenz ist (Auch wenn ich mich zu diesem Zweck, näher mit meinen Schulkameraden beschäftigen muss)_

_Schritt 5: Die Konkurrenz ausschalten_

_Schritt 6: Snape aufs Blut reizen, er soll den ersten Schritt tun…_

_Schritt 7: Meine Unschuld verlieren, dazu heraus finden, wer geeignet ist (Infos aus Bücherei einholen)(B/N: So etwas findet man in der Bücherei? Das hätte mir mal jemand sagen sollen...damals!)_

_Schritt 8: Den Wettbewerb gewinnen _

_Schritt 9: Snape flachlegen_

Energisch erhob Natascha sich und stürmte in ihr Badezimmer, um sich für den Tag zu rüsten.

Kaum hatte sie das Bad verlassen, lief sie los, um ihren Plan in die Tat umsetzen.

Und wer sie kannte, der wusste, wenn Natascha sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann war es für alle, die ihr im Weg standen, besser zu verschwinden. Denn Gnade, war ein Wort das sie nicht kannte.


	6. Diclaimer

Hallo,

ich muss mal kurz noch was nachschieben….

Mir gehört hier nix (leider schnief) es gehört alles einer hochmoralischen Engländerin die das Vorurteil Blondinen wären dumm damit auf das schärfste untergräbt.

Da diese oben genannte Dame aber so moralisch ist und ich nun wiederum überhaupt gar nicht muaaah Hab ich mir eben mal kurz was bei ihr was geliehen und lebe

Damit meine schrecklich ver und unanständigen Träume auslebe.

Wenn ich damit fertig bin gebe ich sie auch zurück und lasse sie auch wieder ganz anständig und brav sein… Na ja vielleicht bis auf den schwarzhaarigen da in der Ecke den behalte ich glaube ich … hat doch keiner was dagegen oder?

Severus Snape gehört mir und schläft jede Nacht in **MEINEM **Bett…. Ja in meinem! Also Mädels Finger weg. Nur zur Erklärung, ich hab einen schwarzen Kater der Severus heißt und den teil ich nicht das ist meiner ganz allein.

So das gilt für alle Kapitel die da sind und für die die da noch kommen werden.

Einen super Knutscher für Noel meine geliebte unglaublich geduldige Beta die sich für mich die Nächte um die Ohren schlägt.

Und ein Dankeschön an alle die mir so lieb was hinterlassen, ich freue mich da immer total drüber man könnte sogar sagen ich bin süchtig danach. Für alle diejenigen die zwar lesen aber nix da lassen Biiiiiiiiittttttttte da ist dieser kleine süße Kasten da draufdrücken und was hinterlassen .


	7. Ausfragen auf Slytherin´s Art

5. Kapitel

Natascha betrat den Aufenthaltsraum der Slytherins und sah sich erst einmal gründlich um, bevor sie zielstrebig auf die Sitzecke vor dem Kamin zuging .

In der Sitzecke, saßen Pansy und Blaise, sie vergnügten sich mit der neuen Hexenwoche. Die beiden, sahen sich mehr als verwundert an, als die Neue direkt auf sie zu kam und sich zu ihnen auf das Sofa setzte.

Die beiden wechselten ein irritierten Blick miteinander, bevor bei Pansy die Neugierde siegte, und sie Natascha ansprach:

„Was verschafft uns denn die Ehre, dass du uns plötzlich mit deiner Gesellschaft beehrst?", fragte sie spitz. Da sie und die andern Slytherinmädchen, es Natascha übel genommen hatten, dass sie am Vorabend einfach abgerauscht war und sich nicht den Fragen, ihrer neuen Klassenkameraden gestellt hatte.

Natascha riss sich innerlich zusammen und strahlte die beiden an, bevor sie antwortete: „Tut mir leid, dass ich gestern etwas kurz angebunden war. Aber, es war alles zu viel für mich, neue Schule, neue Leute, neue Lehrer. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt das verstehen und nehmt es mir nicht krumm!" Mit diesen Worten, strahlte sie die beiden an.

Die beiden waren viel zu neugierig, als dass sie die Gelegenheit ausgeschlagen hätten. Die Hexenwoche war vergessen und die beiden wandten sich Natascha zu und fingen an sie auszuquetschen.

Natascha konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, das ging ja leichter, als sie gedacht hatte. Langsam fing sie an, das Gespräch in eine Richtung zu lenken, die sie brauchte, um an die richtigen Informationen zu kommen.

Sie lehnte sich in ihrem Sitz zurück und fragte sie wie nebenbei: „ Und was geht hier so?"

Pansy fragte sie. mit einem dumpfen Blick aus ihren Kuhaugen: „Wie meinst du das?"

Natascha seufzte innerlich und rang um ihre Geduld, bevor sie in beiläufigen Ton fortfuhr:

„Na, ihr wisst schon, was ihr hier so macht, so Sport, Wettkämpfe oder so…!"

„Ah..." rief Pansy aus „...na ja, da gibt es die Quidditschspiele und den Duellierclub und im Sommer gibt es noch einen Wissenswettbewerb zwischen den Häusern, aber das ist eh nur eine Farce.."

Natascha fuhr auf, das waren die Informationen, die sie wollte. Sie musste sich stark zusammenreißen, damit man ihr die Erregung nicht anhörte, als sie fragte: „Warum denn das? Hat da nicht jeder die Chance mitzumachen, oder zu gewinnen."

Natascha zog die Stirn kraus und blickte voll Verwunderung auf die beiden Mädchen, die sich vor lachen die Bäuche hielten, und auf dem Sofa rumrollten. Mit absoluter Verwunderung, fragte Natascha: „Und was war daran jetzt so lustig?"

Pansy wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen, sie rang um ihre Fassung und antwortete ihr unter Gekicher. „Na ja,... hihi... du bist ja noch nicht.. hihihi ...so lang hier ...hihi ...deswegen fragst du ...wuahhh... na ja es ist so... hihihi... es gibt... hihi... hier nur eine... haha... die das gewinnt... huhu... das Schlammblut Granger."

Natascha filterte aus dem Gekicher, die Information heraus, dass es anscheinend nur eine einzige, ernsthafte Konkurrentin hatte, die anscheinend keine Slytherin war. Dies beruhigte sie sehr, da somit schon mal ihre Chancen, auf eine Teilnahme gestiegen waren. Behutsam tastet sie sich weiter vor, und fragte weiter: „Aha und diese Granger... ist also so clever, dass kein anderer eine Chance hat? Wie werden die Teilnehmer eigentlich ausgewählt?"

Pansy rang hart um ihre Selbstbeherrschung, als sie fortfuhr: „Na ja, Granger weiß einfach alles und ist immer die Erste, die sich meldet. Die totale Streberin und das Anhängsel von Potter…. Na ja, die Lehrer bestimmen 5 Schüler und deren Name, kommt in den Feuerkelch, der wählt dann den Teilnehmer aus."

Natascha speicherte die Informationen sofort ab, um sie später genauer zu analysieren. Die Gelegenheit um weiter Informationen zu gewinnen, war einfach zu gut, also hakte sie nach: „Lehrer... hm... erzählt mal, wie sind die den so?" Aus Angst, dass die Mädchen sich jetzt über alle Lehrer auslassen könnten, setzte sie hinterher: „ Wie ist denn Snape so?"

Anscheinend hatte sie eine Goldader angepickt, denn Pansy fing sofort an, los zu legen:

„Snape? Na ja, er ist unser Hauslehrer ! Mit ihm ist echt nicht zu spaßen, er zieht voll oft Punkte ab. Na ja, andern, uns nicht! Er hält zu uns, wo er nur kann… Am liebsten, macht er diese arroganten Gryffindors rund… Na ja, manche sagen, dass er,... na ja, zu Du-weißt-schon-wem gehörte, und immer noch ein Anhänger von IHM ist…"

Natascha sog die Informationen auf und fragte dann verhalten weiter, so als würde es sie nicht arg interessieren „Ist er eigentlich verheiratet?"

„Snape", kreischten die beiden Slytherins und brachen in Gelächter aus. „Nicht, dass ich wüsste!„ prustet Pansy los. „Obwohl ... es gab da mal Gerüchte…"

„Erzähl!", quietschte Blaise. Und Natascha war sehr froh, dass Blaise diese Frage gestellt hatte, denn sie war sich sicher, dass sie ihre Stimme nicht unter Kontrolle gehabt hätte.

Pansy fuhr auf das Drängen von Blaise fort: „Na ja, Sarah Adams, die war 5 Jahre über uns,... na ja, sie hat mir erzählt, dass Snape mal eine total heiße Affäre hatte. Sie war,... glaub' ich, in der ersten oder zweiten Klasse und... na ja, er schien mit einer Referendarin was zu haben. Soll ich erzählen?", scheinheilig blickte Pansy zu den zwei Mädels. (B/N: Na los, ich will auch wissen!)

Die beiden antworteten mit einem einstimmigen „JAAAAAAAAA!" und Pansy genoss die Aufmerksamkeit, mit der, die beiden an ihren Lippen hingen. Sie neigte sich nach vorne und fuhr im verschwörerischen Ton fort. „Na ja, also Sarah hat mir erzählt, dass... sie hatten damals eine Referendarin und Snape muss total verschossen gewesen sein. Das muss so ein richtiges Luder gewesen sein. Alle Kerle waren damals hinter ihr her. Jedenfalls muss sie immer in total knappen Klamotten rumgelaufen sein und Snape voll angemacht haben, der ist da anscheinend voll drauf abgefahren….Na ja das Dumme war nur, das die beiden, sich haben erwischen lassen und zwar von McGonagall und einer gesamten Schulklasse... anscheinend haben sie es... na ja, auf dem Schreibtisch, in McGonagalls Klassenzimmer…. Jedenfalls musste sie dann gehen…"

Natascha lächelte in sich hinein und überlegte, wie sie nun den Bogen zu der letzten Info, die sie haben wollte, schlagen sollte… Also ließ sie die zwei erst mal ausgiggeln, bevor sie weiter fragte: „Na ja, schon peinlich oder? Aber Hey, ich meine, wo sollst man sonst auch schon großartig hingehen hier? Na ja, bei den Milchbubis hier, wird sich die Frage kaum stellen, oder? Wollt ihr mir etwa, weiß machen, das von den Kidis schon mal einer Sex hatte?", gespannt wartete sie auf die Antwort der beiden, die natürlich nicht lange auf sich warten ließ.

„Hey, was denkst du eigentlich, hier gibt es schon einige Jungs, die nicht schlecht sind!", fuhr Blaise auf und Pansy stimmte ihr zu, sie fuhr fort: „ Also, Draco hat schon Erfahrungen und Potter, dem schmeißen sie sich ja direkt vor die Füße .Sooo unerfahren sind die nicht. Peter Growe, aus Ravenclaw muss auch schon einige abgeschossen haben. Aber mal was anderes, wie schaut es denn aus, geht wer mit frühstücken?", endet Pansy.

Blaise sprang sofort auf, doch Natascha schüttelte ihren Kopf und entgegnete: „ Ich muss noch einige Aufsätze für Snape schreiben. Ich trab dann mal los, meine Sachen holen und geh in die Bibliothek, um zu arbeiten."

Die beiden sahen sie bedauernd an und tappten ab. Natascha lief in den Kerker und holte ihre Sachen,sie begab sich in die Bibliothek. Dort angekommen, suchte sie sich die Bücher heraus, die Sie benötigte. Sie suchte sich eine stille Ecke und zog ihr Tagebuch heraus und begann zu schreiben.

_Ich glaub es einfach nicht, wie verdammt einfach das war! Ein lausiges Gespräch und ich hab alles erfahren, was ich wissen wollte. _

_Aber langsam, ich verrenn mich sonst, wo fang' ich an ?_

_Der Wettbewerb,... ok, die Lehrer wählen aus und dann der Feuerkelch. Ich denke in die Auswahl zu kommen, sollte nicht so schwer sein. Anscheinend gibt es nur eine einzige Konkurrentin für mich – Granger- ich muss mehr über sie herausfinden und vor allem wie ich sie ausschalten kann._

_Ich hab nun auch drei Kandidaten zur Opferung meiner Jungfräulichkeit. Mal sehen, welcher mir zusagt._

_Aber das Aufschlussreichste, waren die Eröffnungen über Snape. Schau mal an, unser Zaubertrankmeister steht also darauf, wenn man ihn anmacht. Nun das kann er haben …_

_Sex an ungewöhnlichen Orten... hört sich an, als könnte das lustiger werden, als ich gedacht habe.._

_Nun, was muss ich tun?_

_Informationen über Granger sammeln._

_Meine Kleidung meinem Lehrer anpassen. _

_Ach ja und die Aufsätze… sch… ich muss..._


	8. In der Bücherei

_Hallo ihr Lieben,_

_erst mal vielen Danke für eure lieben Kommis ich hab mich echt gefreut und ich will mehr!_

_Jessy dreist ja durchaus ich hab ihr halt mal das Kalkül verliehen das ich immer haben wollte.. ich meine ich fand bei Denver das Biest auch immer besser ähm ja Therapeut anrufen nicht vergessen…_

_ Saxas13 nicht so witzig? Hm ok hier das ende nur für dich es war schwar und alle waren tot… oh doch witzig na gut dann liess weiter… Lass Mine das mal machen die schaft das schon…_

_ Saxas13 wow so viele Danke!_

_ RoryElli nö sie muss dir nicht leid tun! Sevi hm vielleicht, Hermine auf jeden Fall, Natascha nö die passt schon auf sich selbst auf na ja oder ich passe auf sie auf…._

_ Nena komm schon lass sie doch ein bischen Sevi lieb haben…._

_Das ist jetzt nur so ein kleines zwischn kapitelchen das große lange folgt morgen. Wenn ihr woll…. Wollt ihr es haben ? Prima! Kleines Knöpfchen drücken und es kommt morgen schon geflogen…_

_So weiter geht es. _

Natascha saß in der Bücherei, den Kopf tief über die Bücher gebeugt und suchte nach Infos für ihre Aufsätze. Sie hatte sich fest vorgenommen, alle Erwartungen zu übertreffen. Sie wollte es Snape zeigen.

Während Natascha in ihrer Ecke saß, betrat das goldene Trio die Bücherei. Ihnen voran schwirrte Hermine und trieb sie an. Ihre Stimme klang klar durch die Bücherei. „Falls ich Gryffindor vertreten darf, muss ich noch viel mehr lernen. Echt Jungs, ihr könntet ruhig auch etwas mehr Zeit in der Bücherei verbringen, ohne dass ich euch mitschleppe!"

Das Lachen der beiden Jungs klang laut. Harry antwortete ihr: „Mensch Mine, du gewinnst du doch sowieso, was machst du dir denn für Stress?"

Hermine fuhr auf, mit in die Seiten gestemmten Armen und wütend glitzernden Augen, fuhr sie Harry an: "Ach ja und wer sagt, dass ich gewinne? Es gibt einige sehr schlaue Rawenclaws, gut aus Huffelpuff droht wohl keine Gefahr, aber Slytherin ist immer gefährlich! Wie kommt ihr also auf die Idee, dass ich gewinne?"

Harry und Ron wechselten einen Blick miteinander, bevor Harry die Hände hob und begütigend auf Hermine einsprach: „Mine, und wer von denen soll dir gefährlich werden? Von denen kann dir doch eh keiner das Wasser reichen? Also bitte, wenn du denkst, du musst lernen, gut. Aber tu nicht so, als ob du nicht genau wüsstest, dass du gewinnst!"

Hermine wirkte geschmeichelt, ein leichtes rot überzog ihre Wangen, bevor sie antwortete: „Na los, haut schon ab ihr beiden , ich bleibe hier und lerne, denn ich weiß, dass es schwierig sein wird zu gewinnen."

Die beiden Jungen verließen fluchtartig die Bücherei und stoben nach draußen in Richtung Quidditchfeld. Hermine wandte sich mit einem Seufzer den Büchern zu, kaum hatte sie ein Buch herausgezogen, sich damit in ein Sofa gesetzt und angefangen zu lesen, vergaß sie die Welt um sich herum.

Natascha, die dem Gespräch sehr intensiv gelauscht hatte, beobachtete Hermine intensiv, das war also die Konkurrenz. Sie dachte so bei sich: „ _Hmm, soso... du bist also das Superhirn hier? Na ja, wenigstens bist du nicht eingebildet, aber du wirst dich noch wundern. Wie sagtest du so schön, Slytherin ist immer gefährlich? Nun ich bin eine Slytherin und du kannst Gift darauf nehmen, dass ich dich dir gefährlich werde…"_

Natascha beobachtete Hermine noch eine zeitlang und raffte dann ihre Bücher und Notizen zusammen Sie begab sich in ihr Zimmer, dort angekommen, studierte sie als erstes ihren Stundenplan, um festzustellen, wann sie das erste mal zusammen mit den Gryffindors Unterricht hatte.

Nachdem sie das in Erfahrung gebracht hatte, machte sie es sich auf ihrem Himmelbett bequem und ließ noch einmal ihre Gedanken den Tag durchlaufen. Wie immer, griff sie zu ihrem Tagebuch, um dort alles aufzuschreiben, munter schrieb sie drauflos:

_So, wieder ein Tag vorbei und ich habe überlebt! Triumph! Ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll? Heute ist Donnerstag, ich habe also noch Freitag, Samstag , Sonntag... drei Tage Zeit, um meine Aufsätze fertig zu bekommen. Dass ich sie vor dem gesetzten Zeitpunkt abgeben werde, ist ja wohl klar, oder? Der wird Augen machen … _

_Ich war heute in der Bücherei um mir die nötigen Unterlagen zu besorgen, und dort bin ich **ihr **zum ersten mal begegnet, meiner schärfsten Konkurrentin. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hatte ich sie mir eher so vom Typ Bücherwurm vorgestellt, aber zu meinem Bedauern, sieht sie gut aus …In ihrem Schlepptau hatte sie Harry Potter._

_Ich hab beschlossen, an ihn meine Unschuld zu verlieren. Wie ich festgestellt habe, werden wir morgen zusammen Zaubertränke haben. Nun ich denke, es wird sich so regeln lassen, dass meine Jungfräulichkeit morgen, spätestens übermorgen Abend, Geschichte ist. (B/N: Ohh Mann, dieses Mädel plant ja ziemlich genau im Voraus,...wenn sie damit mal nicht auf die Nase fällt...)_

_Zu diesem Zweck und natürlich auch, um mein großes Ziel –Severus Snape- nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren, habe ich mich gut vorbereitet auf morgen...bzw. ich habe meine Kleidung gut vorbereitet. _

_Göttin sei Dank, ist heute das Packet gekommen! Der Muggelbh... ich glaube, das Teil nennt sich WonderBra oder so, ist echt klasse. Ich bin immer wieder erstaunt, wie erfindungsreich diese Muggel sind, jedenfalls...wow, mit dem Teil... das macht echt was her und auch die Bluse und der Rock sind echt … hmm... ich denke, es wird morgen der ein, oder andere Blick auf mir landen…_


	9. In der Falle

So und weil ihr sooooo lieb gerewiet gabt (schreibt man das so?). Geht es auch gleich weiter…

Jessy2104 ach warum soll sie den auf ihre hübsche Nase fallen aber ich kann dir versprechen das es nicht lange so glatt läuft wie bisher. Habe jetzt noch 4 Kapitel fertig in den alles klappt aber dann muaaah

Saxas13 Danke deine Rewes sind wirklich immer super toll und so lange vielen Dank! Also ich will dein Weltbild ja nicht zerstören aber tugendhafter Held nö nö bei mir ist er der Aufreißer vom Dienst… Die Aufsätze mach sie so nebenbei aber wie gesagt lang läuft nicht mehr alles glatt bei ihr

Crimegirl ja mei wer sagt den das der Held immer aus Gryffindor kommen muss…

Noel McKey du bist die beste Beta der Welt und bei den millarden Fehlern die ich mache darf man ruhig mal einen übersehen

So weiter geht es ich freu mich wenn ihr weiter eure Meinung schreibt

Die Sonne warf ihre Strahlen auf Hogwarts und ein neuer Tag begann. In den Räumen der Schule, summte es wie in einem Bienenstock. Auch im Kerker des Slytherinturmes begann ein neuer Tag.

Severus Snape erhob sich schon, mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend von seinem Bett. Er hatte in dieser Nacht geträumt, zu lebhaft geträumt, während er unter der Dusche stand und seinen Körper, (A/N: Seufz)(B/N: Mitseufzt!) mit einem Sisalschwamm bearbeitete, kehrten seine Gedanken, zu seinem Traum zurück.

Er hatte von seiner neuen Schülerin geträumt, die nur durch eine Wand, von ihm getrennt lag und unschuldig (A/N: Wen der wüsste!) schlief, und er? In seinem Traum, hatte er sich vorgestellt, wie es wäre, das junge Fleisch zu kosten, (B/N: Also, wirklich...Sev sollte mal kalt duschen, bevor er schlafen geht...danach am besten auch. Nee, nee, nee…denkt man gar nicht von ihm, so was!) wie es wäre, ihre Taille zu umfassen, seine Hände tiefer gleiten zu lassen, ihren festen Po zu kneten, ihr Brüste zu berühren... Wie es sich wohl anfühlte, wenn sie ihre Lippen über sein Körper wandern ließe…

Während er in seinen Gedanken seinen Traum Revue passieren ließ, fuhr er mit seiner Hand zwischen seine Beine, wo seine Männlickeit prall abstand. (oh sch… ich kann so was nicht schreiben!) Je weiter, er sich an seinen Traum erinnerte, um so schneller fuhr seine Hand auf und ab, bis er sich mit einem lauten Stöhnen entlud.

Als er aus der Dusche kam, war seine schlechtes Gewissen noch lauter geworden. Bei dem Gedanken, dass er nun nicht nur die verhassten Gryffindors hatte, sondern auch noch die Schülerin, die ihm, wie einem Teenager feuchte Träume bescherte, wurde ihm nur noch flauer im Magen.

XXX

Im Zimmer nebenan, stand Natascha vor dem Spiegel und war mehr als zufrieden, mit dem was sie sah. Zufrieden nahm sie eine Feder zur Hand, um schnell noch etwas in ihr Tagebuch zu schreiben . Kaum hatte sie die Feder zur Seite gelegt, wickelte sie sich schnell in ihren Umhang, nahm ihre Mappe und lief gutgelaunt in die große Halle zum Frühstück.

**_Nehmt euch in acht, ich komme, ich komme ! Sevi Baby, du bist fällig! _**

Lautete die kurze Eintragung in ihrem Tagebuch.

XXX

Nach dem Frühstück, eilte Natascha mit einem Schwarm Slytherins in die Kerker. Kaum waren sie dort angekommen, sicherte sie sich eine Platz in der ersten Reihe. Den Umhang hatte sie noch immer, fest um sich herum geschlungen.

Mit einem Knall flog die Tür, die zu den Privaträumen Snapes führte auf. Mit wehendem Umhang stürmte er herein, ohne die Klasse eines Blickes zu würdigen. Kaum hatte er die Türschwelle übertreten, fing er an loszuknurren: „Potter, in die erste Reihe! Abschreiben und dann brauen, und zwar fehlerfrei! Longbottom, Sie werden Ihren Trank probieren, also strengen Sie sich an! Granger, wehe Sie helfen Longbottom!" (B/N: Der arme Neville! Muss Sev seinen Sexmangel gerade an ihm auslassen?)

Er ließ sich auf seinen Stuhl fallen und ließ dann seinen Blick über die Klasse schweifen Er sah Hinterköpfe, die über das Pergament gebeugt waren und fleißig schrieben. Sein Blick gelangte zu Natascha, diese schrieb nicht etwa, wie der Rest der Schüler, sondern schaute ihm direkt in die Augen. In dem Moment, als ihre Blicke sich kreuzten, ließ Natascha den Umhang auseinander gleiten.

Als Severus sah, was bisher unter dem Umhang im Verborgenen gelegen hatte, atmete er schwer auf. Was er sah, war fast zu viel für ihn, trotzdem konnte er seinen Blick nicht von ihr abwenden.

Er fuhr langsam, von unten... von den Füssen, die in hohen Riemchenpumps steckten, ihre ohnehin schon langen Beine hinauf... über ihre Knie, zu dem kurzen Rock, der noch ein Stück nach oben gerutscht zu sein schien, zu der schmalen Taille... hinauf zu ihren Brüsten, die ihr enges weißes Gefängnis zu sprengen schienen... zu dem Ausschnitt der Bluse, der eindeutig zwei Knöpfe zu weit offen stand, zu ihrem schlanken Hals, zu ihrem vollen Lippen... bis er ihre Augen traf.

Als ihre Blicke sich trafen, erstarrte er. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass sie geschockt war, über die Art und Weise wie er, ihr Lehrer, sie musterte, aber in ihren Augen stand Belustigung und Lust.

Nein, er irrte sich nicht, dieses kleine Luder,... nun fuhr ihre kleine rote Zunge über ihre Lippen... Als er seinen Blick wieder nach unten wandern ließ, sah er, dass die vorher übereinandergeschlagenen Beine, nun leicht geöffnet nebeneinander standen.

Er wollte sich sofort in einen Huffelpuff verwandeln, wenn sie Unterwäsche trug.(B/N: Ich glaube, ich enthalte mich lieber meinem Kommentar...)

Die restlichen Schüler waren mit dem Abschreiben der Rezeptur fertig und begannen sich die nötigen Zutaten aus den Schränken zu holen.

Snape, der ansonsten immer durch die Reihen ging, um zu beobachten, bleib diesmal hinter seinem Schreibtisch sitzen. Daran war nicht etwa plötzliches Vertrauen in die Braukunst seiner Schüler Schuld, sondern eher das Gefühl, dass seine Hosen plötzlich zu eng waren. (B/N: War ja klar, typisch Mann!)

Natascha arbeitete zusammen mit Harry an einem Tisch . Harry war von dem Blick, in Nataschas Ausschnitt so gefangen, dass er sich in dem Finger schnitt. (B/N: No Comment!)

„Shit!", keuchte er auf, da es ziemlich weh tat. Natascha trat zu ihm und ergriff seine Hand.

Harry wurde bleich. „Tut es sehr weh?", fragte sie ihn, im süßten Tonfall, den sie drauf hatte.

Er wurde rot und fing an zu stottern „Ne...e... p...p... paasst schooon, Danke!"

Die Augen von Severus verengten sich immer mehr, als er die beiden beobachtete, aber was nun kam, setzte dem ganzen die Krone auf.

Natascha nahm Harrys Finger und schob ihn sich langsam in den Mund, um das Blut abzulecken. „ Ein altes Hausmittel meiner Großmutter!", lächelte sie ihn süß an. (B/N: Ohh...dieses Biest!) Harry war mittlerweile kalkweiß im Gesicht geworden. Sein Blut hatte sich irgendwo weiter unten versammelt.

Er war zwar mit Abstand, der größte Frauenheld von Hogwarts, aber was den Anblick, den Natascha da bot und was sie gerade mit ihm tat, machte ihn doch sehr nervös.

Natascha musste innerlich grinsen, da alles so klappte, wie sie es geplant hatte. Sie rückte ein Stück näher an Harry heran und fragte ihn leise: „ Du? Darf ich dich um was bitten?" Sie bedachte Harry mit ihrem unschuldigsten Blick. Dieser nickte ihr zu. „Kannst du mir heute Abend, etwas Nachhilfe in Verteidigung geben? Ich habe gehört, du wärst da der Beste!"

Natascha schmachtet ihn dermaßen mit Heldenverehrung an, dass Harry langsam wieder Oberwasser gewann. Mit einem Lächeln antwortete er: „Gerne!" Natascha strahlte ihn an.„Super. Am besten, du kommst heute Abend zu mir." Harry grinste nur noch, als er antwortete: „Gerne!"

In diesem Moment, klingelte es zum Ende der Stunde. Während alle schnellst möglichst den Raum verließen, trödelte Natascha noch etwas herum.. Nachdem alle anderen das Klassenzimmer verlassen hatten, und sie mit Severus allein war, drehte sie sich zu ihm um.

Mit festem Schritt ging sie auf ihm zu, bei seinem Pult angelangt, beugte sie sich etwas zu ihm hinab, so das er bessere Sicht auf ihren Ausschnitt hatte. Mit leiser Stimme sprach sie ihn an. „Sir?"

Er hob die Augen und hatte nun direkt ihren Ausschnitt vor dem Gesicht. Mit großer Willenanstrengung, riss er seinen Blick nach oben und sah ihr ins Gesicht. (B/N: Na wenigstens etwas, manche männlichen Wesen könnten nicht einmal mehr das. Ein Punkt für Sev!) Er versuchte kläglich, seiner Stimme den üblichen Klang zu geben, als er ansetzte, um zu sprechen. „ JA, bitte?"

„Ich wollte Sie nur fragen ,ob Sie Samstag Abend kurz Zeit für mich hätten?"

„Warum?", presste er hervor.

‚Weil ich dich nach allen Regeln der Kunst flach legen will!', dachte sie sich, aber sie sprach es nicht aus, sondern antwortete: „Nun, ich habe noch einige Fragen, wegen den Aufsätzen und auch einige allgemeine Fragen. Nun, ich dachte, da Sie mein Hauslehrer sind, würden Sie mir eventuell helfen können. Es sei denn, Sie haben schon etwas vor…"

Severus dachte bei sich: ‚Sicher, ich hab ein dermaßen reges Privatleben, was soll ich schon vor haben, außer mir bei dem Gedanken an dich, einen runterzuholen!' Mit erstaunlich beherrschter Stimme, antwortete er: „ Natürlich Miss Romanova, Samstag gegen 20 Uhr, ist Ihnen das Recht?"

Natascha lächelte ihn an und antwortete ihm freudestrahlend: „Ja Sir, ich erwarte Sie dann, am Samstag um 20 Uhr bei mir, ich danke ihnen!" Mit diesen Worten, drehte Natascha sich um und verlies zügig den Raum.(B/N: °sprachlos ist° Die hat's drauf!)

Severus hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, gerade in eine Falle gelaufen zu sein. (B/N: So leid es mir tut, Sev...dein Gefühl trügt dich nicht. Kann man nur noch viel Glück, oder Spaß? Wünschen!)

Natascha zog sich in der Mittagspause kurz zurück, um die Ereignisse des Tages in ihrem Tagebuch festzuhalten.

_Klasse, das klappt ja alles wie am Schnürchen, Ich hatte heute zum ersten mal Zaubertränke und der Wonderbra hatte seinen Sinn voll erfüllt. Ich dachte, Sevi fallen die Augen aus dem Kopf! Heute Abend kommt Harry zu mir, na ich hoffe mal, dass er sich da besser anstellt, als in Zaubertränke… und am Samstag, Sevi! Oh Gott... es gibt noch so viel zu tun:_

_Zimmer aufräumen_

_Bett frisch beziehen – obwohl lieber danach_

_Verhüttungssprüche raussuchen_

_Aufsätze fertig machen_

_Buch die perfekte Liebhaberin zurückbringen _

_noch mal im Kamasutra nachschlagen_

_beruhigen _


	10. Vorbereitungen

Natascha hatte die restlichen Stunden irgendwie hinter sich gebracht. Das Abendessen ließ sie ausfallen und eilte in ihr Zimmer. Dort angekommen, griff Sie nach ihrem Zauberstab und begann das Zimmer für den heutigen Abend umzugestalten.

Als erstes, vertauschte sie die duftigen Chiffonvorhänge, gegen schwere blutrote Samtvorhänge. Als nächstes, änderte sie ihr bequemes Himmelbett in ein rundes Bett ab. Sie hatte das irgendwann mal in einem Muggelfilm gesehen.. (A/N: Puppa mit Sophia Loren und Marcello Mastroani). In die Ecke ihre Zimmers, zauberte sie einen kleinen Tisch, auf dem Kerzen brannten und einen Weinkühler, in dem sie schon eine Flasche bereitstellte….

Natascha, oder Nati ( A/N: danke die Kurzform gefällt mir ) verbrachte die nächste Viertelstunde vor dem Schrank, bevor sie sich mit einem frustrierten Aufschrei auf ihr Bett warf und ihr Tagebuch zu sich heranzog…

_Was soll ich nur anziehen? WAS? Es ist echt zum kotzen! Wenn ich einen  
Trainingsanzug anziehe, denkt er noch, ich will echt üben mit ihm! Wenn ich ihm in Unterwäsche öffne, bekommt er Angst und rennt davon, was dem Ganzen ja nicht wirklich zuträglich wäre…_

_Super, ich könnte ja mal kurz bei Snape nachfragen, so: „ Hallo, na wie geht es Ihnen, 'tschuldigung, wenn ich störe, aber ich möchte gleich den Schüler, den Sie am meisten hassen (warum eigentlich) flachlegen, könnten Sie mir bitte sagen, was ich anziehen soll? Ich will ihn nämlich richtig scharf machen…. Na super, der fällt mir doch tot um , super ich brauch' den noch… ich will noch was von dem… (A/N: Ich auch! Ich auch !)(B/N: Nein...ich zuerst. Alter vor Schönheit?)_

_Hmm, was mache ich denn jetzt? _

_Denken Mädel, denk nach, also was soll es sein?_

_sexy_

_leicht auszuziehen_

_nicht den armen Kerl schockieren_

_hm, denk, denk, denk… mir fällt nix ein... tralla... geh' jetzt erst mal duschen... obwohl, das ist es doch… Genau! Wow! Geistesblitz…_

Natascha springt auf und stürmt in Richtung Badezimmer davon.

XXX

Harry stand in seinem Schlafraum im Gryffindorturm und war mehr als aufgeregt. Er, der Junge, der lebte und so ganz nebenbei Lord Voldemort erledigt hatte, war nervös und das wegen einer Frau….

Harry war ein erfahrener Liebhaber, nachdem er Voldemort vernichtet hatte, konnte er sich vor Frauen kaum mehr retten. Er hatte es genossen, er hatte keiner der Damen oder besser gesagt, Mädchen weggeschickt…

Aber so ein Wesen wie Natascha, war ihm noch nie begegnet. Natascha war wunderschön, aber das waren andere auch. Nein, was ihm an ihr so gut gefiel, war dass sie ganz genau zu wissen schien, was sie wollte.

Harry lag auf seinem Bett und rätselte, was Natascha genau von ihm wollte, wollte sie wirklich Nachhilfe von ihm? Oder war das wie bei so vielen Mädchen nur ein Vorwand, um ihn näher zu sein? Nun Harry hoffte eindeutig auf zweiteres. Natascha war eindeutig ein Mädchen, in das er sich verlieben könnte…(B/N: Oje, der Arme...da wird er sich wohl noch wundern, oder?)

XXX

Harry begab sich frisch geduscht in den Kerker, pünktlich stand er vor der Tür zu Nataschas Zimmer. Er atmete noch einmal kräftig durch und klopfte an, innerlich hoffte er, Snape jetzt nicht über den Weg zu laufen, er konnte es sich bildlich vorstellen...

_Snape: „Potter! (würgh ) was machen Sie hier? Was wagen Sie sich in mein Reich vor! Warum muss ich Sie außerhalb des Unterrichtes sehen?_

_Harry: „ Ach Sie, ich bin ja auch nicht scharf darauf, Sie alte Fledermaus zu sehen. Aber wissen Sie worauf ich richtig scharf bin? Das geile kleine Luder da drin, flachzulegen…"_

_Snape: „ Das ist eine Sylterin, wenn hier jemand Slytherins flachlegt, dann bin ich das! Oder höchstens noch Malfoy…" _

_Harry: „ Sie wissen, wie man jemand flachlegt?"_

_Snape: „ HA, ja klar!"_

_Harry: „ (kotz würg) Sie? Sex (wuahhh)"_

Harry grinste in sich hinein, bei dem fiktiven Gespräch mit Snape. Das Grinsen wich ihm aus dem Gesicht, als Natascha ihm in diesem Moment die Tür öffnete.

Ich liebe Cliffhanger….. und wisst ihr, was mich dazu bewegt, weiterzumachen?

Der kleine Knopf…. da


	11. Das erste Mal

10

Harry stierte Natascha an und sein Gesicht wirkte nicht wirklich intelligent dabei.

Harrys Augen waren weit aufgerissen und sein Mund stand offen. Natascha lächelte ihn an „Komm doch rein! Schön, dass du da bist… Entschuldige meinen Aufzug, aber mir ist die Zeit davongelaufen!"

Harry trabte hinter ihr her, er konnte seine Augen einfach nicht abwenden. Natascha schien gerade eben erst aus der Dusche gestiegen zu sein. Ihre Haare waren noch feucht und ringelten sich leicht aus dem Knoten, in den sie sie gesteckt hatte. Ihre Haut glänzte noch feucht und das bisschen von Bademantel, das sie trug, war aus schwarzer Seide.

Natascha stand da und hielt ihm ein Glas Wein hingegen. „Oder möchtest du lieber etwas anders?"

Harry ging auf sie zu und nahm ihr das Glas aus der Hand „ JA, ich will was anders, ich hoffe, du hältst mich jetzt nicht für zu frech!" Mit diesen Worte begann er sie zu küssen.(B/N: Also...das hätte ich jetzt nicht von Harry erwartet...aber, warum nicht.)

Natascha schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, während er sie näher heranzog. Natascha sog scharf die Luft ein, als Harry seine Lippen leicht öffnete und mit seiner Zunge ihren Mund erforschte.

Natascha hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass es sich so gut anfühlen würde. Die Sache fing an, ihr Spaß zu machen. Harry zog sie immer näher an sich heran. Langsam begann er, sie Richtung Bett zu dirigieren.

Dort angekommen, fielen beide rückwärts auf das Bett, ohne ihren Kuss auch nur für eine Sekunde zu unterbrechen. Harry öffnet mit einer Hand ihren Bademantel, während er mit der andern anfing, sie zu streicheln.

Sie wurde immer mutiger, langsam begann sie Harry auszuziehen. Erst streifte sie ihm das Shirt vom Körper, seine Hose ließ er selbst verschwinden. Mit den Fingerspitzen berührte sie nun, die harte Beule in seiner dünnen Boxershorts. Harry atmete hörbar ein, als ihre Hand ihn bedeckte. Noch immer hielt er ihren Blick aufrecht.

„Merkst Du, wie verrückt Du mich machst?", flüsterte er, während er ihre Hand fest auf seine Erregung drückte. Natascha schluckte, doch sie wusste was sie wollte und das macht es ihr leichter einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. (B/N: Ohhh Mann, und dabei soll man noch betalesen? Wo sind meine klaren Gedanken!)

.Mit seiner freien Hand, griff er in Nataschas Nacken und zog sie sanft, aber bestimmt zu sich heran. Als ihre Münder sich trafen, merkte sie, dass es zwar ganz nett war, aber noch nicht DAS!

„Ich will Dich, Natascha! Jetzt!"

Natascha seufzte, aber nicht weil es so toll war, ja es war nett, aber der Kick war es noch nicht. Eigentlich wäre sie ganz froh, wenn es den nun endlich vorbei wäre. Plötzlich zerriss ein Schmerz sie, so dass sie kurz aufkeuchte.

Harry schien das nicht mitzubekommen, er stieß immer heftiger in sie und keuchte dabei immer heftiger, bis er plötzlich mit einem Aufschrei auf ihr zusammenkrachte. (B/N: Na, wieder typisch Mann. Menno... Harry, du enttäuscht mich!)

Natascha wand sich unter ihm hervor und schaute ihn an, wie er dalag, zufrieden und stolz. Natasch lag seitlich neben ihm „Ähmm... Harry?"

„Ja mein Schatz?", antwortete er ihr und strahlte sie glücklich an. Natascha wurde leicht übel. **_‚Schatz? Hallo, hab ich was verpasst?',_** dachte sie sich. (B/N: Wollte ich auch gerade fragen.) „Es wäre besser, wenn du jetzt gehst oder willst du Snape hier über den Weg laufen?"

Harry strahlte noch immer wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, als er sich langsam anzog und sich mit einem Kuss von ihr verabschiedete.

Kaum war er zur Tür hinaus, das Natascha sich schüttelte. Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs, entfernte sie die Bettwäsche und nahm sich ein Glas Wein. Während sie es sich in der Wanne bequem machte, nahm sie ihr Tagebuch zur Hand und schrieb:

_Es ist geschafft, ich bin keine Jungfrau mehr! Das war so leicht! Ich verstehe bloß nicht, was daran so toll sein soll… Ich mein, ok das Küssen war schön und das Streicheln war echt gut, aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, da hab ich allein mit mir mehr Spaß… _

_Vielleicht liegt es ja auch daran, mit wem man schläft? Er wahr ja... nun... nicht wirklich groß, oder so…(B/N: Autsch! Lass das nur nicht Harry hören, sein armes Ego!)_

_Ich denke mir halt, wenn ich mit jemandem schlafe, der mehr Erfahrungen hat und na ja... mehr hat, dann ist das bestimmt besser. Vielleicht sollte ich auch mehr tun? Werde bei Severus eindeutig aktiver werden… _

_Wobei, wenn ich ehrlich bin... mit ihm ist es bestimmt etwas anderes… Er macht mich ja schon heiß, wenn er mich nur anschaut… Wenn er einen mit seinen dunklen Augen so ansieht, dann geht mir das durch den ganzen Körper…. Und die Stimme... da grummelt es mir richtig im Bauch und wie er wohl unter der weiten Robbe aussieht, ob er wirklich so dünn ist? Und seine Hände wie sich wohl seine Hände anfühlen? Kalt? Und seinen Lippen, sind sie rau? Nun... ich hoffe, ich weiß es bald… ich kann es kaum erwarten. Wie es wohl ist mit ihm?_

Kaum war sie aus der Wanne gestiegen, fiel sie auch schon ins Bett und schlief ein.

Nächstes Kapitel Sevi ist fällig….oder?


	12. Severus nervös

Hallo,

so weiter geht es….

Das Chap auf das ihr alle wartet gibt es bei hmm wieviel Rewies? 40 ja denke bei 40….

So was ich noch sagen wollte hier duscht nur eine mit Sevi und das bin ich!

Der nächste Tag, war ein Samstag, also konnten die Schüler und Lehrer der Hogwartszauberschule eigentlich ausschlafen. Die meisten taten das auch, aber einige Schüler waren schon wach.

_Werfen wir doch mal einen, oder zwei Blicke in den Turm der Gryffindors. _

Im Schlafzimmer der Jungen, der 7. Klasse sind zwei schon wach, der eine freiwillig, der andere ehr nicht.

Ron sah Harry mit verschlafenem Blick an, er versuchte verzweifelt, sich wach zu halten und den Worten, seines besten Freundes zu lauschen. Aber sein Blick wurde immer glasiger und die Stimme Harrys wirkte immer monotoner auf ihn, als dieser aufgeregt berichtete und ihm vorschwärmte:

„Die Haare fühlen sich an wie Seide und die Augen so schön, die goldenen Flecken, mit so langen Wimpern... und der Mund so süß und so perfekt zum Küssen... und sie riecht wie Rosen... und die Haut wie Sahne…..!"

Harry war so in seine Schwärmerei vertieft, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, dass Ron mit offenen Augen eingeschlafen war. Was er auch nicht bemerkte, war die junge Frau, die in der Tür stand und lauschte. Sie war schon so lange in ihn vernarrt und sah trotzdem keine Chance für sich, dass sie es sich angewöhnt hatte, ab und zu morgens in seinen Schlafraum zu kommen und ihn in Ruhe zu betrachten.

Sie stand in der Tür und hörte jedes seiner Worte, jedes schnitt ihr tief ins Herz. Sie hatte sich daran gewöhnt, dass er alles flachlegte, was er konnte. Aber das waren nur Episoden gewesen, Abenteuer für eine Nacht, oder eine Woche, doch noch nie hatte sie ihn so von einer anderen sprechen gehört.

Sie eilte zurück in den Schlafraum der Mädchen und weinte sich die Augen aus dem Kopf, wie schon so oft davor. Aber was neu war, dass die Wut und der Schmerz in ihr nun ein Ziel hatte. Aus ihren Tränen klang immer wieder ein Satz heraus: „ Das wist du mir büßen, du Slytherinschlampe!"

XXX

Währendessen im Turm der Slytherins 

Im ganzen Turm war es ruhig, da noch alle in ihren Betten lagen und schliefen, nur im Kerker rumorten schon zwei Menschen vor sich hin.

Severus Snape war eigentlich ein Nachtmensch, der gerne ausschlief, aber an diesem Samstagmorgen, konnte er einfach keinen Schlaf mehr finden. Er wälzte sich unruhig in seinem Bett von einer Seite auf die andere. (A/N: Komm doch einfach in mein Bett… da können wir dann gemeinsam wälzen…) (B/N: °Schnief° Das ist gemein, immer bist du schneller als ich. Ihre Einladung trotzdem noch nachreicht. Komm zu mir!)

Schlecht gelaunt erhob er sich von seinen Nachtlager und schleppte sich in die Küche. Denn vor dem ersten Kaffee, war mit ihm noch schlechter auszukommen, wie zu seiner Zeit bei Voldemort…

Severus stand mit nacktem Oberkörper und nur mit einer schwarzen Seidenschlafanzughose bekleidet, unter der er nichts trug, in seiner kleinen Küche. Er genoss seinen Kaffe in vollen Zügen. (B/N: °Schmacht° Ich brauche keinen Kaffee, ich will nur dich! °Seufz°)

Mit der Kaffeetasse in der Hand, ging er zu seinem Sofa hinüber und machte es sich gemütlich. Er überlegte, was ihn nicht hatte schlafen lassen . Er grübelte, bis ihm einfiel, heute hatte er sein „Date" mit Natascha. In Gedanken war aus Miss Romanova, längst Natascha geworden.

Er dachte fieberhaft nach, wie er diesen Termin, er mochte es nicht Date nennen, überleben sollte. Am liebsten hätte er sie gepackt, auf der Stelle in den Arm genommen und vernascht.

Er wusste nicht wie lange es her war, dass ihn eine Frau so angemacht hatte, nun eigentlich wusste er genau, wann das gewesen war. Er erinnerte sich noch genau an Elisabeth, die damals als Referendarin auf Hogwarts war.

Er war verrückt nach ihr, sie hatte ihn mehr beherrscht als Voldemort es jemals geschafft hatte. Ein Wink ihres Körpers, hatte genügt und sie hatte ihn in der Hand, konnte von ihm haben, was immer sie wollte, meist wollte sie ihn.

In seine Erinnerung hatte sich aber auch ein andere Vorfall eingebrannt, er erinnerte sich genau…

Er war im Lehrerzimmer gewesen, als ihn ihre Eule erreichte. Sie hatte ihn gebeten, sie im Klassenzimmer von Minerva zu treffen, ausgerechnet in ihrem… Er hatte geahnt, was sie von ihm wollte und doch war er blind in sein Verderben gelaufen.

Sofort war er zu ihr geeilt, kaum war er durch die Tür getreten, da sah er sie schon. Sie war an eine Säule gelehnt und sie sah so gut aus . Sie trug ein enges Top und einen kurzen Rock.

Als sie ihn hörte, befahl sie ihm, mit der Macht, die in ihrer Stimme lag, zu ihr zu kommen. Er war zu ihr geeilt und kaum war er bei ihr, hatte er schon begonnen, sie zu küssen.

Elisabeth zitterte vor Erregung. Sie schob ihr Becken gegen Severus´ Hand, musste sich auf die Unterlippe beißen, um nicht vor Lust zu schreien. Er schob sie von sich weg und sagte: „Das ist Wahnsinn, jeden Moment kann jemand herein kommen…"

Elisabeth ging langsam auf ihn zu, zog dabei erst ihr Top aus, dann den Rock, samt String und warf dann den BH hinter sich. Völlig nackt stand sie vor Severus. „Leg Dich hin!", befahl sie ihm und er tat es ohne Widerworte.

Severus zog sich mit zwei Handbewegungen ebenfalls aus, wobei seine Männlichkeit kein Stück der Standfestigkeit verlor. Elisabeth war heiß auf ihn, sie dachte nicht über Moral, oder ihr Gewissen nach. Jetzt wollte sie nur diesen Mann, egal wo.

Lange konnte es nicht mehr so weitergehen. Elisabeth stöhnte vor Lust und konnte sich kaum noch beherrschen. „Nimm mich jetzt richtig! Ich will Dich…"

In diesem Moment, war die Tür aufgegangen und Minerva war herein gekommen, im Schlepptau eine ganze Klasse. Minerva reagierte blitzschnell und schob sie Klasse hinaus…(B/N: Autsch...das ist peinlich... Sev...Sev...Sev.)

Er hat diese Blamage bis heute nicht verdaut, er schüttelte sich auf seinem Sofa, wenn er nur daran dachte. Er durfte es nicht zu lassen, dass noch einmal eine Frau solche körperliche Macht über ihn erlangte.

Dies nahm er sich ganz fest vor und doch begab er sich in sein Badezimmer, zur außergewöhnlich langen Schönheitspflege….

XXX

Nati war kaum aufgewacht, als die Nervosität von ihr Besitz nahm. Heute war es soweit, heute kam es darauf an. Gestern, das war nur das Vorspiel gewesen. Heute muss sie es schaffen. Nervös sprang sie aus ihrem Bett und lief Richtung Badezimmer….


	13. einschub

Hallo,

ich muss mal kurz noch was nachschieben….

Mir gehört hier nix (leider schnief) es gehört alles einer hochmoralischen Engländerin die das Vorurteil Blondinen wären dumm damit auf das schärfste untergräbt.

Da diese oben genannte Dame aber so moralisch ist und ich nun wiederum überhaupt gar nicht muaaah Hab ich mir eben mal kurz was bei ihr was geliehen und lebe

Damit meine schrecklich ver und unanständigen Träume auslebe.

Wenn ich damit fertig bin gebe ich sie auch zurück und lasse sie auch wieder ganz anständig und brav sein… Na ja vielleicht bis auf den schwarzhaarigen da in der Ecke den behalte ich glaube ich … hat doch keiner was dagegen oder?

Severus Snape gehört mir und schläft jede Nacht in **MEINEM **Bett…. Ja in meinem! Also Mädels Finger weg. Nur zur Erklärung, ich hab einen schwarzen Kater der Severus heißt und den teil ich nicht das ist meiner ganz allein.

So das gilt für alle Kapitel die da sind und für die die da noch kommen werden.

Einen super Knutscher für Noel meine geliebte unglaublich geduldige Beta die sich für mich die Nächte um die Ohren schlägt.

Und ein Dankeschön an alle die mir so lieb was hinterlassen, ich freue mich da immer total drüber man könnte sogar sagen ich bin süchtig danach. Für alle diejenigen die zwar lesen aber nix da lassen Biiiiiiiiittttttttte da ist dieser kleine süße Kasten da draufdrücken und was hinterlassen .


	14. Bienenstich

Hallo ihr lieben,

eigentlich wollte ich ja diese das „Sex Kapitel" erst dann reinstellen wenn ich 40 rewies bekommen habe… Nun dem ist ja nun nicht so… _Schnief_

Aber da es da so ein zwei ganz liebe Mädels hier gibt die mir so gar extra eine E-Mail geschrieben haben _(Aber PSSST nix verraten ja?) _ und da ich diese Wochenende nach Hause zu meine Eltern fahre ( ins tiefste Franken) hab ich mir gedacht ich stelle es trotzdem heute schon rein.

Auf eure Fragen, ich hab noch keine Ahnung wie viel Kapitel es werden...

Ich hab mir eigentlich vorgenommen immer am Mittwoch und am Samstag/Sonntag ein neues hoch zu laden. Ich verspreche aber nichts denn das liegt ja nicht nur an mir sondern auch an meiner (der weltbesten) Beta Noel. Ach ja und an meinem Arbeitgeber… Dadurch das ich in letzter Zeit ständig krank war kam ich mehr zum schreiben….

So und nu zu euch…. muah Ich hab euch ja schon lange nicht mehr geantwortet muah

**_RoryElli _** Danke für dein Lob verbeugung frut mich das du mit meinem Tempo leben kannst gg

**_Jessy2104_** eine meiner zwei treusten Seelen! Danke

**_Saxas13 _**meine andere treuste Seele! Öhm es war ein Bademantel bist du trotzdem aus dem Korsett geflogen? Technik und Größe hmm ja doch da war was gg ach ja sei gewarnt diesmal könnte dein Bildschirm schmelzen….

**_Serenity _**Hermine bekommt schon noch ihren Teil von Severus aber wer ihn zum Schluss bekommt und ob es überhaupt ein Happy End gibt weiß ich selber noch nicht…

**_SevinaSnape_** ups das tut mir jetzt aber leid das ich dich vom lernen abgehalten habe! Danke für dein Lob darüber hab ich mich besonders gefreut und du hast recht Noel ist die beste…

**_Loki Slytherin_** wow ich bekomm von jemand der so tolle Sachen schreibt ein Lob rotwerde

**_LoOnIeLuU _**freut mich total das dir mein Art zu schreiben gefällt… Gell die kleine hat Rasse ? Ich währe ja auch gern so zielstrebig ich schreib mir zwar auch immer listen aber ich arbeite die nie ab  danke für das Stamperl hmm Williams feini

**_Diese Kapitel widme ich übrigens Saxa für den Satz" Bitte Weiterschreiben, du bist zu geil für diese Welt"_**

_**Los geht es….**_

Natascha kam den ganzen Tag nicht aus ihrem Zimmer hervor. Sie war einfach zu nervös, um heute einen ihrer Mitschüler zu ertragen Oder am Ende noch, Harry zu begegnen…

Sie überlegte die ganze Zeit, wie sie das heute nur schaffen sollte, wie immer in solchen Fällen, zog sie ihr Tagebuch hervor und fing an zu schreiben. (B/N: ich hoffe für sie, dass niemand dieses Tagebuch findet)(A/N: Hey gute Idee… notiert)

l

_Oh mein Gott... jetzt ist es 15.00 Uhr in fünf Stunden ist er da... wuahhh... ok... ganz ruhig jetzt._

_Ich bin total nervös. Als erstes hab ich mal mein Zimmer wieder in Normalzustand versetzt… Ich glaube nicht, dass ER auf so billige Puffatmosphäre steht…._

_Na ja... muss er sich halt mit meine Büchern anfreunden!_

_Ich weiß einfach nicht, was der Mann, hat was mich so kirre macht… _

_Ich bin total aufgeregt _

_Und schreib nur Schrott oder…_

_Wie soll das nur gehen, ich mein' wenn ich ihm im Bademantel aufmache, das gibt nur Punktabzug und in dem Outfit, wie im Unterricht, das geht ja nun auch nicht… Für einen Rock ist es zu kalt, oder? Hmm... doch ich glaub, ich weiß was ich anziehe… das muss ich aber erst noch bügeln …_

_Die Zeit vergeht. _

Harry drückte sich den ganzen Tag in der großen Halle herum und wartete auf Natascha, diese bügelte wie eine Wahnsinnige und war total aufgeregt. Severus wanderte in seinem Räumen auf und ab und ging noch einmal den Stoff durch, um auf jede Frage, die Natascha ihm stellen könnte, eine Antwort zu haben..

Irgendwann schlug die Turmuhr (A/N:gibt es da so was überhaupt? Egal) 20 Uhr und mit jedem Glockenschlag, sprang der Magen und das Herz, zweier Menschen einen Salto.

Severus war total nervös, als er mit dem letzten Glockenschlag an Nataschas Tür klopfte.

Sie öffnete ihn und bat ihn herein .

Er schaut sie an, sie sah gut aus, er beobachtete jeden ihrer Schritte, als sie zum Kamin ging und ihm einen Platz anbot. Severus musterte sie genau, sie trug ein enges Top unter einer Kapuzenjacke und dazu kurze Hot Pants, ihm gefiel, was er sah.

Natascha fasste sich ein Herz und fragte ihn: „Was möchten Sie trinken, Professor?"

Severus zog die Augenbraue nach oben und in Nataschas Magen starteten die Schmetterlinge zu einer Rundfahrt. Er lächelte und fragte: „Was haben Sie denn?"

Sie zählt auf, was sie da hatte, wobei sie jeweils einen Finger in die Luft stach. „Nun, da wäre Tee, Kaffe, Wein, Sekt, Kürbissaft…"

Severus Mine verdunkelte sich, er fing an zu knurren „Alkohol in der Schule? Das verstößt gegen die Schulordnung!"

Natascha lächelt ihn an und antwortet ihm: „Nun Professor, das wäre so schon richtig, nur da ich schon 18 bin, ist es mir laut Schulordnung erlaubt, Alkohol zu trinken. Also was darf es sein?"

Severus schaute sie an, bevor er antwortete: „Nun... unter diesen Umständen, nehme ich ein Glas Wein!"

Natascha schenkte ihm und sich einen Wein ein und reicht ihm das Glas. In dem Moment, in dem er nach dem Glas griff, berührten dich die Hände der beiden kurz, es kam ihnen vor, als wenn ein Stromstoß durch sie hindurch gefahren wäre und die beiden sahen sich in die Augen. Beide konnten sich nur schwer losreißen.

Natascha setzt sich auf den Sessel gegenüber Severus und legte den Kopf schief, als sie ihn fragte: „Mögen Sie eigentlich Musik?" Er schaute sie überrascht an, nach seinem Musikgeschmack hatte sich bisher noch keiner seiner Schüler erkundigt. Er nickte ihr zu und sie hob den Zauberstab und schon schallte aus einer Ecke Musik .

Severus sah Natascha an und fragte dann: „Was wollten Sie denn noch wissen, wegen der Aufsätze?" Natascha erhob sich kurz und murmelte ihm noch ein „Moment" zu, als sie zu einem der prall gefüllten Bücherregale lief und zwei dicke Bände herauszog.

Mit den Bänden unter dem Arm, setzte sie sich neben ihm auf das Sofa und fing an:

„Also folgendes, es geht um den Zaubertränkeaufsatz, ich hab mich mit diesen zwei Büchern beschäftigt und das Problem ist, dass hier bei Lewis' Theorie steht, dass sich Feenstaub mit Misteln verträgt, aber hier bei Newton steht genau das Gegenteil!"

_Und so entstand zwischen den beiden, eine Fachdiskussion, die ich uns allen hier ersparen möchte._

Irgendwann glitten die beiden in ein persönliches Gespräch ab (Natascha kursiv)

„ **Was möchtest du denn nach der Schule machen?"**

„_Ich weiß nicht, vielleicht möchte ich mal Zaubertränke studieren!"_

„**Und dann in Barcelona studieren?"**

„_Na ja... wäre mein Traumstadt obwohl..."_

„**Jetzt sag schon!"**

„_Nicht lachen!"_

„**Versprochen!"**

„_Also gut, wie ich als Kind mal dort war, hat mich eine Biene gestochen und davon hab ich noch immer eine Narbe… ich weiß, dass es sich blöd anhört."_

„„**Wo denn?"**

„_Also gut, hier neben dem Auge!"_

Severus beugte sich vor, um die Narbe anzusehen, im gleichem Moment drehte Natascha den Kopf und die Lippen der beiden berührten sich.

Keiner der beiden bewegte den Kopf und so saßen sie da. Einige Sekunden lang, bis Severus sich nach vorne beugte und den Druck erhöhte. Langsam legte er seinen Arm um Natascha und zog sie näher an sich heran.

Severus saugte sanft an ihren Lippen, stupste mit seiner Zunge dagegen, um Einlass zu erbitten, den sie sofort gewährte. Sie stöhnte verhalten in seinen Mund, als seine Zunge flink die ihre umspielte, sie anstieß und sich dann wieder zurückzog. (B/N: °heul° Nein. Warum? Okay, ich krieg mich ja schon wieder ein!)

Severus löste sich kurz von ihr und fragte: „Willst du das auch ?" „Ja!", flüsterte Natascha. Mit seiner freien Hand griff er in Nataschas Nacken und zog sie sanft, aber bestimmt zu sich heran. Als ihre Münder sich trafen, explodierte ein Feuerwerk in Nataschas Kopf.

Natascha presste sich gegen Severus' Oberkörper und fuhr mit ihren Händen in seine Haare.

Severus schaute sie an, lächelte kurz und begann dann, ehe sie sich weigern konnte, ihre Jacke und ihr Top abzustreifen. Sie konnte nicht fassen, was er hier gerade tat!

Sie sah ihn aus ziemlich glasigen Augen an und ihr Blick machte ihn schier wahnsinnig. Ihre Hand ruhte noch immer in seinen Haaren.

Severus sah, dass Natascha keinen BH unter ihrer Top trug und endlich konnte er ihre Brüste ganz betrachten.

Nun senkte er seine Lippen auf ihre rechte Brustwarze und küsste sie leicht. Dann stupste er sie mit seiner Zunge vorsichtig an und begann, sie zu umlecken. Natascha warf den Kopf zurück und gab ein leises Wimmern von sich. Ihre eine Hand begann ihm das Hemd auszuziehen und während er nun halb auf ihr lag, fühlte sie seine Erektion. .

„Warte kurz!", murmelte er leise und erhob sich geschmeidig, er zog sie mit sich hoch. Er zog ihr die Hot Pans aus und stellte fest, dass sie keine Unterwäsche trug. Während Natascha zurückglitt, zog er sich ganz und gar aus.

Nataschas Gesicht war genau auf der Höhe seines Schoßes. Langsam wanderte ihr Blick von seinem Gesicht hinunter und verharrte schließlich kurz auf seiner Erektion. Sie ertappte sich bei dem Gedanken: „Nicht schlecht, Severus!" und konnte sich ein verschmitztes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. (B/N: Okay, ich sag ja gar nichts!)

Severus ließ sich wieder ihr gegenüber nieder und griff erneut nach ihr. Während er sie zu seinem Schoß zog, beugte er sich zu ihrem Gesicht vor und verschlang begierig ihre Lippen mit den seinen. Seine freie Hand fand ihre linke Brust und er massierte sie mit sanftem Druck.

Dann hörte er ihr leises Stöhnen und blickte in ihr Gesicht. Severus schob seinen Oberschenkel zwischen ihre Beine und stöhnte auf, als er bei ihrer nächsten Bewegung ihre Feuchte fühlen konnte.

Er sah ihr in die Augen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie es auch wirklich wollte. Der sehnsüchtige und lustvolle Ausdruck, fegte letzte Bedenken beiseite. Er wusste eh nicht, wie er nun aufhören sollte.

Er drang mit einem einzigen, schnellen Stoß in sie ein. Langsam zog er sich soweit zurück, dass seine Spitze ihren Eingang streifte, bewegte sich dort einige Male vor und zurück, dann versank er wieder in ihr. Nataschas lautes Aufstöhnen zeigte ihm, dass er richtig lag. Wieder zog er sich fast aus ihr zurück, sie krallte sich an seinem Rücken fest und presste hart ihr Becken an seine Hüften. Nun begann sie, sich zu bewegen, ihre Hüften stießen mehrmals vorsichtig vor und zurück, kreisten dann probeweise ein wenig und fanden einen Rhythmus.

Beide erreichten im gleichem Moment den Höhepunkt.

Natascha sah aus wie eine Katze, die eine Schale Sahne ausgeschleckt hatte, dies war etwas ganz anderes gewesen, als der Sex mit Harry. Das hier was unglaublich gewesen…

Sie lächelte Severus müde an. „ Bitte bleib heute Nacht bei mir!" Severus nickte, nahm sie auf seinen Arm und trug sie zu ihrem Bett. Dort schliefen die beiden nackt und verschwitzt aneinandergekuschelt ein.

Und hat es euch gefallen biiber hab so was noch nie geschrieben… Bitte fleh bettel und alles hinter lasst mir was es muss ja auch gar nicht viel sein …Aber ich mach es euch leicht

Also hier sid ein Paar Zeichen gebt einfach das ein das eure Meinung entspricht!

Ok? Gut

_** mein Gott ist das schlecht schmeiß deinen Pc weg und schreib nie mehr irgendetwas**_

_**:-§ passt schon aber das geht schon noch besser**_

 **_ jo ganz nett kann man lessen_**

_**:-D Ja klasse**_


	15. Guten Morgen Sonnenschein

_**Hmpf! Ich bin entäuscht endich das lang erwartet Sexchap und dan so wenig Rewies schnief Was mach ich nur verkehrt?**_

_**Jessy2104 freut mich das dir meine Geschichte auch gefallen würde ohne Hermine aber glaub mir sie kommt noch**_

**_Saxas13 Jo, Nati ist clever aber trotzdem ein Frau und wann sind die wenn sie etwas wollen schon mal na ja realistisch also für die Zukunft Hotpants sind hot also warum und ein Rock ist kühler…. Wenn du ihn wieder ganz zurück gibst leihe ich ihn dir gerne mal, also ohne Knutschflecke oder Sabberspuren…_**

**_Monique hast du mich erschreckt! Danke._**

**_Loki Slytherin der arme bei mir muss er nicht leiden .. wo ist nur meine Peitsche _**

_**RoryEli einfach nur danke **_

_**Jaina86 das kenn ich da sman nicht weis was man schreiben soll…Danke**_

_Weiter geht es…. Dieses Kapitel widme ich speziell Saxas13_

Am nächsten Morgen, wachte Natascha als erstes auf, selig lächelnd, drehte sie sich um und schaute Severus an, der selig lächelnd schlummerte. Natascha stützte ihren Kopf auf ihre Hand und beobachtete Severus im Schlaf.

Sie studierte sein Gesicht genau, die feinen Linien, die sich in seine Stirn gegraben hatten. Die dichten Wimpern, über den wundervollen Augen, den Mund, der entspannt war, die vollen Lippen, die ein Lächeln umspielte.(B/N: Der Kommentar muss einfach sein: °Seufz°)

Mit einer Hand, schob sie die Decke ein Stück zurück, sie zeichnete mit einem Finger, die feinen Linien seiner Muskeln nach. Langsam fuhr sie über seine Brust und umkreiste seine Brustwarzen, fuhr dann, mit der Fingerspitze über seinen Bauch und folgte dem Haarstreifen, der sich nach unten verjüngte.

Sie schob die Bettdecke weiter hinunter, auf seine leicht beharrten Oberschenkel. Vor ihr lag, seine leicht erregte Männlichkeit. ‚Ein klarer Fall von Morgenlatte!', dachte sie grinsend. Sie beugte sich hinunter und begann mit ihre Zunge, leicht seine Spitze zu umkreisen. Mit einer Hand streichelte sie seine Hoden

Ihre Aktion, brachte ihr ein tiefes Stöhnen von Severus ein. Er vergrub seine Hand in ihrem Haaren und drückte ihren Kopf noch tiefer auf seinen Schoß. Severus stöhnte vor Lust, als Natascha, seine mittlerweile voll aufgerichtete Männlichkeit mit ihre Zunge bearbeitete. Sie setzte dabei auch ihre Zähne mit ein und knabberte leicht an ihm.

„Bitte…", stöhnte und keuchte er. „Was?", fragte Natascha ihn scheinheilig. Severus wimmerte vor Lust. „Bitte nimm ihn in den Mund, bitte!" Natascha fuhr noch einmal mit ihre Zunge von unten nach oben, an seiner Spitze entlang, bevor sie ihn langsam in ihren Mund gleiten ließ.

Severus hob seine Hüfte und stieß ihn ihr immer schneller entgegen. Die Stimulation durch ihre Hand und ihrem Mund, war zuviel. Mit einem lauten Stöhnen, stieß er noch einmal in ihren Mund, bevor er sich in sie ergoss.

Natascha wollte sich gerade in die Arme von Severus kuscheln, als er sich blitzschnell umdrehte und sich rittlings auf sie setzte, er hob ihre Arme über ihren Kopf und sah ihr direkt ihn die Augen „ Du kleines Luder… na warte, was du kannst, kann ich schon lange!"

Severus ließ seine Zunge an ihrem Hals entlang gleiten. Er begann, sie zu küssen; von ihren Lippen angefangen, über ihr ganzes Gesicht. Er leckte spielerisch an ihren Ohrläppchen, knabberte an ihrem Hals und umfasste dann ihre rechte Brust, während er ihren aufgerichteten Nippel in seinen Mund einsaugte. Natascha stöhnte leise auf. Severus verließ ihre Brust und küsste ihren Bauch. Sie atmete stoßweise.

„Severus...", flüsterte sie ungläubig, als er ihre Beine spreizte und sich dazwischen hockte. Natascha gab ein leises Keuchen von sich, als seine Lippen ihren Lustpunkt fanden. Er leckte vorsichtig darüber und saugte ihre empfindliche Knospe dann zwischen seinen Lippen ein. Seine Hände fuhren fort, über ihren Körper zu streicheln, ihre Brüste zu massieren, die Innenseite ihrer Oberschenkel zu streicheln, bis ein Finger schließlich in sie eindrang und sie gezielt stimulierte. Severus spürte, wie ihre Erregung sich rasch steigerte. Er schmeckte ihre Weiblichkeit und das brachte ihn selber fast wieder an die Grenze. In dem Moment bäumte Natascha sich auf und stieß stöhnend seinen Namen aus. Er leckte noch mal über ihre Öffnung, legte sich dann auf sie und ließ sie, sich in einem tiefen Kuss schmecken. (B/N: Ich entschuldige mich, falls ihr noch Fehler findet! Aber, verrat mir mal einer, wie man hier noch betalesen soll? °seufz°)

„Ich will Dich in mir spüren, Severus! Schnell!", drängte sie ihn mit flammendem Blick und geröteten Wangen.

„Ich hätte es eh nicht mehr ausgehalten!", murmelte er und seine harte Männlichkeit versank in ihrer feuchten Wärme. Beide stöhnten laut auf.

„Halt mich fest, Severus!", stöhnte sie. Er schlang beide Arme um sie und begann, sich langsam in ihr zu bewegen. Sie fanden sich in einem Rhythmus und ihre Stöße wurden bald schneller und kräftiger. Wie in einer unersättlichen Sehnsucht, umklammerten sie sich und der Moment, als Severus sich heftig in ihr ergoss, war wie ein ewiges Versprechen.

Geschafft lagen die beiden nebeneinander. Severus stierte an die Decke. „Ich denke, wir sollen uns unterhalten!" (B/N: Oh...oh)

Natascha stierte ebenfalls an die Decke, vorsichtig schob sie ihre Hand in die Severus' und fragte ihn leise: „Müssen wir?"

Mit fester Stimme antwortete er: „Ja!"

_So ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, wenn ja ihr wisst schon…._

_Jetzt die schlechte Nachricht bisher hatte ich ja immer schon die nächsten Kapitel fertig aber da nun sozusagen das Vorspiel beendet ist stehe ich etwas auf dem Schlauch und mir fällt nicht gerade viel ein… Ich schau aber das es bald weiter geht_


	16. Natascha verliert die Beherrschung

Titel: Natascha verliert die Beherrschung

Natascha drehte sich auf die Seite und blickte auf Severus herab. Äußerlich wirkt sie ruhig und gefasst, aber in ihrem Inneren tobte ein Orkan, tausend Gedanken schossen durch ihren Kopf.

Konnte sie ihm die Wahrheit sagen? Konnte sie ihm vertrauen? Was würde er sagen, wenn er wüsste…? Wenn er erfahren würde, warum sie hier lag? Warum sie unbedingt gewinnen musste? Dass er ihr alles nur schwerer machte, weil er, er selbst war?

Servus schaute nach oben, in Nataschas Gesicht. Wie sollte es nun weitergehen? Wie viel musst er ihr sagen? Und würde es überhaupt weitergehen?

Natascha hielt das Schweigen nicht mehr aus, mit einer Hand, schob sie eine Strähne seines schwarzen Haares aus seinem Gesicht. Mit ihrer Fingerspitze, folgte sie der Linie von seiner Nase hinab zu seinen Lippen. Sie ließ ihren Finger kurz auf seine Lippen ruhen.

„Also, worüber willst du reden?" fragt sie ihn leise. Langsam nahm sie ihren Finger von seinen Lippen.

Severus seufzte tief auf. „ Eigentlich will ich nicht, aber wir werden reden müssen..." Nach einem kurzen Seitenblick auf Natascha, setzt er hinzu „ ...und zwar jetzt!"

„Natascha, du bist meine Schülerin und das, was wir getan haben..."

„War wunderschön.", unterbrach Natascha ihn.

„Aber trotz allen, bist du meine Schülerin und das einzige, das mich von dem Rauswurf bewahrt, ist die Tatsache, dass du volljährig bist!" Er sah wie Natascha ansetzte, um ihn zu unterbrechen. „Lass mich ausreden! Ich werde das nur einmal sagen!"

Severus richtet sich im Bett auf . Er lehnte seinen Rücken an die Rückseite des Bettes, er schloss die Augen und fing langsam an zu sprechen.

„Wir haben folgende Möglichkeiten, entweder wir vergessen, was war und benehmen uns, als wäre nie etwas gewesen. Oder aber, wir haben weiterhin unseren Spaß ab und zu und machen keine große Sache daraus. Oder ich nehme an, eine weitere Möglichkeit wäre, das es etwas festes wird...was aber nur dann eine Möglichkeit wäre, wenn wir absolut ehrlich sind... und... ja genau... also egal welche der Möglichkeiten, es muss immer absolut unter uns bleiben, solange du meine Schülerin bist."

Severus hatte während er sprach, Natascha nicht angesehen, sondern seinen Blick durch das Zimmer wandern lassen. Wenn er stattdessen einmal in ihr Gesicht geblickt hätte, wäre ihm der Kampf aufgefallen, der dort tobte.

Natascha vergrub ihren Kopf in ihren Händen, leise schluchzte sie auf. Severus fuhr ruckartig herum und sah Natascha mit weit aufgerissen Augen an. Behutsam löste er ihre Hände von ihrem Gesicht, seine schwarzen Augen blickten tief in ihre grünen (A/N: Keine Ahnung welche sie zuerst hatte, jetzt sind sie halt grün… wie meine…)

Mit sanfter Stimme fragte er sie „ Was ist los?" Mit einem Aufschluchzen, warf sie sich ihm an den Hals. Während er ihr langsam mit der einen Hand über den Rücken fuhr, hielt er sie mit der anderen fest an sich gepresst. Dann fing sie unter Schluchzen an zu erzählen:

„ Ich, ich weiß gar nicht wo ich anfangen soll, ich hab mich verliebt in dich...", schluchzte sie. „ ...aber, es ist... ich will dir die Wahrheit sagen, danach muss du entscheiden, ob du mich überhaupt noch willst."

Langsam richtete Natascha sich auf und begann zu berichten...

So und jetzt kommt ein Cliffhanger muah bin ich mies? Bevor ich jetzt von tieffliegenden Gegenständen getroffen werde , aua erst ausschreiben lassen! Ich habe für dieses Kapitel länger gebraucht, wie für alle anderen , also GNADE, das nächste kommt ja bald!

Ach ja und im übernächsten Kapitel, spätestens im überübernächsten kommt es zum ersten Aufeinanderprallen der beiden Damen.

Du bist ja wirklich gemein, jetzt lässt du mich hier einfach im ungewissen hängen.

Also, bitte schreib recht schnell weiter...


	17. die Wahrheit oder fast die Wahrheit

15.

So, eigentlich hab ich überhaupt keine Lust zu schreiben. Es ist zu heiß! Ich schwitze schon dabei, meinen Ventilator anzuschalten und was ich jetzt sage, werde ich, falls mich wer darauf anspricht, vehement abstreiten... aber ich freu mich, dass ich morgen wieder in mein Büro darf, da ist es nämlich immer 21 grad…. Und der andere Grund ist, dass ich heute beim Zahnarzt war, (Nur am Rande erwähnt, bitte putzt euch immer die Zähne, sonst tut das echt sau weh!) wegen einer Wurzelbehandlung und hab jetzt ein echt mieses AUA.

Ich frag mich, was mich geritten hat, euch zu versprechen, das ich immer Mittwochs und Sonntags update. Also ich will hier, von **_jedem,_** von euch ein Review !

Denn ich habe echt Schmerzen und ich will ganz viel Mitleid.. Ja auch von dir! (B/N: Okay, mein Mitleid hast du schon mal. °Bevor ich geschlagen werde° ;-) )

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Natascha richtete sich auf und sah Severus tief in die Augen, in ihre Wimpern hing noch eine einzelne Träne. Mit leiser, aber fester Stimme fragte sie ihn: „Bevor ich dir alles erzähle... muss ich wissen, ob ich dir vertrauen kann

Severus hob seine Hand und wischte ihr, mit seinem Zeigefinger die Träne aus ihrem Augenwinkel. Mit einer Stimme, wie Samt antwortete er ihr leise: „ Du kannst mir vertrauen, du hälst mein Herz in deinem Händen. Ich würde dir nie weh tun! Natürlich kannst mir vertrauen."

Natascha holte tief Luft und begann: " Was weißt du über mich?" Sie hielt ihren Kopf gesenkt.

Severus blickte sie verwundert an, er antworte ihr leicht verwirrt:" Nur das, was in deiner Schülerakte steht."

Natascha lachte spöttisch auf. „Ja... Dann weißt du nichts von mir, gar nichts!", antwortete sie ironisch. „Nun, dann lass mich anders fragen, hast du schon einmal etwas von Grigorij Jefimowitsch gehört

Severus runzelte die Stirn und überlegte: „Ich hab den Namen schon einmal gehört, aber ich komme gerade nicht darauf, woher."

Natascha erwiderte: „Nun, vielleicht hilft dir der Name Rasputin weiter." ()

Severus setzte sich ruckartig auf. „Du meinst doch nicht etwa …?"

Natascha fiel ihm ins Wort. „Doch, genau den meine ich! Und was weißt du über ihn?"

Severus erwiderte: „Nun außer, dass er ein schwarzer Magier war und angeblich, damals die russische Zarenfamilie beherrscht hat…."

Natascha richtet ihren Blick auf einen Punkt an der Wand und begann mit monotoner Stimme zu erzählen:

" **E**inst lebte in einem russischem Dörfchen ein Mann mit Namen, Grigorij Jefimowitsch. Die Dorfbewohner aber gaben ihm den Namen, Rasputin. Was soviel bedeutete wie -der Ausschweifende-.

Nun ja, er heiratete, aber das reichte ihm nicht, den ihm reichte nie etwas!

Circa 1900 schloss er sich den Khlisti, einer religiösen Sekte an, die allerdings wenig mit dem herkömmlichen ordensbrüderlichen Vorstellungen zu tun hatte. Denn dieser Mann war alles, aber kein Christ! Diese Brüder hatten sich das Motto zurechtgelegt, dass der Mensch zuerst sündigen müsse, um später von diesen Sünden erlöst werden zu können. Aus diesem Grunde praktizierten sie eine Vielzahl bizarrer Gebräuche und Riten, vorwiegend sexuellen Inhalts, die er mehr als gewissenhaft vollzog. Wie sollte es auch anders sein? Nicht umsonst galt er als einer der schwärzesten Zauberer, die es je gab! Jedenfalls, irgendwann trieb er es zu bunt und er wurde wegen seiner Praktiken und der Unruhe, die er in das Eheleben, der einfachen Bauern brachte, aus seinem Heimatdorf verstoßen. Aber denkst du, er hätte daraufhin Ruhe gegeben? Nein! Er doch nicht...

**N**un begann eine lange Zeit der Wanderschaft. Durch sein Charisma, wurden vor allem Frauen auf ihn aufmerksam. Egal wo er auftauchte, führte er sie in die Rituale der Flagellanten ein.

Man sprach davon, dass alle Frauen durch den "Magnetismus seiner tierhaften Anziehungskraft" verzaubert wurden.

Irgendwann so um 1905 rum, kam er nach St. Petersburg, wie Leningrad damals noch hieß. Er eröffnete dort eine Praxis, der einziger Zweck es war, in die Gedanken seiner Patientinnen einzudringen und deren Geheimnisse zu seinem eigenem Vorteil zu verwenden. Ach ja... und mit möglichst vielen Frauen zu schlafen….

**A**uch am Hofe des Zaren in St. Petersburg, hörte man von diesem charismatischen Manne. Eines Tages wurde er zu Zar Nikolaus II. Alexandrowitsch gerufen. Sein Sohn Alexis litt unter Hämophilie ("Bluterkrankheit"), und es gelang ihm tatsächlich, das Leiden des jungen Thronfolgers zu lindern.

Dies brachte ihm die uneingeschränkte Gunst der Zarin Alexandra und die Bewunderung des Zaren ein. Rasputin nutzte die Protektion des Zarenhofes und verschaffte sich eine einflussreiche Stellung.

Sein Einfluss auf die Zarenfamilie und sein Lebenswandel, riefen vor allem in Kreisen konservativer Adliger, Wut hervor. Also beschloss man, ihn aus dem Weg zu schaffen, aber als Muggel einen Zauberer zu töten, ist ja nun nicht das einfachste.

Mehrere Attentatsversuche waren fehlgeschlagen. Irgendwann gelang es einigen Verschwörern, ihn in eine Falle zu locken und zu ermorden. Sie schickten zwei Frauen, von denen er sich ein erotisches Abenteuer versprach, zu Rasputin. Dann überfielen sie ihn in der Nacht zum 17. Dezember 1916 im Keller seines Hauses, wo sie auf ihn schossen, ihn aber verfehlten. Besser gesagt, nur schwer verletzten.

Daraufhin fesselten sie ihn, fuhren ihn auf eine Brücke, über der Newa. Sie warfen ihn in die eisigen Fluten, wo er dann ertrank. Das muss man sich mal vorstellen... er wurde erschossen, geschlagen, und sogar vergiftet, jedoch erst das eisige Wasser, soll seinen Tod durch Ertrinken hervorgerufen haben."

Severus schaute Natascha fragend an. „Und was, hat das alles nun mit dir zu tun, Natascha?"

"Du hast es noch immer nicht verstanden?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

Natascha schaut ihn, seit sie begonnen hatte zu erzählen, zum ersten mal an. „ Wie heiße ich mit Nachnamen, Severus?" (B/N: Sev, geh von der Leitung runter, wo du drauf stehst...jetzt weiß es doch so ziemlich jeder, oder?)

Er schaute sie lange an, und man sah ihm an, dass sich in seinem Kopf einiges zusammenfügte, leise antwortete er ihr: „Romanov, aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht so ganz…"

Natascha lächelte gequält. "Dann hör mir zu, dann will ich dir erklären, was dies mit mir zu tun hat. Nach dem Tode Rasputins, schwand die Macht der Zarenfamlie immer mehr. Zwei Monate nach seinem Tod, Februar 1917, begannen erneut Massenstreiks, bei denen dieses Mal auch die Truppen des Zaren teilnahmen. Die Befehlshaber der einzelnen Fronten und mehrere Fürsten, beschworen den Zaren, zum Wohle des Volkes auf den Thron zu verzichten. Und am 15. März 1917 entsagte Nikolai dem Thron für sich und für seinen Sohn Alexej.

Die Familie lebte noch bis zum August im Alexander-Palast, jedoch mit ,Hausarrest". Während all der Zeit, standen sie unter bolschewistischer Bewachung, erst später im Ipatjew Haus in Jekaterinenburg waren sie Gefangene.

Ihre Hinrichtung war schon länger von der jetzigen Regierung, der bolschewistischen Partei unter Lenin geplant worden. Und in der Nacht des 16. auf den 17. Juli 1918, wurde die Familie im Keller des Hauses erschossen.

Gerüchte zu folge, gab es eine Überlebende der Familie Romanov. Die Leichen zweier Romanovkinder wurden nie gefunden. Nun ich kann dir nicht sagen, was aus der Leiche von Alexej wurde, aber kann dir sagen, was aus Anastasia wurde. Sie war unter den 5 Kindern des Zarenpaares, die einzige die magische Fähigkeiten hatte.

Sie war wie viele Frauen zu dieser Zeit, die Geliebte von Rasputin, nur das sie schwanger von ihm wurde.

Rasputin war nicht tot, er lebte und bevor die Romanovs erschossen wurden, holt er Anastasia zu sich. Nachdem sie ihm ihre Kinder geboren hatte, nahm er ihr all ihre magischen Fähigkeiten und löschte einen Teil ihrer Erinnerungen aus.

Sie kämpfte den Rest ihre Lebens, als Anna Anderson darum, wieder als die anerkannt zu werden, die sie war, die Großfürstin Anastasia Romanova, das einzig überlebende Kind des russischen Zaren Nikolas II.

Rasputin kümmerte sich um die beiden Kinder, die unterschiedlicher nicht sein konnten. Hell und dunkel, gut und böse. Die beiden Kinde wurden erwachsen und aus ihren Linien wurden Zauberer geboren, die die Welt veränderten. Aus der dunkeln Linie stammen Slytherin, Grindelwald, oder Voldemort ab. All die Zauberer, die diese bekämpften, die für das Gute standen Gryffindor, Dumbledore, oder Potter stammen aus der Linie des Lichtes ab."

Severus schaute Natascha an, es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er die Informationen verdaut hatte. Er schaute Natascha immer wieder an, langsam drängte sich ihm ein Gedanke auf und bevor er sich versah, sprach er aus, was er dachte: „Was machst du dann hier in Hogwarts, warum bist du nicht in Durmstrang geblieben?"

Natascha holte tief Luft . „Nun... Ähmm... wie du weißt, findet diese Jahr der Wissenswettbewerb statt und...nun... der Preis, ich muss diesen Preis gewinnen!"

Severus sah Natascha verwirrt an. „Warum? Ich weiß gar nicht, was es zu gewinnen gibt, was ist daran so besonderes?"

Natascha warf ihren Kopf herum und starrte ihn an. „ Du weißt es nicht! Oh Gott! Der erste Preis ist eine Kette, von Alexandra Fiodorwa, der Zarin von Russland. An dieser Kette befindet sich eine Phiole, in dieser Phiole befindet sich Blut von Rasputin."

„Für was brauchst du das Blut von Rasputin?" fragte Severus sie entsetzt.

Natascha schloss die Augen. „Ich bin die letzte, direkte Erbin der Romanows," Als sie seinen entsetzenden Blick sah, fügte sie schnell hinzu: „Die letzte, aus der Linie des Lichtes!"

„Wozu brauchst du das Blut ?" Severus wurde ungeduldig.

„Seit Harry Potter Voldemort vernichtet hat, ist der Geist Rasputins frei und er wird wieder Besitzt ergreifen und das Böse wird wieder erstarken, außer wenn das Blut der dunklen Seite, mit dem Blut der Seite des Lichtes vermischt wird. Nur dann kann die magische Welt wieder in das Gleichgewicht kommen."

Severus schaute sie entgeistert an. „ Warum gehst du nicht einfach zu Dumbledore und sagst es ihm?"

„Weil das nicht geht, die Phiole ist mit einem Fluch belegt... der nur zu brechen ist, wenn man die Phiole gewinnt. Wirst du mir helfen?", fragt sie leise.

Severus stierte lange Zeit einfach nur vor sich hin. Seine Gedanken rasten, dies war die Chance, auf die er so lange gewartet hatte... die Chance, all das Unrecht, das er in seiner Zeit als Todesser begangen, wieder gut zu machen. Und er könnt es McGonagall zeigen.

Langsam griff er nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie fest. Mit leiser und fester Stimme antwortet er ihr: „Ja!„

Ächz... so das war es, falls es euch nicht gefällt... sorry aber Drogen!

Immerhin, es sind 4 Seiten! Also Gnade! Na ja, ich geh jetzt in mein Bett, da mein Schädel immer noch dröhnt... ach ja, bitte °fleh bettel° Review und Mitleid!

PS: Eine schlechte Nahricht habe ich noch, mein Laptop kommt in die Reperatur und ich kann dan leider nur Schreiben wenn mein Freund so nett ist und seinen Rausrückt...

PS2: Habe ich schon erwähnt das ich LK Geschichte hatte?

PS3: Aber eigentlich finde ich Alan „SapperSchmachtSeufz" Rickmann im Film Rasputin einfach nur genial


	18. Privatleben der autorin

Hallo ihr Lieben,

ich möchte euch nur kurz einen kleinen Einblick in mein Privatleben gönnen damit ihr wisst was ich auf mich nehme damit ihr am Sonntag wieder ein Kapitel bekommt. JAAA es ist schon bei Noel so bin ich!

Jule" Schatz?"

Uli „ Was willst du ?"

Jule „ ich ? wie kommst du darauf das ich was will?" unschuldig mit den Augen klimpert und sich lasziv oder was sie dafür hält räkelt

Uli „ weil du so um mich rumschleichst?"

Jule" mist ertappt Öhm wollte nur wissen ob ich dir was zu essen mitbringen soll?" puh gerade noch so rausgeredet

Uli" ja dies und das „

Jule läuft los und schafft hapa hapa ran…

Beim Essen nächster Versuch

Jule „ schmeckt es dir ?"

Uli „ man bringt es rein" Ja er ist Schwabe…

Jule „ das freut mich"

Uli „ was willst du?"

Jule „ Öhm könntest du mir vielleicht deinen Laptop mal kurz leihen ?"

Uli „ Wieso warum ?"

Jule „ bitttttttttttttte"

Uli „ hab ich dann meine Ruhe?

Jule „danke!"

Jule flitzt mit dem Laptop weg und fängt an zu tippen wie eine irre dazwischen immer wieder

Uli „braucht du noch lange?" oder „ bist du fertig?"

Juli9a tippt wie wild und schickt das zugegeben etwas kurze Kapitel an ihre Beta die wahrscheinlich ob der tausend Fehler einen Herzkasper bekommt .

Und warum das alles? Weil ich von euch Rewes will und ich hoffe ihr schreibt mir welch die diesen Stress wert sind…

Nachspann:

Jule gibt Uli seinen Laptop wieder was dieser mit endlich kommentiert zurück und wünscht Uli eine gute Nacht dann geht sie in ihr Zimmer und öffnet den Schrank und hüpft fröhlich mit Sevi in ja Ähm ja muss jetzt gehen in meinem Schrank ist was um das ich mich kümmern muss….


	19. Gefühle kommen wieder

Weiter geht es…

Natascha und Severus lagen eine Ewigkeit zusammen im Bett, mal schwiegen sie, dann diskutierten sie wieder . Jeder der beiden, hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach, als der Sonntag sich langsam dem Ende zu neigte. Die Sonne war schon lange untergegangen, da erhob Severus sich, da er Aufsicht beim Abendessen hatte.

Kaum hatte Severus den Raum verlassen, sprang Natascha aus dem Bett und lief zu ihrem Schreibtisch, um dort ihr Tagebuch aus einer Geheimschublade zu holen. Sie warf sich mit samt dem Tagebuch auf ihr Bett und begann zu schreiben.

_Puh, _

_ich bin sooooooooooooooooooo glücklich und anderseits könnte ich mich hinsetzten und genau deswegen heulen!_

_Es hat alles geklappt und doch ist alles schief gelaufen. Wie immer in meinem Leben. Mama sagte immer, ich sollte stolz darauf sein, wer ich bin und was meine Aufgabe im Leben ist… nun sie war stolz... tja... nun war sie tot! Aber ich? Ich wäre so gern langweilig, wenn ich dafür nicht mit diesem Kreuz geschlagen wäre!_

_Warum jammere ich?_

_Sex mit Severus ist so... ich kann es gar nicht beschreiben... es ist einfach nur jummuhupfifreu strahl. Dieser Mann ist der Hammer! Ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich anfangen soll? Dieser Körper, die Lippen und die Art wie er mit mir spricht! Warum also jammern? Ich bin jung... ich bin schön und ich bin glücklich. Ein Mann, von dem ich nie dachte, dass er mich ernst nimmt, hat sich in mich verliebt! Wieso ich so sicher bin? Wenn die Bindung zwischen uns nicht da wäre, nun... dann wäre er tot. (B/N: Wieso? Habe ich etwas verpasst?)_

_War es leichtsinnig von mir, sein Leben zu riskieren? Ja, aber alleine hätte ich es nie schaffen können. Ich muss es schaffen, ich weiß der Preis ist hoch, aber es muss sein._

_Hätte ich ihm alles sagen sollen? Nein, das kann ich ihm nicht antun. Er soll die Zeit, die noch bleibt genießen, genau wie ich. (B/N: Du kannst doch nicht vorhaben...Du kannst Sev nicht sterben lassen...nicht Sev.)_

_Montag wird Prof. Dumbledore uns, die wir für unsere Häuser antreten, alles über den Wettbewerb erzählen. Ich bin gespannt, gegen wen ich antreten werde und wer ernsthafte Konkurrenz ist !_

_Ich muss... nein, ich werde alles dafür tun, zu gewinnen._

_Ach ja... Harry hat mir heute insgesamt 5 Eulen geschickt! Was soll das?_

_Egal, ich kuschle mich jetzt in mein Bett und träume von Severus, von meinem Severus…_

Severus war nach dem Abendessen sofort in den Kerker zurückgekehrt, ihm war es unangenehm, dass Minerva ihn beim lächeln erwischt hatte, und die ganze Zeit über in ihn gedrungen war, um zu erfahren, warum er so fröhlich war.

Severus stand an dem Fenster und schaute dem abendlichen Regen zu, der gegen die Fensterscheiben klopfte und dann an der Scheibe herunterrann. Hinter ihm, im Kamin tanzten die Flammen des Kaminfeuers lustig und der ganze Raum war angenehm warm.

Langsam setzte er das Glas, mit der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit an die Lippen und genoss einen Schluck des alten schottischen Whiskeys. Seine Lippen umspielte ein leichtes Lächeln, während er an Natascha dachte.

Keiner seiner Schüler hätte es für möglich gehalten, er, Severus Snape hatte ein Herz. Nun, wenn er ehrlich war, gab es Tage, an denen er selbst daran gezweifelt hatte, dass er ein Herz hatte.

Zuviel Leid und zuviel Schmerz, hatte er in all den Jahren mitangesehen und erlitten, aber auch er hatte anderen vieles angetan.

Er wusste nicht, ob Natascha seine große Liebe war, (A/N: nein die bin ich!) (B/N: Schön wäre es, aber von dir weiß er nicht mal, dass du existierst, oder? Gut, ich gebe es zu, von mir weiß er es auch nicht.) aber sie hatte sein Herz berührt und das war etwas, voran er gezweifelt hatte, dass es noch jemand konnte. Sex ja, aber Gefühle nein, er hatte nicht mehr daran geglaubt.

Er war ihr dankbar, langsam nahm er noch einen Schluck aus seinem Glas und er war sich sicher, dass er ihr helfen würde, wo er nur konnte.


	20. Zickenkrieg

Die Morgensonne schickte ihre Strahlen durch die Fenster von Hogwarts, für viele war das nur ein weiterer Montagmorgen in der Schule, doch für eine Schülerin begann Phase B ihres Lebensplanes.

Natascha stand vor dem Spiegel in ihrem Zimmer und betrachtete sich kritisch darin, was sie sah gefiel ihr, nur sie wusste noch immer nicht, wie sie weiter vorgehen sollte. Normalerweise wusste sie immer, was sie wollte und sie bekam es auch immer.

Wie sollte sie ihrer Konkurrentin begegnen? Sollte sie ihr gleich zeigen, dass sie sie schlagen wollte? Oder sollte es doch von hinten durch den Rücken gehen? Sie entschloss sich, freundlich zu sein. An Harry verschwendete sie keinen Gedanken…

Die große Halle von Hogwarts summte von Schülern die an diesem sonnigen Februarmorgen, mehr oder weniger munter waren.

Am Tisch der Gryffindors saß ein Schüler wie auf heißen Kohlen, er ließ die Eingangstür nicht aus den Augen, wenn er sich jedoch einmal umgeschaut hätte, wäre ihm aufgefallen, dass ein junges Mädchen ihn mit dermaßen weidwundem Blick bedeckte...

Natascha betrat den Raum und sofort folgten ihr die Blicke fast aller männlichen Wesen, sie schien es nicht zu bemerken oder es kümmerte sie nicht sonderlich. Sie schwebte durch die Halle und trank dann gut gelaunt ihren Tee. (A/N: nix Kaffee… braves Kind!)

Gemütlich zog sie ihren Stundenplan hervor und studierte ihn. Sie hatte heute die ersten zwei Stunden Verteidigung, mit dem Gryffindors. Danach zwei Freistunden und danach Leistungskurs Alte Runen. Beschwingt und fröhlich machte sie auf den Weg zur ersten Stunde, in ihrem Kopf entwickelte sie eine Idee, was sie in ihren Freistunden machen wollte (und diese Szene ist der Grund, warum ich das hier schreibe!)

Natascha trödelte etwas herum und betrat als eine der letzten das Klassenzimmer, zielsicher schnappte sie sich den Platz neben Hermine. Dort ließ sie sich elegant auf den Stuhl gleiten und strahlte diese mit einem 1000 Watt Lächeln an, das irritierte Hermine und sie erwiderte es mehr als halbherzig.

Der Unterricht begann und wie immer dachte Hermine bei sich, wie langsam doch ihre Klassenkameraden waren. Doch irgendetwas war anders als sonst, für gewöhnlich murmelte nur sie die Antworten wie aus der Pistole geschossen, das sich ständig Melden hatte sie mittlerweile eingestellt, es brachte ja doch nichts….

Doch dieses Mal, kam die gleichen präzisen und perfekten Antworten vom Platz neben ihr, mal etwas schneller, mal im gleichen Moment. Die beiden sahen sich unsicher nach jeder Antwort an. Mal huschte ein Lächeln über das Gesicht der einen, mal über das der anderen.

Hermine war verwirrt, hatte sie sich doch fest vorgenommen, Natascha zu hassen, wegen Harry. Aber sie war ja nicht in ihn verliebt und hier traf sie zum ersten mal in ihrem Leben einen Menschen, der genauso viel wusste und dem gleichviel am Lernen lag. Hermine war verwirrt...

Als es zum Ende der Stunde klingelte, rafft sie schnell ihre Sachen zusammen, warf Natascha noch ein schüchternes Lächeln zu und verschwand schleunigst aus dem Klassenzimmer.

Natascha sammelte ebenfalls ihre Sachen zusammen, in dem Moment, als sie das Klassenzimmer verlassen wollte, zog Harry sie zur Seite.

Er strahlte sie an „Hallo Schnucki, na wie geht es meinem süßen Häschen heute?" (A/N: kotz… würg... schlagt in tot.)(B/N: °Sich gerade übergeben musste°...und das lag diesmal bestimmt nicht an meiner Grippe. So ein Schleimbeutel!)

Natascha verzog das Gesicht, als hätte sie gerade an 6 Wochen alter Milch gerochen, in der eine tote Maus schwamm. Mit einem Ausdruck im Gesicht, als hätte man sie aufgefordert, genau diese Milch zu trinken, schaute sie Harry ins Gesicht und schnauzte ihn an: „Hau ab! Und spiel mit deinen Barbies, aber wage es nie wieder, mich anzusprechen!"

Natascha stürmte von dannen, ihre langen Locken flogen hinter ihr her. Harry stierte ihr nach, es war, als sie hätte sie gar nichts gesagt. Harry schmachtete ihr hinterher. Bei dem Gedanken daran, wie schön ihre Augen gefunkelt hatten, wie verführerisch ihre Brust sich senkte und hob, da konnte keiner von ihm erwarten, dass er zuhörte. Nein, das Blut, das er zum Zuhören gebrauchte hätte, befand sich wieder unten, nein... niemand konnte von Harry erwarten, dass er zuhörte. Mit glasigem Blick entfernte er sich langsam.

Hinter einem Mauervorsprung stand sie und ihre blauen Augen hatten sich vor Schreck geweitete. Wie konnte sie es wagen ihrem Harry so weh zu tun? Sie würde es ihr schon zeigen.

So wieder was geschafft! Nur eine kurze Mitteilung... an dieser Stelle, ich habe beschlossen, dass mindestens einer der Hauptpersonen stirbt... im Moment hab ich überhaupt keinen Bock auf ein Happy end…. Falls ihr doch eins wollt, Knöpfchen drücken…Die Szene, wegen der ich auf diese Geschichte kam, kommt nächstes Mal… °da schreit schon wieder wer nach seinem Laptop….° Von euch arbeitet niemand bei Toshiba oder? Falls doch, bitte repariert meinen Laptop °jahhhhhhh Schatz…° (B/N: Na, also mir wäre schon ein Happy End lieber, aber es ist deine Geschichte)


	21. Stippvisite im Untericht

Hallo ihr lieben,

hab ich schon mal erwähnt das ich süchtig bin nach euren Mails und REwies? Vielen Dank also rewiet und mailt fleissig weiter wie ihr ja gelesen habt bin ich mir noch nicht so sicher gelsen habt (hoffe ich doch) bin ich mir noch nicht so sicher wie es ausgehen sollt... Die ganze Geschichte habe ich wegen einer Szene geschreiben die mir die ganze Zeit im Kopf tum ging die die unten steht... daher nehme ich eruern idden gerne an.

So was gibt es nich ach ja meine Wurtzelbehandlung ist rum und ich habe sie überlebt( die tabletten waren echt gut hätte die vieleicht nicht mit Rotwein spülen sollen ) nur das als ich den Rest der Woche Kreuzschmerzen wie sau hatte aber vielen Dank für REwies und Mails mehr dazu siehe unten.

Mein Rechner ist immernoch in der Reperatur also noch 11 Tage udn ich werde weiterhin um Gnade bzw den Laptop von meinem freund betteln bzw heute habe ich glück und meine Kollegen haben das Abteilungnotebook raus gerückt...

so aber bub erstmal zu euren Rewies

**Kapitel 17**:

Jessy2104 Warum sollte sie die Wahrheit sagen?

OoOnIeLuU wow geniales Kapitel rot werde komm ich stifte die Paste udn Sauche und dann machen wir uns einen schönen Abend mit deiner flasche Wein genial also ne Freu freu

Loki Slytherin danke der Hammer echt ab sofort werde ich zum Zahnputzfetischist

Saxas13 ja haben sie aber bitte erwähne in meiner gegenwrt keine nadeln oder bohrer weil ICH HAB DA ANGST! Rasputin war schon imemr eine meiner leiblingfiguren udn seit ich den film mt alan rickmann gesehen habe sowieso

**Kapitel 18**:

sag ich nicht nein tut mir leid mein Schrank ist schon besetzt da darf nicht mal meine Katze rein...

Saxas13 mein bestes Stück... der arme Uli Hallo? Ja ich hoffe auch ds meinen Laptop bald wieder bekomme Für dich mach ich doch fast alles...

Loki Slytherin zickig ist gar ken ausdruck... mein schrank ist soooo toll muahhh

RoryEli hmm meinen Sevi herleihen na ja wenn du wieder in einem Stück zurück gibs aber nur weil du gschnurrt hast ... meine kartze mault schin weil normal pennt sie im SChrank... na gut abe rwieder haben will

**Kapitel 19:**

Saxas13 du willst ein Happy End hmm ich will kühe :-)

Jessy2104 na ja ein bschen Mystery muss ja schon sein

Loki Slytherin Wie bitte dir tut Harry leid?ß Sofort den Artzt rufe... Tatü Tata...

**Kapitel 20:**

Jessy2104 einmal Happy end für Hermine ist notiert...

Loki Slytherin Wollte dir keinen Schock verpassen den hast du mir mit armer Harry verpasst

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natascha lief in geradewegs in den Kerker, vor der Tür zum Zaubertranksaal blieb sie kurz stehen, um ihr Haar zu richten und ihre Kleidung dem Zwecke angemessen zu verwandeln.

Leise klopfte sie an die Tür, von innen war ein geknurrtes „Herein" zu hören. Wie es aussah, war Severus mal wieder in bester Laune. Energisch öffnete Natascha die Tür und trat ein. Die Augenbrauen von Severus schossen sofort in die Höhe, er konnte sich nicht erklären, was sie hier wollte.

Die anwesenden Schüler der dritten Klasse, sahen wie Kaninchen aus, die vor einer Schlange saßen. Es war noch nie passiert, dass jemand freiwillig Snapes Unterricht störte, also warteten sie alle darauf, dass sie eine Erklärungen für das Hereinschneien Nataschas bekamen.

Severus stand vor der Klasse und wartete, dass Natascha ihm erklärte, was sie hier in seinem Unterricht wollte. Da sie aber keine Anstalten machte, von sich aus eine Erklärung abzugeben, fauchte er sie in gewohnter Manier an. „ Warum stören Sie meinen Unterricht?"

Natascha, die die ganze Zeit ihren Umhang vor dem Körper festgehalten hatte, ließ ihn los, so dass dieser ein Stück weit auseinander glitt. Sie schaute Severus genau in die Augen und mit der absoluten Schlafzimmerstimme hauchte sie ihm entgegen: „Aber Professor, Sie hatten mir doch angeboten, das kleine Labor in meinen Freistunden zu nützen…"

Severus spürte deutlich den Kloß in seinem Hals, während er Nataschas Aufzug unter dem Umhang bewunderte. Mit einer Stimme, die sich gar nicht mehr nach dem gefürchteten Zaubertranklehrer anhörte, sondern viel mehr nach einem verliebten Kater, antwortete er: „Ja natürlich… Sie wissen ja... wo alles ist…" (B/N: J Sev? Verliebter Kater? Schnurrrrrrr...)

Natascha lief rasch an Severus vorbei, in das kleine Labor neben dem Schulraum. Severus setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch, denn wenn er, wie es sonst seiner Gewohnheit entsprach, weiter durch die Reihen der Schüler gewandert wäre, hätten seine Schüler bemerkt, dass Severus Snape, der von allen gefürchtete Zaubertranklehrer auch nichts anders war, wie ein Mann. Und gerade in diesem Moment, wäre es mehr als deutlich gewesen.

„Dieses kleine Luder!", dachte er während er an seinem Schreibtisch saß und verbissen versuchte, sich auf die vor ihm liegenden Arbeiten zu konzentrieren. Was ihm bei dem Gedanken an Natascha mehr als schwer fiel.

Langsam ließ er seinen Blick über die Schüler gleiten „ Mc Kirney, was machen sie da? Wacholder nicht Blaubeeren!" schnauzte er einen Schüler an Sein Blick ging über die Schüler hinweg und gelangte zu der Tür, hinter der Natascha verschwunden war.

Das Erste, was er bemerkte war, dass die Tür nicht geschlossen war und was er sah, war nicht das, was er erwartet hatte. Ihm schnürte sich der Hals zu und die Kehle wurde ihm trocken, bei dem was er sah. Er kämpfte heftig mit dem inneren Drang, den Mund sperrangelweit offen stehen zu lassen und sie einfach nur anzustieren.

Was Severus sah, gefiel ihm und erregte ihn mehr als er zugeben wollte. Keiner der Schüler konnte in das kleine Labor blicken, er jedoch hatte von seinem Schreibtisch aus den Logenplatz, um bei Nataschas kleiner Vorstellung zuzusehen.

Über dem Feuer hing ein kleiner goldener Kessel, aus dem es brodelte. Dampf schien den ganzen Raum einzuhüllen und gab dem Ganzen einen unwirklichen Touch.

An dem Labortisch gelehnt, stand Natascha, ihr Umhang war achtlos zu Boden gefallen.

Unter dem Umhang trug sie nicht etwa ihre Schulrobe oder das Outfit von neulich Abend, sie hatte sich kurz bevor sie herunter gekommen war, noch umgezogen. Ihre endlos langen Beine steckten in hohen schwarzen Stiefeln, mit hohem Absatz, sie reichten ihr bis knapp unter das Knie. Darüber trug sie nicht etwa einen Rock sondern sie trug nur einen, aus hauchzarter Spitze gefertigten Slip, mit hohem Beinausschnitt.

Sein Blick glitt an ihren Beinen hoch, über ihre nackte Haut, hinauf zu dem zarten Gebilde aus schwarzer Spitze, über ihre schmalen Hüften, zu ihrem Bauchnabel, bis nach oben zu ihren Brüsten, die von einem schwarzen Spitzen-BH umfangen wurden. Unter dem dünnen Stoff zeichneten sich die Brustwarzen nicht einfach nur ab, sondern sie stachen ihm direkt ins Auge. Sie schienen ihm zuzubrüllen, sie in den Mund zu nehmen und zu liebkosen.

Severus spürte in sich das altbekannte Feuer der Leidenschaft erwachen, sein Blut sammelte sich an einer gewissen Stelle. Er hätte nichts lieber getan, als nach drüben in das andere Labor zu gehen und Natascha gleich dort auf dem Laborboden zu nehmen, aber er wäre nicht Severus Snape, wenn er sich nicht unter Kontrolle gehabt hätte.

Mit seinen Spezialblick : „Du kannst mich nicht aus der Reserve locken!", inklusive hochgezogener Augenbraue drehte er sich weg. Nur um Natascha zu zeigen, dass sie es nicht so leicht haben würde mit ihm, aber gerade in dem Moment, als er die Braue hochziehen wollte, war es um seine Beherrschung geschehen.

War Natascha die letzten Augenblicke noch still gestanden, stand sie jetzt zwar immer noch dort, aber nicht mehr still. Ihre Blicke bohrten sich direkt in Severus' Augen. Langsam ließ sie ihre Hände an ihren Hals herunter gleiten, auf ihrer Brust angekommen, umschloss sie mit je einer Hand, ihre Brüste und fing an, diese sanft zu massieren. Ihre Finger fuhren auf ihren Brüsten auf und ab und hinterließen auf ihrer Haut Feuerspuren.

Langsam rieb sie ihre Brustwarzen zwischen ihren Fingern. Ihre Augen war auf Severus gerichtet, dem unter seiner Robe langsam heiß wurde und er seine Erregung kaum mehr verbergen konnte.

In diesem Moment, nahm sie ihre Hand von ihrer Brust, sie griff nach ihrem Zauberstab und ließ ihn wie eine Peitsche durch die Luft schwirren. Im gleichen Moment, schäumte der Kessel über, ein Blitz zerriss die Luft und Nataschas Stimme erklang. „ Professor, könnten Sie bitte kurz kommen?"

Severus eilte in das kleine Labor und war einmal mehr froh über seinen weiten Umhang, der seine stark sichtbare Erregung verhüllte. Mit langen Schritten eilte er in das Labor, mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes, versiegelte er den Raum, mit einen Sicht- und Lärmschutz.

Kaum war der Zauber vollbracht, schnappte er sich Natascha und küsste sie stürmisch, seine Hände umfassten ihre Brüste und tat es ihrem Spiel von vorhin gleich. Am Ende seiner Selbstbeherrschung angekommen, ließ er seine Hände auf ihren Hintern gleiten und hob sie auf den Labortisch. In dem Moment, in dem er sich über ihren Slip hermachen wollte, ermahnte ihn Natascha: „Du hast noch Schüler, um die du dich kümmern musst!"

Severus sah sie an und man konnte in seinem Blick deutlich erkennen, woran er gerade nicht gedacht hatte, an seine Schüler. Mit leicht verdattertem Blick, wich er einen Schritt zurück und sah sie an.

Urplötzlich, fing er an zu lachen. „Du kleines Luder... na warte, ich rate dir, wenn die Stunde vorbei ist, noch genau hier an dieser Stelle zu sein…"

Er stürmte zurück in das Klassenzimmer und hob dabei mit einem Schwenk die Zauber auf, kaum war er wieder im Klassenzimmer zurück, hörte er Nataschas Stimme hinter sich. „Sie haben doch nichts dagegen, wenn ich schon mal allein weiter mache, Professor?"

Als er zurückblickte, sah er Natasch am gleichen Platz sitzen, an dem er sie zurückgelassen hatte, nur dass ihre Hand jetzt dort war, wo er sie verlassen hatte. Mit leichten Bewegungen streichelte sie sich selbst durch den dünnen Stoff.

Severus Stimme klang leicht belegt, als er zurück rief: „...warten Sie aber mit der Fertigstellung, bis ich bei Ihnen bin!" Nataschas Antwort, war ein unverschämtes Grinsen.

Severus war noch nie eine Stunde so lang vorgekommen, wie diese. Der Klang der Schulglocke, war eine unglaubliche Erleichterung für ihn.

Er wartet nicht bis der letzte Schüler den Raum verlassen hatte, sondern stürmte noch während die Klingel schallte, zurück in das kleine Labor. Kaum war er durch die Tür, versiegelte er diese (A/N: Ja...aus Schaden wird Sevi klug…diesmal keine spannende Minerva.) und riss sich die Kleidung vom Leib.

Kaum war er bei Natascha angekommen, drang er ohne Vorwarnung in sie ein. Sie war mehr als bereit für ihn. Mit schnellen Stößen trieb er sie beide voran. Natascha stöhnte bei jedem Stoß und zog sich enger um ihn herum. Ihre Nägel krallten sich immer tiefer in seinen Rücken. Mit einem lauten Stöhnen, kamen beiden im gleichen Moment.

Als die beiden sich voneinander lösten, lächelte ihn Natascha an und meinte: „Ich glaube, ich brauch' einen Entschuldigung, dass ich zu spät zu Prof.Bins komme!"

Severus legte den Kopf schief und fragte: „Aha... und was soll da drauf stehen?"

Natascha lächelte ihn an. „Hmm... intensives Kümmern um den Lehrkörper?"

Severus brach wieder in Gelächter aus.(B/N: J seufz. Nur einmal Lachen hören will!) Mit einem schnellen Schritt war er bei ihr und zog sie in den Arm „Was soll ich nur mit dir machen?" fragte er sie. Natascha murmelte in seine Halsbeuge: „Lieb haben!"

Severus zog sie enger in die Arme und war froh, dass sie sein Gesicht in diesem Moment nicht sehen konnte.


	22. Die Auswahlzeremonie

Hallo,

sry das ich dieses Kapitel soooo spät reinstelle aber ich war das Wochehende bei meiner Schwiegermutter in Bayern, das habe ich erst am Samstag erfahren das ich da freiwillig hingehe...

Und weil ich so deppert bin hab ich meiner geliebten Beta der ich hiermit diese Chap schenke und das nächste auch das später zu erst geschickt und das nicht... also hatt die gute das in absolut super schnellem Tempo bearbeitet

Danke!

Euch allen auch danke für eure Rewies und ich will mehr bitte...

Die Woche schlich sich so dahin, Severus ging Natascha immer öfter aus dem Weg.

Natascha dachte sich nicht viel dabei, zu viel schwirrte ihr im Kopf herum.

Sie verbrachte die meiste Zeit in der Bücherei beim Lernen und damit, sich vor Harry zu verstecken. Dieser schien, je öfter sie ihn abwies, nur noch begeisterter von ihr zu sein .

Am Nachmittag des Freitages, an dem die Auslosung für den Wettbewerb stattfinden sollte, hatte Natascha sich wieder in der Bibliothek verschanzt. Es waren wie immer die üblichen Verdächtigen anwesend. In der Ecke mit den Büchern zum Thema Verwandlung, trieb sich Hermine herum, schräg gegenüber, bei den Büchern zum Thema magische Wunder saß Luna.

Natascha ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen, sie blieb, wie so oft in letzter Zeit an Hermine hängen. Sie runzelt ihre Stirn und dachte darüber nach, was hätte sein können. So lange sie sich erinnern konnte, war ihr nie jemand begegnet, der sich soviel aus Büchern machte, wie sie, oder dem das Lernen und Anhäufen von Wissen so viel Freude bereitete.

Traurig seufzend hob sie den Blick von Hermine und fing an, ihre sieben Sachen zusammen zu suchen. Beim Hinausgehen warf sie einen letzten Blick zu Hermine und schenkte ihr einen trauriges Lächeln. Es war wie jedes mal in dieser Woche wenn sie Hermine traf, sie dachte immer wieder daran, was hätte sein können und es war immer wieder der gleiche traurige Gedanke, der sich in ihrem Hirn festsetzte: "Es hätte der Beginn einer wunderbaren Freundschaft sein können, wenn sie nur mehr Zeit hätte..."

Eilig lief sie hinunter in den Kerker, um ihre Bücher abzulegen. Beim Verlassen des Zimmers, warf sie einen flüchtigen Blick in den Spiegel, sie blieb stehen und lief dann auf den Spiegel zu. Leise murmelte sie: " Ich schwöre, ich will leben, ich will so viel ich bekommen kann!", bevor sie das Zimmer verließ und in die große Halle eilte

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Die große Halle war kaum wiederzuerkennen. Der Himmel der sich über die große Halle spannte, war schwarz und nur ganz wenige Sterne glitzerten dort oben. An den Wänden steckten Pechfackeln in eisernen Haltern, über ihnen bildete sich schwarzer Rauch . Die Fackeln waren die einzigen Lichtquellen in der großen Halle, sie verliehen dem Raum eine ungewöhnliche, spannungsgeladene Atmosphäre.

Die Schüler, die sonst munter plaudernd herein kamen und sich laut Scherze zuriefen, waren heute so von der Spannung des Raumes gefangen genommen, dass sie sich leise auf ihre Plätze begaben, flüsterten und der Dinge harrten die da kamen.

Als alle Schüler auf ihren Plätzen und auch schon die meisten Lehrer anwesend waren, flog die Seitentür, die zum Lehrerzimmer führte auf und Severus Snape stürmte mit wehendem Umhang herein. So mancher Schüler hatte schon unter normalen Umständen Angst vor dem Zaubertrankmeister, aber in dieser Kulisse, wurde auch den mutigsten unter ihnen mulmig.

Die Fackeln zeichneten furchterregende Schattenmonster an die Wände und an der Decke, die vor wenigen Minuten noch schwarz gewesen war, braute sich ein schlimmes Gewitter zusammen.

Die Schüler waren allesamt verstummt, alle zusammen warteten auf das Eintreffen von Dumbledore und den Beginn der Auswahl.

Mitten in die Stille krachte ein lautes Poltern, die Schüler schraken zusammen. Ein Stimmengewirr erhob sich, das aber in dem Moment, als der Schlag erneut ertönte, verstummte. Die Schüler tauschten entsetzte Blicke untereinander aus. Dann ertönte der Schlag zum dritten mal und unter lautem Ächzen und Stöhnen flog die große Eichentür auf.

Im Saale herrschte absolute Ruhe, und alle starrten auf die Tür. Als erstes kamen dicke graue Rauschschwaden herein gewabbert. Als der Rauch sich langsam lichtete, erklang eine feines Summen. Als der Rauch sich soweit wieder gelichtet hatte, erblickten die Schüler eine mit Gold beschlagene Truhe, die hereinschwebte. Bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannten sie, dass die Truhe nicht etwa schwebte, sondern dass sie von Elfen hereingeflogen wurde.

Hinter der Truhe schritt Albus Dumbledore herein. Anstatt seiner, von ihm heiß und innig geliebten bunten Roben, trug er diesmal eine reinweiße Robe.

Die Elfen setzten die Truhe auf dem Podest, dass vor dem Lehrertisch stand ab. Dann flogen sie davon und machten es sich auf einem Geländer bequem.

Albus Dumbledore setzte zum Sprechen an, seine Stimme trug die Worte bis in den letzten Winkel. "Willkommen lieber Schüler, wir sind heute hier zusammen gekommen, um unter uns die Klügsten herauszusuchen. Dieser Wettbewerb wurde in den Jahren des Krieges nicht mehr ausgetragen, um so mehr freut es mich, dass wir ihn jetzt in den Jahren des Friedens wieder aufleben lassen. Und nun werden die Lehrer, die ihre Häuser symbolisieren, die Namen von jeweils 3 Schülern aus ihrem Haus, die in die 7. Klasse gehen in die Truhe geben. Diese wird dann beschworen und wird uns die einzelnen Kandidaten benennen, die dann im Mai um den Sieg und für die Ehre ihres Hauses kämpfen werden."

Die große Halle schwieg ehrfürchtig und hing an den Lippen ihres Direktors, dieser fuhr in seiner Ansprache fort. "Und nun wollen wir mit der Zeremonie beginnen!"

Es schien, als wäre das Licht in der Halle dunkler geworden. Albus schwang seinen Zauberstab und die Truhe begann zu rotieren. Langsam öffnete sich der Deckel, immer ein kleines Stück weiter glitt er auf. Als der Deckel offen war, erklang eine Stimme aus ihrem Inneren, die sich anhörte wie ein Dudelsack.

Pfeifend erklang die Stimme und begann einen Zwiegesang mit Albus...

Truhe: "Wer weckt mich aus meinem Schlafe?"

Albus: "Ich bin es, Albus Dumbledore."

Truhe: "Was willst du von mir? Warum weckst du mich aus meinem Schlaf?"

Albus: "So haben wir dich geweckt, dass du richtest unseren Wettbewerb."

Truhe:" Nach vielen Jahren wieder soll der Wettbewerb finden statt und so soll es mich freuen, zu richten hier bei euch."

Albus " Wir danken dir und bitten dich zu führen uns durch das Ritual, zu benennen die Streiter der vier Häuser."

Truhe: "So will ich tun, worum ihr batet und so ruf ich auf die Häuser. So ruf ich auf die Schüler aller Häuser, sich zu messen. So wollen wir beginnen, so ruf ich zu mir, dich, der du bist der Vertreter Godric Gryfindores!"

Aus dem Dunkel hinter dem Lehrertisch trat Minerva McGonagall hervor. Auch sie war mehr als ungewöhnlich gekleidet. Anstatt des üblichen Tweedkostüms war sie ganz in scharlachrot gehüllt, in die Farbe Gryfindores.

Truhe: "So komm heran und verkünde uns die Namen, die du für würdig hältst, dein Haus hier in diesem alten, ehrwürdigen Wettbewerb zu vertreten."

Minerva trat hervor und holte aus einem roten Seidenbeutel den ersten Zettel hervor, mit einer langsamen Bewegung, warf sie ihn in die Truhe hinein.

Kaum war der Zettel in die Truhe gefallen, schossen aus der Truhe rote Funken und sie rief mit quietschender Stimme: "Seamus Finnegan!"

Und wieder trat Minerva vor und warf einen Zettel ein, wieder spuckte die Truhe Funken und rief: " Lavender Brown!" Ein letztes Mal trat Minerva heran und warf einen Zettel ein, es schien, als ob die Truhe diesmal fast zu explodieren schien, wie Fontänen schossen rote Funken heraus und mit einem Ächzen rief die Truhe aus: "Hermine Granger!"

Die Truhe kam zur Ruhe, Minerva verbeugte sich vor ihr und zog sich zurück in das Dunkel hinter dem Lehrertisch

Alle starrten die Truhe an und warteten darauf, dass diese wieder anfing zu singen

Truhe: "Dies waren nun die ersten, so wollen wir nun rufen, die Streiter des Hauses Hufflepuff. So tritt hervor, du Vertreter Helga Hufflepuffs!"

Langsam kam Professor Sprout (Oder ist sie in deinem Kampf gestorben?) aus dem Hintergrund hervor, auch sie war komplett in die Farben ihres Hauses gekleidet, als sie vor ihr stand, begann die Truhe wieder zu singen.

Truhe: "So komm heran und verkünde uns die Namen, die du für würdig hältst, dein Haus hier in diesem alten, ehrwürdigen Wettbewerb zu vertreten!"

Aus einem gelben Baumwollbeutel holte sie die Zettel hervor und diesmal spuckte die Truhe gelbe Funken aus und rief die Namen von "Amanda Swart, Christian Lower und Stefan McKirk"

Während Professor Sprout sich langsam zurückzog und mit der Finsternis verschmolz, sang die Truhe weiter.

Truhe: "Dies waren die Streiter für Hufflepuff und die Hälfte wäre vollbracht, doch nun wollen wir rufen den Vertreter von Rowena Ravenclaw."

Ein kleiner blauer Punkt hüpfte vor zu der Truhe, es war Professor Flitwick, der in einem blauen Gewand steckte und darin fast verschwand.

Truhe: "So komm heran und verkünde uns die Namen, die du für würdig hältst, dein Haus hier in diesem alten, ehrwürdigen Wettbewerb zu vertreten!"

Aus einem mitternachtsblauen Satinbeutel, zog er die drei Zettel heraus und wieder spuckte die Truhe Funken, nur das sie diesmal blau waren. Wieder rief sie mit quietschender Stimme drei Namen aus: "Lucinda McQuire, Timothey Balton und Elisabeth Cat!"

Während die Truhe wieder zum Stehen kam, hüpfte Flitwick zurück in das dunkle Eck.

Die Stimmung im Saale war gespannt, wer würde Slytherin vertreten?

Als die Truhe wieder mit ihrem Gesang anfing, hätte man eine Stecknadel fallen hören können.

Truhe: "So dann ist es fast vollbracht. So ruf ich nun dich, der du Salazar Slytherin vertrittst"

Severus trat hervor, war er vorher noch unter einem schwarzen Umhang versteckt gewesen, so stand er nun in einem grünen Seidenhemd, das seinen breiten Schultern betonte und einer grünen Hose vor der Truhe.

Und wieder begann diese zu singen.

Truhe: "So komm heran und verkünde uns die Namen, die du für würdig hältst, dein Haus hier in diesem alten, ehrwürdigen Wettbewerb zu vertreten!"

Severus zog mit einer langsamen Geste, um die Spannung nach oben zu treiben, den ersten Zettel aus seinem dunkelgrünen Samtbeutel. Langsam ließ er den Zettel fallen, wieder rotierte die Truhe und spuckte diesmal grüne Funken aus, bevor sie den ersten Namen rief: " Blaise Zabini!"

Einen Raunen lief durch die Reihen der Schüler und Lehrer. Langsam ließ Severus den nächsten Zettel in die Truhe fallen, wieder rotierte sie und spuckte wieder Funken, bis sie " Draco Malfoy" in den Raum rief.

Über das Gesicht von Severus glitt ein Lächeln und mit einer lässigen Geste, holte er den letzten Zettel heraus. Niemand sah ihm an, dass er zweifelte, ob es klug war, diesen Namen ins Spiel zu bringen, kein Zögern war der Bewegung anzumerken, als er den Zettel fallen ließ.

Die Truhe rotierte stärker, als zuvor, sie drohte fast von dem Tisch zu fallen. Die Funken, die aus der Truhe flogen, waren größer und dann "grzzzwuumm" schlug der Blitz aus der Decke heraus, vor der Truhe ein.

Dort, wo der Blitz eingeschlagen war, klaffte ein großes qualmendes Loch im Boden. Die Schüler waren alle nach hinten geflüchtet, in das aufgeregte Murmeln hinein, verkündete die Truhe den letzten Namen. "Noel Fiodorwa!" (B/N: Sagte ich schon mal, dass mein Betaname Noel ist? Finde ich toll, dass er hier auftaucht. )

Die Schüler im Saal schauten sich verdutzt um, von einer Schülerin, mit dem Namen, Noel Fiodorwa hatte noch keiner von ihnen gehört. Neugierig musterten sie die Reihen der Slytherins, doch keinem viel eine neue Schülerin auf, die Noel hieß.

Natascha saß zitternd an dem Tisch, ihre Nägel gruben sich in das Holz und hinterliessen dort tiefe Spuren.

Die Lehre der vier Häuser tratten nach vorne und bildeten einen Kreis um die Truhe sich an den Händen fassend stimmten sie einen tiefen Rythmischen Gesang an

" Nun wähle das beste aus unserem Haus, soll sich zeigen wer geignet ist zu eringen der Bildung höchste Zier"

Die Truhe begann bei diesen Worten immer schnelelr zu rotiren es flogen gelbe, rote , blaue und grüne Funken heraus.

Die Truhe blieb stehen und aus ihren inneren flogen nur noch rote Funken und die Truhe

verkündete " Für Gryffindore Hermine Granger"

und wieder begann die Truhe zu rotiren diesmal flogen allerdingd nur noch blau und grüne und gelbe Funken als Nächstes verkündete die Truhe : "Für Huffelpuff Christan Lower"

Das Gleiche Spiel wiederholte sich und die Truhe rief "Für Rawenclaw Elisbeth Cat"

Die Truhe begann wieder zu rotiren und es schien als ob sie diesmal länger rotirte als die vorhergenden Male der Raum war von dem Aufgeregtem Wispern der Schüler erfüllt es fehlte nur noch der Teilnehmer von Slytherin und noch immer wusste keiner wer die geheimnissvolle Noel Fiodorwa war

Als die Truhe endlich zur Ruhe Kam und grüne Funken spuckte war es todenstille in der großen Halle als die Truhe endlich den Namen des Teilnehmers für Slytherin verkündete wurde er nicht wie die Davor mt frenetischem Applaus begrüßt und es war als wenn man das Echo der Truhe noch durch die Halle hörn konnte... " Für Slytherin Noel Fiodorwa"

Am hinteren Ende des Tisches, erklang hysterisches Gelächter, es war Natascha! Ihr liefen Tränen an dem Wangen herunter. Ihr Körper schüttelte sich hysterisch und immer mehr Tränen rannen aus ihren Augen. Aber das Erschreckendste an ihr, war ihr Blick, der sich starr in die Augen Severus´ bohrte.

Ihr Körper wurde weiter von hysterischen Schluchzern geschüttelt. Es war, als wenn man einem Kartenhaus beim Zusammenbruch zuschaute, langsam knickten ihre Knie ein und sie verdrehte sie Augen. Dabei flüsterte sie noch: "Warum?", bevor sie ganz zusammenbrach.


	23. Zusammenbruch

Als Natascha die Augen öffnete, lag sie in ihrem Bett und auf ihrem Bettrand saß Severus und wrang gerade einen Lappen im kaltem Wasser aus, den er ihr behutsam auf die Stirn legte.

Nataschas Augen waren nur einen Spalt breit geöffnet, leise fragte sie Severus: "Warum und woher wusstest du es? "

Severus tupfte ihr die Stirn sanft ab, dann legte er den Lappen weg und erhob sich. Er ging zum Fenster, lange Zeit stand er so da, ihr den Rücken zugewandt, aus dem Fenster blickend.

Natascha richtete sich langsam im Bett auf und beobachtete ihn bei seinen Überlegungen. Leise und schüchtern , wie es normal gar nicht ihre Art war, fragte sie ihn: „Du überlegst gerade, ob du mir die Wahrheit sagen sollst, oder?"

Severus zuckte zusammen immer noch stand er mit dem Rücken zu ihr und starrte aus dem Fenster. Langsam nickte er, ohne sich umzudrehen.

Nataschas Stimme wurde weicher. „Egal was, du kannst es mir erzählen, hab keine Angst vor mir!" Severus drehte sich langsam um und sah zu Natascha hinüber. Als er sie dort im Bett sitzen sah, stieg ein warmes Gefühl in ihm auf, er ging zu ihr und verkroch sich in ihren ausgestreckten Armen. Er genoss das erste mal seit langem, wieder das Gefühl gehalten zu werden.

So saßen die beiden eine ganze Weile dort und hielten sich einfach nur fest. Natascha ließ ihre Hand über seinen Rücken gleiten. Severus zog sie fest in seine Arme und suchte mit seinem Lippen ihre ( A/N: och ne jetzt haben die schon wieder sex...) freudig öffnete sie ihre Lippen und ließ seine Zunge herein. Während ihre Zungen ihr vertrautes Spiel miteinander spielten, schob Severus langsam seine Hände unter ihre Bluse und fing an mit seinen Händen ihre Brüste zu umfassen und leicht zu massieren.

Natascha stöhnte in seinem Mund, etwas dass ihn nur noch mehr anmachte. Seine Hände wurden fordernder. Natascha schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und ihre Beine um seine Hüften, so dass sie auf seinem Schoss zum sitzen kam.

Seine Erregung drückte von unten an ihren Schoss und erregte sie zusätzlich. Severus zog eine seiner Hände von ihr weg und nahm seinen Zauberstab in die Hand, mit einem Schlenker waren beide nackt.

Severus rutschte in sie hinein und sie hieß ihn willkommen. Langsam begann sie sich auf ihm zu bewegen . Ihre Zungen spielten immer noch miteinander, während sie sich wie zwei Ertrinkende aneinander festhielten. Mit einem Aufkeuchen kam Severus genau in dem Moment, als sie begann sich an ihn zu klammern. 

Die beiden lagen nebeneinander und schwiegen.  
Irgendwann drehte sie sich um und meinte: „Wir müssen reden..."  
Er schaute weiter zu Decke und fragte: "Müssen wir ?"  
"Ja wir müssen." antwortete Natascha ihm.  
"Warum dieser Name? "  
Severus seufzte tief. „Es war dein Name, den ich auf den Zettel schrieb! Es tut mir leid, die Truhe oder irgendetwas muss ihn geändert haben, gibt es keine Chance mehr?"  
Natascha sah ihn verwundert an. „Der Name, sagt er dir nichts?"  
Severus wandte sich von ihr ab.  
"Severus, was sagt dir der Name!", fleht sie ihn leise an.  
"Nun, er sagt mir etwas... ", stotterte er herum.  
"Was !", fuhr sie ihn an. "Was sagt er dir?"  
Severus holte tief Luft und begann zu erzählen: "Nun, ich nehme an, du hast durch den Tratsch schon erfahren, dass ich für Albus bei Voldemort spioniert habe?"  
Natascha nickte kurz und er fuhr fort: „Um meine Tarnung aufrecht zu erhalten, musste ich mich so verhalten, wie alle Todesser... Verstehst du das?"  
Natascha nickte wieder und er fuhr fort. „Irgendwann vertraute er mir so, dass ich in den Reihen der Todesser immer höher aufstieg. So kam ich auch zu der Ehre, bei der Beseitigung besonderer Gegner anwesend zu sein. Eines Tages schickt er uns alle los, um ihm Noel Fiodorwa zu bringen. (B/N: Schockiert ist!) Sie wurde gefunden und lieferte einen harten Kampf, aber es nützte ihr gar nichts. Sie wurde gefoltert und getötet. (B/N: Na wenigstens hat sie nicht gleich aufgegeben!)  
Nataschas Gesicht war kalkweiß und ihre Stimme zitterte, als sie ihn fragte: "Hast du... ich meine, warst du beteiligt?"  
Severus schüttelte stumm den Kopf.  
Natascha fragte weiter. "Warum? Weißt du, warum sie sterben musste?"  
Severus schüttelte wieder den Kopf, dieses Gespräch gefiel ihm absolut nicht.

Natascha redete wie unter Zwang: "Noel Fiodorwa war meine Mutter. Noel ist eine Kurzform von Natascha. Fiodorwa ist der Name für die Zarin. Sie musste sterben, weil sie die Linien Rasputins bekämpfte."  
Im Raum herrschte Schweigen, für eine lange Zeit.  
Irgendwann fragt sie ihn: "Und, willst du mir immer noch helfen?"  
Severus nickte nur und es wurde wieder still.  
Irgendwann gab Severus sich einen Ruck und fragte sie: " Wie sieht dein Plan aus?"  
Natascha hob den Kopf und fing stockend, aber dann immer flüssiger an zu erzählen: "Nun, wenn...also, wenn ich das richtig einschätze hab ich, haben wir nur eine Konkurrentin, Hermine Granger! Nun ich habe sie beobachtet, sie wird sich jetzt wie wild auf ihre Bücher stürzen. Nun, davon müssen wir sie einfach abhalten"  
Severus schaute sie an und fragte skeptisch: "Und wie soll das klappen?"  
"Nun ja, also ich dachte mir das so...", fuhr sie fort und wurde etwas rot. " ...ich werde Malfoy und seinen Anhang dazu bringen, sie aus der Bücherei fernzuhalten. Na ja, und ich dachte, du könntest sie nachsitzen lassen, oder so..."  
Severus nickte.

Irgendwann schliefen die beiden nebeneinander ein und als Natascha am nächsten Morgen erwachte und sich voller Tatendrang in den Tag stürzte, ließ sie Severus weiterschlafen.

Beschwingt machte sie sich auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum, dort angekommen, stürmte sie in den Aufenthaltsraum und geradewegs auf Malfoy zu. Sie fauchte ihn an: " Komm mit!" Malfoy schaute verdutzt auf. " Warum?"  
"Weil ich es sage!", fuhr sie ihn an. "Und zwar ohne Anhang!" Verdattert lief Draco, der davon stürmenden Natascha hinterher.

Sie steuerte geradewegs auf ein leeres Klassenzimmer zu, dort angekommen, verschloss sie die Tür hinter Malfoy. Dieser fühlte sich nicht gerade wohl in seiner Haut, als er fragte: "Also, was willst du?"  
Natascha schaute ihn prüfend an, bevor sie antwortete: " Ich habe dir ein Geschäft vorzuschlagen. Und zwar... ich will was von dir und du willst etwas von mir"  
Draco fühlte sich wieder sicherer, als er fragte: "Ach ja, und was hast du zu bieten, was ich möchte?"  
Natascha ging auf ihn zu, bis sie nur wenige Millimeter von ihm entfernt stand. Leise hauchte sie ihm zu: "Hmm, was hab ich, was du unbedingt willst? " Langsam ließ sie ihre Hand in seinen Schritt gleiten und ließ sie dort, kurz auf seiner deutlich fühlbaren Erregung liegen, bevor sie ihm ins Ohr zischte: "Mich!"  
Langsam drehte sie sich um und lehnte sich gegen das Lehrerpult, bevor sie süffisant erklärte: "Nun, da geklärt ist, was du von mir willst, kommen wir kurz zu dem, was ich will. Ich will, dass du Granger von der Bücherei fernhältst und auch sonst alles tust, um sie vom Lernen abzuhalten."  
Draco keuchte entsetzt auf. "Sicher, nichts leichter als das und wie soll ich das machen und für was?"  
Natascha ging auf ihn zu und nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände, langsam berührte sie mit ihren Lippen seine und ließ ihre Zunge in den willig geöffneten Mund Dracos gleiten. Sie zog sich sofort drauf zurück und wandte sich von ihm ab. Mit dem Rücken zu ihm stehend, sagte sie: "Dafür, du hältst Granger vom Lernen ab und dafür gehöre ich dir eine ganze Nacht!"

Dracos Stimme zitterte vor Erregung. "Und wann bekomme ich den Preis?"  
Natascha hatte sich immer noch unter Kontrolle. „Nach dem Wettbewerb!"  
Dracos Stimme triefte vor Anzüglichkeiten, als er nachfragte: "Und, in dieser Nacht kann ich mit dir machen, was ich will und du machst mit?"  
Natascha kämpfte um ihre Beherrschung, als sie antwortete: "Ja!"  
Draco fühlte sich nun richtig groß, als er antwortete: "Tja Baby, der Preis ist heiß. Ich würde sagen, wir haben einen Deal!"  
Natascha nickte und erwiderte: "Gut, und nun geh!"  
Als die Tür hinter Draco ins Schloss fiel, wischte sie sich eine Träne aus dem Gesicht und flüsterte: "Verzeih mir, Severus"


	24. Erpressung

Hallo ihr lieben.

Ich verkünde voll stolz Freude mein Laptop ist wieder da!

Also geht es jetzt unregelmäßiger aber schneller weiter und vor allem habe ich jetzt wieder mehr Zeit zum schreiben ohne das einer ständig nach seinem Laptop schreit.

Vor allem kann ich jetzt auch wieder auf eure Rewies eingehen…..

Wisst ihre eigentlich wie das bei mir ist wenn ich ein neues Kapitel hoch lade?

Da schau ich alle 5 Minuten nach ob schon ein neues Rewie da ist und falls dann eins da ist freu ich mich wie ein Schneekönig..

und dann kopiere ich die Rewies in eine Liste die ausgedruckt neben meinem Bett liegt…

Also ihr Schwarzleser, ich weiß das ihr das seit (Stats verrät euch…) ist es so schwierig einen kleinen Kommentar abzugeben? Ein kapitel wird 184 mal gelesen und dan nur 3 Kommentare? Bitt Bitte hinterlasst mir was egal ob gut oder schlecht... fleh

Ich schreibe diese Geschichte nur für euch, ich bekomme keinen Cent dafür, das einzige was ich habe sind eure Rewies die auch unbezahlbar sind. Aber auch wichtig da ich eure Ideen brauche um die Geschichte weiter zuspinnen.

Also ich bitte euch von Herzen hinterlasst mir doch bitte einen Kommentar!

Jessy 2104 ich bin nicht gemein! Ein bisschen Spannung darf ruhig sein…Hermine wird ganz sicher ab sofort einen der Hauptparts übernehmen. Ich freu mich das die die Geschichte so gut gefällt

RoryElli aber nur wenn du ihn mir heil wieder gibst gg

Loki Slytherin hoffe du hast dich wieder entkringelt vor Lachen nicht das ich schuld bin das du einen Bandwurm bekommst… Riechsalz passt ja nun nicht wirklich zu Sevi oder?

Saxas die Brandsalbe reicht, freut mich das dir die Auswahlzeremonie so gut gefällt, ich habe die Szene immer wieder vor meinem inneren Auge gesehen und hoffe ich habe sie richtig rübergebracht… lass mich doch nicht immer so lang auf deine Rewies warten

Marrychan schön das du meine Geschichte entdeckt hast. Ich beantworte die Rewies immer so bald ich dazu komme da ich in letzter Zeit immer nur an geliehen Laptops geschrieben habe bin ich leider immer etwas unter Zeitdruck… Ich schreib ja schon so schnell ich kann aber dummerweise muss ich ab und zu arbeiten aber immerhin ich habe am Freitag Urlaub und wenn ihr einen Fanclub gründet platze ich vor Stolz…

_So und nun noch mal zu Noel in der Auswahl Noel ist eine Kurzform von Natascha genauso wie Susi von Susanne und vielleicht habe ich das ja nicht rausgestellt aber die Truhe hat den Namen geändert warum sie das getan hat kommt noch!_

Nun für alle Herminefans... eure Zeit ist gekommen...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Malfoy nahm seine Aufgabe sehr ernst, zu viel Freude bereitete es ihm ein Schlammblut zu Quälen. Draco Malfoy hasste Hermine Granger aus tiefstem Herzen.

Wie konnten diese unfähigen Lehrer nicht erkennen, dass er, Draco Malfoy wesentlich schlauer war? Nicht nur, dass er reinblütig war und aus einem der ältesten und mächtigsten Zauberergeschlecht stammte, sondern er war auch mit Abstand der bestaussehenste, cleverste und mutigste Schüler. Und der beste Sucher war er sowieso, wurde ihm auch immer wieder von Potter und seinem Anhang die Tour vermasselt.

Draco schnippte das Stück Papier, das er gedankenverloren zwischen den Fingern gedreht hatte in den Kamin. Entschlossen reckte er sein Kinn nach vorne , er hatte es so satt, dass Potter ihn beim Quidditch immer schlug und die Anerkennung aller Lehrer absahnte. Der tolle Held, der Voldemort besiegt hatte, aber zu welchem Preis, danach fragte und dachte keiner...

Und Granger, egal wie viel er lernte, sie wusste immer noch etwas mehr und die Art, wie sie ihn behandelte. Aber er würde ihr zeigen, wo der Platz eines Schlammblutes war, zu seinen Füßen. Und Natascha als Zugabe, war auch nicht zu verachten.

Anmutig erhob er sich von seinem Sessel vor dem Kamin und stolzierte in die Mitte des Aufenthaltsraumes, um dort mit erhobener Stimme, ein Malfoy würde nie schreien, nur um Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, zu verkünden: "Sorgt dafür, dass in 10 Minuten alle Slytherins hier sind!"

Viele Schüler sprangen auf, um ihre Kameraden zu holen. Die Angst vor den Malfoys war ungebrochen, wieder war es ihnen mit Hilfe ihres Geldes und Beziehungen gelungen, sich aus der Schusslinie zu schaffen.

Die 10 Minuten waren noch nicht um , als die Slytherins komplett anwesend waren.

Draco hob die Hand und sofort herrschte Stille, als er leise, fast zischend ohne Einleitung anfing zu sprechen: "Seit Potter hier ist, hat er uns in jedem Wettbewerb besiegt und gedemütigt, aber nun ist es genug! Wir können und dürfen es auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass ein dreckiges Schlammblut über Slytherin siegt! Ich fordere jeden von euch auf, der auch nur ein bisschen Slytherin ist, alles zu unternehmen, um zu verhindern, dass das Schlammblut uns besiegt. Egal mit welchem Mittel, je dreckiger, desto besser. Wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass Slytherin gewinnt."

Seine Augen glitzerten gefährlich und sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schnell, so sehr hatte er sich Rasche geredet. Seine grauen Augen glitzerten fanatisch und schweiften im Raum umher.

Die Slytherins nickten sich gegenseitig zu, sie waren alle mehr als einverstanden.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Egal wo Hermine sich in der nächsten Zeit aufhielt, immer waren einige Slytherins in ihrer Nähe und sorgten dafür, dass sie sich weder konzentrieren, noch wohlfühlen konnte.

Auf den Gängen wurde sie drangsaliert, sobald sie in der Bücherei ihre Notizen ablegte und zu einem Regal ging, um etwas nachzuschlagen, waren ihre Notizen weg oder ihr gesamte Mappe voller ekligem Getier.

Ihm Unterricht wurde sie geschubst und beworfen, jedoch so geschickt, dass keiner der Lehrer es mitzubekommen schien.

Hermine weinte sich jeden Abend in den Schlaf, sie hatte keine Ahnung was los war, seit der Auswahl schien ihr alles schief zu gehen. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, dass das komplette Haus der Slytherins hinter ihr her war.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermines Magen hing ihr in den Knien und selbige schlotterten ihr vor Angst, als sie den Zaubertrankraum betrat. In keinem anderen Fach, konnte ein Fehler so gefährlich sein, wie in diesem.. Langsam schlich sie zu ihrem Platz.

Severus betrat das Klassenzimmer, wie üblich mit großen Schritten (A/N: gerade war er von einem Stelldichein mit seinen wahren Liebe Jule gekommen ... ok packt die Tomaten ein und streicht das... zzzz) und ließ den Blick über die Schüler schweifen. Gott sei Dank, waren im UTZ-Kurs keine Schüler mehr, wie Longbottom...

Als sein Blick Hermine streifte, erstarrte er in seiner Bewegung, was er sah erschreckte ihn, trieb Natascha ihr Spiel zu weit?

Hermine, die sonst beim Brauen immer gestrahlt hatte, wirkte blass und müde, unter ihren Augen, hatten sich tiefe Ringe eingegraben. Wo war ihr natürliches Selbstbewusstsein hin? Die Person, die dort am Kessel stand, erinnerte ihn eher an Longbottom, als an die Starschülerin von Gryffindor. (B/N: Also...an dieser Stelle ... tut mir Hermine wahnsinnig leid... ganz ehrlich!)

Während die Schüler mit dem Brauen des Schnuplitrankes (Wie kommst du nur immer auf die Tränkenamen?) begannen, beobachtet Severus Hermine genauer. Seine Augen folgten jeder ihre Bewegungen und zum ersten Mal fiel ihm auf, dass aus dem Mädchen Hermine, die junge Frau Hermine geworden war.

Ihre Figur war eindeutig weiblich geworden, er musterte sie von unten nach oben. Von ihren langen, schlanken, durchtrainierten Beinen, über ihr Becken, zu der schmalen Taille, hinauf zu ihren festen Brüsten. Über ihren langen, schlanken Hals, hinauf zu ihren vollen und einladenden Lippen, auch wenn unter ihren Augen tiefe Ringe lagen, zog ihn der warme Glanz ihrer braunen Augen in den Bann.

Während er Hermine beobachtete, bemerkte er, wie Draco bei einer unauffälligen Drehung, bei der er so tat, als würde er die Tafel beobachten, etwas in Hermines Kessel fallen ließ. Dann brachte er sich schnell in Sicherheit, auf einen Wink von ihm, verschwanden auch die anderen Slytherins, aus dem Dunstkreis von Hermines Kessel.

Er konnte es nicht glauben, dass sich ein gesamtes Haus, gegen eine einzelnen verschworen hatte. Doch was sollte er tun? Er konnte nicht zur Rettung einer Gryffindor eilen und da war auch noch sein Versprechen gegenüber Nati. Moment NATASCHA! hatte sie etwas damit zu tun?

Entsetzt wandte er sich zu ihr um, aber Natascha stand an ihrem Tisch und brütete über dem Rezept, sie schien nichts von dem mitzubekommen, was um sie herum geschah. Wenn er es genau betrachtete, war sie die einzige Slytherin, die Gefahr lief, mit dem was im Kessel Hermines brodelte in Berührung zu kommen .

Während Severus Natascha noch beobachtete, sah er wie Draco zu ihr hinüber ging, sie hart Ellenbogen packte und um den Tisch herum zog. Natascha schaute ihn verwundert an, bis er ihre etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Auf ihrem Gesicht, das sie normal absolut unter Kontrolle hatte, zeichnete sich nacheinander Entsetzen, Panik und Resignation ab, während ihr Blick panisch zwischen Hermine und Draco hin und her glitt.

Severus wusste nicht, was er tun sollte, doch plötzlich schoss ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf. Natürlich, er war der Lehrer. Mit seiner besten "Schüler irks... weg damit und du besonders" Stimme, rief er durch den Raum: "Miss Granger, kommen sie sofort nach vorn!"

Hermines Gesicht zeigte Verwunderung und Angst, als sie nach vorne eilte. Auf Nataschas zeigte sich Erleichterung und Draco sah aus, als wäre er soeben zu tiefst persönlich beleidigt worden.

In dem Moment, in dem Hermine das Lehrerpult erreichte, tat es hinter ihr einen Heidenschlag, der Kessel flog in die Luft und durch den ganzen Raum schwirrten die Überreste von Hermines Trank.

Hermine liefen die Tränen über die Wangen, nun ging ihr sogar alles in ihrem Lieblingsfach schief.

Draco war vor Wut blass geworden, wenn Granger mit diesem Trank in Berührung gekommen wäre , ...nun, dann wäre dieses Problem abgehakt gewesen, aber so... Ausgerechnet Snape hatte ihm die Tour vermasselt, ob er das mit Absicht getan hatte? Nein, er war zwar zu Dumbledore übergelaufen, aber eins war sicher, er hasste Schlammblütler, vor allem Gryffindors und von ihnen Granger am meisten.

Natascha klammerte sich an ihrem Tisch fest und atmete stoßweise. Als ihre Blicke sich kreuzten, lächelte sie ihm erleichtert zu.

Severus nickte fast unmerklich zurück und wandte sich Hermine zu, er meinte nur lapidar an sie gewandt: "Nun Miss Granger, da Sie ja unbedingt ihn die Fußstapfen von Longbottom treten wollen, würde ich sagen, jeden Abend nachsitzen, bis... sagen wir... hmm... ich es mir anders überlege!"

Hermine stieß einen Schrei aus, wie ein gequältes Tier und drehte sich um, sie rannte aus dem Kerker direkt in ihr Zimmer, um sich die Augen aus dem Kopf zu weinen.

Severus stierte ihre nachdenklich hinterher. Warum tat er das? Nun, sie würde ihm eh nie glauben, dass er es tat, um sie vor den Attacken der Slytherins zu schützen. Nun sie sollte den Wettbewerb nicht gewinnen, aber er würde dafür sorgen, dass sie die besten UTZe ablegte, seit es Hogwarts gab. (B/N: Etwas irritiert ist, aber einfach mal abwarten will.)


	25. Nachsitzen

Hallo,

ich weiß ich hab euch lange warten lasen tschuldigung aber dafür sind schon 4 richtig lange (keines unter 5 Seiten) fertig und Betagelsen...

Aber die gibt es nur bei genügend Rewies muaahhhh

Ich war so frei und habe nun endlich mal einen Plan für die Geschichte aufgestellt es kommen ungefähr noch 10 bis 12 Kapitel... hihi ich weiß wie es ausgeht verrat ich aber nicht ...

So und nun zu euch:

85 Rewies hmm das gänge aber schon noch besser würde sagen das nächste Kapitel gibt es bei hmm? 8 waren die meisten bei einem Chap also sahen wir bei 93 gibt es das nächste

HermyBookworm: toller Nick finde ich klasse und er passt super zum Charakter…. Und

Geschichte ist ein meiner Lieblingsfächer gewesen hatte ich sogar als LK…. Die Fakten über Rasputin stimmen also. Anastasia war damals als sie verschwand/ getötet wurde etwa 16 Jahre alt…Der Film war zwar super aber nicht von Disney sondern von Dreamworks wenn mich nicht alles täuscht…Ich hab jetzt einfach beschlossen sie magisch zu machen… leider weiß bis heute niemand genau ab Anna Anderson wirklich Anastasia war oder nicht . Fakt ist das die Leiche nie gefunden wurde…. Hermine lässt sich nicht helfen weil sie gar nicht merkt was passiert…Ja, nach hp 6 ist es komisch aber das ist jk severus und nicht meiner…. Meiner ist lieb … und findet jetzt gefallen Hermine… weil ich das so will 

Susanne:hoffentlich nicht, ich glaube das Natascha das nicht sooo recht wäre… aber wer weiß was in der kranken Fantasie von mir noch passiert….

Marrychan:Doch da muss Mine jetzt durch aber sie bekommt dafür auch den Ausgleich

Verspreche ich dir! Draco hauen ist gut da mach ich immer wieder gerne

Mit… aber wenn du Sevi zu den Füßen liegst hoffe ich ganz arg das er keine

Kässefüße hat…

Saxas13:Wow, du bist ja ganz schön auf Achse…. Schlechter Einfluss? Findest du

Echt ich würde ehr sagen Hormone aber bitte…

RoryElli, Loki Slytherin, Jessy2104, sag ich nicht, OoOnIeLuU, Monique, severusfan, Inzessnape, jaina86, marvala, SevinaSnape, Serenity Crimegirl, Nena, Seraphim wo seid ihr nur ?

Ihr fehlt mir! Hat euch was nicht gefallen? Los sprecht mit mir bitttttttttteeeeeeee

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

20.

Hermine schleppte sich Richtung Kerker, sie war am Ende, geistig und körperlich. Sie wusste nicht was passiert war, aber es schien ihr, als hätte sich die ganze Welt gegen sie verschworen.

Woher hätte sie auch ahnen sollen, dass sie das Hauptgesprächsthema im Gemeinschaftraum der Slytherins war. Dass sie sich dort jeden Abend damit brüsteten, wie sie ihr heute wieder das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hatten.

Vor der Tür des Kerkers angekommen, raffte Hermine sich auf, spannte die Schultern und reckte das Kinn nach vorn. Sie wusste nicht mehr, wie oft sie im Laufe der letzen sieben Jahre schon bei Snape nachgesessen hatte, aber jedes mal war es das gleiche gewesen. Er hatte sie Kessel schrubben , ekliges Getier ausnehmen, Zutaten sortieren oder ähnliches tun lassen. Jedenfalls nichts, was sie als sinnvoll für ihre Ausbildung erachtet hatte. Warum sollte es diesmal anders sein?

Seufzend hob sie die Hand, um an die Tür zu klopfen. Auf seine Aufforderung hin, trat sie ein, sich innerlich schon mal auf dem Berg an zu schrubbenden Kesseln vorzubereiten oder ähnliches.

Als Hermine eintrat, erschrak Severus, sie sah müde und fertig aus und so, als ob sie das schlimmst mögliche von ihm erwartete.

Kaum hatte sie den Raum betreten, fing er an zu sprechen: „Miss Granger, hier auf diesen Tisch stehen alle Zutaten für den Passimtrank. Sie wissen, wofür er benötigt wird?"

Hermine erwiderte, wie aus der Pistole geschossen: "Um die Wirkung von schwächeren Flüchen zu bekämpfen."

Severus nickte kurz. „ Die da wären?"

Hermine ratterte los: „Schwindelgefühl, Kopfschmerzen, Gliederschmerzen, Erinnerungslücken, Depressionen, Schürfwunden, Prellungen, Schmerzen, Krämpfe, Kontollverlust."

Severus nickte wieder. „ Und wo helfen sie nicht?"

Hermine schaute ihn aus großen braunen Augen an, auf ihrem Gesicht spiegelte sich das Interesse in ihr wieder. Ihre Stirn legte sich in Falten, als sie anfing zu sprechen: "Nun, er hilft nicht bei den unverzeilichen Flüchen und allen Flüchen die tödlich enden können.."

Severus schien zufrieden. "Genau, und das zu änderen ist Ihre Aufgabe!"

Hermine riss die Augen auf . „Wie bitte?"

Severus sah sie mit seinem speziell für Gryffindorschüler reservierten Blick an: „Hören Sie schlecht, Miss Granger? Ihre Aufgabe während Ihres Nachsitzens, ist das Modifizieren des Passimtrankes! Stellt das für Sie ein Problem dar?"

Hermine schaute ihn an, wie ein Häschen, das vor der Schlange saß. Ihre Augenbrauen verschwanden fast unter ihrem Haaransatz. Ihr Mund stand ein Stück weit offen.

Ruckartig klappte sie ihren Mund zu und besann sich darauf, wo sie war und vor wem sie gerade stand.

„Mein Gehör ist bestens, Danke! Ich...ähmm...ja... allein schaffe ich das nicht und überhaupt, trauen Sie mir das denn zu?"

Severus lächelte spöttisch: "Wenn es anders wäre, wären Sie nicht hier! Und denken Sie wirklich, dass ich Sie ALLEINE mit solch kostbaren Zutaten herumexperimentieren lasse?"

Hermine was ziemlich blass geworden, zögerlich nickte sie und mit leiser Stimme fragte sie ihn: „Und womit sollen wir...ähmm... ich beginnen?"

Severus ging zu seinem Schreibtisch und streifte seine Robe ab, er legte sie über seinen Stuhl an seinem Pult. Er krempelte (A/N: Einen Dank an meinen Kollegen, sonst wäre mir das nie eingefallen! Danke Marco) seinen Hemdsärmel bis über die Ellenbogen hinauf, dann drehte er sich langsam um. „ Nun, ich denke, **_ICH _ **werde damit beginnen den Trank als Basis herzustellen und **_SIE _**werden zuschauen und lernen!"

Langsam schritt er hinter ihr zu dem Arbeitstisch hinüber, ohne sich umzudrehen, begann er zu dozieren: „ Die Vorgehensweise bei diesem Projekt wird wie folgt sein. Als erstes werden Sie lernen, den Basistrank zu brauen. Danach werden Sie die einzelnen Zutaten analysieren und mit mir diskutieren. Daraufhin folgend, werden wir uns daran setzten, um herauszufinden, mit welchen Zutaten wir den Trank kombinieren können, welche Zauber zur Verstärkung nützlich sein können."

Hermine nickte und folgte mit ihren Augen jeder Bewegung der Hände ihres Lehrers. Ohne den Blick abzuwenden, schrieb sie nebenbei alles mit.

Über Severus' Gesicht glitt ein Lächeln, nicht nur, dass die Weiterentwicklung dieses Tranks im Kampf gegen schwarz Magier mehr als nur nützlich sein würde... Nein... er gab ihm die Gelegenheit, Hermine perfekt auf ihre Prüfungen vorzubereiten. In Zaubertänke brauchte sie an und für sich keine Hilfe mehr, sie war mit Abstand die begabteste Schülerin, die er in diesem Fach jemals hatte. Das Erforschen der Zaubertrankzutaten, würde ihr in Pflanzenkunde mehr nützlich sein. Und die Zauber, mit denen der Trank kombiniert werden könnte, würde ihr in Zauberkunst auch zu Gute kommen...

Die Wochen gingen ins Land und der Winter wich dem Frühling, der Schnee, rund um Hogwarts verschwand und die Gräser und Blüten, streckten vorsichtig ihre Blätter in Richtung, der zaghaft scheinenden Sonne.

Auch die Schule schien wieder zum Leben zu erwachen, die Schüler strebten nach draußen und genossen die Frühlingsonne.

Doch nicht alle Schüler strömten nach draußen, Natascha war in jeder freien Minute in der Bibliothek zu finden. Sobald Madame Pince diese schloss, schleppte sie so viele Bücher in den Kerker, die sie tragen konnte. Zu ihren Räumen, dort schlief sie meistens auf ihrer Couch, über den Büchern ein.

Ab und zu fand sie noch die Zeit, für einen Eintrag in Ihr Tagebuch.

_01. Mai _

_Puh, ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich das alles schaffen soll! Ich weiß nicht, was ich lernen soll, was gefragt werden könnte, ich werde immer unsicherer. Ich frag mich nur, für was..._

_Daraco hält sein Versprechen. Hermine sieht schrecklich aus. Sie wirkt, als würde sie jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen... sie tut mir leid... aber es muss sein... Ich geh nachher mal zu Severus, er fehlt mir... Ach nein, Hermine muss ja nachsitzen..._

_07. Mai _

_Mir ist schlecht! Ich kam heute aus dem Verwandlungsuntericht und wollte vor dem Abendessen noch schnell meine Bücher auf mein Zimmer bringen, bevor ich mich umgeschaut habe, wurde ich in eine Nische gezogen, von Malfoy. Er drängte mich an die Wand und fing an mich zu betatschen, er meinte, er wollte schon mal einen Vorschuß. Gott sei Dank, kam Dumbledore vorbei, da bekam er Angst und hat mich in Ruhe gelassen.. Ich fühl mich so richtig eklig und dreckig ich werde dann noch mal duschen.. aber ich habe keine Zeit, ich muss es schaffen... und niemand mit dem ich reden kann..._

_Severus ist jeden Abend beim Nachsitzen ... ich ich glaub ich muss mich übergeben..._

_09. Mai_

_Ich kann mich kaum mehr konzentrieren und schlafen kann ich auch nicht mehr, jedes mal wenn ich die Augen schließe, sehe ich wieder Draco vor mir, der mich anlangt... Jedesmal wenn er mich sieht, grinst er mich so an, dass mir schlecht wird. Er genießt es mich einzuschüchtern. Ich hatte gestern so Sehnsucht nach Severus, dass ich mich rüber zum Klassenzimmer geschlichen habe... Es tut so weh... Ich hab die Tür ein wenig geöffnet, nur um ihn zu sehen... er war dort und hat gemeinsam mit Granger an einem Trank gearbeite... ich glaub es kaum... sie duzen sich und wie vertraut ihre Bewegungen sind... aber das würde er nicht tun, oder? Mir ist immer noch so schlecht, vielleicht die Aufregung _

_12. Mai_

_Es wird immer schlimmer, ich hab Angst! Angst vor Malfoy, Angst Severus zu verlieren, Angst zu schlafen, Angst zu versagen, Angst zu gewinnen... warum merkt niemand, wie es mir geht? Warum hilft mir keiner? Der einzige, der dauernd um mich rumrennt ist Harry, er soll weggehen ich will nur Severus... aber der ist mit Granger im Labor..._

_13. Mai _

_Er hat seine Drohung war gemacht, er hat sich seinen Preis geholt... ich fühle mich so dreckig und beschmutz. Heute, als ich von Kräuterkunde kam, hat er mich hinter eines der Gewächshäuser gezogen und er...er hat mir weh getan... ich kann nicht mehr.. was soll ich nur tun? Harry hatt mich heute angesprochen, ich habe ihn vor der ganzen Halle angeschrieen... ich hab all die Wut und die Schmerzen, die mir Malfoy angetan hat, an ihm ausgelassen... ich... ich kann bald nicht mehr, ich sehne mich so nach Severus... ich möchte doch nur in seinen Armen liegen, das ist alles, was ich mir wünsche..._

_14. Mai_

_Ich habe mich heute mit einem Buch vor Severus' Klassenzimmer versteckt, ich wollte einfach in seiner Nähe sein. Ich möchte nur einmal, dass er mich so anschaut, wie Granger._

_Sie haben über Zaubertrankzutaten diskutiert, er hatte Rückenschmerzen und sie hat ihn massiert... er hat es zugelassen und genossen, dabei haben sie weiter diskutiert, er nennt sie Mine... ich glaube, er hat sich in sie verliebt... er weiß es nur noch nicht... _

_Ist das nicht das beste, was mir passieren kann? Was ich mir für ihn wünschen sollte? Ich sollte... aber ich kann es nicht... noch 10 Tage... (B/N: Sev und Mine? Hier tut mir Natascha beinahe leid...)_

_15. Mai_

_Gestern Nacht wurde ich zum zweitenmal in kurzer Zeit benutzt. Severus kam gestern nach seinem Labor noch zu mir, er war so leidenschaftlich nur es galt nicht mir sondern ihr.. es tut weh... ich muss lernen... ich muss... ich nehme jetzt schon zweimal täglich Somniare, nur um etwas zur Ruhe zu kommen... ich hab beschlossen, da ich ihn liebe, nur das beste für ihn zu wollen und wenn sie das beste für ihn ist, soll er mit ihr glücklich werden... wenn er es wüsste, wenn ich ihm die ganze Wahrheit gesagt hätte, würde er sich dann anders verhalten... wahrscheinlich... aber ich will das nicht... um seinetwillen... noch 9 Tage_

_18 Mai _

_Langsam werde ich nervös, nur noch 6 Tage und ich muss mehr lernen, wo ist dieser Somniaretrank, wenn ich ihn brauche... ich will mehr lernen, aber mir ist immer so schlecht und ich habe Angst ... 6 Tage!_

_22 Mai_

_Ich schlafe nicht, ich esse nicht... ich lerne nur und ich habe Liebeskummer... er kommt zwar ab und zu vorbei... aber er sieht mich nicht, wenn er mit mir schläft...ist das nicht wie am Anfang? Ich bin ein Ersatz für Hermine... das ist gut so, das muss gut sein... ich muss stark sein ... 2 Tage und dann ist es gut, ich werde meinen Weg gehen... ich muss ihn gehen _

_24 Mai _

_Mitten in der Nacht... ich sollte schlafen, aber ich kann es nicht... es ist wie, wenn alles ein Film wäre, ich kann nicht glauben, dass es heute Abend alles zu Ende sein soll... Aber ich muss tun, was ich kann... ich muss nachher zu Madame Pomfrey, mir ist so schlecht. _

_Es geht los und ich kann... darf es nicht stoppen... _

_B/N:Das Kapitel kann einen ganz schön traurig machen, Natascha tut mir ja echt leid. Aber es ist auch ganz schön fies von Sev, mit ihr zu schlafen, wenn er doch Mine will...will er doch, oder?_


	26. Früh am Morgen

**Noch 8**

Saxas13:Ich euch vergessen? Niemals! Aber es kam halt mal wieder das eine zum anderen, und dann hat auch noch der Fehlerteufel zugeschlagen und ich habe Noel das Falsche zum Beta lesen geschickt nämlich das danach…. Ach ja und Kerwa war auch noch und ich war alles aber nur nicht nüchtern  Stimmt, das was Draco sich da heraus genommen hat war eine Schweinerei ohne gleichen deswegen habe ich es auch nur angedeutet …. Ja Sevi steht auf der Leitung, aber erstens ist er ein Mann und die peilen eh sehe wenig und zweitens liegt es hier in der Willkür der Autorin das er was peilt und ich will gerade noch nicht so wirklich… ich bin böse…! Natascha gibt nicht so schnell auf aber sie kennt ihre Zukunft und ich auch deswegen muss das jetzt so sein. Das mit dem Lern und Beschäftigungsprogramm stimmt das ist Sevi Idee und vor allem will er sie so voran bringen… seine Art Sorry zu sagen… Der Wettbewerb beginnt im nächsten Kapitel aber das hier ist sehr wichtig hier verrate ich schon eine ganze Menge….

_**Noch 7**_

Marrychan:Ganz ruhig, ich bin ja schon am updaten, leider wird das auch heute noch nicht aufgeklärt, aber bald wie gesagt es kommen noch 10 Kapitel circa von dennen auch schon 3 feritig sind wenn das so weiter geht denke ich das ich die Geschichte in 2 Wochen fertig habe…

_**Noch 6**_

SeverusSnapeFan:Wow, was für ein Lob! Ich glaube ich werde gleich rot… naja das siehst du jetzt natürlich nicht ist aber so! Echt!Wann fäjrst du den in den Urlaub? Wenn es da warm ist darf ich dan mit? Ich erzähl dir dann auch jeden Abend ein Kapitel… ist das ein Deal?

_**Noch 5**_

seremasnapeenicht weinen sonst bekomme ich noch ein schlechtes Gewissen…!

_**Noch 4 **_

TalesOfIce:mampf Kekse krümmel Danke! Ich hab schon gemerckt das Natascha nicht soooo arg der Liebling der Nation ist. Ich hatte Angst das es zu ausschweifend wird also habe ich mir gedacht ich packe es in Ihr Tagebuch.. schön das du dich gemeldet hast... Ich liebe geoutet Schwarzleser...

_**Noch 3**_

iome:Freut mich das du meine Geschichte gefunden hast und vor allem das sie dir gefällt… Natascha ist auch schwer einzuordnen, mann weis ja imemr noch nicht alles über sie...

_**Noch 2**_

lOoOnIeLuU:Hmmm Apfelkuchen lecker danke schön! Ihr mässtet mich ganz schön…Als was machst du den Praktikum. Momentmal Ferien Praktikum? Du hast schon Ferien sauerei… auch haben will….Du bist di erste die an Natascha denkt…. Aber keine Angst für Natascha ist gesorgt…

_**Noch 1**_

Sag ich nicht:Na ja woher soll der Arme des auch wissen sie sehen sich ja nicht so oft….

So ihr lieben da das jetzt so schnell ging gibt es das nächste auch erst dann wenn hier wieder genügen rewies sind bleiben wir bei 8? Ja bin ich dafür hab heut schon wieder ein Kapitel fertig bekommen lobt mich mal also es kommen noch insgesamt moment 13 Kapitel inklusive Epilog davon sind schon 3 fertig gebeatet und eins ist halb fertig das heißt hmm noch 104 Rewies und wir sind fertig  aber lasst euch von mir ja nicht unter druck setzten **_oder noch schlimmer rewiet so viel das ich mich richtig beeilen muss mit schreiben…._**

_Und da ist es: euer hardrewietes Kapitel  Viel Spaß und weil das soooo gut geklappt hat schreiben wir jetzt alle noch ein Rewie oder? Knutsche und drücke euch Jule_

21.

Die große Halle füllte sich nur langsam mit Schülern, da es Samstag war und viele die Gelegenheit nutzen, um einmal auszuschlafen.

Hermine schlich sich in den Saal, wie es ihr in letzter Zeit zur Gewohnheit geworden war, aus Angst wieder in eine Attacke hinein zu laufen. Nachdem sie sicher am Haustisch der Gryffindors angekommen war, ließ sie sich vorsichtig nieder und schenkte sich eine Tasse heißen schwarzen Kaffe ein. In den langen Nächten im Labor, war diese Gewohnheit sich mit Kaffe wach zu halten, von Severus auf sie übergegangen.

Sie konnte es nicht glauben, sie nannte den gefürchtetsten Lehrer Hogwarts beim Vornamen... in den langen Stunden im Labor waren sie sich nahe gekommen, jedes Mal, wenn sich ihre Hände aus Versehen berührten, jagte ein Stromstoß durch sie hin durch.

Ja, sie hatte sich verliebt, aber sie würde es ihm nie sagen, viel zu sehr schätzte sie die Zusammenarbeit mit ihm und seine Reaktion auf ihre Gefühle, konnte sie sich lebhaft vorstellen.

Mit einem leisen Seufzer nahm sie der Posteule die Tageszeitung ab und begann sie durchzublättern. Auf Seite 4 wurde sie fündig, dort fand sie einen Artikel über den Wettbewerb am Abend. Er war von ihrer Freundin Rita Kimmkorn...

_Hogwarts im Wettbewerbsfieber . _

_Am Abend findet in Hogwarts, seit Jahren wieder einmal, der Wettbewerb des Geistes statt. Wozu? Um dem Goldjungen, der uns alle vor, ihr-erinnert-euch-schon gerettet hat, mal nicht gewinnen zu lassen? Nun gut, wir alle wissen, dass nur Hermine Granger, aus dem Pottertrio gewinnen kann, warum also ein Wettberb? Das hätte man sich schenken können._

Hermine lächelte, Rita hatte keine Ahnung, da Natascha sie, seit sie an der Schule war ab und zu geschlagen und meist gleich gut gewesen war. Wo war Natascha eigentlich? Suchend sah sie sich um, sie konnte sie nirgends entdecken...

Während Hermine gemütlich frühstückte, war Natascha bei Madame Pomfrey gewesen, wegen ihrer ständigen Übelkeit. Mit blasser, aber gefasster Mine betrat sie die große Halle und ließ sich am Slytherintisch nieder. Die Augen starr auf den Tisch gerichtet, begann sie lustlos, wahllos etwas in sich hinein zustopfen .

Draco trat leise hinter sie, sie schien es nicht einmal zu merken . Er stütze sich mir beiden Armen neben ihr ab, so dass er sie gefangen hielt. Leise raunte er ihr ins Ohr: "Heute Abend gehörst du mir und glaube ja nicht, dass du diesmal wieder so kurz davon kommst…"

Natascha drehte sich um und sah ihn an, als würde sie ihn zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben sehen. Sie murrte nur: "Aha ja, klar passt schon!" und verlies eilig die Halle.

Sie lief in den Kerker und holte sich ihr Tagebuch, einen Stift und nahm auch einige  
Briefbogen mit. Sie zog sich an ihren Lieblingsplatz, in der Bücherei zurück und begann zu schreiben. Während sie die Worte auf das Papier brachte, liefen ihr die Tränen in Strömen die Wangen hinab. Als sie mit dem Brief und ihrem Tagebucheintrag fertig war, raffte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und lief in den Kerker.

Sie schmiss nur kurz ihre Sachen in ihr Zimmer, versiegelte den Brief magisch und belegte ihn mit einem Zauberspruch, dann ließ sie ihn in ihre Tasche gleiten. Sie machte sich kurz frisch und klopfte wenig später an Severus' Tür.

Servus öffnete ihr und wirkte dabei reichlich verschlafen. Wie er so vor ihr stand, nur in Shorts und mit vom Schlaf verquollenen Augen, schien es ihr, dass ihr Herz in diesem Moment vor Liebe überlief.

Sie ergriff seine Hand und zog ihn ohne große Gegenwehr in Richtung Bett.. Dort stieß sie ihn leicht, so dass er rückwärts auf dem Bett landetet. Sie sog sein Bild in sich auf, diesen Anblick wollte sie nie mehr vergessen.

Sie sahen sich an. Sein Mund fing unruhig an zu zucken. Er tauchte in ihre smaragdgrünen Augen ein. Sie hatte den Blick einer Sphinx, geheimnisvoll und unergründlich.

Ihre Zunge fuhr über die blutroten Lippen. Sie stöhnte leicht und leckte an einer Schweißperle in ihrem Mundwinkel. Mit dem Finger strich sie sich über die Oberlippe. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich gleichmäßig. Er spürte ein Ziehen im Unterleib. Ihre Hand lag, wie zufällig an ihrer linken Brustwarze und fing an damit zu spielen. Sie zeichnete sich rasch unter dem dünnen Kleiderstoff ab.

Sein Blick folgte der Bewegung ihrer Hand, langsam ließ sie ihre Hand zu dem Saum ihres Kleides gleiten und zog es sich mit einer schnellen Bewegung ihrer Hand von ihrem Körper.

Severus ließ sie nicht aus den Augen, er war noch reichlich verpennt und er genoss es einfach nur.

Natascha ließ sich langsam auf seinem Bett nieder und beugte sich herunter, um ihn zu küssen, während er mit einer schnellen Bewegung sie um die Taille fast und herumwirbelte, so dass sie unter ihm zu liegen kam.

„An diese Art geweckt zu werden, könnte ich mich gewöhnen.", schnurrte Severus, während er ihre Hände über ihrem Kopf festhielt und anfing sie zu küssen.

Natascha kämpfte sich nach oben. „Nicht heute, heute sollst du nur genießen." Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch und ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen. „Euer gehorsamer Sklave, Madam!"

Über Nataschas Gesicht glitt ein Ausdruck von Bedauern und sie wirkte für einige Sekunden ein wenig wehmütig. Langsam nahm sie ihren Zauberstab zur Hand und fixierte mit „**Redimiculum"** seine Hände über dem Kopf.

Langsam begann sie mit ihrer Zunge über seinen Hals zu fahren und knabberte kurz an einem Ohrläppchen, bevor sie sich mit dem Rest seines Körpers beschäftigte...

Severus wand sich, er hatte ja schon oft Sex gehabt, aber was Natascha mit ihm anstellte, hatte er noch nie erlebt, jede ihrer Berührungen jagte einen Stromstoß durch seinen Körper.

Natascha jagte Severus von einem Höhepunkt zum anderen, nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit, sank sie auf seine Brust. Mit einem leisen „**Licentia"** gab sie ihn wieder frei. Severus schloss sie ihn die Arme, so lagen sie da und beobachteten die Sonne beim Untergehen . Keiner der beiden sagte etwas. (B/N: Sonnenuntergang, eben waren sie noch beim Frühstück, und Severus gerade aufgestanden...Die scheinen mächtig lange beschäftigt gewesen zu sein...)

Als die Uhr 6 schlug, fing Natascha an ihre Kleidung zusammenzusuchen. In dem Moment, in dem sie gerade aus dem Bett aufstehen wollte, umarmte Severus sie von hinten und flüsterte ihr in Ohr: „ Morgen bist du dran."

Natascha machte sich frei, sie nickte und antwortete: „ Ja ,Morgen bin ich dran. "Geschickt versteckte sie den Brief auf seinem Schreibtisch und eilte aus dem Zimmer, bevor er die Tränen sehen konnte, die ihr über die Wange liefen.

Der Wettbewerb würde in der großen Halle stattfinden, die von den Hauselfen in den letzten Stunden liebevoll dekoriert worden war. Der Himmel über der Halle war in samtiges Blau getaucht, auf dem, wie auf einer Decke verstreut, goldene Sterne glitzerten. Ab und zu schoss eine Sternschnuppe über den Himmel.

Der Tisch an dem normal die Lehre saßen, war durch vier kleine Pulte ersetzt worden, die im Halbkreis angeordnet waren. Jedes Pult war in eine andere Farbe gehüllt, rot, grün , blau , gelb, die Farben der 4 Häuser. Auf jedem der Tische stand ein Schild mit dem Namen des Teilnehmers.

Die Truhe stand wieder auf dem Tisch vor dem Pult. An der Seite stand ein langer Tisch mit 4 Stühlen, für jeden der Hauslehrer einen, da diese hier als Schiedsrichter fungieren würden.

Gegenüber stand ein Tisch für den Schulbeirat und andere Würdenträger.

Die Tische, an denen normalerweise gegessen wurde, waren verschwunden, dort standen lange Bankreihen für die Schüler und für alle die noch zuschauen wollten wie z.B die Eltern der Teilnehmer...

Die Halle wurde, wie beim letzten Mal, wieder von schwarzen und qualmenden Pechfackeln erhellt. Die Schattenmonster tanzen an den Wänden, die aus massiven Stein waren, diesmal auch nicht weniger furchterregend, als das letzte mal, da konnten auch die, von den Hauselfen, liebevoll angebrachten Girlanden aus Blumen und Flitter nichts dran ändern.

Den Rand der kleinen Bühne zierten Blumengirlanden, in die kleine Laternen mit Glühwürmchen eingeflochten waren, die ihr Licht abgaben und somit die Bühne von unten beleuchteten.

An den Wänden waren die vier Banner der Schule aufgehängt, hinter der Bühne prangte das Wappen Hogwarts. Im ganzen Saale waren kleine Kerzen verteilt, aber auch der warme Schein der Kerzen, konnte den grusligen Eindruck nicht ganz mildern.

B/N:Wieso machst du es so gruselig? Was steht in dem Brief? Was ist mit Natascha, hört sich beinahe an, als wäre sie schwanger. Was läuft bei Hermione und Sev? Viele Fragen, ne. Aber ich denke ich kriege meine Antworten noch...hofft

A/N: du stellst fragen du kennst immerhin schon 2 weiter Kapitel….


	27. Die ersten Runden

**Ich bin so ggrr hier ist es noch mal in richtig….Noch 8**

Saxas13:Danke dir hatte voll vergessen den Text oben zu änderen aber zu deinem Rewie gönn mir doch auch mal ein Päuschen und auserden du vergisst das dumbi auch nicht mehr der jüngste ist

_**Noch 7**_

TalesOfIce:ich sag es ja mein taschenrechner und ich ein unschlagbares Team… Ok ich will ja gar nicht verklagt werden es geht ja schon weiter

_**Noch 6**_

Taloi:extra für mich freu au ja schreib rewies so viel du willst und kannst 

_**Noch 5**_

Nena:Natürlich habe ich die vermisst! Was für eine Frage… Wow du bist ein VIP ich fühle mich geehrt. Ob sie schwanger ist? Hm wir werden sehen

_**Noch 4 **_

Sevena:Ich liebe geoutet Schwarzleser... ja ich hoffe das ich nicht zuviel neben handlung reinpacke

_**Noch 3**_

lOoOnIeLuU:wow du arbeitest in einer Bank, dann kanst du bestimmt prima mit Geld umgehen… ich leider nicht schnief…Versprochen ich kläre alle fragen auf! Wenn du mir verrätst was für Fragendu hast….

**_Noch 2_**

iome:jubel das 100 Anfälle von Neugier… hmmm wie sieht das aus? Erzähl mal… ich schreib ja

so schnell ich kann….

**_Noch 1_**

Seraphime:danke das sie dir gefällt, jo ich bin auch der Meinung das die Geschichte je weiter es nach hinten geht besser wird … Übung  mal abwarten wer hier das luder ist…

_Und da ist es wieder euer hardrewietes Kapitel_

_Diesmal fängt endlich der Wettbewerb an… Bitte schlagt mich nihct wegen die fragen ich habe mir die echt mühsam aus den Fingern gezogen…_

_Knutsche und drücke euch Jule_

Und nucht vergessen Rewie schreiben….

Kurz vor sieben Uhr versammelten sich die Schüler und die Besucher vor der massiven Eichentür. Die Menge war ungewohnt still.

Punkt 20.00 Uhr donnerte 20 mal einen Schlag durch die Räume, der sich anhörte, als wenn ein Riese 20 mal mit einem Baum so fest aufschlug, wie er konnte. Die Menge war still geworden, als der letzte Schlag verklungen war, konnte man die Atemgeräusche der einzelnen hören. Mit einem Quietschen der Angeln, öffnete sich die Tür und die Menschen strömten herein, sie verteilten sich auf ihre Plätze.

Die Halle war erfüllt, von dem Knistern der Kerzen und Fackeln, dem Wispern der Menschen. Die Spannung war fast greifbar, alle warten darauf, dass einer der Teilnehmer, oder einer der Lehrer auftauchte.

Plötzlich tat es wieder einen Schlag und alle Fackeln begannen im Luftzug zu flackern. Alle schraken zusammen. Als die Fackeln sich wieder beruhigt hatten und den Raum wieder erhellten, stand Albus Dumbledore auf der Bühne. Wieder trug er das weiße Gewand von der Auswahlzeremonie, diesmal war das weiße Gewand jedoch mit dem Wappen Hogwarts bestickt.

Langsam hob er die Hände und fing an zu sprechen: "Willkommen, willkommen zu unserem Wettbewerb des Wissens! Heute wird sich zeigen, in welchem Hause der wachste Geist wohnt! Als Schiedsrichter werden die Hauslehrer fungieren, und in strittigen Fällen wird die magische Truhe entscheiden. Begrüßen sie mit mir die Lehrer der 4 Häuser."

In einer Reihe marschierten die Lehrer in die Halle, jeder von ihnen trug wieder das Gewand, das er, oder sie auch schon bei der Auswahlzeremonie getragen hatte, aber auch hierauf waren nun die Wappen der einzelnen Häuser erschienen.

Kaum waren die Lehrer an ihren Plätzen angelangt, erhob sich die Stimme Dumbledores wieder: „Und nun kommen sie, die Kandidaten der einzelnen Häuser."

Die Kandidaten kamen von der anderen Seite herein, und jedem von ihnen war anzusehen, dass sie mehr als nervös waren . Sie kamen im Gänsemarsch herein, ein jeder in die Farben seines Hauses gehüllt.

Jeder von ihnen trug etwas anderes, für Hufflepuff trat Christan Lower an, er trug eine weite safrangelbe Hose und darüber ein blassgelbes Hemd. Für Ravenclaw tratt Elisabeth Cat an, sie trug einen himmelblaues Kleid. Gryffindor wurde von Hermine Granger vertreten, die ein bordeauxrotes Oberteil trug, zusammen mit einer blutroten Samthose. Als letztes trat Natascha herein, die für Slytherin antrat. Sie trug ein smaragdgrünes Trägerkleid, das ihr bis zu den Knien reichte. Über dem Kleid, trug sie einen Mantel aus einer etwas dunkleren grünen Seide, sie sah umwerfend aus.

Als die 4 an ihrem Platz angekommen waren, ergriff Dumbledore wieder das Wort: „ Nun, dann wollen wir beginnen, aber bevor wir anfangen, will ich noch einmal kurz die Regeln erklären. Die Fragen werde ich vorlesen und derjenige, der die Antwort als erstes weiß, schwenkt seinen Zauberstab. Nach jeweils 10 Fragen wird derjenige, der am wenigsten Punkte hat, ausscheiden. Falls zwei Gleichstand haben, wird eine Stichfrage die Entscheidung bringen. Für jede korrekte Antwort gibt es 5 Punkte, für jeden falsche Antwort, wird 1 Punkt abgezogen. Falls eine Frage falsch beantwortet wird, gibt es ihm 2. Versuch noch 3 Punkte beim 3. Versuch noch 2 und im letzen noch 1 Punkt. Als Hilfsmittel liegen auf jedem Pult Pergament und eine Feder. So nun denn, wollen wir beginnen..."

Dumbledore begab sich auf seinen Platz und begann die Fragen vorzulesen :

„**Was ist ein Falkenkopf-Angriff?"**

„_Ein Angriff im Quidditch."_

„ _5 Pkt für Slytherin"_

„**Was sind Kappas?****?"**

„_Affenähnliche Wassertiere__"_

„ 5 Pkt für Gryffindor"

„**Was fürchtet der Basilisk am meisten?"**

„_Das Krähen eines Hahnes."_

„ 5 Pkt für Gryffindor"

„**Um wie viel Prozent steigt die Tropfrate der Kesselböden jährlich?"**

„_3"_

„ 5 Pkt für Ravenclaw"

„**Was passiert beim Zauberspruch "Prior Incantado?"**

„_Ein Zauber wird wiederholt."_

_„ 5 Pkt für Slytherin"_

„**Aus welchem Land stammt der Schiedsrichter der 422. Quidditch -Weltmeisterschaft?"**

„_Ägypten__"_

„ 5 Pkt für Slytherin"

„**Wie viele Spieler hat eine Quidditchmannschaft****?"**

„_7"_

„ 5 Pkt für Gryffindor"

„**Wie viele Bälle braucht man beim Quidditch?"**

„_4"_

„ 5 Pkt für Slytherin"

„**Wer wurde durch den Stein der Weisen über 600 Jahre alt?"**

„ _Nicolas Flamel_"

„ 5 Pkt für Gryffindor"

„**Was ist ein Animagus?"**

„Ein Zauberer, der zum Tier werden kann."

„ 5 Pkt für Gryffindor"

Albus erhob sich von seinem Platz: „So, das war die erste Runde und der Punktestand ist wie folgt. Von Christan Lower für Hufflepuff, der 0 Punkte hat müssen wir uns leider verabschieden."

Christan Lower schlich sich mit gesenktem Kopf und unter mitleidigen Applaus von der Bühne.

„Auf dem 3. Platz ist Elisabeth Cat von Ravenclaw mit 5 Punkten , auf dem 2. Platz liegt Natascha Fiodorwa für Slytherin, mit 20 Punkten und auf dem ersten Platz liegt, mit 25 Punkten, Hermine Granger für Gryffindor." (Es waren doch 5 Punkte für jede richtige Antwort.)

Das gelbe Wappen von Huffelpuff waren verschwunden.

Albus fuhr fort: „So dann wollen wir mit der 2 Runde beginnen.

„**Wo liegt Askaban?"**

"_Auf einer Insel in der Nordsee__"_

„5 Punkte für Gryffindor"

„**Wie heißen die kleinen Tierchen, die nach Goldmünzen suchen?"**

"_Niffler__"_

„5 Punkte für Ravenclaw"

„**Wie heißt das Wahrheitselixier, das am wirksamsten ist ?"**

_"__Veritaserum_"

„5 Punkte für Slytherin"

„**Was ist ein Denkarium?"**

_"__Eine Schale, in die man Gedanken legt__"_

„5 Punkte Slytherin"

„**Mit was für einem Tier hat ein Crup Ähnlichkeit?****?"**

"_ Mit einem Jack-Russel-Terrier"_

„5 Punkte für Gryffindor"

„**Wie heißt der Zauberspruch, mit dem man das Dunkle Mal heraufbeschwören kann?"**

" _Morsmorde__"_

„5 Punkte für Slytherin"

„**Auf wie viele Arten kann man ein Quidditchfoul begehen?"**

"_700" _

„5 Punkte für Gryffindor"

„**Was passiert beim Zauberspruch "Avis"?****"**

" Kleine Vögel fliegen aus dem Zauberstab."

_„5 Punkte für Gryffindor"_

„**Was stellt Gregorowitch her****?"**

_"__Zauberstäbe__ "_

„5 Punkte für Slytherin"

„**Wie heißt das Foul, bei dem mehr als ein Jäger in den Torraum fliegt? **

_„__Abrate_"

„5 Punkte für Ravenclaw"

Der zweite Fragenblock war vorbei, die Zuschauer hatten gespannte dem Duell zwischen Hermine und Natascha gelauscht. Albus tratt hervor und verkündetet den Stand nach 2 Runden: " Nach der zweiten Runde, liegt Miss Cat von Ravenclaw auf dem 3 Platz mit 15 Punkten. Damit ist sie leider ausgeschieden."

Elisabeth verließ die Bühne und gesellte sich zu ihren Kameraden. Verständnislos schüttelte sie den Kopf , das sie gegen Hermine kaum eine Chance haben würde, damit hatte sie gerechnet, aber dass sie gegen Slytherin verloren hatte, das tat ihr weh.

Dumbledore fuhr fort: „In der dritten und entscheidenden Runde treten nun Miss Granger für Gryffindor und Miss Romanova für Slytherin, gegeneinander an. In der dritten Runde werden nicht nur 10 Fragen gestellt, sondern jeweils 5 zu einem Themengebiet. Die Themengebiete sind: Zaubertränke, Geschichte der Zauberei, Pflanzenkunde, Zauberkunst und Magische Tierwesen. Aber bevor wir mit der dritten Runde anfangen, machen wir eine kleine Pause, die Hauselfen waren so freundlich für uns einen kleinem Imbiss herzurichten.

So und ich mach jetzt auch eine kleine Pause….

B/N: Mach nur...


	28. Entscheidung

_Hier bin ich schon wieder gg_

_Ihr wolltet es ja nicht anders haben also freut euch _

_Ich hab euch auch was mit gebracht, nein nicht nur das Kapitel mit den Titel_

_Entscheidung sondern ich verrate euch auch schon mal die Namen der noch folgenden Kapitel die da wären:_

_**26. Schwanengesang, **_

_**27.Briefe**_

_**28. ich will so sein wie du **_

29. Ich bin zurück

30. Sprich mit ihr

31. Rache ist süß

32. Beerdigung aber das leben geht weiter

33 Lauf nicht davon

34. Die Suche

35. Epilog

_Die dicken sind schon fertig…. Also je ehr ihr rewiet um so ehr gibt es mehr… und soll ich euch was verraten? Ich hab schon wieder Ideen für eine Fortsetzung oder ein zwei andere Geschichten. An dieser stelle möchte ich auch noch mal auf meine Kurzgeschichte hinweisen die ist noch sooo rewiearm, ja ich weiß ist Schleichwerbung aber trotzdem…_

_Zu euren Rewies Tausend Danke an euch _

_Saxas: hatte voll vergessen den text zu ändern man bringe mir einen Schraubenzieher für das Brett vor meinem Hirn… das schlimme ist ja das ich zur Zeit nur schreiben kann wenn ich du gute Cookis von Balson futtere bald hab ich die 17 kg die ich runter hab wieder drauf und wer ist schuld? Severus…._

_Ottoi: Freut mich das begeistert bist… und das du meine ff so lobst wooooowww rot werde so was geht mir immer runter wie Honig… sozusagen suhle ich mich deinem Lob… hörst du mich grunzen? oink Es wird zwar jemand sterben aber nicht wegen Selbstmord. Ich weiß immer noch nicht wer sterben wird aber ich muss mit bald entscheiden…_

_Iome: Danke für dein Lob… Das war echt so was von schwer die Fragen zu finden… Ich hab die dann alle an meinem Kollegen ausprobiert der die Bücher auch kennt :- ) Möhrchen für mein Versuchskaninchen…. Aber es stimmt der Rest fließt immer so raus so zack zack und das war echt Arbeit… Noch mal DANKE!_

_Taloi: Ich wünsch dir einen wunderschönen Urlaub bzw wenn du das liesst biste du ja wieder da, also hoffe ich du hattest einen tollen Urlaub und der Inhalt der Mail hat dir gefallen_

lOoOnIeLuU: _Guter Plan" Unterstüze ich total shoppen ist klasse… Meine Mutter hat mir verboten Schuhe zu kaufen… nur weil schon 2 Schränke voll waren –ihre waren ja auch drin- danke… Ntascha weint weil sie weiss was sie erwartet… Ging mir am Anfang auch so das ich mich kaum getraut habe was zu schreiben und na ja das ist meiner erste Geschichte ich hab ja schon überlegt ob ich sie mal meinem ex Deutsch lehrer vorleg.. der meinte immer das ich zwar Argumentationen schreiben könnte aber bei Geschichten würde ich immer zu viel drum herum bauen und dann den roten Faden verlieren…. Aber ich glaub ich lass es lieber wer wie was er zu den Sexszenen sagt würgh Danke, du kannst das bestimmt auch nur Mut Ideen hab ich einen ganzen Sack voll, nur aus was sich eine geschichte machen lässt ist die Zweite frage…_

_Nena: wenn ich dir jetzt verrate wer gewinnt ist es ja langweilig und das wollen wir doch nicht oder?_

SerenaSnapee: oh je... Ich muss mal schauen wer wenn bekommt

_Marrchan: Dank! Ich weiss ja das Dumbi nicht wirklich nach dem dunken mal fraget aber mir ist nix mehr eingefalle…_

_Schitzii: aber klar ich mach ja schon…._

_Ich brauch jetzt mal euren Rat wer soll sterben? Möglich sind alle außer mir…Ach ja und in noch einer Frage brauch ich mal eure Hilfe…. Ich wird am 5.8. 25 na gut das bekomme ich noch alleine hin : -) aber ich hab zusammen mit meiner Kollegin Isabel und ich hab gesagt ich backe also welcher Kuchen wäre am besten?._

_Und noch was also ich hab da so eine Idee für eine FF aber, ( es gibt immer ein aber) da ich vor habe meine super tolle und der welt beste Beta demnächst mit was anderem zu beaufschlagen und die frecher weise nicht ihr komplette Freizeit in meinen Dienst stellen will bräuchte ich eine neue Beta… Falls jemand Lust einfach unter __juleblumedeyahoo.de__ melden… hmmm vielleicht sollte ich noch was dazu sagen… ok es wird eine SS FF kein Slash aber viel Liebe und etwas SB und LM und JP und RL ja und ich denke es wird was längeres werden… öhm ja ich sollte die jenigen warnen meine Rechtschreibung ist saumies und ich pflege darüber sehr neugirig meine Betas zu befragen über ihr Privatleben und ich brauche gaaaanz arg viel Liebe und zuwendung…. Aber ansonst bin ich echt lieb… : -)_

_Knutsche und drücke euch Jule_

23.

Die Zuschauer strömten wieder in den Saal, nachdem sie sich, an den reichlich bereit gestellten Erfrischungen gestärkt hatten.

Hermine und Natascha waren sitzen geblieben und hatten sich keines Blickes gewürdigt.

Beide saßen an ihrem Pult und musterten interessiert die Wände, die jetzt nur noch mit den Wappen Gryfindores und Slytherin geschmückt waren, über den verlassenen Saal hin, alles, nur die andere nicht.

Langsam kamen die ersten Zuschauer zurück in den Saal geströmt, alle waren gut gesättigt, so dass die bedrohliche Atmosphäre der Halle verschwunden war. Die Zuschauer schwätzten fröhlich miteinander, als sie zu ihren Plätzen zurückkehrten.

Albus erhob seine Arme und sofort kehrte Ruhe ein . Mit seiner weittragenden Stimme verkündetet er: „So, willkommen zurück meine Lieben, ich hoffe es hat allen geschmeckt und wir sind nun bereit, die letzte spannende Runde anzugehen."

Albus stellte sich wieder vor die Bühne und begann : "So, unser erstes Themengebiet sind magische Pflanzen. Frage Nummer 1: Welches Kraut gibt einem die Fähigkeit, unter Wasser zu atmen?"

Aus Hermines Zauberstab schossen rote Funken, die Antwort kannte sie bestens, seit sie in ihrem vierten Schuljahr gemeinsam mit Harry nach einer Lösung für die 2. Aufgabe des Trimagischen Turnier gesucht hatte.

„Diantuskraut", rief sie laut.

Dumbledore nickte und vor ihrem Platz stieg das Hologramm des Gryffindorlöwens auf. Knapp über dem Boden, blieb es in der Luft schweben.

Dumbledore fuhr fort: "Die 2. Frage wäre: Welche Pflanze meine, ich wenn ich eine Mandragora suche?"

Diesmal waren es grüne Funken die Richtung Decke stoben.

Natascha antwortete rasch: „ Die Alraune"

Wieder nickte Dumbledore und diesmal erhob sich ein Hologramm der Slytherinschlange vom Boden und schwebte auf gleicher Höhe wie der Gryffindorlöwe.

Dumbledore fuhr abermals fort: „Kommen wir zur nächsten Frage: Was sind Burbotubler und wofür braucht man sie?"

Wieder flogen grüne Funken und Natascha antwortet : " Es handelt sich um Heilpflanzen, an den Stängeln der Burbotubler befinden sich glänzende Geschwülste, die gelbgrünen Eiter enthalten. Daraus macht man ein Mittel gegen Akne"

Wieder nickte Dumbledore und die Schlange schwebte nun ein Stück über dem Löwen. „Weiter geht es mit Frage 4: Was ist eine Pestwurz?"

Wieder waren es grüne Funken, die als erstes flogen. „Die Grundlage für Butterbier, sie wird zur Familie der Korbblütler gezählt."

Dumbledore nickte und die Schlange schwebte noch ein Stück höher. „Frage Nummer 5: Wo finde ich Viscum (Mistel) und wie verhält sie sich zusammen mit Urtica (Brennesel)?"

Diesmal dauerte es etwas länger, bis eine Antwort kam, und wieder waren es grüne Funken, die in den Himmel schossen. Natascha antwortete: „Urtica löscht die Wirkung der Viscum aus, es sei denn, es wird bei Fall vom ersten Schnee des Jahres geerntet, dann verdoppelte es die Wirkung aller Bestandteile."

Dumbledore blickt hinüber zum Schiedsrichtertisch, ob alle mit dieser Antwort einverstanden waren.

Und wieder schwebte die Schlange ein Stück höher, nun war schon ein kleiner Abstand zwischen Löwe und Schlange.

Als alle zugestimmt hatten, verkündete er: "Auch dies war wieder richtig. Damit steht es nach dem ersten Durchgang 4 zu 1 für Slytherin. Das nächste Themengebiet sind magische Geschöpfe. Hier wird uns zusätzlich unser Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, als Schiedsrichter zur Verfügung stehen."

Von den Reihen der Gryffindors her kam begeisterter Applaus und Hagrid lief rot im Gesicht an.

Auf Hermines Gesicht stand wilde Entschlossenheit jetzt aufzuholen. Dumbledore fuhr mit seine Rede fort: "Unser nächstes Thema, zu dem wir 5 Fragen stellen ist, wie schon gesagt, magische Geschöpfe, nun denn fangen wir an. Frage Nr. 1: Wo würden Sie suchen, wenn Sie einen Bezoar beschaffen müssten?"

Rote Funken

Hermine antwortete: „Im Magen einer Ziege." Wie hätte sie das vergessen können, wo Professor Snape doch genau diese Frage in ihre ersten Stunde gestellt hatte? Wie konnte sie überhaupt etwas vergessen was er gesagt hatte?

Der Löwe rückt ein Stück näher an die Schlange heran.

Dumbledore fuhr fort : "Nun zu Frage Nummer 2: Welche Zauberkraft besitzen die Tränen des Phönix?"

Grüne Funken

Natascha antwortet: "Sie heilen Wunden."

Wieder nickte Dumbledore und die Schlange gewann wieder an Boden gegenüber dem Löwen.

„Frage Nummer 3: Womit füttert man junge Drachen?"

Grüne Funken stoben in den Himmel.

Wieder war es Natascha die antwortete: „Mit Schnaps und Hühnerblut."

Die Schlange stieg wieder ein Stück in den Himmel.

Dumbledore stellte die nächste Frage: „Nr. 3: Was sind Zentauren?"

Wieder waren es Grüne Funken.

„Sie sind halb Pferd, halb Mensch" lautet Nataschas Antwort.

Wieder stieg die Schlange ein Stück höher. (B/N: Mine gib dir ein bisschen Mühe.)

Dumbledore fuhr fort : „So und nun kommt die letzte Frage aus dem Bereich magische Geschöpfe: Was ist ein Hippogreif?"

Auch diesmal wieder waren es die grünen Funken die aufleuchteten.

„Ein Hippogreif ist vorne Adler, hinten Pferd, er hat Flügel und einen großen scharfen Schnabel.", stieß Natasch hervor.

Dumbledore nickte und die Schlange stieg wieder ein Stück nach oben. „Nach dem 2. Block steht es 2:8 für Slytherin. So dann kommen wir nun zum nächsten Themenblock, der da wäre Zauberkunst/ Zaubersprüche. Frage Nr. 1: Was bewirkt der Spruch Impedimenta?"

Wieder waren es grüne Funken.

„ER hält den, mit dem Fluch belegten Menschen fest, an dem Platz an dem er sich befand als der Spruch ausgesprochen wurde!" lautet Nataschas Antwort.

Dumbledore blickte zu Prof. Flitwick, ob dieser mit der Erklärung einverstanden war, nach dem dieser nickte, schob sich die Schlange noch ein Stück höher.

„Die 2. Frage wäre, Point me was bewirkt er?", fuhr Albus Dumbledore fort

Diesmal waren es rote Funken.

Hermine antwortete : " So nennt man den Vier-Punkte-Fluch; der als magischer Kompass funktioniert."

Der Löwe schwebte ein Stück höher in Richtung der Schlange, man sah Hermine die Erleichterung an.

„Frage Nr. 3: Orchideus was bewirkt er?" fragte Dumbledore.

Grüne Funken

„Ein Blumenstrauß sprießt aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes.", antwortete Natascha.

Wieder hob die Schlange sich in die Höhe.

„Frage 4: Ferula wann wird dieser Spruch eingesetzt?"

Rote Funken,

„ Wird eingesetzt bei gebrochen Knochen, er schient gebrochene Knochen.", stieß Hermine hervor.

Der Löwe holte wieder ein Stück auf .

„Frage 5: Deletrius, was bewirkt dieser Spruch?"

Grüne Funken.

„Er lässt das dunkele Mal verschwinden." antwortete Natascha.

Dumbledore stimmte ihr zu und wieder stieg die Schlange. „So nach dem dritten Block, also mehr als der Hälfte liegt Slytherin immer noch mit 4: 11 vorne. Kommen wir also nun zum letzten Block, Zaubertränke. Frage Nummer 1: Wofür benötig man den Wolfsbann-Trank?

Rote Funken.

Hermines Augen glitzerten, nicht nur, dass Zaubertränke ihr Lieblingsfach war, sondern hatte sie doch erst letzt Woche mit Severus darüber gesprochen. „Der Wolfsbann-Trank wird verabreicht, um zu verhindern, dass ein Werwolf Menschen anfällt, er kann zwar die Verwandlung nicht verhindern, aber er sorgt dafür das der Verstand, der eines Menschen bleibt."

Dumbledore nickt und die Gryffindors brachen in Jubel aus. „Frage 2: Was ist der Baruffio's Brain Trank?"

Rote Funken

„Der Trank bzw. das Elixier bewirkt für kurze Zeit, dass man Superschlau wird, und sich an alles erinnert, was man je gehört hat.", schoss Hermine heraus.

Wieder nickte Dumbledore. „ Frage 3: Was bekomme ich, wenn ich einem Wermutaufguss geriebene Affrodillwurzel hinzufüge?"

Rote Funken

„Den Trank der lebenden Toten." , schoss Hermime hervor.

Die Gryffindors jubelten, stand es jetzt doch schon 7 zu 11, bald hatte Hermine Natascha eingeholt. Der Löwe war schon fast so hoch oben, wie die Schlange.

„Frage Nummer 4: Was ist der Unterschied zwischen Eisenhut und Wolfswurz?"

Rote Funken

„Keiner...", kam es von Hermine „ ...ich meine, es gibt keinen." 8 zu 11

„Frage 5: Was bewirkt der Zaubertrank "Skele-Wachs"?"

Und wieder war es Hermine, die rote Funken schoss.

„Er lässt Knochen nachwachsen!", sie erinnerte sich noch zu gut an Harrys Gesicht, nachdem er diesen hatte probieren müssen.

Dumbledore drehte sich um und verkündete: „ Das war der 4 Teil, und nun steht es 9 zu 11 für Slytherin, aber Gryffindor hat aufgeholt. Kommen wir also zum letzten Teil, zum spannenden Finale, mit dem Thema Geschichte der Zauberei. Nach dem letzten Teil übergebe ich schnell den Preis an die Siegerin und dann findet ein kleiner Ball zu Ehren der Siegerin statt. Also Frage 1: Wie oft wurde Wendeline die Ulkige verbrannt?" Grüne Funken „47 mal!", antwortete Natascha. 

Dumbledore nickte. "Frage 2: Wie hießen die 4 Gründer von Hogwarts?" 

Rote Funken...

„ Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw und Godric Gryffindor" stieß Hermine aus.

" Frage 3: wie viele Riesenstämme gab es 1756 in Europa!"

Rote Funken...

„112", antwortete Hermine.

Nun hatte der Löwe die Schlange fast eingeholt.

"Frage 4: Wie heißt der berühmteste Magier in der Geschichte Britanniens?"

Rote Funken...

„Merlin!" feuerte Hermine heraus. Damit stand es 12 zu 12, die letzte Frage würde die Entscheidung bringen.

„Frage 5: Wer war der bekannteste Schwarzmagier Russlands? Wie war sein Kompletter Name?"

Rote Funken schossen empor, Nataschas Kehle entrang sich ein Stöhnen, wenn Hermine nun die Richtige Antwort gab, war alles umsonst gewesen und sie wäre verloren.

„ Rasputin, Gregory Rasputin.", antwortete Hermine und ihr Augen glitzerten voller Triumph, sie hatte es geschafft. Die große Halle tobte, außer den Slytherins, die betroffen drein schauten, wieder hatten sie gegen Gryffindor verloren.

In diesem Moment hob Dumbledore die Hand und es kehrte Ruhe ein. Langsam begann er zu sprechen: „Nun das ist leider nicht ganz richtig, nun darf Miss Romanova noch einmal ihr Glück versuchen.

Hermine wirkte geschockt, sie wusste doch immer alles und hier war sie sich sicher, die Gryffindors wirkten, als wollte man ihnen den Preis klauen, breit um ihn zu verteidigen. Auf den Gesichtern der Slytherins zeigte sich ein Spur von Hoffnung.

„Grigorij Jefimowitsch" flüsterte Natascha

Dumbledore nickte und die Slytherins, die die Antwort zwar nicht verstanden hatten, aber sehr wohl gemerkt hatten, dass sie gewonnen hatten, brachen in Jubel aus.

Natascha blickte zu Severus, dessen Blick allerdings auf Hermine lag. Langsam ging sie nach vorne und nahm die Kette mit der Ampulle entgegen. Verwirrt erzählte sie, dass sie sich jetzt kurz frisch machen müsste, aber zu anschließenden Feier wieder da sei und verschwand.

B/N: Mann, wie geht es weiter. Was stand eigentlich in dem Brief, den Natascha hinterlassen hat?


	29. Schwanengesang

_Hallo, ihr von mir heiß geliebten Rewier,_

_heute leider nur ein kurzer Kommentar.. bzw. ich muss mal Dampf ablassen…_

_Kennt ihr das? Es gibt Tage da kommt man sich vor wie der Depp vom Dienst…._

_Heute war so eine Tag…. Hatte riessen Trubel mit meinem Chef und bin so richtig fertig mit Gott und der Welt… und außerdem habe ich das ende wieder geändert… oder auch nicht keine Ahnung ich hab Noel gezwungen zu entscheiden wer jetzt stirbt…_

_Ansonsten werft doch auch auf meine neue Geschichte mal einen Blick _

_Sorry aber ich bin echt im Ar das war heute zu viel, es ist einfach sch wenn einem Freundlichkeit als Schleimerei (O-Ton Räudiger Hund!) ausgelegt wird… (und ich weiß von wem es kommt ... jemand Rache vorschlag?e)_

_Eure stinksauere jule_

_einige Reweis könnten mir helfen…_

_**Schwanengesang**_

Langsam lief Natascha Richtung Kerker, sie konnte es noch nicht realisieren, dass es vorbei war, dass ihr Schicksal beschlossen war. Ihr Hand umklammerte krampfhaft die Phiole, so dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Während sie in Gedanken versunken den Gang entlang lief, wurde sie plötzlich von hinten umarmt. Natascha riss die Augen auf, seit ihrer Begegnung mit Malfoy war sie mehr als schreckhaft, aber es war Severus, der sie in sein Arme riss, um ihr zu gratulieren. Während sie sich an seinen Hals klammerte, flüsterte er ins Ohr: „Glückwunsch Kleines, du hast es geschafft." Natascha liefen die Tränen runter. Severus schob sie ein Stück weit von sich, mit seinem Daumen wischte er ihre die Tränen ab und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Du gehst jetzt in dein Zimmer und machst dich fertig, denn der erste Tanz gehört mir, als deinem Hauslehrer!", schmunzelte er sie an. Natascha lächelte ihn unter Tränen zu und flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich!" und lief davon. Severus rief ihr hinterher: „Ich dich auch…."

Natascha machte sich fertig, sie musterte sich im Spiegel, sie hattte nie besser ausgesehen, das gebrochene Herz stand ihr gut. Langsam ließ sie ihren Blick durch das leere Zimmer schweifen, sie atmete einmal durch und ging los, zu ihrem Schwanengesang.

Langsam lief sie den Flur entlang und steuerte auf die große Halle zu. In einem Winkel neben der Tür blieb sie kurz stehen und spähte in die Halle hinein. War die Halle vorher noch mit Stühlen vollgestellt gewesen und hatte bedrohlich gewirkt, so war sie nun komplett verändert.

Die Halle war von goldenem Licht erfüllt, die Feen und Glühwürmer, die zuvor noch fest auf den Girlanden gesessen hatten, flogen nun frei herum. Die Bänke waren verschwunden, dafür war eine Bar und ein Buffet aufgebaut worden. An der Seite waren kleine Bistrotische aufgestellt und auf der Bühne, auf der der Wettbewerb stattgefunden hatte, stand nun eine Band, die bereits spielte.

Der Raum war voller fröhlicher Menschen, die lachten und sich unterhielten, Natascha schnürte es das Herz zu. Sie wollte ihrer Bestimmung nicht nachkommen, aber sie musste. Wie gerne hätte sie sich dort unter die anderen gemischt, gelacht und ihre erste große Liebe genossen, aber es ging einfach nicht, sie musste ihren Weg gehen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Als Natascha den Raum betrat, zog sie alle Blicke auf sich, sie sah umwerfend aus. Die Haare hatte sie nach oben gesteckt, zu einem eleganten Knoten. In ihrem dunklen Haar glitzerten kleine Diamenten und glänzten Perlen.

Ihr Kleid war schulterfrei, die Korsage war schwarz und mit Jetperlen bestickt. Hinten war die Korsage mit schwarzen Seidenbändern geschnürt, die im Licht schimmerten. Der tiefe Rückenausschnitt ließ ihren langen Hals nur noch eleganter erscheinen. Die Korsage betonte ihren Busen, auf dem ein Kollier endete, das aus lupenreinen Diamanten bestand. Die Seide der Korsage funkelte um die Wette, mit den edlen Steinen an ihrem Hals. Der Rock fiel in einer Schleppe nach hinten .

Natascha bewegte sich sehr sicher durch die Reihen, niemand merkte ihr an, wie es um ihre Nerven stand. Sie sah älter aus, als sie war. Sie gesellte sich zu den Slytherins, die in einer Ecke beieinander standen.

Dumbledore betrat die Bühne und sofort ebbten die Gespräche ab. „Schön, dass sie alle noch hier sind, wir wollen mit diesem Ball hier, die Siegerin unsere Wettbewerbes feiern, aber auch ihre Konkurrenten, denn ohne diese wäre es ja langweilig gewesen. Nun wollen wir aber tanzen, fröhlich sein , trinken, aber in Massen, meine jungen Herrschaften und vor allem eines, wir wollen Spaß haben. Also bitte ich nun unsere Gewinnerin, den Tanz zu eröffnen und zwar mit ihrem Hauslehrer Professor Severus Snape!"

Severus Snape schritt mit wehendem Umhang auf Natascha zu, auch er hatte sich umgezogen. Er trug jetzt wieder sein gewohntes schwarz und doch sah er anders aus. Ein Lächeln umspielt seine Lippen, seine Augen glitzern. Schnell durchquerte er die Halle und verbeugt sich mit einem Lächeln vor Natascha und hielt ihr die Hand entgegen.

Severus schaute ihr direkt in die Augen und alles was Natascha in diesem Moment wollte war, sich Severus an den Hals werfen und dort zu bleiben und alles andere egal sein zu lassen. Aber sie lächelte ihn an und legt ihre Hand in die seine, gemeinsam gingen sie in die Mitte des Raumes. Leise erklang ein Walzer, und die beiden begannen zu tanzen.

Beide wollten, dass dieser Tanz niemals endete, aber irgendwann ist auch die schöne blaue Donau im schwarzen Meer angekommen und der Tanz ist vorbei.

Langsam lösten sie sich voneinander und mit einem verlegenen Lächeln überließ Severus Dumbledore Nataschas Hand zum nächsten Tanz. Er selbst ging mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln hinüber zu Minerva McGonagall und forderte sie zum Tanz auf.

Minervas Lippen waren zu einem schmalen Strich verzogen, während sie ihm mit steifen Bewegungen folgte. Während die beiden tanzten, sagte keiner etwas. Severus grinste immer breiter und Minervas Blick verfinsterte sich immer mehr. (B/N: Du bist ja gemein. Die arme Minerva. Aber es ist ja ganz typisch für Sev so zu sein.) Irgendwann hielt es Minerva nicht mehr aus: „NA LOS, SPUCK ES SCHON AUS!" Severus lächelte und schnurrte zurück: "Ich weiß gar nicht, was du meinst, Minerva, mein Liebe!" Minervas Gesicht wurde dunkelrot und sie fauchte los: „Na, was wohl? Sag mir endlich, wie sehr du dich freust, dass dein Haus mein Haus geschlagen hat! BRING ES HINTER DICH!" Severus lächelte sie selig, verzückt an und erwiderte: „Wie du meinst, Minerva! Ich möchte ja gar nicht verhehlen, dass es mich freut, dass eine Schülerin meines Hauses gewonnen hat, aber du weißt doch, ich nehme das nicht so ernst wie du... AUA"

Severus stand auf der Tanzfläche und hielt sich den Fuß. Minerva hatte seinen letzten Satz wohl etwas falsch verstanden und war ihm mit voller Absicht auf den Fuß gestiegen und zwar so hart, wie sie konnte. Dann hatte sie ihn einfach so stehen lassen und war beleidigt abgerauscht. (B/N: Yeah, Minerva...zeig es ihm )

Severus humpelte zu der Bar hinüber und ließ sich eine Rotwein geben. Interessiert beobachtete er das Treiben auf der Tanzfläche. Natascha ging von Arm zu Arm, die Männer egal welchen Alters, standen Schlange, um mit ihr zu tanzen. Sie schwebte über die Tanzfläche und lächelte, sie wirkte so souverän, elegant und überlegen.

Der Nächste, der Natascha aufforderte, war Lucius Malfoy, für einen kurzen Moment erstarrte Nataschas Lächeln, aber dann setzte sie wieder ihre Maske auf. Severus spürte Wut in seinem Bauch. Malfoy hatte es wieder geschafft sich freizukaufen. Es war bewiesen, dass er einer der führenden Todesser gewesen war, aber nein, er war frei und jetzt lag sein Arm um die Taille seiner Natascha.

Natascha musste sich überwinden, mit Malfoy senior zu tanzen. Seine Berührungen verursachen ihr Übelkeit. Malfoy musterte Natascha von oben nach unten, er war ein großer Frauenkenner und ein noch größerer Liebhaber. Langsam beugte er sich vor und flüsterte Natascha ins Ohr: "Eins muss ich meinem Sohn lassen, Geschmack hat er..." Natascha zuckte zusammen und zum ersten mal an diesem Abend, vertrat sie sich. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie nach oben, in die eiskalten Augen Malfoys. Dieser flüsterte weiter: "Wie schaut es denn aus, was muss ich machen, damit ich auch mal in den Genuß komme?" (B/N: Jetzt weiß ich den Grund, warum ich ihn nicht mehr mag!)

Natascha riss sich los und machte einige Schritte rückwärts sie flüchtete wie ein geschlagenes Tier von der Tanzfläche. Am Rande angekommen, blieb sie stehen, ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schnell, in ihren Augen leuchtete Panik. Das Erlebnis mit Draco saß ihr noch zu tief in den Knochen.

Harry näherte sich ihr von der Seite und berührte sie am Ellenbogen, er fragte sie ob sie mit ihm tanzen mochte. Natascha verlor die Beherrschung, wütend fauchte sie ihn an: „Lass mich endlich in Ruhe, kapierst du nie, dass dich nicht will! Geh weg!" Sie drehte sich um und rauschte davon, wütend funkelten ihr blaue Augen hinterher.

Natscha wollte einfach nur noch weg, sie wusste aber auch, dass dies der letzte normale Abend für sie war. Sie schwankte, was sie machen sollte, die letzte Chance nutzen, oder verschwinden und sich dem Schicksal stellen und gehen.

Genau in diesem Moment, ergoss sich eine kalte, klebrige Flüssigkeit über ihr Kleid. Natascha schaute auf die Person, die das Glas in der Hand hielt, in dem sich vor wenigen Sekunden noch die Flüssigkeit befunden hatte. Die Person schaute Natascha direkt in die Augen, lachte laut auf, drehte sich um und ging davon.

Natascha sah entsetzt auf ihr ruiniertes Kleid herab. Resigniert zuckt sie mit den Schulter und verließ die Halle, anscheinend hatte das Schicksal ihr einmal mehr die Entscheidung abgenommen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Als Natascha die dunklen Flure entlang eilte, wurde sie wehmütig, langsam floss ihr eine Träne die Wange hinunter. Als sie um eine Ecke bog, wurde sie plötzlich gepackt und in eine Nische gezogen. Sie wurde gegen die raue Steinwand gedrückt. Es war Malfoy, er funkelte sie an und fing an sie zu betatschen. Er versuchte sie zu küssen, er war grob, seine Hände taten ihr weh.

Doch war Natascha beim letzten Mal noch unter Schock gestanden, so reagierte sie diesmal und stieß ihn mit aller Kraft von sich weg. „Was willst du?", zischte sie. Er schaute sie erstaunt an und lächelte, dass einem schlecht werden konnte. "Was ich will, meinen Preis!"

Natascha zischte zurück „Du hast dir doch bereits mit Gewalt genommen, was du wolltest!"

Malfoy zog eine Braue hoch und antwortete zynisch: "Ausgemacht war eine Nacht, Baby! Eine ganze Nacht, in der du machst, was ich will. Jetzt will ich dich und danach mein Vater, das wird die längste Nacht deines Leben, Baby." (B/N: Oh Mann, du machst Draco ja zu einem echt fiesen Typen! Da kann man ja nur noch Hass empfinden.)

Und wieder versuchte er Natascha zu küssen, grob riss er an ihrer Korsage , die Seide gab unter seinen groben Händen nach. Während er versuchte die Korsage ganz aufzureißen, platzte etwas in Nataschas Gehirn. Wütend nahm sie ihre Hände hoch und rief: „**Horresco!"** Malfoy erlahmte in seiner Bewegung.

Natascha schleuderte ihn von sich, und zischte ihn an: „Dumm gelaufen, du kleine Pestbeule! Schon mal was von zauberstabloser Magie gehört? Wohl nicht, du Idiot. Aber warte, das wirst du mir büßen!"

Langsam zog sie aus einer ihre Rockfalten eine Pille heraus und schob sie Malfoy in den Mund, sie drückte seinen Kiefer zusammen, so dass er die Pille schlucken musste.

Malfoy lag wie ein Amreinkäfer auf den Rücken und stierrte sie angsterfüllt an.

Langsam streifte Natascha die Reste ihrer zerfetzen Korsage ab und ließ sie neben Malfoy fallen. Dann drehte sie sich um und ging davon. Im Gehen rief sie ihm noch zu: „Viel Spaß beim Erklären... ach ja in der Kapsel ist Veritaserum..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Natascha stand am Rande des Geländes von Hogwarts und blickte traurig nach oben, sie wusste, dass sie das Schloß vermissen würde, sie wusste auch, dass Severus verletzt sein würde, wenn er ihren Brief fand. Und sie wusste, dass er sich fragen würde, ob er das Richtige getan hatte, ihr zu helfen, sie wusste, dass sie ihn verletzt hatte. Sie wusste, dass er die Liebe ihres Lebens war, aber sie wusste auch, was sie tun musste.

Traurig flüsterte sie: „Ich komme zurück."

Mit einem Plopp verschwand sie in die Finsternis der Nacht, das einzige, was von ihr blieb, war eine einzelne Träne, die auf einem Graßhalm im Licht der Sterne glitzerte.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, ein schönes Kapitel... Ich hoffe, da kommt noch mehr...


	30. Briefe

_**Saxas: **_

_Ich mag die Malfoys einfach nicht obwohl es 1.-2 FF gibt wo Malfoy senior einen gewissen Reiz ausstrahlt… aber das liegt eben nur an den guten Schreiberinnen…_

_Trinken in Massen ? Ups stimmt aber Dumbledore ist alles zu zu trauen…._

_Ja, das kleid hätte ich auch gerne gehabt, ja der Rock wäre auch aus schwarzer Seide… wenn ich nur Nähen könnte… oder noch ehr das Geld hätte aber ich fürchte um mal in den Genuss eines solche Kleides zu kommen werde ich doch mal heiraten müssen…._

_Na ja Hermine war zwar da, aber sie hat geschmollt…. Sie hätte halt auch gerne gewonnen… aber dann hätte ich sie mit Minerva tanzen lassen müssen… ne glaub das wäre nicht sooo das wahre gewesen. Obwohl Minerva beim Macarena…._

_Minerva war doch durch den grinsenden Sevi doch schon genug gestrafft… Ich meine Genugtun ist soooo was feines da kann man ihn ja auch mal drin baden lassen… und lass sie mal brodeln…_

_Hm, ich bin vom Sternzeichen her Löwe… Was mich so ankotzt ist einfach das es hintenrum geht… Es ist ja nicht so das ich irgend etwas damit erreichen wollte… Für mich ist es norm wenn ich mir was aus dem Kaffe frage ob ich was mitbringen soll und das ich wenn ich eine Dose Gummibären auf dem Tisch habe auch die anderen rein langen lasse… In was für einer Welt leben wir eigentlich?_

_Danke, es hilft mir immer von die zu lesen…aber ich denke das kann ich so nicht gelten lassen… Als erstes werde ich genau bei den Herrschaften mal die Ausstände einkassieren und gewisse Dinge einstellen und dann werden wir mal sehen… Devilsmile…._

_Ok, ich werde sie so zu ende schreiben wie ich es gedacht habe obwohl na ja es gibt ja immer noch die Möglichkeit einer Fortsetzung…_

_**SerenaSnapee**_

_Hey, nicht drohen…. Ich fürchte die liebe Mine bekommen wir in dieser Geschichte nicht mehr oft von der Backe… Was hast du den gegen die arme Mine? Gönnen wir ihr doch auch ein bischen Severus… Obwohl wer weis bei dieser Geschichte was kommt? Ach ja ich… Aber ich verrate nix… Ich weiß ich bin gemein…_

_**Seraphime**_

_Schön das es dir gefallen hat wie schon erwähnt, es ist auch mein Lieblingskapitel…._

_Ich denke wen man auf so eine spontane Aussage reagiert ist das meistens so das man wen auch unbewusst die Wahrheit sagt… Ich denke Severus weiß noch nicht so genau was er fühlt, er hat ja gerade erst angefangen wieder zu fühlen. Auch hier lernt man es erst langsam wieder. Schritt für Schritt… Davon mal abgesehen diejenige die am besten zu ihm passt bin immer noch ich… Scherz! Aber Hermine und Natascha haben mehr gemeinsam als wie es auf den ersten Blick vielleicht scheint._

_**Marrychan**_

_Danke manchmal möchte ich meinen Chef zum Mond befördern… aber was soll's… Wohin Natascha geht? In die Sicherheut der Anonymität….Harry hatte genug _

_Frauen er darf in dieser Geschichte einen Depri das reicht… Hermine mit einem Vergewaltiger nö auf keinen Fall Malfox kommt nach Askaban und das war es .._

27. Briefe

Der Abend ging noch lange weiter, es war für viele  
einer der fröhlichsten Abende ihre Schulzeit.

Als Severus irgendwann in den Kerker ging, war er so  
vergnügt und fröhlich, dass er den vor sich hin  
wimmernden Draco gar nicht bemerkte, der immer noch  
regungslos in der Ecke lag.

Eigentlich wollte er noch zu Natascha, aber irgend  
eine innere Stimme sagt ihm, dass er diese Nacht nicht mit  
Natascha verbringen wollte. Er hatte ein schlechtes  
Gewissen, sein Herz sollte doch überfliesen, hatte er  
nicht vorhin noch zu ihr gesagt, dass er sie liebte? Nun,  
das stimmte nicht ganz, er liebte es mit ihr zu schlafen, er  
liebte die Herausforderung, aber sie? Wenn er ehrlich  
war... Nein, aber darüber wollte er heute nicht nachdenken.

Er setzte sich noch ein wenig an den Kamin,  
trank ein Glas Feuerwhiskey und ließ die  
Gedanken baumeln. Sein Blick fiel auf einen Stapel  
Pergamente in der ordentlichen Schrift Hermines auf  
dem Tisch.

Hermine! Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht,  
und ein warmes Gefühl breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht  
aus. Was für ein Mädchen. ‚Nein', korrigierte er sich  
selbst, was für eine junge Frau. Er war fasziniert von  
ihrem Verstand. Die Arbeit mit ihr, machte ihm Spaß,  
sehr viel Spaß sogar. Er fand es bewundernswert, was  
dieser junge Verstand alles leisten konnte.

Er hatte nie gedacht, dass sie mit ihrer Arbeit so weit  
kommen würden, aber sie hatten mehr erreicht, als er es  
je für möglich gehalten hätte. 

Mit dem Gedanken an Hermine im Kopf, ging er ins Bett  
und schlief ein...

Der nächste Morgen war einer der ruhigsten in der  
Geschichte Hogwarts. Die meisten Schüler schliefen  
noch. Severus wurde von Dumbledore geweckt, der ihm  
aus dem Kaminfeuer her anrief.

Verschlafen rieb Severus sich die Augen, er wusste im  
ersten Moment gar nicht, wo er war und vor allem  
konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, was Albus jetzt schon  
wieder wollte. Muffig ging er zu Kamin und brummte  
Albus an „Was?" Albus wirkte nicht unbedingt  
freundlich, was für ihn sehr ungewöhnlich war.  
„Severus, ich muss mit dir sprechen!"

Severus schüttelte unwillig den Kopf. „Worum geht es  
denn?" Albus fuhr mit ungewohnt ernster Stimme fort: „Um Draco Malfoy, er ist heute Nacht nicht in seinem Schlafsaal aufgekreuzt."

Severus seufzte tief: „ Kann es nicht sein, dass er mit  
seinem Vater zusammen verschwunden ist ?" „Nein, wie  
sein Vater ging, stand er neben mir. Ich bin in 10  
Minuten bei dir."

Severus schüttelte den Kopf, nichts als Ärger hatte  
man mit diesen Malfoys, brummend ging er ins Bad um  
sich fertig zu machen.

10 Minuten später, stand ein kreideweißer Albus vor  
Severus Tür und hinter ihm schwebten Draco Malfoy und  
die zerrissene Korsage von Natascha.

Severus wurde kreidebleich. Albus legte Malfoy auf  
Severus' Couch ab, und fragte ihn: „Kannst du dir  
vorstellen, was das zu bedeuten hat?" Severus schüttelte  
den Kopf. „Das ist das Oberteil von Nataschas Kleid!",  
stieß er heiser hervor und ging los, um sie zu holen.

Keine zwei Minuten später, stand er wieder im Zimmer  
und stieß hervor: „Sie ist weg, alles ist weg, das  
Zimmer ist total leer."

Albus seufzte tief, ihm war schon aufgefallen, dass  
Severus und Miss Romanova nicht unbedingt die  
übliche Lehrer Schüler Beziehung führten, aber das jetzt  
verstand selbst er nicht.

"Nun, dann werden wir Mr. Malfoy mal fragen, was er dazu  
zu berichten hat." Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes  
erwachte Draco aus seiner Starre.

Er streckte sich, jeder einzelne Knochen tat ihm weh.

„Wo ist Natascha ?", fuhr Severus ihn an. Draco stand  
immer noch unter der Wirkung des Veritaserums, als er  
benommen antwortete: „ Sie ist gegangen nachdem sie  
mich verzaubert hatte."

„Warum hat sie dich verzaubert? Was hast du ihr  
getan?", fauchte Severus._  
„Ich habe versucht, sie noch einmal zu vergewaltigen!"  
_antwortet Draco gleichgültig.  
Severus wollte sich auf Draco stürzen und ihn zu Brei  
schlagen, aber Albus hinderte ihn mit erstaunlicher  
Kraft daran.(A/N: Doppelherz lässt grüßen…)

„Es ist glaube ich, besser wenn du mir das Fragen  
überlässt!", sagt Albus eindringlich zu Severus und  
setzte ihn in den Sessel.

„Hat Miss Romanova Ihnen etwas gegeben?"

_„Ja, sie hat mir eine Pille gegeben, die Veritaserum  
enthält_!"

„ Was wollten Sie genau von Miss Romanova?"

„ _Ich wollte noch einmal mit ihr schlafen und dann  
wollte ich sie zu meine Vater bringen, damit er auch  
seinen Spaß mit ihr haben kann."  
_  
„ Haben Sie Miss Romanova schon einmal Gewalt  
angetan?"  
_  
„JA"_

„Haben Sie das noch anderen angetan?"

_„ Ja"_

„Wem?"

_„Ruth McGunar, Elisan Miller und Sarah Perkins_"

„Warum?"  
_  
„Weil ich ein Malfoy bin und das Recht dazu hatte_."

„Was ist gestern Abend passiert?"

„_Ich habe gesehen, dass Natascha etwas über ihr Kleid  
bekommen hatte, da bin ich voraus gelaufen und habe mich  
in einer Ecke verborgen, als sie vorbei kam habe ich  
sie in diese Ecke gezogen. Und habe sie versucht zu  
nehmen und dann hat sie mich verhext und mich gefragt,  
ob ich nie etwas von zauberstabloser Magie gehört  
habe. Dann schob sie mir die Pille in den Mund und  
ging."  
_  
Albus Gesicht hatte sich vor Ekel verzogen, in  
seinem Gesicht, war die Ablehnung und Abneigung Malfoy  
gegenüber deutlich anzusehen. Severus saß in seinem  
Sessel, sein Gesicht war weiß und seine Hände  
umklammerten die Lehnen seines Sessels. Seine Zähne  
gruben sich in seine Unterlippe und hinterließen dort  
tiefe Spuren. Auf seiner Stirn glänzten Schweißtropfen.

Albus schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und Malfoy erstarrte  
wieder. Lange sah Albus Severus an und sah dort in  
seinem Gesicht alles geschrieben, was er wissen musste.  
Ruhig fragte er Severus: "Du liebst sie ?" Es war mehr  
eine Feststellung, als eine Frage, aber Severus hob den  
Kopf und antwortete ihm: „Ich habe die Zeit  
genossen, sie hat mir gezeigt, dass ich noch in der Lage  
bin zu fühlen, dafür habe ich sie geliebt! Ihre Art,  
mir das Gefühl zu geben, dass ich lebe, die Art wie sie  
sich an mich geschmiegt hat, das habe ich geliebt,  
aber die Person kenne ich zu wenig..."

Schockiert schaut Severus immer noch auf seinen  
Patensohn, den er am liebsten den Hals umdrehen möchte.  
Auf seiner Stirn pochte eine Ader. Leise fuhr er  
fort: „Es gibt da noch etwas, was... was du wissen  
solltest Albus.." Albus zog die Stirn kraus, er  
sah mit einmal alt aus, älter als nach dem Fall Lord  
Voldemorts.

Müde senkte er seinen grauen Kopf und setzte sich auf  
das Sofa, vorher kickte er Draco unsanft von selbigen.  
Während er sich innerlich auf das, was kommen würde  
vorbereitete, macht er es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich.

Urplötzlich huschte ein Lächeln über Severus' Gesicht.  
Albus schaute ihn fragend an. Severus nickte nach unten.  
Albus folgte seinem Blick und auch er muss kurz  
schmunzeln. Seine Füße stützte er auf Draco ab. Mit  
einem Schulterzucken fügte er hinzu: „Zu irgendetwas  
muss er ja gut sein, aber nun... du wolltest mir etwas  
erzählen."

Severus seufzte und fing an: „Wollen kann man  
nicht sagen, aber ich werde müssen, ich hätte es dir  
wahrscheinlich schon vorher erzählen sollen... Nun  
gut, Natascha musste diesen Wettbewerb gewinnen, ich  
meine, du weißt es ja bestimmt... also die Sache  
ist so, dass sie die Phiole haben musste... sie muss ein  
Ritual mit dem darin befindlichen Blut vollziehen, aber  
nun ist sie weg..."

Albus wirkte nicht im geringsten überrascht: „ Ich  
dachte immer Hermine wäre aus der Reihe des Lichtes... ich  
dachte die Romanovs wären heraus... aber es hätte  
Hermine sein müssen, sie ist älter..."

Severus sah auf und wirkte schockiert: "Du wusstest  
es?"

Albus nickte: „ Ich stamme selbst aus der Linie des  
Lichtes, aber der Fluch kann nur von dem ältesten  
weiblichen Mitglied aufgehoben werden... Darum auch  
der Wettbewerb.. nur die, die diejenige ist, konnte die  
letzte Frage richtig beantworten."

In Severus Kopf drehte sich alles durcheinander und so  
platzt er heraus: „Hermine und Natascha sind  
verwandt?"

Albus nickte : „Wo hast du sonst schon einmal so  
einen Verstand gesehen, aber Hermine müsste die ältere  
sein, durch den Gebrauch des Zeitumkehrers..."

Severus fügte immer noch unter Schock stehend hinzu:  
"Sie hatte auch einen Zeitumkehrer, hat sie mir  
erzählt..."

Nach langem Schweigen fragte er, und die Sorge klang  
deutlich aus seiner Stimme hervor: „ Was passiert,  
wenn sie das Ritual nicht vollzieht?"

Albus seufzte tief: „ Dann wir der Geist Rasputins  
einen neuen schrecklichen Magier wie Voldemort  
schaffen."

Severus war mehr als geschockt... „Ich werde ihr  
Zimmer durchsuchen, vielleicht finde ich einen Hinweis,  
wo sie ist..."

Albus nickte und erklärte: „ Ich werde so lange den Müll  
wegbringen und mich darum kümmern!" Mit einem Wink  
seines Zauberstabes schwebte Malfoy vor ihm her, als er  
das Zimmer verließ.

Severus blieb noch einen Moment sitzen und vergrub  
sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und ein Chaos an  
Gedanken durchstreifte seinen Kopf „ Warum ich? Warum  
bist du weg? Was hat er dir angetan? Warum hast du mir  
nicht genug vertraut und hast es mir erzählt? Warst du  
deswegen immer so wehmütig? Warum bist du weggelaufen?  
Warum? Warum? Warum? Warum?"

Langsam betrat Severus das leere Zimmer, das große  
Bett stand leer in der Mitte des Raumes, die Regal  
waren leergeräumt nirgends fand er ein Zeichen, dass  
hier jemand gelebt hatte.

Müde ließ er sich auf das gemütliche Sofa fallen und  
seine Gedanken eilten zurück zu dem Abend, an dem er  
hier zum ersten mal Natascha geküsst hatte. Er  
schloss die Augen, ließ diese und alle anderen  
Szenen vor seinem Auge ablaufen.

Resigniert ging er zurück in seine Räume, dort  
angekommen schaute er sich um und fand, dass seine  
Räume ohne Natascha leer wirkten, kleine Szenen fielen  
ihm ein. Wie sieh ihm einen Tee gebracht hatte, oder  
dort vor dem Kamin gelegen hatte und gelesen hatte...

Dort vor dem Kamin lag ein Brief, er war sich sicher,  
das dieser vorhin noch nicht dort gelegen hatte.  
vielleicht ein Brief von Albus. Langsam ging er hinüber   
und hob den Brief auf ,als er die Schrift erkannte,  
setzte sein Herz kurz aus, es war Nataschas Schrift...

NA was haltet ihr jetzt von einem Cliffhanger?  
Nichts ok... (B/N: Hier hättest du auch ne Menge Ärger mit mir bekommen. Ich frage schon seit drei Kapiteln, was in dem Brief steht. : - ) ) (A/N: ich weiß… )

**_Mein Geliebter,_**

du weißt nicht, wie sehr ich dich liebe,  
wahrscheinlich wirst du es mir auch nicht glauben, nachdem ich einfach verschwunden bin. Du hast  
wahrscheinlich das Gefühl, dass ich dich benutzt und im  
Stich gelassen habe.

Doch es ist nicht so, in den 19 Jahren meines Lebens,  
ja ich bin 19, dank des Zeitumkehrers, warst... nein bist du  
das größte Glück, das ich erlebt habe. 

Gräme dich nicht, ich werde das Ritual durchziehen,  
das ist der Sinn meines Lebens, ich wurde geboren und  
erzogen um mein Schicksal anzunehmen und zu erfüllen.  
Ich werde es tun, mit dem Gedanken an dich, werde ich  
es mit einem Lächeln tun.

Ich schwöre dir bei allem was mir etwas bedeutet, dass  
es kein Fehler war, mir zu vertrauen.

Ich werde dich nie vergessen, wie oft du mich  
aufgezogen hast, dass ich dich so intensiv angeschaut  
habe, es war, weil ich dich für immer in meinen  
Gedanken und in meinem Herzen bewahren wollte. Ich wusste  
immer, dass es nicht für lange ist. Deswegen wollte ich  
es so intensiv wie möglich genießen.

Dass ich so gehen muss, hatte ich nie geahnt.

Ich liebe dich mehr, als es gut für mich ist und mehr  
als du weißt...

Es zerreißt mir das Herz, aber ich kann dir nicht  
sagen, warum ich gehen muss. Aber wenn du es wüsstest,  
würde das ... nein es wäre einfach nicht gut.

Du bist das Licht in meinem Leben, du bist mein  
Lachen und du bist meine Träne, du mein erster Gedanke  
am Morgen und der letzte am Abend. Du warst meine  
Kraft, das alles zu schaffen, du bist mein Kraft dies  
alles durchzustehen, was da noch kommt.

Du weißt es wahrscheinlich nicht einmal selbst, aber  
du liebst nicht mich, sondern eine andere. Versprich,  
dass du dieser Liebe, von der du noch nichts weißt eine  
Chance gibst...

Wenn du in dich selbst reinhörst, wirst du wissen, was  
und vor allem, wen ich meine.

Severus, mein Geliebter, du bist einer der  
wertvollsten Menschen, die ich kenne. Glaub an dich,  
egal was du getan hast, im Kampf gegen Voldemort, du  
hast es mehr als tausendfach wieder weg gemacht.

Quäle dich nicht weiter, lebe, lasse Gefühle zu. Du  
bist frei von jeder Schuld.

Ich könnte dir noch Seitenlang schreiben, wie sehr ich  
dich liebe... aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass du  
das im Moment hören willst.

Ich verspreche dir, ich werde es tun und ich werde  
zurückkommen, ich weiß, dass ich dann nicht mehr zu dir  
zurückkommen kann, aber mein Herz wird dir immer  
gehören.

Bitte sag auch Dumbledore, dass ich wiederkomme, ich  
werde das Ritual vollziehen, ich brauche nur noch etwas  
Zeit.

Ich komme wieder...

Ich werde wiederkommen

In Liebe

Natascha  


Severus hielt den Brief in der Hand, und berührte mit  
seinen Fingerspitzen den gewellten Fleck, der von einer  
Träne herrührte, dieser Brief ging ihm tief unter die  
Haut. Woher wusste Natascha nur, dass er sich danach  
sehnte, freigesprochen zu werden. Aber konnte er ihr  
trauen?

Eiligen Schrittes macht er sich auf den Weg zu  
Dumbledore, um ihn zu informieren.

Aber Severus war nicht der Einzige, der an diesem Tag  
einen Brief von Natascha erhielt...

Die Schüler saßen gerade beim Frühstück, der eine  
oder anderen fehlte, da er noch schlief. Als die  
Posteulen hereinschwebten, sind darunter 3  
Wanderfalken. Diese stachen unter den üblichen  
Posteulen mehr als hervor.

Der erste ließ sich vor Hermine herabsinken, während  
die anderen an der Decke kreisten.

Vorsichtig entfernte Hermine das cremeweiße Pergament  
von der Klaue des Falken. Langsam rollte sie das  
Pergament auf und las.

**Ich weiß ich kann nie wieder gutmachen, was ich dir  
angetan habe.  
Ich wollte nie, dass sie soweit gehen.**

Verzeih mir

N.  
  
Hermine runzelte die Stirn, sie wusste nicht, was dieser  
Brief bedeuten sollte, wofür sollte sich jemand bei  
ihr entschuldigen und wofür stand N? Sie legte den  
Brief beiseite und schon stieß der zweite Falke herab.

An den Platz an dem Malfoy saß, immer noch mit  
einigen Zaubern belegt. Der Falke stieß herunter und Draco entfernt den blutroten  
Brief von seiner Kralle, er rollte ihn auf und las.

**Du weißt noch nicht, was Rache ist, aber du wirst sie  
kennen lernen! N.  
**  
Draco schluckte und sah sich panisch im Raum um, aber  
da landete auch schon der dritte Falke, vor Harry.  
Dieser nahm den Brief und las ihn, plötzlich  
schrie er auf und fängt an zu brüllen und zu  
wimmern: "Warum ? Was habe ich falsch gemacht?" So  
ging es in einer Tour. Hermine und Ron führten den  
unter Schock stehenden Harry aus dem Raum zu Madam  
Pomfrey, damit diese sich um ihn kümmern sollte.

Alle Blicke folgten dem goldenen Trio, als es den Saal  
verlässt. Man murmelte, dass Harry nun wohl endgültig den  
Verstand verloren hätte.

Aber nicht alle Blicke folgten den dreien, ein paar blaue  
Augen waren auf den Brief gerichtet, der von zitternden  
Händen gehalten wurde.

**Harry,**

Vergiss mich! Ich erwidere deine Gefühle nicht und habe  
sie nie erwidert!  
Lass mich in Ruhe, suche nicht nach mir!

Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dir weh getan habe, aber lebe  
dein Leben weiter!

Alles Gute

Natascha


	31. ich will so sein wie du

_**Saxas:**_

_Und wieder die erste…!_

_Du willst Schneiderin werden wow ich nähe ja ganz gern mal aber meine Kunst wird sich nie über Kissenbezüge und Vorhänge und einen Matchsack in der 5 Klasse hinaus bewegen…_

_Schade eigentlich…Vielleicht kannst du mir ja bei Gelegenheit die 24 Programme meiner Nähmaschine erklären…_

_Zeichnen kannst du auch noch? Ich pansche zwar ab und zu mit Öl oder Acrylfarben rum aber nur weil ich dann sagen kann das ist moderne Kunst…_

_Hmm die Serie hört sich gut an… Sollte ich mir vielleicht auch mal anschauen… Ach ich werde jetzt ganz einfach meinen Umsatz nicht mehr teilen obwohl komisch da hatten sie nie was dagegen… dann schauen wir mal weiter.. Ach ja wir haben Einzel Provision und immer wenn ich mein Ziel ereicht hab, habe ich abgegeben nur das **war mal so**. Weil wenn es an ihren Geldbeutel geht mal sehen wie sie da schauen_

_Du bist halt ein Schatz, es tut mir einfach schon gut wenn jemand versteht warum ich mich da so aufrege… _

_Na ja aus ist relativ du weißt doch es gibt immer eine Fortsetzung… das heißt nur wenn was gut war…_

_Das Verwandschafts Verhältnis der beiden wird auch noch geklärt. Aber wenn ich das jetzt verrate dann ist die ganze Spannung weg…_

_Gut ich verrate dir was Severus liebt Natascha er wollte es nur vor sich selbst nicht zugeben… aber nicht weitersagen… Aber hey wir kennen Severus natürlich macht er sich Selbstvorwürfe…_

_Ich war eigentlich immer HP Fan, bis ich meine ersten FF gelesen habe ab da war ich SS süchtig… und einer muss ja schuld bzw. der Depp sein. In diesem Fall eben Harry!_

_Hermine ist nicht blöd, nur sie rechnet nicht damit und vor allem bringt sie Nati damit nicht in Beziehung. Sie glaubt doch immer an das Gute im Menschen._

_Natascha muss wiederkommen sonst wäre das ja alles witzlos gewesen wenn sie kneift…Glaub mir Herminchen wird auch nicht ungeliebt beleiben _

_Das ist soooo doof wenn ich dir die antworten geben will die du verdienst oder besser alle die hier fragen dann verrat ich alles…._

_Doppelherz bekommt immer von Minerva zu Weihnachten damit er mal die Kraft des Herzens für sie entdeckt._

_Der Depp oder auch Draco genannt bekommt seine Strafe aber für erste wurde er mal nur unter einen Fluch gesetzt. Das ist so wie mit einem Koffer bei der Gepäckaufbewahrung abgeben und sich dann später darum kümmern…_

_Wer wurde nicht mit Macarena gequält, aber ich hab doch noch ein schrecklicheres Bild im Kopf als Minerva. Komm mal her ich verrate dir was aber wehe du erzählst wem.._

_Ich war auf einer Klosterschule geführt von katholischen Nonnen und es schüttelt mich da haben die Nonnen so zwischen 40 und scheintot Macarena getanzt aber Psst wer du tratscht da weiter dann schicke dir Depp äh Draco vorbei und du darfst ihm dran 4 Stunden zu hören wie er sich selbst bewundert…_

_Knuddel dich ganz arg _

_Jule_

_Seraphime:_

_Freut mich wenn dir der Brief gefallen hat, Severus liebt Natascha für Hermine empfindet er im Moment nur Sympathie. Kann sich aber noch ändern… sie würde kämpfen aber sie hat einen anderen Kampf vor sich_

_Jessy2104:_

_Freu freu dich gibt es auch noch! Hab dich schon vermisst! Ich hoffe das dir die Kapitel gefallen und das dein Urlaub schön war _

_Sputty:_

_Du scheinst mein Storys ja für dich entdeckt zu haben…finde ich klasse… Ich hatte auch mal eine 1 in Deutsch nach dem ich meinem Lehrer erklärt habe das wir das mit der Rechtschreibung mal außen vor lassen…Eigentlich hatte ich mal gedacht die Story bekommt so 20 Kapitel na ja jetzt werden es halt knappe 40… Sag nur du bist ein Fan von den Malfoy? Ich jetzt nicht wirklich so… aber ich hab da vielleicht noch was zum Beta lesen für dich das werden aber auch so um die 30 Kapitel oder so werden… na ich weiß ja nicht Flitwick tanzen Öhm nö das da doch nicht_

_Iome:_

_wow das Wort genial mit mir in Verbindung gebracht jetzt werde ich rot... Na ja ich hoffe wenn ich fertigt bin werdet ihr verstehen warum ich nie richtig antworten konnte sonst hätte ich ja alles verraten und das wollte ich nicht... Bitte nicht weinen ... so schlecht ist es auch nicht..._

_SerenaSnapee:_

_Du hast nicht wirklich geweint oder? Bitte nicht sonst bekomme ich ein schlechtes Gewissen…_

28.

Der Schulalltag ging weiter. Die Gerüchte über das Verschwinden Nataschas, wurden nur noch von dem Entsetzen, über die Tat Malfoys übertroffen. Dass Harry immer noch nicht wieder der alte war und nach wie vor unter Schock stand, ging dabei fast unter.

Severus wartete, tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass Natascha zurückkommen würde, ihm war aber auch klar, dass es so, wie es war, nicht mehr werden könnte. Aber trotzdem wartete er darauf, dass sie wieder kommen würde. Er sehnte sich danach, gewissen Dinge mit ihr zu klären.

Jedes mal, wenn er den Brief auf seinem Schreibtisch liegen sah, schüttelte er den Kopf. Diese unumwundene Liebeserklärung ging ihm immer wieder unter die Haut. Aber wenn er an den Teil, mit der Frau, die er liebte, aber es noch nicht wusste, dachte, schüttelte er abermals den Kopf.

Die Lichtblicke seines Tages, waren zur Zeit die Abende mit Mine. Er musste schmunzeln, wer hätte gedacht, dass er jemals so gut mit einem Mitglied des goldenen Trios auskommen würde. Er packte seine Sachen zusammen und schlenderte hinüber in das Labor.

Hermine war schon da und wartete auf ihn. Aufgeregt rief sie ihm entgegen: „Severus schau, der Trank hat die Farbe gewechselt." Severus eilte zum Kessel und ließ sich von der Begeisterung seiner Schülerin anstecken.

Der Abend verging wie im Fluge, wie es ihnen in der letzten Zeit zur Gewohnheit geworden war, tranken sie nach der Laborarbeit, in Severus Privaträumen noch eine Tasse Tee miteinander.

Mine hatte sich wie eine schläfrige Katze in seinem Lieblingssessel zusammen gerollt, das würde er bei niemandem anderes dulden, als bei ihr. Er hatte es sich ihr gegenüber niedergelassen.

„Sag mal Mine?", fragte er betont gleichgültig. „Was willst du eigentlich nach Hogwarts machen?"

Mine schaute ihn lange an „Ich weiß es schon, aber...nun ja ...", druckste sie herum. Severus nickte ihr aufmunternd zu und sie fuhr fort: " ...nun ich,... ich würde gerne Zaubertränke studieren und später mal in die Forschung gehen...!"

Severus schaute sie ebenfalls sehr lange an und meinte dann: „Das kann ich mir sehr gut vorstellen. Wie bist du auf die Idee gekommen?"

Hermine sah überrascht auf, so sehr sie die vertraute Arbeit mit ihn genoss, so ist sie doch überrascht, dass er sie in ihrem Wunsch bestätigte und sogar Interesse an ihrer Zukunft zeigte. Ein kleiner Vogel Namens Hoffnung stieg langsam in ihrer Brust empor.

„Nun, durch die Arbeit hier mit dir, habe ich gemerkt, wie faszinierend ich die Forschung im Bereich Zaubertränke finde.", sagte sie schüchtern und musterte dabei ihre Fingernägel sehr intensiv.

„Und wo möchtest du studieren? Hast du dir schon wegen einem Tudor Gedanken gemacht?" fragte er weiter scheinheilig. Er hatte längst das hoffnungsvolle Glitzern in ihren Augen bemerkt und er selbst konnte sich keine bessere Studentin als Hermine Granger vorstellen, aber warum sollte er es ihr so einfach machen ?

Hermine druckste immer noch rum, obwohl das normalerweise so gar nicht ihre Art war. Für gewöhnlich was sie sehr gerade aus und sagte, was ihr durch ihr Köpfchen schoss. „ Na ja... also, es ist so, ich hab mir da ja schon mal darüber Gedanken gemacht. Und es ist ja nun nicht so, dass ich ...ja also bei irgendwem studieren möchte...also..."

Severus unterbrach sie: „Hermine, hast du die Fähigkeit verloren, ganze Sätze zu bilden?", fragte er die arme, die kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch stand und um ihre Fassung rang.

„ Ah Severus...", stöhnte sie auf. „ ...nun eigentlich ,wollte ich ja,...also es ist so. Am liebsten würde ich...nun ja, ich würde am liebsten hier bei dir studieren..." stieß sie hervor.

Severus, zog eine Augenbraune in die Höhe, lehnte sich zurück und fragte süffisant: (süssifant das ist ein so süßer Verschreiber...) „Und warum fragst du mich dann nicht einfach?"

Hermine riss die Augen auf: „Du...du... würdest mich als Studentin akzeptieren?" Ihre Stimme kippte um, so aufgeregt war sie.

„Nein", kommt es prompt von Severus. (B/N: Ich bin ja eigentlich nicht brutal, aber jetzt hätte ich ihn geschlagen.)Auf Hermines Gesicht breitete sich Enttäuschung aus, man sah ihr an, wie verletzt sie war, dass er sie so auflaufen ließ. Severus fuhr jedoch ungerührt fort: „Wie kann ich dich als Studentin akzeptieren, wenn du mich nicht fragst?" Hoffnung flackerte in Hermines Augen auf.

Severus sprach weiter: „Wenn du mich allerdings fragen würdest..." Er legte eine kleine Kunstpause ein. „...dann würde ich dich mit Freuden als Studentin akzeptieren."

Mit einem Aufschrei warf sich Hermine Severus um den Hals und rief immer nur „Danke... Danke ...danke"

Severus war mehr als überrascht, als plötzlich der junge Mensch an seinem Hals hing und schluchzte. Verlegen tätschelte er ihr das Haar und stellt fest, dass es viel weicher war, als er es sich bisher immer vorgestellt hatte. (B/N:  Er stellt sich also ihr Haar vor? Aha...)

Irgendwann entzog sich Hermine ihm und Severus merkte, dass er die Wärme, die ihr Körper ausgestrahlt hatte, vermisste.

Er räusperte sich und fuhr fort: „Nun ich denke du solltest langsam mal in deinen Schlafraum verschwinden, schließlich fangen morgen die UTZe an und wenn du denkst, ich akzeptiere eine Studentin, die nicht in jedem Fach perfekt ist... nun dann vergiss es und nun ...Abflug!"

Hermine erhob sich lachend und trottete Richtung Gryffindorturm davon, auf der Türschwelle drehte sie sich noch mal um und flüsterte leise: „Danke, Severus!"

Bevor er antworten konnte, war sie schon verschwunden, schmunzelnd tauschte er seine Teetasse gegen ein Glas Rotwein aus, nahm sich ein Buch und schlief bald in seinem Sessel ein.


	32. ich bin zurück

_**Saxas:**_

_Saxas: hat es dir ja schon als mal Mail geschickt_

_Wie war es beim Zahnarzt?_

_Alles liebe _

_Knuddel dich Jule_

_**Sputty** _

Als erstes mal Sevi ist mein Süssifant! So das musste ich mal klären...

Wollen wir nicht alle bei Sev liegen und studieren?

Und am ende entscheidet er sich doch wieder für die Falsche nämlich nicht für mich...

_Ich hab doch schon gemailt_

_**Jessy2104**: _

Freute mich wenn ich deinen Geschmack getroffen habe...

Natascha wird noch eine tragisch Rolle spielen...

Jetzt hab ich schon wieder viel zu viel verraten...

**SerenaSnapee:**

Danke das du dir mein Schreibstile gefällt  
Das geht mir runter wie ÖLMine zahlt für ihre Illusion vom Glück schon eine hohen Preis...

Warte doch einfach mal was da noch kommt...

_**Ranko**_

_Natürlich het es noch weiter … keine Angst_

Die Zeit verging und alles schien seinen normalen Lauf zu gehen. Die UTZ waren vorbei, wie erwartet hatte Hermine abgeräumt, sie war in jedem Fach die Beste gewesen. Sie war sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst.

Währen die anderen nach Hause fuhren, um ihre letzten Ferien zu genießen, blieb Hermine in Hogwarts, um mit ihrem Studium der Zaubertränke zu beginnen.

Sie genoss die Zeit, in der sie Severus für sich allein hatte, die Forschungen gingen gut voran. Während sie tagsüber im Labor verschwanden, unternahmen die beiden am Abend lange Spaziergänge und unterhielten sich über fast alles.

Einige Tage, bevor das nächste Schuljahr beginnen sollte, war Hermine aus ihrem ehemaligen Zimmer in Gryffindor, nach unten zu Severus gezogen, sie bewohnte nun die alten Räume Nataschas.

Jedes mal, wenn Severus diese Räume betrat, veränderte er sich...

Als die beiden wieder einmal einen langen Spaziergang um den See unternahmen, hielt es Hermine nicht mehr aus. Leise fragte Sie ihn, ob sie sich nicht setzten wollten, sie müsste einmal mit ihm reden.

Severus zog seine Augenbraue in die Höhe und deutete auf einen Steg am See. Die beiden ließen sich nieder und beobachteten die Sonne beim Untergehen. Nach einer Weile unterbrach Severus das Schweigen und fragte Hermine: „Nun worüber wolltest du reden?"

Hermine druckste herum, sie musterte intensiv die Maserung des Steges, bis sie all ihren Mut zusammennahm: „Na ja, es ist...ich weiß, dass es mich gar nichts angeht, aber ich... ich würde gerne wissen, was zwischen dir und Natascha war..."

Severus sog scharf Luft ein. „Wie kommst du darauf, dass etwas gewesen sein sollte?"

Hermine traute sich nicht, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen: „Ich merke es, jedes Mal wenn du ihr ehemaliges Zimmer betrittst... da muss was sein ...aber, wenn du nicht darüber reden willst..."

Severus sah lange auf den See, er hatte mit niemand über Natascha geredet, er hatte im

Prozess gegen Malfoy ausgesagt, aber seit dem Tag, am dem sie verschwunden war, hatte er außer mit Albus, mit niemandem über sie geredet.

Hermine schimpfte sich in Gedanken selbst aus. Warum tat sie so was auch? Sie war in ihn verliebt, aber wollte sie wirklich wissen, wen er liebte, oder geliebte hatte? Es würde ihr nur weh tun. Er würde sie eh nicht lieben, aber bitte, jetzt hatte sie mit ihrer Neugierde auch noch ihre Freundschaft belastet...

Severus schwieg und schaute in die untergehende Sonne, als alles aus ihm heraus plauderte: „_Ich habe sie geliebt oder vielleicht tue ich es immer noch. Ich hab sie gesehen und... ok... ich fand sie sehr schön, aber was mich in ihren Bann gezogen hat, war ihre Stimme... Ich wollte sie einfach nur reden hören.. Ihre Stimme, sie ging mir immer tiefer unter die Haut ... Ich konnte es nicht glauben, dass diese junge schöne Frau sich für mich interessiert aber es war so. Sie hat den ersten Schritt getan, ich hätte es mich nie getraut... sie war volljährig, also war es in Ordnung, wegen der Schulordnung... Sie hat mir gezeigt was Gefühle sind... es war ...ich hab mich so wohlgefühlt. Es war schön zu wissen, dass jemand auf mich wartet, oder dass jemand da war, mit dem ich über alles reden konnte. Es gibt kaum ein Thema, von dem sie noch nichts gehört hatte. Ihre Berührungen... es war so intensiv... ich habe mich nie lebendiger gefühlt, als in dieser Zeit. _

_Irgendwann fing sie an ruhiger zu werden, es war wie ich nun weiß, nachdem sie Malfoy vergewaltig hatte, ich werde mir nie vergeben, dass ich es nicht bemerkt habe. Kurz bevor sie verschwand, an dem Tag, an dem sie verschwand habe ich ihr zum ersten mal gesagt, dass ich sie liebe, ich hätte es ihr viel früher sagen müssen, doch ich wusste es nicht... Ich werde mir nie verzeihen, dass ich sie nicht vor Malfoy beschützen konnte..._

_Sei hinterließ mir einen Brief, in dem stand, dass sie zurückkommt. Auf der einen Seite, kann ich es kaum erwarten, sie wieder in den Arm zu nehmen und ihr alles zu sagen, mich zu entschuldigen, dass ich sie nicht beschützen konnte und auf der anderen Seite... ich weiß, dass es nie mehr so sein kann, wie es war... _

Severus wurde sich bewusst, wer da neben ihm saß und wem er da sein Herz ausgeschüttet hatte. Mit einer für ihn untypischen Geste, legte er seine Hand auf die von Hermine und fuhr fort:

„_Ich hoffe, du verstehst das jetzt nicht falsch, sie war die erste und letzte Schülerin, mit der ich ... Ich hoffe du bekommst jetzt keinen falschen Eindruck von mir. Das bleibt bitte unter uns, ich bin nicht wirklich scharf drauf, dass ich demnächst das Gespött der Schüler bin... Komm lass uns zurückgehen."_

Severus stand auf und hielt Hermine die Hand entgegen, um sie hochzuziehen. Danach gingen die beiden zurück in Richtung Schloss.

In Hermines Kopf rasten die Gedanken, die Berührung seiner Hand, hatte sie sprachlos gemacht, nie würde sie sein Vertrauen missbrauchen und ihn verraten. Sein Geständnis wirkte zweiseitig auf sie. Einerseits freute sie sich, dass er ihr so sehr vertraute. Auf der anderen Seite, hatte es ihr sehr wehgetan zu erfahren, dass er lieben konnte. Dass er eine andere liebte, ausgerechnet diejenige, die ihr den Titel weggeschnappt hatte. Sie verspürte keine besondere Zuneigung zu Natascha. Nur Neid und das leise Gefühl von Bedauern.

Die beiden sprachen nie mehr über Natascha, das Thema wurde vermieden. Beide taten so, als hätte es dieses Gespräch nie gegeben.

Die Schüler kehrten zurück und eroberten das Schloss mit großen Juhu zurück. Hermine bekam vom Schulalltag nicht sehr viel mit, nur bei den Mahlzeiten traf sie mit den Schülern zusammen. So bemerkte sie auch nicht, die Veränderungen, die mit einigen von ihnen vorgegangen waren.

Der September war in einen goldenen Oktober übergegangen, so dass die Schüler auch Ende Oktober noch draußen am See waren. Eine Gruppe von Fünftklässern spielte eine Runde Snape explodiert im Freien . Als plötzlich einer von ihnen seinen Kameraden anstupste und meinte : „Schau mal, ist das da hinten nicht die Slytherin, die verschwunden war?"

Seine Kameraden kniffen die Augen zusammen und blinzelten gegen die untergehenden Herbstsonne. „Du spinnst ja, wo soll die den plötzlich herkommen?" Während seine Klassenkameraden weiterspielten, beobachtete er weiterhin den Seiteneingang, er war sich sicher, dass er dort Natascha gesehen hatte.

Severus kam gedankenverloren aus den Kerkern und lief in Richtung Speisesaal, als er plötzlich abrupt stehen blieb und die Nasenflügel blähte. Er sog die Luft ein, der schwache Geruch, der darin lag erinnerte ihn an etwas, an Natascha.

Seine dunklen Augen blickten sich schnell um, konnte es sein, dass sie zurück war? Sein Herz krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Er schüttelte leise den Kopf, es war eher wahrscheinlich, das eine der andern Schülerinnen das gleiche Parfüm, wie Natascha trug.

Traurig ging er weiter, er hatte dieses Parfüm oft gerochen, doch nie hatte er es so gerochen. An Natasch hatte es einen völlig eigenen Geruch entwickelt. Nachdenklich erreichte er den Speisesaal und setzte sich neben Hermine.

Er war völlig in Gedanken versunken und merkte nicht einmal, dass er versuchte, sein Steak mit dem Löffel zu schneiden. Plötzlich richtete er sich ruckartig auf und sprang hoch. Seine Lehrerkollegen schauten ihn überrascht an.

Er sah sie an und sah sie doch wieder nicht, als er hervor stieß : „ Sie ist zurück!", und davon stürmte.

Während er durch die Flure der Schule stürmte, wurde es ihm immer klarer. Er hatte sich nicht geirrt, das was er gerochen hatte, war Natascha gewesen. Er konnte sich auf seine Nase verlassen, sie hatte ihn noch nie im Stich gelassen. Sie hatte versprochen zurückzukommen. Und sie war zurück.

Wäre das nicht eine tolle Stelle für einen Cliffhanger? (B/N: Wehe dir!)

Severus hastete zurück zu seinem Büro, immer stärker nahm er mit seiner geschulten Nase ihren Geruch wahr, aus der Vermutung, dass sie zurück war, wurde die Bestätigung, dass sie zurück war.

Mit einem energischen Stoß öffnete er die Tür zu seinem Büro, so dass diese in den Angeln quietschte.

Er hatte kaum sein Büro betreten, als er sich sicher war, dass sie hier war. Er ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen und dort war sie, sie lag auf seinem Sofa und schlief, sie war wunderschön, obwohl ihre Kleidung dreckig und verschlissen war. Die rotbraunen Locken waren zerzaust und es hingen kleine Blätter und Äste darin. Sie wirkte so zerbrechlich, wie sie dort lag.

Severus Herz schien vor Gefühlen überzulaufen. Langsam sank er vor dem Sofa, auf dem sie lag, in die Knie und betrachtete sie einfach nur. Seine Augen saugten sich an ihr fest. Langsam hob er die Hand und berührte ihre Wange, sie wachte nicht auf. Sie wachte auch nicht auf, als er begann ihr die Blätter und Äste aus dem Haar zu zupfen.

Draußen war es stockdunkel. Severus hatte alle weggeschickt, Hermine, Albus, die neugierigen Schüler, Madame Pomfrey, einfach alle. Er wollte allein sein mit Natascha.

Die Gerüchteküche in der Schule brodelte über. Sie war wirklich wieder da. Während alle sich darüber unterhielten, bemerkte keiner, dass sich Hermines Gesicht versteinert hatte. Irgendwann stand sie auf und verschwand Richtung Astronomieturm.

Irgendwann erwachte Natascha und als sie die Augen aufschlug, war das Erste, was sie sah, Severus, der ihre Hand festhielt und die Augen geschlossen hatte.

Ihr Herz schien anzuschwellen und schier bersten zu wollen, sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, den Geliebten noch einmal zu sehen.

Langsam rollten ihr Tränen über die Wange, als die erste Träne von ihre Wange abrollte und auf Severus' Hand landete.

Dieser schlug just in diesem Moment, die Augen auf. Als ihre Augen sich trafen strahlten beide und Sekunden später, hielten sie sich umschlungen. Severus konnte sein Glück kaum fassen, sie war wieder da. Leise flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr: "Dass du wieder hier bist, dass ich dich wieder habe, ich lass dich nie wieder gehen!"

Natascha schluchzte nur leise an seiner Schulter und hielt sich an ihm fest. Irgendwann hob sie den Kopf und als sich ihre Blicke kreuzten, dauert es nicht lange und ihre hungrigen Lippen fanden einander.

Severus Zunge erforschte das alte und doch so neue Fleisch Nataschas. Seine Hände streichelten ihre weicher gewordenen Kurven. Als er ihre Kleidung abstreifte, schrak er auf, ihr zarter Körper war voller blauer Flecken und Schrunden. Mit seinen Lippen bedeckte er jedes einzelne von den unschönen Malen.

Als Natascha anfing, ihn zu streicheln und auszuziehen nahm er ihre Hände und hielt sie fest. Er schaute ihr tief in die Augen und meinte: „ Du erinnerst dich dieses Mal bin ich dran!"

Natascha ließ sich in die Kissen fallen, sie war vor Glück wie gelähmt, jede Berührung Severus' jagte Feuerstöße durch ihren geschundenen Körper.

Als er endlich in sie eindrang, nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es ihr schien, klammerte sie sich an ihm fest. Für beide war es das intensivste Gefühl ihres Leben, als sie beide kurz nacheinander kamen.

Die beiden lagen nebeneinander, erschöpft, müde, glücklich und sehr zufrieden.

Severus spielte mit einer Strähne von Nataschas Haar das ihn kitzelte, während sie sich an ihn schmiegte. Leise fragte er sie: "Wo warst du?"

Natascha zuckte kurz zusammen, aber unter den Streicheleinheiten seiner Hand entspannte sie sich schnell wieder, leise murmelte sie: „Ich musste gehen, um etwas sehr wertvolles zu schützen, aber nun bin ich wieder da und werde das Ritual beenden."

In Severus' Kopf rasten die Gedanken. Was hatte sie beschützen wollen? Warum konnte sie es ihm nicht sagen? Aber der Gedanke, der sein Gehirn dominierte: ‚Sie ist wieder da, wie wunderbar.'

Die beiden liebten sich die ganze Nacht über, bis sie in einen kurzen Schlaf fielen, in dem sie sich aneinander klammerten, wie zwei Ertrinkende.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Severus auf und tastete mit einer Hand nach Natascha, aber seine Hand griff ins Leere. Er öffnete die Augen, der Platz neben ihm war leer

So aber jetzt aber Cliffhanger muahhh


	33. DAS RITUAL

_Sputty:_

_Glückwunsch zum erster Sein..._

_Gell unsere Sevi ist einfach ein süsser... seufzt..._

_Will auch in den Urlaub grummel na dann mal hurtig wo geht es den hin? _

_Schick mir eine Karte ich sammel doch Postkarten..._

_Gibt es da kein Internet wo du hinfährst..._

_Finde ich gut Treue Rewies sind mir die liebsten..._

_Hab dir die Mail noch mal geschickt_

_Bussi _

_Jule_

_So und hier geht es weiter..._

Das Ritual

Severus setzt sich auf, sein Herz raste, er konnte sie nicht schon wieder verloren haben. Während er panisch da saß, hört er von hinten eine Stimme : „Suchst du was?"

Severus riss den Kopf rum, und schaute Natascha an. Er war so froh, als er sie sah, dass er aus dem Bett sprang und sie in seine Arme riss. „Ich dachte, du wärst schon wieder verschwunden!", nuschelte er, sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar vergraben.

Natascha hob den Kopf und lächelte ihn an: „ Ich war nur im Bad und hab wieder einen Menschen aus mir gemacht." Severus hob sie auf seine Arme und trug sie zurück Richtung Bett (A/N: seufz) (B/N: °**auch seufz°)**

Irgendwann erhoben sich die beiden aus dem Bett. Severus strecke ihr die Hand hin und meinte: „Komm lass uns frühstücken gehen." Als er Nataschas überraschten Blick sah, zog er sie in seine Arme und sagte: „ Jeder soll wissen, dass du zu mir gehörst und dass ich dich nicht mehr gehen lasse!"

Die beiden schlenderten Richtung Speisesaal und brauchten länger, wie sonst irgendwer jemals gebraucht hatte, was daran lag, dass Severus sie immer wieder zu sich heranzog und küssen musste.

Als die beiden durch die Seitentür die große Halle betraten, hingen alle Blicke auf ihnen. Albus erhob sich und streckte Natascha die Hand entgegen. „Schön dich wieder zu sehen, Nati"

Natascha beugte sich vor und küsste ihn auf die Wange. „Gleichfalls, Onkel Albus!"

Albus sah sie über seine Brille an und meinte: „Ich denke, wir sollten uns dann nachher mal unterhalten, oder?" Natascha nickte ergeben: „Wie du meinst... Wann?"

Albus nickte ihr kurz zu : „Nun, ich denke am besten gleich nach dem Frühstück, und nun stärke dich erst mal."

Alle, die in Hörweite saßen rissen die Augen auf „Onkel...Albus?" Wie viele Geheimnisse hatte dieses Mädchen noch? (B/N: Frage ich mich auch gerade!)

Severus flüsterte ihr ins Ohr, so dass es keiner hören konnte: „Onkel Albus? Ich denke, wir sollten uns auch mal in Ruhe unterhalten... Ich schaffe es im Moment nur nicht, im gleichen Raum, wie du zu sein und Kleider zu tragen, aber das ändert sich und dann reden wir!"

Natascha warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte, sie schaute ihm direket in die Augen. „Versprochen!" Severus nahm ihr Gesicht zwischen seine Hände und küsste sie auf den Mund.

Diese Bild, des Glückes wurde von vielen beobachtet, viele waren verdutzt, dass Severus Snape eine Freundin hatte, andere waren verwundert, dass Natascha wieder da war, viele tuschelten, dass er als Lehrer und sie als Schülerin... ein braunes Augenpaar wirkt vor Schmerz wie versteinert und ein blaues Augenpaar schoss Blitze in Richtung Natascha , in den blauen Augen stand nur eines, Rache...

Als das Frühstück beendet war, erhoben die Lehrer sich und die Schüler verließen tratschend und spekulierend die Halle in Richtung Unterricht. Albus erhob sich und bedeutete Natascha ihm zu folgen.

Sie stand auf und beugte sich noch einmal herunter, um Severus zu küssen, dann folgte sie Albus. Der im Hinausgehen noch zu Severus meinte: "Komm doch du dann bitte auch in mein Büro, in einer Stunde.."

Die beiden verließen den Raum und zurück blieb Severus, der einen Ausdruck im Gesicht hatte, wie ein kleines Kind, das gerade mit den Fingern im Marmeladenglas erwischt worden war.

Als Severus eine Stunde später vor Albus' Büro auf und ab tigerte (A/N: Ok er ist eher ein Panther aber... öhm... auf und abpanthern... nee, oder?) hörte er einige Wortfetzen herausgebrüllt... „Du musst es tun" „ Risiko zu groß" „ Wer kümmert sie dann um" „Liebe ihn" „ Verantwortung übernehmen!" „Einfach weglaufen" „Lebensaufgabe" „Was ist ein Leben gegen 100?"

Severus machte sich Sorgen um Natascha. Er verstand auch nicht wirklich, um was es da drinnen ging...

Mit einem Krachen flog die Tür auf Natascha stürmte davon und brüllte noch: „Natürlich ich mach immer was von mir erwartet wird und was mit mir ist, ist ja auch egal, bin ja bloss ich... DANKE ONKEL!"

Severus wollte gerade Natascha hinterher gehen, als er von Albus in sein Büro gerufen wurde. Er überlegt lange, aber aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass es besser war, Frauen die so sauer waren, nicht über den Weg zu laufen.

Severus trottete mit hängendem Kopf in Albus' Büro, er hat sich eh schon gewundert, dass Albus bis heute noch nichts zu seiner Beziehung zu Natascha gesagt hatte. Nun jetzt war es soweit. Aber ihm war es egal. Er stand zu Natascha und ihrer Beziehung.

Er ließ sich auf den Sessel vor Albus' Schreibtisch fallen und wartet darauf, dass Albus mit seiner Predigt beginnen würde.

Albus setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch und betrachte Severus, er fing an einige Dinge auf seinem Schreibtisch hin und her zu schieben. Kurz hielt er eine Schale mit Brausebonbons in der Hand und schien zu überlegen, ob er Severus eins anbieten sollte, aber es schien ihm sicherer, dies nicht zu tun, also stellte er sie wieder ab. (A/N: Sorry, aber eine Geschichte ohne Zitronenbrausebonbons? Das geht ja nun nicht!)

Er schaute Severus noch einmal prüfend an, bevor er leise anfing: „Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass du einiges erfährst, mein Junge!" Severus schaute überrascht auf, damit hat er jetzt nicht gerechnet.

In diesem Moment klopfte es und Hermine steckt ihren Wuschelkopf herein, Albus winkte sie herein und deutete ihr, sich neben Severus zu setzten. Er fuhr fort: „Nun da wir ja nun alle da sind, denke ich, es ist an der Zeit, einige Dinge zu klären... Ja, nun wie ihr heute Morgen sicher mitbekommen habt, bin ich der Onkel von Natascha, aber nicht nur von Ihr... Ich weiß nicht, wie weit ihr in die Geschichte eingeweiht seid..."

Severus und Hermine schauten sich verwundert an, sie wussten nicht so wirklich, wovon Albus sprach: „Nun anscheinend nicht. Alles hat einen Ursprung, so auch die schwarze und weiße Magie, sie lässt sich auf ein Zwillingspaar zurückführen..."

Severus unterbrach ihn „Auf das von Anastasia Romanova und Rasputin, wir wissen Bescheid" Auf einen Blick von Albus hin, fügte er hinzu: „Ich hab es Hermine berichtet."

Albus nickte und fuhr fort: „Nun ja, jedenfalls gab es in dieser Linie nur noch Zwillingsgeburten, bis auf eine Ausnahme immer eine magisches Kind und ein Squib . Bei den weißen Magiern waren es immer Mädels, bei den schwarzen immer Jungs... Bei den Weißmagiern durften die Squibs leben, bei den schwarzen wurden sie getötet... Jedenfalls haben die Frauen dieser Linie immer für das Licht gekämpft. Um zu gewinnen mussten sie das Blut der Urlinie mit dem ihren vermischen. Es gab viele Reliquien mit Blut von Rasputin, aber sie konnten es nicht einfach nehmen, nein, sie mussten sie erringen. In der letzten Generation des Lichtes, passierte es zum ersten Mal, dass beide Mädchen magisch begabt waren, es schien so, als wäre in den beiden die Macht aller Generationen gebündelt."

Severus unterbrach Albus: „Wie kommst du dazu?" Albus lächelte wehmütig: „Meine Mutter war eine der Squibs ... nun gut, diese Mädchen... eins ist Natascha, sie wuchs bei ihrer Mutter auf und wurde von vorne herein mit dem Kampf und allem, was dazu gehörte, aufgezogen. Die Zweite, wurde zu Muggeln gegeben, das waren Sie, Hermine..."

Hermine fuhr auf, sie war kreideweiß im Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf... Severus' Mund stand sperrangelweit offen. (B/N: Meiner auch...) Albus schaute traurig von einem zum anderen: „Überlegen Sie mal Miss Granger, es gibt nur eine junge Hexe, die Ihnen gleicht, ihre Schwester... Nun ich muss sagen Natascha hat es sehr gut aufgenommen. Aber die Zeit drängt... Nun da... Natascha die Phiole gewonnen hat, wird sie das Ritual vollziehen und ...nun, es sieht so aus, dass ... ja bitte?", knurrte Albus, als es an der Tür klopfte. Er hasste es unterbrochen zu werden, bei so einem wichtigen Gespräch. Vor der Tür stand Poppy, im Arm zwei neugeborene Babys "Albus, ich kann nicht die ganze Zeit Kindermädchen spielen. Ich habe zu tun. Ah der Vater ist ja da!", mit diesen Worten legte sie Severus die Babys in den Arm und rauschte ab.(B/N: °sprachlos ist° oder °schreien möchte° Ich habe es geahnt...ich habe es geahnt!)

Albus griff sich mit der Hand an die Nasenwurzel und murmelte: „Auch das noch!"

Severus schaute von den Babys zu Albus und zurück: „Was soll das? Was heißt hier der Vater..."

Albus schaute ihn nicht an, als er antwortete : „Nun, das ist der Grund, für Nataschas Verschwinden und der Grund, warum das Ritual noch nicht vollzogen ist. Sie hat sich versteckt, um eure Kinder zu beschützen..."

Severus wurde mit einem Schlag klar was Natascha gemeint hatte als sie meint „ sie musste etwas wertvolles beschützen" Er hielt zum ersten mal in seinem Leben seine Kinder im Arm. Eine Welle der Liebe überflutet ihm.

Fragend sah er Albus an . „Aber warum musste sie sich verstecken?"

Albus antwortete ihm: „Die Anhänger der dunkelen Seite jagen sie, sie wollen das Ritual verhindern!"

„Warum hat sie es mir nicht gesagt?" fragte Severus leise.

Albus seufzte tief : „Sie wollte dich schützen, sie dachte dadurch, dass sie weggelaufen ist, würdest du sie hassen und es würde dir nicht so wehtun."

Severus fuhr auf: „Was würde mir nicht wehtun?"

Albus schaute auf seine Fingerspitzen: „Das Ritual... nun... es ist so, sie wird es wahrscheinlich nicht überleben."

„Was" entfuhr es Severus. „ Die Chancen stehen schlecht!", murmelte Albus.

Severus drückte ihm ein Kind in den Arm und das andere Hermine. Im Hinausrennen rief er noch: „Ich kann sie nicht verlieren, ich muss sie stoppen..."

Albus schaute ihm hinterher: "Nein, du darfst sie nicht stoppen, Severus .. Ach Mist!", resigniert ließ er sich in seinen Sessel sinken.

„ Wo wird sie dieses Ritual durchführen?" fragte Hermine mit schwer beherrschter Stimme .

„Im Astronomieturm... Hermine was soll das?", rief Albus, als Hermine im das zweite Kind in den Arm drückte und nach draußen eilte

„Was wohl, ich rette meine Schwester!", rief sie im Hinausgehen und eilte in Richtung Astronomieturm davon.

Albus saß mit den zwei Kindern ihm Arm, in seinem Sessel und kam sich sehr alt vor.

Er merkte nicht, dass jemand sich von seiner Tür wegschlich und murmelte : „Oh nein, du wirst nicht als Heldin sterben, du sollst es bereuen, was du Harry angetan hast..."


	34. Chapter 34

Hallo,

ihr lieben nein nicht schon wieder einen neues Kapitel aber eine kleine Sache gibt es schon…

Wie ich vieleicht nicht unbedingt dezent aber doch ehr offen verkündet habe ist heute am 5. 8. mein 25 Geburtstag.

Da mir mein Chef schon den Urlaub gestrichen hat, meinen Mutter keine Zeit, mein bester Freund kein Geld und mein Freund kein Geschenk hat wird das ein ziemlich trauriger Geburtstag.

Darum wünsche ich mir von allen Schwarzlesern das sie sich outen… und mir zur Erheiterung ein klitze kleines Rewie hinter lassen..

Ich würde mich sehr freuen Dank


	35. Rache ist süss

_Hey Leute,_

_Wow wow wow _

_Vielen vielen lieben Dank!_

_Ich bin sooooo gerührt! _

_Mein Tag ist gerettet, und das nach dem ich von meinem Freund einen Gutschein für die Deutsche Bahn eh juhuu _

**_Eve_**

_Schön das du dich geoutet hast, ich freu mich über jeden neuen Leser,_

**_Snowflake_**

_Ich schreibe ja schon so schnell wie ich kann und DANKE!_

**_Tina_**

_Danke schön _

_grins danke _

**_Saxas13_**

_Erst mal Danke für deine tolle Karte. Ich hab mich ganz arg gefreut... Ich hab doch ganz viele fragen beantwortet... Na ja so zwei drei stellen sich da schon aber komm soooo schlimm ist es jetzt ja doch nicht oder?_

_Es geht ja schon weiter, _

_Nimm doch nicht immer Patex dann klebst du auch nicht am Bildschirm... :- )_

_Ja Natascha ist zurück und das ist auch gut so _

_Ich glaube die wenigsten mochten Natascha aber je mehr man dahinter kommt desto sympathischer wird sie einem..._

_Echt du dachtest das schon schade wollte doch alle Überraschen... na ja ich bin ja auch weiter weg wie 100 Meter :- ) darum war ich doch immer sooo schlecht..._

_Draco ist in Askaban... vorläufig : - )_

_Hermine hat doch das Helfersyndrom also musste sie ja los_

_Und als kleines Dankeschön gibt es schon das nächste Kapitel für euch, _

_ich kann euch echt nicht sagen wie sehr ich mich gefreut habe schnief_

_Ich hab euch alle ganz arg lieb_

_Schnuff_

Rache ist süß

Severus hetzte hoch zum Astronomieturm, dort angekommen versuchte er die Tür mit Magie zu öffnen, doch sie rührte sich kein Stück. Er hämmerte dagegen und schmiss sich dagegen, irgendwann gab das Holz nach und er krachte durch die Tür, dort blieb er einen Moment benommen liegen.

Hermine erreichte kurz nach ihm die Tür. Sie stand hinter dem am Boden liegenden Severus. Beide starrten auf die Mitte des Raumes, wo ein blaues Feuer brannte. Um das Feuer herum lag ein Kreis aus weißen Steinen. Über dem Feuer schien Natascha in der Luft zu schweben.

Severus wollte sie aus dem Feuer reißen, aber Hermine hielt ihn zurück. Sie umklammerte seine Schultern und warf sich auf ihn, um ihn zu stoppen.

Natascha trug ein weißes Gewand, wie es die Musen der Griechen früher trugen, sie hob einen, mit Smaragden und Rubinen, verzierten Dolch in die Höhe, schlitzte sich mit einer eleganten Bewegung den Arm auf, so dass Blut an ihm herab rann.

Severus versuchte zu ihr zu gelangen, aber Hermine kämpfte mit ihm. Natascha nahm die Phiole und öffnete sie. Mit einer Stimme, die nicht ihr zu gehören schien, sprach sie die Zauberformel: "Revocation obscuritatis oblivisci praeteritus praeteritus obscurita pollentia numquam recidivus" (Rückrufe ich die Dunkelheit, vergessen sei das Vergangene , verbannet sei die dunkle Macht, nie mehr zurückkehren sie soll)

Mit diesen Worten ließ sie die Bluttropfen Rasputins in ihre fallen, das blaue Feuer verwandelte sich in einen Wirbel aus Farben, in deren Zentrum Natascha stand und vor körperlichen Schmerzen schrie. Aus der Stelle an ihrem Arm, wo sich das Blut der zwei Seiten vermischt hatte, stiegen Hologrammartige Schattenwesen auf , Rasputin, Grindelwald und viel andere schwarze Magier. Deren Gestalt sich unter Schmerzensschreien auflösten.

Als letzes erschien die Gestalt Voldemorts und nachdem diese verpufft war, brachen die Flammen in sich zusammen und Natascha schlug hart auf den Boden auf.

Sie war wunderschön, die Locken, die sich um sie kringelten, gab ihr das Aussehen eines Engels, ihr weißes Kleid war mit Blut verschmiert.

Severus rappelte sich auf und eilte, nachdem er Hermine abgeschüttelet hatte, zu Natascha und zog sie in seine Arme. Er wiegte sie hin und her. "Verlass mich nicht!", wimmerte er. Tränen rannen seine Wange hinab, es war das erste mal, dass Severus Snape weinte, seit er fünf Jahre alt gewesen war.

Natascha schlug langsam die Augen auf . „Severus, meine Liebe!", hauchte sie. (Okay?)

Severus' Gesicht erhellte sich. „Du lebst?"

Natascha war sehr schwach und mit letzer Kraft hauchte sie: „Noch... ich liebe dich, achte auf unsere Kinder!"

Severus kramte in seinen Taschen und zog eine Phiole heraus. Er flößte sie Natascha ein, er bemerkte, wie ihr Körper langsam kälter wurde. Während der Trank durch ihre Kehle rann, erwärmte sich ihr Körper wieder etwas. Severus flüsterte: „Ich werde dich nicht verlieren." Und zog sie näher an sich heran. „Ich bin Tränkemeister, ich bekomme dich durch..." Er zog eine weitere Phiole hervor, diese schein von ihnen heraus zu leuchten.

Hermine erkannt ihren modifizierten Trank, ihre Gefühle waren zwiespältig. Auf der einen Seite wollte sie Severus für sich, auf der anderen Seite, es war ihre Schwester. Sie verfolgte mit Argusaugen jede Bewegung Severus', wie er mit zitternden Fingern die goldene Flüssigkeit in Nataschas Kehle kippte.

Nataschas Körper schien kurz golden zu leuchten. Sie schlug die Augen auf und lächelte Severus an.

Diesem schien es, als würde sein Herz vor Glück platzen. Er hatte sie gerettet . Die beiden lagen sich in den Armen.

Hermine verzog sich in eine Ecke des Zimmer , genau in diesem Moment platzte die Blauäugige herein. „Du kleine Schlampe, jetzt wirst du büssen für das, was du Harry angetan hast..." Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes schockte sie Severus.

Natascha stierte sie an, sie wusste nicht was ihr geschah. Sie hatte das Ritual überlebt, alles schien gut zu gehen, aber jetzt dies ...

„Er hat seinen Verstand verloren, wegen dir... Ich hab ihn geliebt, seit ich ihn zum ersten Mal sah, aber du hast ihn zerstört... und wofür, für ein Abenteuer... du hast es nicht verdient zu leben... Ich werde dich quälen, so wie du ihn gequält hast. ..."

Die blauen Augen glitzerten wahnsinnig, Natascha überlegte fieberhaft, wer das dort war.

Das Geräusch eines Zaubers durchschnitt das Zimmer, Natascha wand sich unter Schmerzen, in dem Moment, in dem ein „Avada Kedavra" den Raum zerschnitt, fiel es Natascha ein wer die Blauäugige war, Ginny Weasley.

(B/N: Du kannst doch jetzt nicht einfach aufhören! °sich die Haare rauft° Das kannst du doch nicht machen, jetzt wo ich kein neues Kapitel mehr habe.)


	36. der fluch

Der Klang der Flüche hallte durch den gesamten Astronomieturm nach. Hermine krabbelte auf allen Vieren aus der Ecke, in der sie sich vorher verkrochen hatte.

Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinunter und hinterließen eine feuchte Spur auf ihrem, mit Dreck verschmierten, Gesicht.

Hermine bot sich ein fürchterliches Bild, die drei Personen, die sich mit ihr im Raum befanden, lagen bewegungslos am Boden.

Vor ihr lag Ginny, von ihrem Betäubungsfluch danieder gestreckt. In ihrem Gesicht zeichnete sich Triumph ab und in ihren Augen glitzerte der reine Wahnsinn.

Severus lag, durch Ginnys Ganzkörperfluch, gefesselt neben der Feuerstelle. Seine Arme hatte er beschützend um Natascha geschlungen. In seinen Augen war nur Wut und Hilflosigkeit, sowie Trauer zu sehen.

Natascha lag in Severus Armen, auf ihrem schönen Gesicht stand deutliches Erschrecken. Sie lag dort, als würde sie schlafen.

Hermine stand vor Severus und Natascha. Für sie wirkten die beiden, wie der Ausdruck der Liebenden, festgehalten von einem Bildhauer, der damit sein Meisterwerk geschaffen hatte.

Hermine stand vor den beiden, ihr zierlicher Körper wurde von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelte. Sie war nicht fähig den Fluch von Severus zu nehmen, ihr Weinen wurde immer stärker. In Severus' Augen sah sie genau, dass er sich nur wünschte, dass sie ihn befreien würde, aber sie war dazu nicht in der Lage.

Ihr Körper bog sich immer heftiger unter Weinkrämpfen, ihr ganzer Körper begann zu zittern. Langsam rutschte ihr der Zauberstab aus der Hand, sie war nicht mehr in der Lage, ihre Hände soweit zu kontrollieren, dass diese ihn festhielten.

Langsam gaben ihre Beine nach und sie sank vor den beiden auf die Knie, immer noch weinend und sich wie ein kleines Kind hin und her wiegend.

Das, war das Bild, dass sich Albus und Minerva bot, als sie wenig später herein gekeucht kamen.

Beide blieben wie erstarrt stehen. Albus hatte sich als erster wieder gefangen, zu Minerva gewandt, meinte er nur: "Hol' Poppy und sag' den Auroren Bescheid." Er klang sehr alt und sehr müde.

Minerva drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und lief davon, Albus ging als erstes zu der am Boden kauernden Hermine.

Begütigend legte er ihr seinen Arm um die Schultern. Hermine klammerte sich an ihn, wie eine Ertrinkende. Mit seiner freien Hand, langte er hinüber zu Natascha, um ihren Puls zu fühlen. Das Ergebnis, tat ihm unsäglich weh, Natascha war tot.

Seine Hand glitt langsam hinüber zu Severus und erleichtert stellte er fest, dass dieser noch Puls hatte. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung seines Zauberstabs, erlöste er Severus aus seiner Starre.

Dieser warf sich über Natascha, er wiegte sie im Arm und schluchzte laut auf. Er hielt Natascha so fest in seinen Armen, wie er konnte.

Die beiden boten ein Bild, dass einem das Herz brechen konnte. Endlich kam Minerva zurück, in ihrem Schlepptau befanden sich Poppy, sowie zwei Auroren.

Die Auroren standen betreten im Raum herum, der ältere, der beiden wandte sich an Dumbledore und fragte: „Sir, was ist denn vorgefallen und was können wir für Sie tun?"

Dumbledore richtete sich langsam auf, bevor er antwortet: "Nun, ich denke, dass wird uns Miss Granger wohl am ehesten berichten können."

Er wandte sich Hermine zu und fragte behutsam nach: " Nun mein Kind, wollen Sie uns nicht berichten, was hier genau vorgefallen ist?"

Hermine richtete sich langsam auf, auf ihrem Gesicht konnte man ablesen, welche Mühen es ihr bereitete, sich zusammen zureißen, stockend begann sie zu berichten:

„_Ich bin von Ihrem Büro aus hier hoch gelaufen, die Tür war bereits zersplittert und Servus lag auf dem Boden. Natascha schwebte dort über dem Feuer, das Feuer war blau, ihr Arm war voller Blut und sie wollte gerade das Blut mit dem Rasputins mischen. Severus wollte sie daran hintern, ich habe ihn zu Boden gerissen.  
Aus dem Blut der beiden, kamen die Geister all der Schwarzmagier hervor, die jemals vom Geiste Rasputins beherrscht wurden. Sie schrie und irgendwann kam auch Vo- Volde - Voldemort hervor….  
Nachdem die Geister weg waren, ist Natascha zusammengebrochen. Sie lebte noch. Severus hat ihr unseren Trank eingeflösst, es schien ihr besser zu gehen. In diesem Moment kam Ginny herein und schrie, sie würde Harry rächen. Sie hat mich nicht gesehen... sie hat Severus einen Ganzkörperklammerfluch angehext und dann hat sie den Avada Kedavra auf Natascha losgelassen. Sie hatte mich nicht gesehen, ich hätte schneller reagieren müssen, dann wäre Natascha noch am Leben… ich war zu langsam... ich hab ihr einen Betäubungsfluch angeflucht... aber ich war zu spät… ich bin schuld daran, dass meine Schwester tot ist..."_

Hermine brach wimmernd zusammen, sie lag sich krümmend auf dem Boden, sie war fertig und wollte nur noch weg. Minerva kümmerte sich liebevoll um ihre ehemalige Schülerin..

Die Auroren nickten Dumbledore zu und führten Ginny nicht gerade sanft ab.

Albus war nun mit Severus und Nataschas leblosen Körper allein im Raum. Lange saß er einfach nur schweigend Severus gegenüber, Dieser hielt immer noch Natascha im Arm, er weinte und flüsterte ihr eine Liebeserklärung nach der anderen ins Ohr.

Langsam wurde es dunkel draußen, aber Severus machte immer noch keine Anstalten, sich von Natascha zu trennen.

Irgendwann ging ein Ruck durch Severus' Körper und er richtete sich langsam auf. Seine Augen waren rot geweint und das schwarze Haar hing ihm noch wirrer, als sonst um den Kopf herum…

Langsam nahm er Natascha auf die Arme und erhob sich mit ihr. Er sah Albus direkt in die Augen, bevor er mit fester Stimme sagte: "Morgen ist die Beerdigung, ich möchte, dass sie auf Hogwarts beerdigt wird. Kannst du bitte alles vorbereiten?"

Albus nickte leicht und fragte „Wirst du..?"

Severus fiel ihm ins Wort: „Ich werde zurechtkommen müssen, ich hab schließlich zwei Kinder. Ich werde sie für die Beerdigung fertig machen. Sag' den Hauselfen, sie sollen morgen gegen 17.oo Uhr den Sarg bringen."

Mit diesen Worten wandte sich ab und schickte sich an, mit Natascha auf dem Arm, in seinen Gemächern zu verschwinden. Auf der Türschwelle blieb er noch einmal stehen und sagte leise zu Albus: „Kannst du dich für heute Nacht um meine Kinder kümmern? Ich will ihnen ein guter Vater sein, aber heute kann ich es noch nicht… Morgen..."

Mit diesem Worten ging er mit Natascha auf dem Arm hinunter in seine Kerker.

In der Halle war alles voller Schüler, die Gerüchteküche hatte die Kunde von Nataschas Tod schon verbreitet. Sie hatten gesehen, wie die Auroren Ginny abgeführt hatten. Sie hatte gesehen, wie eine in Tränen aufgelöste, hysterisch schluchzende Hermine von Poppy in die Krankenstation gebracht wurde, gefolgt von Prof. McGonagall, der ebenfalls die Tränen die Wangen herunterliefen.

Aber was sie nun sahen, war ein Anblick, den sie ihr Leben lang nicht vergessen sollten.

Ihr immer zugeknöpfter und zynischer Lehrer, dessen Aura immer von Selbstbewusstsein und Stolz getränkt war, der nie auch nur den Ansatz einer Gefühlsregung gezeigt hatte, kam die Treppe vom Astronomieturm herunter.

Sein Gang war immer noch stolz, während er aufrecht, mit Natascha auf dem Arm, durch die Halle ging.

Es war das Urbild der Welt, schwarz und weiß.

Sie sah so wunderschön aus, die langen, rotbraunen Locken fielen nach hinten und schwangen mit jedem Schritt von Severus sanft hin und her. Ihr weißes Kleid, strahlte gegen das Schwarz seine Robbe nur noch mehr, der Blutfleck leuchtete als Anklage hervor. (B/N: Wisst ihr was, ich bin grade total am heulen. Dieses Bild ist so traurig. °**es sich genau vorstellen kann°**)

Er hatte die Halle fast durchquert und stand nun vor der Tür, die zu den Kerkern hinabführte

Severus stand kurz davor und überlegte, wie er sie öffnen sollte. In diesem Moment erklang von hinten ein: „Sir, ich habe sie auch geliebt, bitte lassen sie mich helfen!", von Harry. (B/N: Ein Moment zum Luftanhalten. Wie wird Sev reagieren?)

Severus nickte fast unmerklich und Harry ging voran, er öffnete ihm sämtliche Türen. Vor der Tür zu den Privatgemächern angekommen, drehte er sich um und fuhr mit der Hand einmal über Nataschas Gesicht, er küsste sie auf die Stirn und murmelte dabei leise: "Ich hab dich geliebt und ich werde dich nie vergessen!" Etwas lauter setzte er ein „Danke, Sir" hinzu und verschwand.

Severus betrat seine Räume und überlegte, was Harry heute nach Hogwarts getrieben hatte, bis ihm einfiel, dass dieser heute Hermine hatte besuchen wollen.

In seinen Räumen angekommen, entkleidete er Natascha und bereitete sie für ihre Beerdigung vor.

Er wachte die ganze Nacht neben ihr, hielt ihre Hand und erzählte ihr alle die Dinge, die er ihr noch hatte sagen wollen.

Am Abend des darauffolgenden Tages sollte die Beerdigung stattfinden.

Die Gäste waren aus der gesamten Zauberwelt angereist und warteten in der kleinen Kapelle von Hogwarts. Die Hauselfen hatten sich bei der Ausstattung viel Mühe gegeben.

Überall standen Gestecke aus weißen Lilien und dunkelroten Rosen, den Lieblingsblumen Nataschas.

Die Zeremonie wurde von Dumbledore gleitet, Severus bekam davon nichts mit. Er saß nur da und stierte gerade aus, er hatte sich zurück in sein Schneckenhaus verzogen.

Als die Zeremonie vorbei war, erhob Severus sich als erstes, er eilte nach vorne und küsste Natascha ein letztes Mal, dabei schob er einen letzten Brief in den Sarg und verschwand.

Hermine blieb sitzen, lange nach dem alle anderen gegangen waren, erhob sie sich und ging nach vorne, um sich zu verabschieden. Lange schaute sie in den Sarg, bevor sie sich hinabbeugte und einige Haare ihr Schwester an sich nahm.

Als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie einen Brief , der am Boden lag, mit zitternden Fingern bückte sie sich und hob ihn auf, langsam öffnete sie ihn. Auf den ersten Blick erkannte sie Severus' charakteristische Schrift. Sie las den Brief und er trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Sie las ihn immer und immer wieder. Mit einer raschen Bewegung, ließ sie den Brief in die Tasche ihres Umhangs gleiten .

Die Worte des Briefes hatten sich ihr eingebrannt, immer und immer wieder wünschte sie sich, dass jemand einmal solche Worte zu ihr sagen würde. Es war fast, als ob sie Severus hören konnte, wie er mit heiserer Stimme sprach:

**_Meine Geliebte,_**

_**Du warst so schön,  
so schön das es schmerzte.  
Ich will dich noch immer berühren,  
doch kann ich es nicht.**_

So süßer Schmerz,  
dass ich sterben möchte,

_**um bei dir zu sein.  
Getötet, von diesem Schmerz  
der Liebe, der Liebe zu dir.**_

Es ist zu spät,

_**ich kann dir nie sagen, **_

_**was ich fühle. **_

_**Ich werde dich nie vergessen.**_

_**Ich warte auf den Tag, **_

_**an dem ich zurück zu dir**_

_**kommen darf,**_

_**dich halten darf.**_

_**  
Ich werde zerbrechen,  
weil du mir genommen wurdest  
die Liebe, du.**_

**_Doch ich werde sein, nur für dich.  
Danke für den Schmerz..._**

(B/N: °Seufz° Das ist so süß...Ich kann Hermine nur zustimmen, mir treiben diese Worte auch die Tränen in die Augen...)


	37. wach auf gebetat

Die erste Woche nach der Beerdigung, erschien Severus nicht mehr zum Unterricht, er war weder für Hermine, noch für Albus, oder für sonst irgendwen zu sprechen. Die einzigen Lebewesen, die ihn zu sehen bekamen, waren die Hauselfen, die ihm Feuerwhiskey brachten und die leeren Flaschen entsorgten.

Nach einer Woche hielt es Hermine nicht mehr aus! Sie schlich in das Zimmer von Severus, was sie sah, erschreckte sie sehr. Severus war betrunken und zwar total, es wirkte, als hätte er sich eine Woche lang weder umgezogen, noch gewaschen und er roch auch so. (B/N: Also eigentlich möchte ich mir das gar nicht vorstellen.  Aber er leidet, wer hätte das gedacht?)

Langsam ging Hermine zu ihm hinüber, er hielt seinen Kopf in den Händen und stierte auf den Boden. Hermine ging vor ihm auf die Knie, langsam nahm sie seine Hände, zog sie von seinem Gesicht und zwang ihn so, ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen.

Ihr Herz schwoll über vor Liebe, am liebsten hätte sie ihre Hände in seinem Haar vergraben, hätte ihre Wange an seinen Bartstoppeln gerieben und ihm gezeigt, wie sehr sie ihn liebte…

Er hob den Kopf und schaute sie aus ausdruckslosen Augen an, bevor er knurrte: "Geh weg, du bist nicht sie, ich will nur Natascha...geh weg…" (B/N: **° zusammenzuckt°** Das war hart!)

Hermine richtet sich auf, sie wollte ihm nicht zeigen, wie sehr seine Ablehnung sie traf.

„Und was ist mit deinen Kindern? Hast du sie nur einmal angeschaut? Sie haben ihre Mutter verloren, sollen sie auch noch ihren Vater verlieren…" (B/N: **°heftig nickt°** Genau Sev, lass dich nicht so gehen, die Kids brauchen dich...)

Severus knurrte sie an: "Geh weg, ich will dich nicht sehen, ich kann meine Kinder noch nicht ansehen und jetzt raus…Sie war die einzige, die mich geliebt hat, ich kann nicht...geh weg... raus!" (B/N: Gar nicht wahr, schau mal neben, oder vor dich. Und außerdem gibt es noch mehr, zum Beispiel **mich**! **°mit den Händen wedelt°**)

Hermine zuckte zusammen, aber sie fuhr ihn harsch an: „Sie wird nicht wiederkommen, egal ob du dich zu Grunde säufst, oder nicht. Reiß' dich zusammen."

Severus warf sie daraufhin kurzer Hand raus.

Hermine rutschte an der Tür herunter, und weinte leise: „Du gibst ja niemand die Chance dich zu lieben." Mit einer energischen Bewegung, wischte sie sich die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln. Sie sprang auf und lief davon, sie wusste, was sie zu tun hatte….

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hermine lief in ihr Zimmer und holte etwas aus ihr Schublade, sie schaute in den Spiegel und nickte sich selbst zu. Als sie aus dem Zimmer lief, schnappte sie sich noch schnell einige andere Klamotten und eilte in das kleine Labor neben Severus' Wohnung.

Dort angekommen, nahm sie einen Kessel aus dem Regal, in dem ein schon fast fertiger Trank vor sich hin brodelte… Sie warf die letzte Zutat, die aus ihrer Kommode hinein und trank einen Schluck des Gebräus. Nachdem die Wirkung des Trankes eingesetzt hatte, schaute Hermine wieder in den Spiegel. Sie war mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden und schlüpfte in die mitgebrachte Kleidung.

Leise schlich sie sich wieder in Severus' Wohnräume. Er saß immer noch in dem Sessel vor dem Kamin und sein Glas war schon wieder fast leer.

„Hallo Severus.", sprach Hermine ihn an, mit einer Stimme, die nicht ihr gehörte. Severus riss den Blick nach oben und schaute in ihr Gesicht. Als nächstes war er von seinem Sessel gerutscht und umklammerte die Knie von Hermine, er weinte.

Hermine strich ihm durch die Haare, endlich durfte sie es tun. Langsam nahm sie seine Hand und zog ihn hoch. Sie zog ihn mit sich zum Sofa und setzte sich. Sie hielt seine Hand so, wie sie es sich so oft gewünscht hatte…

Sie schaute tief in Severus' Augen und legte ihm, der die ganze Zeit wirr daher redete, den Finger auf den Mund, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Ihr zerriss es das Herz, denn sie wusste, dass dieser Blick voll Liebe nicht ihr gehörte und nicht sie meinte.

„Hör mir bitte zu, ich kann nicht lange bleiben!", fing sie das Gespräch an. Severus nickte ihr zu und sie fuhr fort: „ Severus, ich flehe dich an, um meinet Willen und unsere Kinder Willen... fang an zu leben. Ich kann nicht für unsere Kinder da sein, also musst du für unsere Kinder da sein. Du musst ihnen die Liebe geben, die sie brauchen... du musst ihnen die Wärme geben, die sie brauchen. Verstehst du mich?"

Wieder nickte Severus nur und Hermine fuhr fort: "Meine Schwester wird dir sicher dabei helfen."

Severus nickte wieder, aber bevor sie fortfahren konnte, langte er hinter sie und zog sie an sich. Als seine Lippen die Hermines trafen, konnte sie nicht mehr an sich halten, sie gab ihrem Wunsch nach, den sie seit Jahren hegte und erwiderte seinen Kuss. (B/N: Nur ganz kurz... **°heul°** )

Seine Zähen nagten an ihrer Unterlippe und seine Zunge saugt an ihrer, mit einer einzigen Bewegung hatte er ihr das Nachthemd vom Körper gestreift und nun glitt sein Mund über ihre Haut. Hermine fühlte sich in einen Strudel der Leidenschaft gerissen.

Sie wand sich unter seiner erfahrenen Zunge und seinen Händen. Während seine Hände ihre Brüste liebkosten, knabberte er an ihrem Ohr. Hermine wusste nicht, an welcher Stelle ihres Körpers sie am meisten Lust empfand.

Sie hob sich ihm entgegen und bettelte ihn an, sich endlich mit ihr zu vereinigen.

Alles in ihr zitterte und flehte die Erlösung herbei, die nur er ihr geben konnte. Seine Hände fuhren an ihrer Seite entlang, was einen Schauer in ihr auslöste… Ganz langsam teilten seine Händen ihre Oberschenkel, spreizten sie langsam, dann schob er in einer langsamen Geste seine Kopf zwischen ihre Schenkel. Seine Zunge teilte ihre Lippen, saugten und zupften an ihrem Innersten.

Hermine drückte ihre Kreuz durch und erlebte hier und jetzt ihren ersten Orgasmus. Während sie keuchend wieder auf die Erde zurückkehrte, fingen Severus' geschickte Hände wieder mit ihrem Spiel an. Langsam drehte er sie um, er knabberte an ihrem Hals und seine Hände fuhren die Linie ihres Körpers nach.

Er umfasste mit einem Arm ihre Taille. Sie spürte, wie er immer noch hart zwischen ihren Schenkeln ruhte, als er sie nun so zu sich hochzog, dass sie quasi wieder auf seinem Schoß saß. Er ließ nun eine Hand zwischen ihre Beine gleiten und begann sie zu streicheln. Er hauchte seinen Atem an die empfindliche Stelle hinter ihrem Ohr und sie erschauderte voll Wonne, als er nun auch noch seine Zunge, über dieselbe Stelle gleiten ließ.

Er verwöhnte ihren Hals und ihr Ohr mit kleinen, hauchzarten Küssen. Lange würde sie das nicht mehr aushalten. Sie drängte sich ihm entgegen, sie wollte ihn endlich spüren.

Mit einer einzigen Bewegung dreht er Hermine wieder um. Severus hob ihr Bein an, legte es um sein Becken und drang tief und fest in sie ein. Hermine schlang auch das andere Bein um sein Becken, umklammerte ihn fest, so dass er noch tiefer in sie hineingleiten konnte. Hart und fest, stieß er immer wieder in sie, sein Atem ging keuchend. Ihre Brüste wippten vor ihm auf und ab, er nahm ihre Nippel in den Mund und saugte daran. Immer wilder wurden ihre Bewegungen, bis sie endlich kamen, im gleichen Augenblick.

Bevor Severus in ihren Armen einschlief, fragte Hermine ihn noch einmal: „Du hältst dein Versprechen, Severus?", und er antwortet ihr: „Alles was du willst, Natascha!"

Hermine schlich sich aus dem Zimmer, nachdem Severus eingeschlafen war.

Als Hermine in ihrem Zimmer angekommen war, warf sie ich weinend auf ihr Bett. Sie schämte sich. Sie hatte es getan, sie hatte mit Hilfe des Vielsafttrankes die Gestalt ihre Schwester angenommen.(B/N: Ich hatte mir schon weiter oben gedacht, dass es bestimmt Natis Haare waren, die sie aus der Kommode genommen hat)

Aber, sie hatte es nicht nur für Severus getan, sie hatte es auch für sich selbst getan.

Seit langem hatte sie sich danach gesehnt, seine Hände zu spüren, seine Lippen zu küssen, ihm Worte ins Ohr zu flüstern, ihm all die Liebe zu zeigen, die er in ihr weckte... Sie hätte es sich nie getraut... aber durch seine Selbstaufgabe, hatte sie sich gezwungen gefühlt zu handeln.

Sie hatte es nicht mehr ausgehalten, ihm bei seiner Selbstzerstörung zu zusehen. Sie hatte es versucht...für Severus, für seine Kinder, aber auch ein Stück weit für sich selbst.

Ob es gewirkt hat... würde sich zeigen...

Am nächsten Morgen wollte Hermine eigentlich gar nicht aufstehen, am liebsten wäre sie liegen geblieben und hätte immer und immer wieder die Berührungen der letzten Nacht heraufbeschworen.

Aber da sie während Severus' Ausfall seinen Unterricht übernommen hatte, schleppte sie sich Richtung Frühstück. Sie ließ sich auf ihren Platz plumpsen und zog sich erst einmal den Kaffee heran. Während sie sich einschenkte, erstarrte sie in ihrer Bewegung.

Severus betrat die Halle und nahm seinem Platz am Lehrertisch ein. Hermines Herz glich einem wilden Vogel, so sehr flatterte es. Severus sah immer noch sehr mitgenommen aus, aber seine Maske saß wieder.

Wortlos nickte er den anderen Lehrer zu und fing an zu frühstücken. So beiläufig wie möglich, fragte er Hermine und Albus, ob es möglich wäre, die beiden kurz zu sprechen...

Beide nickten und stimmten zu, sich nach dem Frühstück mit ihm in Albus' Büro zu treffen.

Albus und Hermine warteten bereits im Büro, als Severus den Raum betrat. Er sah sich um und vor seinem inneren Auge sah er Natascha hier heraus stürmen, fast hätte er sich wieder seinem Schmerz hingegeben, aber er riss sich zusammen.

„Nun, ihr wunderte euch bestimmt, warum ich euch sprechen will.", begann Severus das Gespräch. Die beiden nickten ihm zu, um ihn zu verstehen zu geben, dass er fortfahren sollte. „Es ist so... ich möchte, dass meine Kinder bei mir aufwachsen, ich weiß zwar nicht, wie es gehen soll, aber ich bin mir sicher, Natascha hätte so gewollt. Ich werde also die Räumen, die unbenutzt sind als Kinderzimmer herrichten. Das Problem sollte sein, wie ich die Kinder und den Unterricht unter einen Hut bekommen soll..."

Hermine fiel ihm ins Wort. „Ich helfe dir, ich kann mich um meinen Neffen und meine Nichte kümmern, während du unterrichtest."

Severus nickte ihr dankbar zu und fuhr weiter an Hermine gewandt fort: „Ich wollte dich eh noch um einen Gefallen bitten, könntest du bitte die Sachen von Nat...deiner Schwester durchsehen, was man für die Kinder behalten könnte...als Erinnerung?"

Hermine nickte ihm kurz zu.

Severus stand auf und schickte sich an, den Raum zu verlassen, als Albus sich in das Gespräch einmischte: „Severus? Wie sollen denn die Namen der Kinder sein?"

Severus drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und schaute Albus ruhig an: „Nun ich dachte, dass ich das bei der magischen Taufe verkünde."

Albus nickte und fragte nur noch: „Wann soll die stattfinden?"

Severus antwortet im Gehen: „Am Freitagabend, nun entschuldigt mich, ich muss in den Unterricht!" Mit wehendem Umhang verließ er das Büro.

Hermine stand auf und wollte ebenfalls den Raum verlassen, als Albus sie ansprach: „Hermine, bitte bleibe noch eine Minute."

Hermine setzte sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl und musterte intensiv alles andere im Raum, als Albus, sie mochte ihn nicht ansehen. Dieser saß zurückgelehnt in seinem Sessel und musterte Hermine über die Gläser seiner Halbmondbrille.

„Nun Hermine...", sprach er sie in freundlichen Ton an. „...verrate mir doch bitte, wie du es geschafft hast, Severus aus seinem Schneckenhaus zu locken?"

Hermine schreckte auf und sah ihn mit aufgerissen Augen an: " Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich damit was zu tun habe?"

Albus lächelte noch immer und hob die Hände, er streckte sie nach Hermines Händen aus. Er legte seine Hände auf die ihren und antwortete ihr: „Hermine, du weist doch, ich bekomme fast alles mit, was hier vor sich geht. Aber wenn du meinst, musst du es mir nicht sagen. Einfach nur... Danke!"

Hermine wirkte verwirrt und wollte das Büro gerade verlassen, als sie von hinten hörte, wie Albus mehr zu sich selber, als zu ihr sagte: „Na ja der Kessel mit Vielsaftrank kann ja auch so verschwinden..." (B/N: **°lach°** Typisch Albus, diese Schlitzohr!)

Hermine zuckte zusammen und schlich sich aus dem Zimmer. Es tat ihr gut, zu wissen, dass Albus das, was sie getan hatte billigte...


	38. Magische Taufe

_Hallo ihr Lieben,_

_sicher habt ihr euch gewundert warum ich zwei Kapitel reinstelle und dann gemerkt das das eine schon drin war Richtig_

_Nur jetzt eben gebetat…_

_Zu euren Rewies:_

_LokiSlytherin:_

_Schön das du wieder da bist! Deine treffenden Kommetare haben mir doch sehr gefehlt. Nein Natascha und Severus ist rum jetzt geht es darum den entstanden Scherbenhaufen zu reparieren… Schön das du wieder da bist…_

_Skoyer:_

_Freut mich das dir die Karte gefallen hat, ich schreib ja schon so schnell ich kann_

_Nena:_

_Boah ist deine Mama gemein obwohl meine hätte das bestimmt auch gemacht …_

_Wie man es macht ist es verkehrt… alle waren gegen Natascha und nun zzzz. Natascha musste Zwillinge bekommen weil alle aus der Reihe des Lichtes Zwillinge bekamen. Lieber Natasch als ich…_

_Saxas13: _

_Klar du durftest es ja auch schon vorher lesen… und über die Fehler meckern.. Naja Natascha war die es zu ende gebracht hat deshalb auch etwas besonderes Zwillinge… stich dich beim nähen nicht in den Finger_

_Schmatz_

_Monique:_

_Danke_

_Iome: _

_Ich bring dich zur Verzweiflung? Dich miss ich mach einen großen Kreis um jedes Happy End ? Hallo? Danke für dien Lob_

_Hermybookworm:_

_Na ja das sie Kids nicht von Harry sind ist klar da hat sie verhütet mit Draco das haut zeitlich nicht hin. Das Zwillingspärchen Hermine und Natascha war das erste in dieser Linie in der beide magische Fähigkeiten hatten darum wurden sie getrennt damit noch eine in Reserve ist…_

Magische Taufe

Severus nahm seinen Unterricht wieder auf, er hatte sich nicht wirklich verändert, er war immer noch sehr streng gegenüber seinen Schülern, aber seine Bissigkeit war zu einem großen Teil verschwunden.

Der Freitag begann sehr regnerisch, es war ein kalter und windiger Novembertag. Der Regen peitschte um das Schloss herum und der Wind blies die Blätter in hohen Bögen über das Gelände.

Die Schüler wußten zwar, dass am Abend eine magische Taufe stattfinden sollte, aber die wenigsten waren noch mit der alten Religion vertraut, dass sie wussten, wie eine keltische Taufe ablief.

Den Schülern war es freigestellt, ob sie teilnehmen wollten. Ein großer Teil hatte keine Lust dazu, auch von den Gryffindors würde niemand kommen, die hatten ein zu schlechtes Gewissen, wegen Ginnys Tat.

Am Abend fanden sich alle in einem Raum, in dem weitläufigen Kellern von Hogwarts ein.

Am Boden des Raumes, lag ein Pentagram aus frisch geschnittener Weide. In jeder der fünf Spitzen, stand eine Kerze. Die Kerzen sollten für einen Wunsch, für das Kind stehen.

Der Raum wirkte wildromantisch, denn die Steinwände waren mit Kletterrosen überdeckt.

Nach und nach kamen die Gäste herein. Bei einer keltischen Taufzeremonie, werden alle Teilnehmer miteingebunden, es gibt also keine wirklich passiven Rollen. Den Gästen war ihre Nervosität anzumerken.

Die Gäste musterten sich untereinander, da waren viel bekannte, aber auch viele unbekannte Gesichter. Die Zeremonie würde von einem Druiden durchgeführt werden.

Als der Druide mit Albus den Raum betrat, verstummte die kleine Gesellschaft. Severus kam mit seinen Kindern auf dem Arm herein, beide Kinder waren in weiße Gewänder gehüllt.

Der Druide begann die Zeremonie damit, dass er über die Bedeutung der Taufe sprach: "Mit der Taufe, nehmen wir diese Kinder in unsere Gemeinschaft auf. Wir geben ihnen kraftvolle Namen, die ihnen Stärke geben sollen. Wir werden ihnen Paten zur Seite stellen, die ihnen im Leben eine Hilfe sein sollen..."

Nach dem er die Bedeutung der Taufe gesprochen hatte, sprach er über den Kreis, oder das Rad des Lebens. Von dem Glauben, dass alles eins werde und vergehe, und von der Wiedergeburt.

Als nächstes rief der Druide, die Muttergottheit und Landesgöttin Noreia an. Danach forderte er die Druiden auf, ihre Aura abzustreifen. Dies tut man, in dem man die Hände über dem Körper, vom Kopf zum Fußende bewegt. Damit streift man die Verschmutzungen aus der Aura nach unten ab. Die Kinder wurden von dem Druiden mit einer Hasel- und einer Weidenrute abgestreift, auch dies diente zur Reinigung der Aura.

Nun begann der Teil der Segnungen, der Druide nahm die Kinder und legte sie auf den Blumenteppich in der Mitte des Pentagramms. Langsam fing er an zu singen, die Hände segnend über die Kinder haltend.

(Der Text stammt von http/www.keltendorf.at/Teutates/modules.php?nameForums&fileviewtopic&t140)

Wir kommen zusammen   
als Mann und Frau  
Liebe die viel verheißt  
Zwei Herzen zueinander  
zwei Seelen sind eins  
Komm, lass uns lieben

Darauf hin kam der Refrain von den Gästen, die mit dem keltischen Glauben vertraut waren, zurück:

Schlange und Kessel sie bringen Leben  
Die Spirale der Geburt sie dreht sich weiter  
Liebe und Leben wird uns verweben  
Schönheit auf Erden lass uns erleben

Wieder sang der Druide:

_Wenn die Sehnsucht uns mitreißt __  
__Das Meer im Sturm __  
__Liebe die viel verheißt __  
__Der Blitz schlägt ein __  
__die Gischt spritzt hoch __  
__Ein neuer Keim entsprießt_

Die Gäste sangen:

_Schlange und Kessel sie bringen Leben __  
__Die Spirale der Geburt sie dreht sich weiter __  
__Liebe und Leben wird uns verweben __  
__Schönheit auf Erden lass uns erleben_

Wieder sang der Druide

_Bauch in dir gedeiht __  
__Ein neues Leben __  
__Liebe die viel verheißt __  
__Dem Schoß entspringt __  
__Ein Kind der Liebe __  
__Mit einem neuen Schicksal_

Und wieder sangen die Gäste den Refrain:

_Schlange und Kessel sie bringen Leben __  
__Die Spirale der Geburt sie dreht sich weiter __  
__Liebe und Leben wird uns verweben __  
__Schönheit auf Erden lass uns erleben_

Wieder sang der Druide:

_Frau Todin umarmt __  
__uns alle einmal __  
__Die Erdmutter nimmt dich auf __  
__Kessel der Erde __  
__Kessel der Frau __  
__Aufs Neue wirst du geboren_

Die Gäste:

_Schlange und Kessel sie bringen Leben __  
__Die Spirale der Geburt sie dreht sich weiter __  
__Liebe und Leben wird uns verweben __  
__Schönheit auf Erden lass uns erleben. __  
_

Der Druide:

_Junges Leben wird groß __  
__wächst und gedeiht __  
__Liebe wird es bekommen __  
__Geborgen und schön __  
__wird es dann auch __  
__sein Gegenstück finden_

Ein letztes Mal fielen die Gäste mit den Refrain ein:

_Schlange und Kessel sie bringen Leben __  
__Die Spirale der Geburt sie dreht sich weiter __  
__Liebe und Leben wird uns verweben __  
__Schönheit auf Erden lass uns erleben_

Während der Druide das Lied sang, tauchte er die Kinder zweimal in Wasser, um ihre Seelen zu reinigen und ihnen die Kraft des Wasser mitzugeben.

Der Druide legte jedem, der Kinder ihre Taufgeschenke zu Füßen, ein Kerze und einen Stein.

Der Druide begann nun, zuerst für den kleinen Jungen, drei Tarotkarten zu ziehen. Er legte die erste Karte offen, es war DER MAGIER, der auch der Jongleur genannt wurde. Leise begann er die Karte zu deuten:

„Diese Karte symbolisiert, den mit Geist begabten Menschen, dem es gegeben ist, mit den Elementen der Welt zu jonglieren bzw. mit ihnen zu zaubern. Er ist der Mittler zwischen Himmel und Erde, der Bote, der Magier und Bewahrer. Er besitzt Willensstärke, beherrscht den Umgang mit den Elementen und Kräften, hat starke natürliche Kraft, von innen nach außen heraus und steht für das männliche Wirkprinzip."

Langsam zog er die nächste Karte den AEON, oder auch DAS GERICHT genannt, auch diese Karte deutete er wieder:

„Der Aeon bedeutet eine Stärke, bei endgültiger Entscheidung, die Gabe für Antwort und Erkenntnis."

Langsam zog er die dritte Karte und legte sie, als Vervollständigungen, neben den kleinen Jungen. Es war DER EREMIT, auch der Einsiedler genannt.

Auch diese deutet er: „Diese Karte steht für Einsiedelei, Rückzug aus dem praktischen Leben und Einkehr. Diese kann zu vertiefter Einsicht führen, oder aber zu Entfremdung und Verbitterung."

Severus schaute liebevoll auf seinen kleinen Sohn, es schien, als würde er seinem Vater sehr ähneln, der auch die Einsamkeit, der Menge vorzog und zu seinen Entscheidungen stand. Stolz lächelnd blickte er hinab zu ihm.

Nun wendete der Druide sich dem kleinen Mädchen zu, er zog auch für sie, die Karten, aber aus einem neuen Stapel. Die erste Karte war DIE LIEBENDEN.

Er legte die Karte neben den rechten Fuß des kleinen Mädchens und fing an, die Karte zu deuten:

„Diese Karte steht für die Vereinigung von Gegensätzen, die Beziehung von Mann und Frau, Liebe, sexuelles Verlangen, Vereinigung, Glück, Harmonie, aber auch für den Leichtsinn Liebender, als auch die unerreichbare Liebe, bis hin zur Selbstaufgabe."

Severus schluckte hart, diese Deutung, vor allem der Teil, mit der Liebe bis zur Selbstaufgabe, erinnerte ihn sehr an Natascha.

Der Druide zog die nächste Karte und legt sie neben den linken Fuß des kleines Mädchens, es war DER WAGEN, auch diese wurde gedeutet:

„Die Karte bedeutet den Aufbruch des Helden, kraftvolle Entscheidung, Selbstüberwindung, bei günstigem Ausgang Triumph und Sieg.  
Die Schattenseite dieser Karte, ist die Gefahr der Selbstüberschätzung, die zum Scheitern führen kann."

Severus fühlte sich auch jetzt immer mehr an seine Natascha erinnert, es schien ihm, als wäre seine kleine Tochter, das Abbild seiner Mutter. Gespannt wartete er, was die letzte Karte brachte, die der Druide zog und über ihren Kopf legte, so dass sie, wie ihr Bruder, im Zentrum eines Kreises aus Tarotkarten lag.

Der Druide deutete auch die letzte Karte, es war DIE HOHEPRIESTERIN.

„Dieser Trumpf steht für das intuitive Verständnis, innere Weisheit und verborgene Wahrheiten, auch das Bedürfnis zu verstehen, aber auch Träumerei, Launen und Weltflucht.

Die Karte bedeutet Weisheit, tiefes Verständnis, die Fähigkeit zu urteilen und lernen, auch die Bereitschaft dazu. Möglicherweise auch ein bald enthülltes Geheimnis.  
Als Schattenseite des Trumpfes „Die Hohepriesterin" werden unklares und verschwommenes Denken, mangelndes Ausdrucksvermögen, Einseitigkeit und Neigung zum Vorurteil genannt."

Severus lief eine Träne über die Wange, seine Tochter glich nach der Deutung hin, ganz ihrer Mutter.

Der Druide besprengte die Kinder, die nun in ihren Schicksalskarten lagen, mit Wasser. Er ging nun dem Teil über, in dem die Kinder ihre Namen und Paten erhalten würden.

Da der kleine Junge zuerst geboren worden war, fing der Druide mit ihm bei der Zeremonie an. Er fragte Severus, wie der Name des Jungen lauten sollte. Mit lauter und klarer Stimme verkündete Severus.

„Der erste Name soll Aaron sein, dieser Name steht für den Rechtfertigen oder den Erleuchteten. Ich verknüpfe damit die Hoffnung, dass mein Sohn immer die Weisheit besitzt, die richtigen Entscheidungen zu treffen. Der zweite Name, soll Nathaniel sein, um ihn immer an seine Mutter zu erinnern. Ich verknüpfe damit die Hoffnung, dass mein Sohn sich immer dessen bewusst ist, dass er ein Geschenk für uns ist.

Der Druide nickte Severus zu und hob den Kleinen hoch und verkündete den Gästen, mit stolzer Stimme: „Ich darf vorstellen, das neuste Mitglied unser Gemeinde, Aaron Nathaniel Snape."

Er wandte sich wieder Severus zu und fragte, wer der Pate seines Sohnes sein sollte. Severus Stimme klang fest, als er antwortete. „Der Pate meines Sohnes, soll Julian de Depre sein. Mein ältester Freund, der mich immer so akzeptiert hat, wie ich bin."

Nachdem Severus geendet hatte, legte der Druide Aaron in den Arm seines Paten. Dann hob er das kleine Mädchen auf und wiederum fragte er Severus, wie das Kind heißen sollte.

Diesmal klang Severus Stimme nicht mehr so gefasst, als er verkündete:

Der erste Name meiner Tochter soll Anour sein, der Name bedeutet Heiliges Licht oder Königin. Ich verknüpfe damit die Hoffnung, dass mein Tochter immer von einem inneren Licht geleitet wird und dass sie weiß, dass sie die Königin meines Herzens ist. (B/N: Sorry für die Unterbrechung, aber Tränen auf der Tastatur sind nicht so praktisch. **°Heult°** Das ist so süß!) Der zweite Name soll Nisha sein, der Name bedeutet Wunder vollbringende Schönheit der Nacht. Ich verknüpfe damit die Hoffnung, dass meine Tochter die innere und äußere Schönheit ihrer Mutter erringt. Sie soll noch einen dritten Namen tragen, der ihre Bestimmung im Leben sein soll... Mirea, dieser bedeutet Frieden der Welt. Ich verknüpfe damit die Hoffnung, dass meine Tochter der Welt den Frieden erhält, den ihre Mutter ihr gebracht hat.

Der Druide nickte Severus zu und hob die Kleine hoch und verkündete den Gästen, mit stolzer Stimme: „Ich darf vorstellen, das neuste Mitglied unser Gemeinde, Anour Nisha Mirea Snape."

Er wandte sich wieder Severus zu und fragte, wer der Pate seiner Tochter sein sollte. Severus Stimme klang wieder fest, als er antwortete. „Der Pate meiner Tochter, soll Hermine Jane Granger sein. Sie war die Schwester ihre Mutter und soll ihr helfen, eine ebenso intelligente Hexe zu werden, wie ihre Tante."

Der Druide hob die Hand und berührte die beiden Kinder, die in den Armen ihrer Paten lagen, an der Stirn und sprach:

„_Das Leben ist ein Kreis  
das Rad des Jahres in der Natur   
wie das Rad des Lebens in der Seele   
die Natur lehrt es, die Gesetze sind ähnlich _

_geh in die Natur, öffne Dich der Natur und sammle Deine eigenen Erfahrungen,  
nichts ist wirklicher._

Langsam drehte er sich um und sprach zu den Gästen, seine abschließenden Worte:

**„_Mögen Licht und Liebe und Freude mit Euch allen sein!"_**

**Die Gäste gingen und feierten die Taufe zweier Kinder. Der Letzte, der die Taufstätte verließ, war Severus. Leise murmelte er: „Natascha, was würde ich dafür geben, wenn du heute hier bei mir sein könntest..."**

**Langsam ging er den anderen hinterher.**

**So, dies war das mit Abstand, am schwierigsten zu schreibende Kapitel, da ich von den Kelten relativ wenig, bis überhaupt keine Ahnung habe... Alle Informationen habe ich aus dem Internet. Ich habe versucht, es so gut wie möglich zu beschreiben. Falls Fehler drinnen sind, Mea Culpa. Für alle, die sich für das Thema Keltische Religion interessieren denen kann ich nur, die mit Abstand beste und genialste HG/SS FF „Die Stadt des Lichtes" von Centuria empfehlen.**

**Ach ja, hinterlasst mir bitte trotzdem ein Review **

** Danke  
Jule**

Quellenangabe:

http/ 


	39. Das Leben geht weiter

_Hallo, _

_eigentlich wollte ich diese Kapitel erst Morgen reinstellen. Ich habe gerade erfahren das meine Uroma gestorben ist und morgen beerdigt wird. Ich bin ziemlich fertig._

_Deswegen entschuldigt das ich heute nicht auf eure Rewies eingehe sondern euch allen nur Danke sage._

_Kurz noch in eigener Sache, ich habe hier noch mal alles umgeschmissen und deswegen stimmen die Angaben über die Kapitel nicht es kommen folgende Kapitel_

_Das Leben geht weiter_

_Sprich mit ihr_

_Wo bist du?_

_Sprich Alter_

_Isel of Mann_

_Brief im Wind_

_Epilog_

_Dafür fliegt die Suche raus._

_Sie gute Nachricht bis auf den Epilog ist alles fertig und bei Noel, ok nehmt es mir nicht krumm aber ich bin gerade nicht im sprechlaune._

_Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit Das Leben geht weiter._

Die Zeit verging und alle ergaben sich ihrem Schicksal und arrangierten sich mit der Zeit damit.

Hermine stand am Fenster und schaute nach draußen. Von ihrem Fenster aus, konnte sie direkt in den klein Garten sehen, der an die Räume von Severus angrenzte.

Was sie sah ließ ihr das Herz aufgehen, im Garten unter den Zweigen einer mächtigen Eiche stand ein Sandkasten und eine Rutsche, daneben stand ein kleiner Eisentisch mit einem Eisenstuhl davor.

Auf dem Stuhl saß Professor Severus Snape, er trug keinen seiner weiten Umhänge, sondern nur Hose und Hemd. Die Ärmel seines Hemdes waren bis über die Ellenbogen zurück gekrempelt, so dass seine muskulösen Armen etwas Sonne abbekamen. (B/N: **°seufz°** Das musste ich einfach mal loswerden.)

Seine langen, durchtrainierten Beine, steckten wie immer in einer schwarzen Hose. Zu seinen Füßen saß seine dreijährige Tochter Anour, die sich damit beschäftige, die von ihr gepflückten Blumen in dem verschlungenen Eisengestell von Severus' Stuhl zu befestigen.

Anour wurde dieses irgendwann zu langweilig, so fing sie an, die Blumen an den Schuhen ihres Vaters zu befestigen. Sie war zwar erst 3 Jahre alt, aber sie beherrschte die Kunst der stablosen Magie schon besser, wie manch ausgewachsener Zauberer.

Sie war zu einem bildhübschen Kind herangewachsen. Sie hatte die helle Haut ihres Vaters geerbt und seine dunkeln unergründlichen Augen. Von ihrer Mutter hatte sie dunkelroten Korkenzieherlocken und den Mund mit den Grübchen geerbt. Von wem sie allerdings ihren Sturrschädel geerbt hatte, nun...auf diese Diskussion, ließ sich ihr Vater gar nicht erst ein.

Der kleine Nathaniel saß im Sandkasten und versuchte eine Sandburg zu bauen. Auch er verfügte über eine Menge magisches Talent, wenn auch nicht über ganz so viel, wie seine Schwester.

Er war eine Miniaturausgabe seines Vaters, wie er hatte er schwarze Haare und eine, einen kleinen Tick, zu große Nase. Von seiner Mutter hatte er die grünen Augen geerbt. Im Gegensatz zu seiner Schwester, deren größtes Vergnügen es war zu lachen und mit anderen zu spielen, beschäftigte er sich lieber mit Pflanzen und es schien, als würde er, wie sein Vater, ein begnadeter Brauer werden.

Severus war so in das Korrigieren der Arbeiten vertieft und nein... die Schüler waren nicht intelligenter, oder gar talentierter geworden, dass er gar nicht bemerkte, dass Anour seine Hose in ein Blumenmeer verwandelte.

Die letzten 3 Jahre hatten Severus in vielerlei Hinsicht verändert. So liebevoll er mit seinen Kindern umging und er liebte sie wirklich, mehr als alles andere, so hatte er sich in seinem Stil zu unterrichten, noch nicht von seiner neu erwachten Kinderliebe verändern lassen.

Er war und würde immer der meist gefürchtetste Lehrer an der Schule bleiben, egal ob Dumbledore Werwölfe, Halbriesen, oder was ihm sonst noch einfiel, beschäftigen würde, nicht dass es ihn stören würde...

Hermine riss sich vom Fenster los und trat in die Mitte ihres Zimmers, sie griff nach ihrem Buch, um es mit nach draußen zu nehmen. Dabei streifte ihr Blick, einen kleine Truhe in der Ecke, in dieser Truhe, bewahrte sie alle Erinnerungsstücke an Natascha auf.

Schnellen Schrittes ging sie in den Garten, während sie durch die Gänge eilte, glitten ihre Gedanken ab.

Sie war immer noch hier und sie konnte sich keinen anderen Platz vorstellen, an dem sie lieber wäre. Sie hatte ihr Herz endgültig in und an Hogwarts verloren.

Seit jener einen Nacht, hatte sie sich nie mehr mit Hilfe des Vielsafttrankes in Natascha verwandelt. Sie hatte es sich oft gewünscht, noch einmal in seinen Armen zu liegen, oder seine Berührungen zu spüren. (B/N: **°sprachlos ist°** **°und irgendetwas verpasst haben muss°**)

Wie oft war sie Nachts einsam und allein in ihrem Bett gelegen, hatte sich die einmalige Gegebenheit in Erinnerung gerufen und hatte versucht mit ihren eigenen Händen die Erregung zu stillen, die doch nur er, Severus, stillen konnte.

Das Nachthemd, das sie in jener Nacht getragen hatte, bewahrte sie wie einen Schatz. Manchmal, wenn sie es vor Sehnsucht nicht mehr aushielt, holte sie es hervor und vergrub ihre Nase darin, noch immer haftete der leichte Geruch Severus' daran.

Sie erreichte den Garten und wurde stürmisch von den Kindern begrüßt. Severus blickte kurz von den Arbeiten, die er korrigierte, auf und schenkte ihr eines seiner seltenen Lächeln.

Dieses Lächeln ließ ihr Herz höher schlagen, wie immer. Sie erwiderte es von Herzen und macht es sich in der Hängematte bequem.

Severus dachte über Hermine nach, während er sich weiter mit der Unfähigkeit der Schüler herumschlug.

Sie war der Traum eines jeden Mentors, sie war die fleißigste Studentin, die er je erlebt hatte. Sie war ihm aber auch sonst eine große Hilfe gewesen.

Er wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie er ohne sie die schreckliche Zeit hätte durchstehen sollen. Allein, wenn er an die schlaflosen Nächte dachte, in der Zeit als die beiden Kleinen zahnten. Oder das ständige Windelnwechseln, oder Fläschchenzubereiten und das immer in Doppelpack. Nein, ohne Hermine, wäre er aufgeschmissen gewesen, teilweise hatte es ihm sogar sehr viel Freude bereitet. Aber wenn er sich vorstellte, wie viel Freude es ihm erst mit Natascha bereitet hätte...

Sein Blick schweifte zu Hermine hinüber, sie war nun 21 Jahre alt, und hatte sich zu einer schönen jungen Frau entwickelt. Er musterte sie, Severus war sich sicher, dass Hermine auf einen Teil ihrer Jugend verzichtete, um ihm zu helfen.

Er wollte sich bei ihr bedanken, also blickte er von seinen Arbeiten auf und blinzelte zu ihr hinüber. Sie war eingeschlafen, ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. So wie sie dort in der Sonne lag, sah sie Natascha doch ein Stück weit ähnlich.

Er hatte sich immer gewundert, dass die beiden Mädchen, die doch Zwillinge waren, sich so wenig ähnlich sahen, oder waren. Aber als er Hermine jetzt genauer anschaute, wie sie dort so friedlich in der Sonne lag und schlief, fielen ihm doch einige Ähnlichkeiten auf. So zum Beispiel, die schräg stehenden Augen, die Grübchen, die schmalen Schultern, die langen Finger...und zum ersten Mal entdeckte er, dass Hermine an der gleichen Stelle, wie Natascha ein Muttermal hatte, an ihrer rechten Schulter.

Sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, er hatte den Verlust von Natascha, von seiner Frau, von der Mutter seiner Kinder, immer noch nicht verwunden, aber er wollte auch nicht, dass Hermine Ihre Jugend an ihn und seine Kinder verschwendete.

Er wollte dafür sorgen, dass sie aus dem Haus kam, Spaß hatte und sich verliebte .

Langsam stand er auf und ging zu ihr hinüber, er setzte sich neben sie in das Gras und schaute ihr beim Schlafen zu.

Hermine die bemerkte, dass sie beobachtet wurde, öffnete leicht die Augen, sie beobachtete Severus, der neben ihr im Gras saß. Wie oft hatte sie sich das gewünscht, kurz überlegte sie, ob sie immer noch träumte, aber nein... in ihren Träumen hätte er sie schon längst geküßt.

Resigniert seufzend öffnete sie die Augen ganz und lächelte Severus an, dieser erwiderte ihr Lächeln kurz und fragte sie, ob sie nicht Lust hätte, am Freitag mit ihm auszugehen.

Hermine war mehr als außer sich vor Freude, aber sie wollte es sich nicht anmerken lassen, also erwiderte sie nur, dass es ihre eine Freude sei.

Severus stand auf und ging zu seinem Tisch hinüber...und stolperte, Hermine musste laut lachen, er war über die Blumenketten an seinen Beinen gestolpert.

Anour lief zu ihrem Vater hinüber und versuchte ihm hoch zu helfen.

Hermine konnte nicht mehr vor Lachen, als sie plötzlich merkte, dass es ihr vor Sehnsucht, dazuzugehören, fast das Herz abschnürte und sie am liebsten geweint hätte.

**(B/N:°SEUFZ°** Kein weiterer Kommentar!)


	40. übersicht

_Hier noch mal eine Übersicht über alle Kpitel_

_Zuwachs_

_erstes Kennen lernen_

_Ich will gewinnen_

_Tagebuch_

_Schlachtplan_

_Ausfragen auf Slytherinart_

_In der Bücherei_

_In der Falle_

_Vorbereitungen_

_das erste mal_

_Severus nervös_

_Bienenstich_

_Guten Morgen Sonnenschein_

_Natascha verliert die Beherrschung_

_die Wahrheit oder fast die Wahrheit_

_Gefühle kommen wieder_

_Zickenkrieg_

_Stippvisite im Unterricht_

_Die Auswahlzeremonie_

_der Zusammenbruch_

_Erpressung_

_Nachsitzen_

_Frühstück_

_früh am Morgen_

_Der Kampf beginnt_

_Die Entscheidung_

_Schwanengesang_

_Briefe_

_Ich will so sein wie du_

_Ich bin zurück_

_Das Ritual_

_Rache ist süß_

_Der Fluch_

_Wach auf_

_Magische Taufe_

_Das Leben geht weiter_

_Sprich mit ich_

_wo bist du?_

_Die Truhe_

_Sprich Alter_

_Isle de Man_

_Brief im Sturm_

_Epilog_


	41. Sprich mit ihr

_Hallo ihr lieben,_

_Na wie geht es euch? Mir geht es wieder ganz gut… Danke für eure Rewies und euer Beileid…. ._

_Wir waren das Wochenende bei meiner Schwiegermutter in spe deswegen konnte ich nicht ehr uploaden…._

_Jetzt erstmal die traurige Nachricht das ist das letzte fertig gebetate Kapitel das ich habe… ich hab zwar schon 6 weitere Kapitel fertig die liegen aber noch bei Noel deswegen könnte es diesmal ein wenig länger dauern wie sonst…._

_Soll ich euch was sagen? Ich mach es einfach die Herrschaften werden mir fehlen._

_Ich habe festgestellt das die Geschichte später besser wurde also werde ich die ersten wohl noch einmal überarbeiten…. Und auch der Titel sagt mir nicht mehr zu… Vorschläge?_

_Ansonsten möchte ich euch an dieser Stelle mal was fragen._

_Ich habe diese Geschichte auch unter www . Harrypotter- fans.de gepostet und da hat noch keiner reagiert, halt doch eine die mich fragte ob das eine Parodie sein soll?_

_Versteht ihr das? Ich nicht… _

_So ich werde jetzt mal ein paar Nudeln machen und wünsche euch was _

_Knuddel euch und Knutsche euch nieder_

_Jule_

_PS: Legt schon mal Taschentücher parat..._

_Zu euren Rewies bei Das Leben geht weiter _

_**Saxas13:**_

_Danke, das schlimme war einfach sie ist am Mittwoch zwischen 5 und 6 gestorben und so blöd es klingt um die Zeit war ich senkrecht im Bett gesessen…. Ich kann gar nicht mehr richtig schlafen… jedes Mals wenn ich die Augen zu machen sehe ich sie vor mir Blöd oder? _

_**Seraphime:**_

_Wäre doch auch schlimm wenn es leichter würde… Mein Oma Luise war jetzt 97 Jahre alt und wollte sterben aber deswegen tut es doch weh… Gott sei Dank habe ich bis auf einen Opa ( schnief den hab ich aber ganz doll lieb gehabt ) noch alle und denen habe ich verboten zu sterben… vielleicht hilft es ja was_

_Die Namen habe ich von www. Firstname . de dort habe ich sie über die Bedeutung raus gesucht. _

_Ich denken Severus hat sich auch ein Stück weit hinter der Trauer versteckt… da kann ihn ja keiner mehr berühren bzw. an seinen Gefühlen rütteln…. Mann halt_

_**Loki Slytherin:**_

_Danke_.

Zur magischen Taufe

Poison July:

Danke dir ! Manchmal ist es schwer zu sagen was man will oder sollte ich kenn das…

Saxas13:

Ja aber meine sind zu zweit und damit doppelt so süß…. Wobei ich nie behaupten würde das meine Geschichte in der Gleichen Liga wie die Stadt des Lichtes spielt.

Der Pate von Aaron spielt keine weitere Rolle. Das mit der Deutung habe ich wie alles andere auch alles andere…

Monique:

Danke, wie gesagt ohne das netzt keine Chance…

Skoyer:

Danke dir, hab mir auch Mühe gegeben alles richtig zu beschreiben….

Pandoradoggis:

Ein neuer Leser juhhhhuu…. Schön das es dir gefällt

Nena:

Tja ich glaube Mama´s verlieren nie das Recht ihre Töchter zu terrorisieren… Meine Mutter hat etwas von der Geschichte mitbekommen ohne sie zu lesen und hat mich darauf hin aufgefordert den Sex raus zu lassen und so weiter und so fort….

Vierlinge? Ne bin doch kein Sadist….

IOoOnIeLeUu:

Was für ein nick… aber ich habe ihn jetzt meinem Rechtschreibprogramm beigebracht….

Nix ist aus ….

Iome:

Öhm sag noch mal das du meine Geschichte leibst ich höre so was doch soooo gerne…. ; -)

Drück dich ganz fest, weil ich ja eigentlich nicht mehr mit dir rede aber trotzdem Bussi aufs Bauchi

HermyBookworm:

Ich glaube Hermine sah das als den letzten Ausweg…. Und zu sagen hallo ich bin es die Vision bzw. dein Traum geh mal duschen du muffst na ich weiß ja nicht wie das ankommt…

Die zwei Paten deshalb weil jedes der Kinder seinen Paten als Bezugsperson hat und da die zwei vom Charakter her sehr unterschiedlich werden, erschien es mir ganz logisch zwei Paten auszuwählen. Severus stirbt nicht so Schnell….

Und ich verlange wieder ein Rewie….

Marrychan:

Boah du liegst in der Sonne und ich? Hallo wir haben August und ich habe einen Pulli an …

Ohh meine Geschichte macht süchtig wupps das das mal keinen Ärger gibt sag mir bei welchem Kapitel du bist und ich schicke sie dir damit du sei offline lesen kannst…

Urlaub hin oder her ich hätte trotzdem gern zu jedem Kapitel noch ein rewie….

Seraphime:

Ja lang war es, aber ich habe mich ganz brav an den Ablauf brav nach Anleitung abgearbeitet…. Bisher hatte ich nur über die Stadt des Lichtes Kontakt zu den Kelten… Na ja er hat ja Mine die Hilft ihm ja kräftig

33. Sprich mit Ihr

Hermine raste wie von der Tarantel gestochen durch ihr Zimmer, sie hatte ihren ersten echten Panikanfall. Sie wusste nicht, was sie anziehen sollte. Morgen würde sie mit Severus ausgehen, nur was sollte anziehen?

Ihr Zimmer, normalerweise ein Hort der Ordentlichkeit, aber im Moment sah es eher so aus, als wäre ein Hurrikan durch ihren Kleiderschrank getobt.

Überall lagen Kleidungstücke und Unterwäsche, sowie Accessoires verstreut.

Hermine stand im Zentrum dieses Chaos, sie blickte um sich und sah nur einen Ausweg aus diesem Problem. Energisch schnappte sie sich Umhang und Geldbörse und eilte zum Apparierpunkt von Hogwarts und mit einem Plopp war sie zur Lösung all ihrer Probleme apperiert. – Nach Paris.

Hermine verbrachte den ganzen Tag in Paris, aber sie hatte keinen Blick für den Eifelturm, auch nicht für den Louvre, nicht Momatre, nicht für den Obelisken, kein Blick für die Seine oder Point Neuf. Ihr Ziel war klar definiert, die Chaussee le se und dort vor allem eines, die Boutiquen.

Hermine tat etwas, was ihr keiner zugetraute hatte. Sie, der kleine Bücherwurm, war einem regelrechten Shoppingrausch anheim gefallen.

Abendkleider, Robben, Hosen, Röcke, T-Shirts, Blusen, Nachthemden, Unterwäsche, Schuhe, Kosmetika, all das hatte sie in ihren unzähligen Taschen. Sie wollte sich Natascha zum Vorbild nehmen. Hatte sie nicht wieder und wieder deren Tagebuch gelesen? Sie war vielleicht nicht so hübsch, oder so gerissen, aber sie war ihre Schwester, also sollte da doch was gehen.

Der Freitag war ein schöner sonniger Frühlingstag, die Sonne war kaum aufgegangen, als Hermine schon aus ihrem Bett sprang. Sie konnte es vor innerer Anspannung kaum mehr aushalten.

Sie hatte sich auf 19.00 Uhr mit Severus verabredet, aber sie war bereits eine Stunde vorher fertig. Keinem ihre Bücher gelang es, sie lange abzulenken, oder zu zerstreuen. Ihre Gedanken glitten immer wieder zu Severus ab und zu jener, einen Nacht vor drei Jahren, sie würde alles dafür tun, dass sich diese Nacht wiederholte.

Aber welche Chance hatte sie, dass Severus sich in sie verliebte.

Er brauchte sie... ja, die Kinder brauchten sie, aber wußte er überhaupt, wer sie war? Hatte er bemerkt, dass sie erwachsen geworden war?

Diese und jede Menge andere Fragen gingen ihr durch den Kopf, während sie in ihrem Zimmer auf und ab lief und auf ihn wartete.

Severus unterhielt sich mit Minerva, die sich bereit erklärt hatte, an diesem Abend die beiden Kleinen zu beaufsichtigen, er hatte keine Vorstellung davon, wie wichtig dieser Abend für Hermine war.

Nun, er freute sich auch, aber in anderem Masse, ahnte er doch immer noch nicht, welche Gefühle Hermine ihm entgegenbrachte. Für ihn war es einfach nur die Aussicht, auf einen Abend ohne Gute Nachte Geschichte, ohne hektischem Suchen diverser Schmusetiere, ohne deren Auffinden die Welt untergehen würde und ohne 20-maliges „Will nicht schlafen." Doch, er freute sich ungemein auf diesem Abend.

Aufgekratzt klopfte er kurz nach 7 an Hermines Tür, die in diesem Moment fast tot umgefallen wäre.

Sie atmete einmal tief durch und öffnete die Tür, sie hoffte, dass sie ihm gefiel. Sie hatte sich für ein legeres, aber trotzdem elegantes und sexy Outfit entschieden.

Severus musterte sie anerkennend von unten nach oben. Von den braunen Wildleder Stiefeletten, über die enge Jeans, die geknotete, weiße Bluse, über den schwarzen Blazer, hinauf zu ihrem dezent geschminkten Gesicht und den hochgesteckten Haaren, aus denen sich einige Locken geflüchtet hatten.

Severus gefiel was er sah, galant beugte er sich vor, bot ihr seinen Arm an und schmunzelte, als er fragte: „Madame, wollen wir?"

Hermine errötete zart und lächelte ihn von unten, unter halbgeschlossen Augenlidern an.

Leicht legte sie ihren Arm in den seinigen und folgte ihm, durch das Schloss, hinaus ins Freie. Sie passte ihre Schritte mühelos den seinen an.

„Wo gehen wir eigentlich hin?" fragte sie ihn, als sie an der peitschenden Weide vorbei kamen. Er lächelte sie nur an und meinte nur: „Lass dich überraschen."

Er zog sie zum Apparierpunkt und apparierte mit ihr in die hell erleuchten Straßen Londons. Hermine schaute sich mit großen Augen um.

Severus nahm einfach ihre Hand und zog sie weiter in das Muggellondon. Hermine tappte ihm einfach hinterher, sie war zu verwirrt, dadurch dass er ihre Hand hielt, dadurch dass er hier mit ihr war. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde ihre Hand in seiner brennen.

Er winkte eines der typischen englischen Taxis heran und die beiden stiegen ein.

Severus nannte dem Fahrer die Adresse und das Taxi brauste los.

Hermine vermisste seine wärmende Hand, aber sie hatte nicht den Mut, einfach so seine Hand zu nehmen.

Träumerisch schaute sie aus dem Fenster in die hell erleuchtet Nacht, aber sie sah nichts. Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie immer wieder, was seine Hand schon mit ihr getan hatte und wo nach sie sich verzehrte.

Als das Taxi anhielt schreckte Hermine zusammen. Severus hatte ihre Tür schon geöffnet und fragte nun: "Mine, möchtest du denn nicht aussteigen? Oder findest du das Taxi so toll?", dabei runzelte er leicht die Stirn.

Er führte sie in ein kleines, romantisches, italienisches Resteraunt. Die rustikalen Holztische waren mit weiß-rot karierten Tischdecken belegt. In der Mitte des Tisches stand eine einzelne Rose, umrahmt von Parmesan, Balsamico, Olivenöl und einer wachsbedeckten Kerze.

Die beiden nahmen Platz und Hermine sah sich um. Das Resteraunt war in kleine Nischen eingeteilt, so dass jeder Tisch fast einen kleinen Raum für sich hatte. Die Holzbalken strahlten einen urige Gemütlichkeit aus.

Der Wirt, ein kleiner dicker Italiener, kam heran gewatschelt, über seinem rechten Arm eine weiße Serviette und im anderen, zwei in weinrotes Leder gebundene Speisekarten.

Mit großem Gehabe und Gesten überreichte er Severus und Hermine je eine der Karten und fragte, ob er der Bella Signora und dem Signore einen Wein bringen dürfte.

Severus entließ ihn mit einem hoheitlichen Winken und dem Auftrag, eine Flasche des Hausweines zu bringen.

Entschuldigend sah er Hermine an : „Tut mir leid, wenn du einen anderen Wein wolltest, aber der erinnert mich irgendwie an Lockahrdt und das kann ich gerade gar nicht haben."

Hermine lächelte ihn an und er erwiderte nur : „Er wird schon schmecken!" Danach verschanzte sie sich wieder hinter der Speisekarte, auf der Suche nach ihrem Selbstbewusstsein und einem Thema, über das sie reden konnten.

Aber bevor sie in die Verlegenheit kam, sich zu unterhalten zu müssen, kam auch der Wirt schon wieder und stellte mit großem Gehabe zwei Gläser vor sie hin. Er öffnete den Wein und ließ Severus den ersten Schluck probieren, als dieser nickte, goss er auch Hermine ein und fragte ob die Herrschaften schon gewählt hätten.

Severus blickte zu Hermine hinüber und fragte sie, ob sie damit einverstanden wäre, wenn er für sie beide bestellen würde. Als Hermine nickte, wandte er sich dem Kellner zu, der schon mit einem Stift Gewehr bei Fuß stand und fing an zu diktieren:

„ Als erstes hätten wir gerne das Primo Duett vom Rauchfisch auf Blattsalat, danach Scalopini vom Truthahn, „Agre Dolce" in Senfsoße, mit gnocchis. (www,fruehlingsau.de) Und zum Nachtisch hätten wir gerne... einmal den gemischten Nachspeisenteller. Das wäre es dann."

Der Kellner, der es anscheinend nicht gewohnt war, wie ein Schüler behandelt zu werden, schnappte sich die Karten und verschwand im Hintergrund.

Hermine konnte sich das Grinsen kaum verkneifen. Severus sah sie fragend an.

Nun hielt es Hermine nicht mehr aus und brach endgültig in Lachen aus.

Während sie sich die Lachtränen abwischte, erklärte sie ihm, wie sie zu diesem Ausbruch kam: „Nun, er hat sich genauso verhalten, wie deine Schüler, aber du hast ihn gerade auch wie einen dummen Schüler behandelt."

Severus sah sie verwundert an. „Habe ich?"

Hermine nickte.

Und zwischen den beiden entspann sich ein lockeres Gespräch, sie waren die letzten, die das Resteraunt verließen. Zurück in Hogwarts landeten sie vor Severus' Kamin und unterhielten sich ewig.

So wurde aus dem einmaligen Essengehen eine wöchentliche Tradition, dabei kamen sich die beiden immer näher.

Severus begann Hermine als Frau wahr zu nehmen und all ihre Vorzüge zu erkennen. Er genoß ihre Gesellschaft immer mehr und fühlte sich auch körperlich von ihr angezogen, so kam es, dass seine Berührungen immer öfter kamen und länger wurden.

Die Blicke wurden immer heißer und so kam eines zum anderen.

Es war wieder einmal Freitag und die beiden hatten sich verabredet, wie sie es immer taten. Sie wollten nach Bareclonetta apparieren, dort am Hafen essen und die warme Abendsonne geniessen.

Als Severus Hermine abholte, bildete sich ein Klos ins seinem Hals, sie sah phantastisch aus. Sie trug einen dunkelgrünen Wickelrock, der beim Laufen eine Menge von ihren langen, schlanken Beinen freigab.

Dazu trug sie ein tief ausgeschnittenes Top, das nur durch einen Knoten in ihrem Nacken gehalten wurde.

Severus konnte seine Augen kaum von ihr nehmen. Die beiden machten es sich in einem Hafenresteraunt gemütlich und bestellten sich etwas zu essen, aber anstatt eines Desserts, schlug Hermine einen Strandspaziergang vor, um ihren nicht vorhanden Bauch zu bekämpfen.

Severus stimmte ihre gerne zu und so gingen die beiden nach ihrem Essen am Mittelmeerstrand spazieren.

Hermine drehte sich zu Severus um, um ihm ein Schiff zu zeigen, das von Barcelona aus nach Menorca fuhr, mit dem auch sie schon einmal gereist war.

Severus trat hinter sie und nahm sie in dem Arm. Hermine versteifte sich kurz, der Körperkontakt zu ihm war fast zu viel für sie. Seufzend drehte sie sich zu ihm um und sah ihm in die Augen.

Er erwiderte ihren Blick und ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem vermeintlich ersten, süßen Kuss.

Die beiden konnten nicht voneinander lassen, seine Arme zogen sie immer näher zu sich heran, seine Händen begaben sich auf Wanderschaft unter ihr Top.

Ihre Zunge erforschte seinen Mund und ihre Hände vergruben sich in seinen Haaren, sie stöhnte vor Erregung in seinen Mund.

Ihre Brustwarzen drängten sich seinem Händen entgegen, sie spürte, wie sich seine aufrichtende Männlichkeit, gegen sie drückte. Vor Erregung geblendet, fing sie an, sich an ihm zu reiben.

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes, legte er einen Schall- und Schutzzauber über sie beide und sank in dem Sand, er zog Hermine mit sich hinab. Severus' Küsse wurden immer drängender, seine Hand glitt zwischen ihre Beine und teilte den Rock.

Langsam fing er an, Hermine zu streicheln, er traf genau den richtigen Punkt. Hermine genoss das Spiel seiner Finger in ihr.

Sie versank in einen Strudel aus Gefühlen und Licht, als sie endlich kam.

Severus hielt es nicht mehr aus, er schob sie von sich und keuchte hervor: "Wir sollten umgehend zu dir apparieren..."

Hermine nickte und beide apparierten zurück nach Hogwarts, dort angekommen, eilten sie in Hermines Räume, um das Spiel ihrer Körper wieder aufzunehmen.

Severus streifte langsam Hermines Oberteil ab und begann an ihren versteiften Brustwarzen zu sagen. Langsam ließ er sie auf das Bett gleiten und streifte sein Hemd ab. In diesem Moment blieb sein Blick am Boden hängen, er erstarrte in seiner Bewegung.

Langsam ging er drei Schritte zur Seite und hob etwas auf. Mit vor Wut verzerrtem Gesicht und schmerzerfüllten Augen schaute er sie an.

Hermine erschrak als sie sein Gesicht sah, ihr Blick wanderte von seinem Gesicht zu seiner Hand, er hatte ihr Nachthemd in der Hand. Das Nachthemd, das sie in jener Nacht getragen hatte.

„Severus, es tut mir so leid!", setzte sie zu einer Erklärung an. Aus ihrer Stimme klang echte Verzweiflung und Panik.

„Warum? Warum hast du mir das angetan?", stieß er zischend hervor

„Weil ich nicht mehr wusste, wie ich dich anders hätte erreichen sollen.", jammerte sie.

„Warum?", sagt er und seiner Stimme klang mühsam beherrscht.

„Wegen der Kinder.", stammelte sie.

„Warum hast du mit mir geschlafen? Wegen der Kinder? Erzähl mir nichts!"

„Weil ich dich liebe, mehr als ich sagen kann...Weil ich seit Jahren leide, und weil ich mich nach dir verzehrt habe und es noch tue...Ich liebe Dich... seit meinem letzten Jahr und dich so zu sehen... war zu viel für mich!"

„Warum ast du ihr Andenken beschmutzt?"

„Ich konnte nicht anders...ich habe mich so nach dir gesehnt." Sie war mittlerweile in Tränen ausgebrochen."

„Du miese kleine Schlange, wie kannst du es wagen, mich so zu täuschen? Das Andenken deiner Schwester zu schmälern und mich zu benutzen. Du wirst Natascha nie das Wasser reichen können, sie war einen andere Klasse, wage es nie mehr in meine Nähe zu kommen, du kleines Miststück" Seine Stimme triefte vor Hass und Wut und seine dunklen Augen schienen Funken zu spucken...

Mit diesen Worten rauschte er ab, die hysterisch weinende Hermine, die immer noch ihr Oberteil umklammerte, ignorierend. (B/N: **°sprachlos ist°** und **°mit Hermine heult°** Sev, du bist unfair...du solltest sie auch ein kleines bisschen verstehen...gib dir gefälligst etwas Mühe! **°schnief°**)

Hermine wurde vor Schmerzen ohnmächtig und brach zusammen.

Nur noch 2 Kapitel °schnief°

(B/N: Das ist ein wirklich trauriges Kapitel...ich könnte Sev schütteln, meint er nur er kann trauern? Wenn sie es nicht getan hätte, hätte er sich bestimmt zu Tode gesoffen, oder wäre anderweitig abgetreten. Kerle...die denken nur an sich! So, das musste mal gesagt werden.)


	42. Wo bist du?

_Hallo, _

_ich bin es…._

_Ich hoffe euch geht es gut…._

_Mir nicht! Kennt ihr das Gefühl die die Arschkarte gezogen zu haben…. Heute war das meine Karte…._

_Also seit lieb zu mir und Rewies mir ich wäre euch sooooooo dankbar…_

_das nächste Kapitel gibt es bei öhmmm ja bei 200 Rewies_

_So und nun zu euren Rewies:_

_**Nena:**_

_Na ja meine Mama kennt mich halt. Och ne es gibt einige Leute die ich mir nicht nackt vorstellen will…. Aber danke schmatz_

_**SerenaSnapee:**_

_Öhm na ja Mina macht es ja auch wieder gut…. Nö tut mir leid aber Natascha ist tot vielleicht ein Gastauftritt in der Fortsetzung…._

_**Iome:**_

_Spreche ich eigentlich wieder mit dir ? egal danke für dein Rewie…Ich bin nicht gemein Der Schock er wird seine Meinung vielleicht ändern_

_**LokiSlytherin:**_

_Kann ja nicht alles immer so einfach gehen oder?_

_**Monique:**_

_Bestimmt ich schimpfe ihn wenn er vorbeikommt…. Seufz wenn er das nur mal tun würde_

_**Seraphime:**_

_Mein auch ein Severus will nicht immer nett sein , na ja eigentlich will er das ja nie… Barcelonetta ist ein Stadtteil von Barcelona, ein Hafen viertel und traumhaft schön…_

_**Saxas13:**_

_Mein treuste Stück fast so flink mit ihren Rewie wie mit der Nadel…_

_Bussi_

Der nächste Morgen passte mit seinem rosa Sonnenaufgang und seinen zwitschernden Vögeln nicht zu der Stimmung der Bewohner des Kerkers.

Severus hatte in dieser Nach nicht geschlafen, er hatte getobt, mit den Händen gegen die Mauer geschlagen, er hatte geschrien, er hatte Dinge an die Wand geworfen, gegen Stühle getreten geflucht und getrauert.

Hermine hatte ihm eine seiner liebsten Erinnerungen genommen, er hatte immer gedacht, dass Natascha in dieser einen Nacht zu ihm zurück gekehrt war, weil sie wusste wie sehr er sie gebraucht hatte.

Er war einer Täuschung erlegen, welche Schmach.

Er betrachte seine Hände, sie waren aufgeplatzt und mit Blut verkrustet. Der Schmerz hatte ihm nicht die gewünschte Erlösung gebracht.

Er wusste nicht was er tun sollte, er griff nach einer Feder und schrieb ein Pergament an Albus, dann verschwand er aus Hogwarts, er wollte nicht, dass seine geliebten Kinder ihn so sehen mussten.

Er wüsste auch nicht wie er reagieren würde, wenn ihm Hermine jetzt begegnen würde.

Albus war gerade aufgestanden und dehnte sich vor seinem Fenster, genüsslich schob er sich seinen ersten Zitronendrops in den Mund.

Ein Klackern an seinem Fenster irritierte ihn und er drehte sich um, verwundert ließ er die Eule hereinflattern und nahm ihr den Brief, den sie am Bein trug, ab.

Langsam rollte er das Pergament auf und begann zu lesen:

_Albus,_

_ich muss weg! Man hat mir eine meiner liebsten Erinnerungen geraubt._

_Ich kann so nicht unterrichten, oder meinen Kindern gegenübertreten._

_Ich komme wieder._

_Ich brauche Zeit _

_Severus._

Albus ließ resigniert die Hand sinken, in der er den Brief hielt.

Er hätte es wissen müssen, dass es irgendwann auffliegen würde. Er hätte es verhindern müssen, aber auch er hatte damals keinen andere Möglichkeit gesehen, Severus aus seinem tiefen Loch zu holen.

Müde schüttelte er sein graues Haupt und zog sich an, er stieg hinunter in den Kerker, um mit Hermine zu reden.

Hermine war irgendwann im Morgengrauen erwacht, sie hatte sich so geschämt, am liebsten wäre sie Severus hinterhergelaufen, aber sie fühlte sich so dreckig.

Sie hatte sich selbst alles kaputt gemacht, er hätte es nie erfahren dürfen.

Ihr Herz tat so weh, dass sie dachte ihr Brustkorb würde zerspringen.

Mit fliegenden Fingern begann sie ihre Sachen zusammenzusuchen, sie wollte nur noch weg.

Albus betrat den Raum nach mehrmaligen Klopfen, auf das sie nicht reagiert hatte, aber durch das laute Schranktürengeknalle, wusste er trotzdem, dass sie da war.

Albus erschrak als er sah, dass Hermine am Packen war. Sie hatte bereits den Großteil ihre Besitztümer verstaut, das einzige Kleidungsstück, das noch herumlag, war ein zerknittertes Seidennachthemd .

Albus sah sich im Raum um, er war gerade noch rechtzeitig gekommen.

„Hermine", sprach er sie leise an.

Hermine zuckte zusammen und drehte sich mit vor Angst geweiteten Augen um.

Ihr Ausdruck entspannte sich etwas als sie erkannte, dass es Albus war, der hinter ihr im Raum stand.

„Oh Albus, ich hab dich gar nicht kommen gehört...", flüsterte Hermine.

Er schaute sie über dir halbrunden Gläser seiner Brille an und sein Blick war eine Mischung aus Verständnis und Mitleid, er wirkt wie ein gütiger Großvater, das war zuviel für Hermine, sie brach in Tränen aus.

Sie weinte sich an Albus Schulter aus, der sie einfach nur festhielt und ihr sachte über den Rücken streichelte.

Hermines Tränenstrom schien nicht versiegen zu wollen.

Irgendwann richtet sie sich auf und sah ihm aus ihren rot geweinten Augen an, ihre Stimme zitterte zwar, aber sie klang entschlossen: "Ich muss weggehen, ich kann ihm nie mehr in die Augen sehen, er weiß, was ich getan habe..."

Albus nickte und meinte begütigend: „Ich verstehe dich , aber gib noch nicht auf. Warum fährst du nicht auf die Isle of Man und sammelst dich etwas, du kannst dort bleiben so lange du willst.."

Hermine nickte und Albus half ihr, ihr Gepäck magisch zu verkleinern, er wollte gerade die alte Holztruhe in der Ecke verkleinern, als sie ihn stoppte.

Albus sah sie fragend an.

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern und versuchte möglichst gleichgültig zu klingen, als sie mit belegter Stimme antwortete: „In dieser Truhe sind Sachen von Natascha, Bücher und Briefe, er wollte sie bisher nicht haben, gib sie ihm einfach!"

Mit diesen Worten griff sie nach ihrem verkleinerten Gepäck und verließ Hogwarts.

_**Kurze Frage noch :7500 his und 183 Rewies da hackt was Leute los ihr schwarzleser meldet euch**_


	43. Die Truhe

_Wow so viele Rewies ich freu mich und wie…._

_So dafür gibt es auch als Belohnung ein gaaaaaanz langes Kapitel_

_Bis dann knutsche euch eure Jule_

_Zu den Rewies:_

_Karina:_

_Wow du bist mein Held! So viel Rewie auf einmal, wow. Schön das es dir gefällt. Also ich glaube du bist die einzige von der ich zu jedem Kapitel ein Rewie bekommen habe… Wow_

_Was deine Frage angeht, klauen bei ff ist so ein ding wir alle verwenden Charakter die nicht uns gehören…. Also was soll's…_

_Iome:_

_Doch ich glaube ich könnte wieder mit dir reden, wenn du mir ein Zeichen im Kap 31 deiner Geschichte gibst… ich bin ja gar nicht soooo…. Ups die sind doch schon weg von der schule _

_Saxas:_

_Ich hab dich auch lieb! Darauf einen Zitronendrobs…_

_Monique:_

_Ja und es hat geklappt so gar 230 WOW aber danke für dien Lob_

_Nena:_

_Ein bischen muss ich dich noch auf die Folter spannen…_

_Loki Slytherin:_

_Wupps wenn sie dir leid tut habe ich ihr vielleicht doch zuviel angetan Scherz!_

_Sevena:_

_Ich mag geoutet Schwarzleser…_

_Du hast recht die Geschichte wird besser, sagen wir so ich hab mehr Übung bekommen…._

_Danke dir_

_Seraphime:_

_Da log du dich ein geht's auf stats und da steht wie oft was angeschaut wurde…._

_Ich bin Rewiesüchtig ich gestehe!_

_Irgendwann wird Sevi glücklich, dann wenn er mich trifft…._

_Barcelona gehört zu meinen Lieblingsstädten…._

_Bin noch nicht dazu gekommen deine neune Sachen zu lesen aber ich habe jetzt ja Urlaub da habe ich bestimmt Zeit_

_Fragbecki:_

_Dabei lese ich dein Story immer auf ff.de_

_Schön das du meinem Aufruf gefolgt bist… freu freu_

_Ich mache ja schon weiter….._

_Biene:_

_Die Mühe gemacht? Ist die Story so schwer zu lesen ?_

_Ich schau mal was sich wegen SS und HG machen lässt_

_Jessy2104:_

_Schön das du wieder da bist…._

_Hoffe dir gefällt auch der Rest…_

_GartenGurkchen:_

_Habe dir eine Mail geschickt…._

_Toll das du diesen Knopf entdeckt hast_

Albus griff nach der Truhe und nahm sie mit in sein Büro, dort angekommen stellte er sie auf seinem Schreibtisch ab.

Er überlegte lange, doch dann entschied er sich und griff nach Pergament und Feder, rasch schrieb er einige Zeilen.

Dann rief er seinen Falken herbei und gab ihm die Truhe und den Brief mit. Albus schickte ihn los, um Severus zu suchen.

Er schaute dem Falken hinterher, der elegant davon schwebte.

Er hoffte, dass er das Richtige getan hatte.

Severus hatte sich zurückgezogen, er wollte einfach nur in Ruhe gelassen werden und Zeit haben, sich seine Wunden zu lecken.

Er lief stundenlang an der irischen Küste entlang, schrie seinen Zorn gegen die Felsen, die um sein Cottage herumstanden.

Er merkte, dass der Schmerz langsam nachließ und er langsam wieder klar denken konnte.

Ihm wurde bewusst, dass Hermine es nur gut mit ihm gemeint hatte, er gab vor sich selber zu, dass er gewusst hatte, dass es nicht Natascha gewesen sein konnte. Aber für ihn war es eine Vision gewesen, ein Traum, ein Zeichen, er fühlte sich betrogen und lächerlich gemacht.

Er hatte Hermine vertraut, sie war die erste Frau seit Natascha gewesen, die er an sich heran gelassen hatte.

Er hätte sich eine Zukunft mit ihr vorstellen können, die Kinder hätten sich gefreut. Er auch.

Langsam kehrte er von seinem Spaziergang zurück, er war noch keinen 72 Stunden weg und schon vermisste er seine Kinder mehr, als er sagen konnte.

Seine Wut war Schmerz und Enttäuschung gewichen , aber sich damit abzufinden war wesentlich schwerer, als er gedacht hatte.

Er war wieder in seinem Cottage und kochte gerade in einem Kessel über dem Feuer einen Tee, als ihn ein Geräusch aufschreckte.

Severus fuhr herum und atmete erleichtert auf, als er sah, dass das Geräusch von einem Adler kam.

Seit seiner Zeit als Todesser war er mehr als schreckhaft, langsam ging er zum Fenster und ließ den Adler herein. Dieser segelte majestätisch auf den Tisch und hielt ihm seine Post hin. Severus schluckte, als er die Truhe sah.

Langsam löste er die schwere Truhe und stellte sie vor sich auf den Tisch am Kamin. Der Adler war über seine geringe Beachtung verärgert und stieß sich mit lautem Getöse in die Luft und verschwand in die dunkle Nacht.

Severus schloss langsam das Fenster hinter ihm, er nahm den Teekessel vom Feuer, nun brauchte er etwas stärkeres.

Langsam schenkte er sich ein Glas blutroten Wein ein. Er ließ sich auf dem bequemen Sofa nieder und stierte die Truhe an, als erwartete er, dass sie jeden Moment explodieren würde.

Seit 3 Jahren macht er nun einen Bogen um diese Truhe, er wusste, dass in dieser Truhe Nataschas Tagebücher waren, Briefe und einiges mehr.

Hermine hatte es ihm gesagt, aber bisher hatte sich etwas in ihm gesträubt diese zu lesen. Er wollte die Privatsphäre der Geliebten respektieren.

Langsam hob er die Hand und schob den Deckel auf. Er ließ die Hand sinken und betrachte angestrengt den Deckel der Truhe. Nach etwas 10 Minuten hätte er das Muster des Kirschholzes nachzeichnen können.

Er sprang auf und umrundetet den Tisch, auf dem die Truhe stand. Er wusste nicht, warum Albus... kein anderer konnte ihm diese Truhe sonst geschickt haben, obwohl...

Die Truhe war bei Hermine, Zorn wallte ihm auf.

Was dachte Hermine sich dabei, ihm diese Truhe zu schicken? Nach dem, was sie ihm angetan hatte?

Wütend lief er zu der Truhe und wollte den Deckel gerade zuknallen, als er einen Brief in Albus Schrift sah.

Also doch Albus, Severus sank zusammen und ließ sich auf seinen Sessel fallen. Also doch Albus, wie kam er an die Truhe? Warum schickte er ihm diese Kiste? Woher hatte er die Kiste? Warum schickte er sie ihm?

Severus nahm den Brief aus der Kiste und drehte ihn in der Hand, dann nahm er noch einen großen Schluck Wein und öffnete den Brief. Severus begann ihn zu lesen, er bemerkte gar nicht, dass er aufgestanden war und im Cottage herumwanderte.

_Severus,_

_wahrscheinlich bist du sehr verwundert, dass du diese Kiste von mir erhältst._

_Hermine ist weggegangen, ich weiß nicht was zwischen euch passiert ist. Ich mache dir keine Vorwürfe, aber Hermine war am Boden zerstört._

_Sie wollte diese Kiste nicht mitnehmen, darum sende ich sie dir hinterher._

_Julian kümmert sich in der Zwischenzeit gut um deine Kinder._

_Ich denke es ist and er Zeit, dass du Nataschas Sachen durchsiehst und abschließt._

_Ich bin ihr Onkel, auch ich habe sie geliebt, aber du musst nach vorne blicken, für deine Kinder._

_Severus, deine Kinder brauchen dich._

_Versöhne dich mit Hermine und komm zurück._

_Dein Freund _

_Albus_

Severus ließ den Brief sinken und langte nach seinem Weinglas, eigentlich war er hierher gekommen um Ruhe zu finden, aber es schien nun so, als ob er diese nicht bekommen würde.

Er legte von Hand Holz in den Kamin und setzte sich im Schneidersitz davor. Schuhe und Socken hatte er abgelegt, er trug nur noch eines seiner T-Shirts und eine schwarze Hose.

Er blickte lange in das Feuer, bis er sich endlich durchrang und in die Truhe sah.

Vorsichtig entnahm er der Truhe ihren kostbaren Inhalt.

Beim Anblick von Nataschas Schrift krampfte sich sein Herz schmerzhaft zusammen. Mit den Fingerspitzen fuhr er die Buchstaben auf einem dicken cremefarbenen Umschlag nach.

Vorsicht öffnete er den Umschlag und legte ihn sorgfältig neben sich, und nahm den Stapel eingeschriebener Seiten heraus.

Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und füllte sich sein Glas noch einmal auf, bevor er begann zu lesen.

_Severus,_

_wenn du diese Zeilen liest ist das Ritual vollzogen und ich habe es nicht überlebt._

_Nie habe ich in meiner Entschlossenheit das Ritual zu vollziehen gewankt, bis ich dich traf._

_Du hast meinem kurzen Leben einen Sinn geben, ich habe immer nur gelebt, um diese Aufgabe zu erfüllen, doch durch dich hatte auch ich etwas von meinem Leben._

_Wo soll ich beginnen und wo enden? _

_Es gibt so vieles, was ich dir sagen will und muss._

_Am besten ich fange ganz von vorne an_

_Wie du mittlerweile sicher weißt, gab es in der Linie des Lichtes immer Zwillingspärchen, beides Mädchen, von dem eines immer magische Fähigkeiten hatte und das andere ein Squib war. _

_Nun, die Squibs hatten eindeutig das bessere Los gezogen, sie durften ihr Leben leben, ohne Regeln und Bestimmungen. Die Schwester meiner Großmutter ( der Squib) war die Mutter von Albus..._

_Nun alle magischen Kinder versuchten den Geist Rasputins zu vernichten. Viele sind gestorben. _

_Meine Mutter war der magische Zwilling. Ihre Schwester hat einen Muggel geheiratet und verschwand für uns._

_Wie du sicher weißt, wurde meine Mutter von den Anhängern Voldemorts getötet. Ich war zu diesem Zeitpunkt 9 Jahre alt. Ich habe meine Mutter vergöttert... aber ich greife vor._

_Bei meiner Mutter waren die magischen Fähigkeiten sehr stark, sie hätte es fast geschafft, die dunkel Seite zu besiegen . Meinen Vater habe ich nie kennengelernt._

_Jedenfalls bekam auch meine Mutter Zwillinge und beides Mädchen, aber zum erstenmal, in der Linie des Lichtes, waren beide Kinder magisch begabt. Nun, beide Kinder waren sehr begabt, es schien als hätte sich die gesammelte magische Kraft der Linie in diesen beiden vereint und vervielfacht._

_So standen die Kämpfer des Lichtes nun vor der Frage, welches der Mädchen bei der Mutter bleiben sollte und auf den Kampf vorbereitet werden sollte. Und welche zu einer Muggelfamilie gegeben werden sollte._

_Die Kämpfer entschieden sich für meine Schwester, doch meine Mutter bestand auf mich, sie wusste nicht warum, eine innere Eingebung, sagt sie._

_Jedenfalls wurde meine Schwester, ihr Name war Charitija, was soviel wie Liebe, Glaube oder Hoffnung bedeutet, zu den Muggeln gegeben. Ich habe sie nie wieder gesehen und doch hat sie mir ein Leben lang gefehlt._

_Ich durfte bei meiner Mutter bleiben und wurde von klein auf darauf vorbereitet, es zu Ende zu bringen, eines meiner ersten Wörter, war Ritual..._

_Nun wie ich 9 Jahre alt war, wurde meine Mutter getötet. Ich vermisse sie noch heute, aber nun werde ich sie ja bald wiedersehen..._

_Von da ab wurde ich von den verschiedensten Menschen unterrichtet. Mit 11 Jahren kam ich nach Durmstrang._

_Ich hatte immer mehr Sehnsucht nach meiner Schwester, doch ich fand kaum etwas heraus. Das einzige, was ich herausbekam, war dass sie hier in Hogwarts zur Schule geht._

_Albus hatte immer mehr an meine Schwester geglaubt als an mich, also ergatterte er eine der Reliquien mit dem Blut Rasputins und zog diesen Wettbewerb auf._

_Der Himmel helfe mir, aber ich bin nie gut mit Albus ausgekommen, er hat mir immer misstraut. Er wusste, wer meine Schwester war und hat es mir nie gesagt._

_Ich möchte gar nicht wissen, was er getan hätte wenn ich nicht gewonnen hätte, ich nehme mittlerweile an, dass es Hermine ist... Er hätte sie in den Tod geschickt, ohne ihr etwas zu sagen._

_Als ich nach Hogwarts kam, war er nicht begeistert. Aber er konnte mich nicht wegschicken. Sein Misstrauen mir gegenüber war ungebrochen, so steckte er mich nach Slytherin, wofür ich ihm nur danken kann._

_Ich wusste, worauf ich mich einlasse, sie, Charitija, wusste es nicht._

_Ich habe Malfoy benutzt, um sie vom lernen abzuhalten, es ging daneben... Malfoy hat... nun, er hat mir weh getan... egal._

_Ich hatte mich vom ersten Augenblick in dich verliebt, ohne dich hätte ich diese schlimme Zeit nie durchgestanden._

_Als ich nach dem Ball verschwand, ich hätte es fast nicht geschafft, wußte ich bereits, dass ich schwanger bin._

_Ich ging zurück in die Tundra, an einen heiligen Ort, den niemand betreten konnte, der nicht schwanger ist._

_Es verging kein Tag, an dem ich mich nicht nach dir sehnte, wie gerne hätte ich diese Zeit mit dir verlebt, mit dir gemeinsam erlebt, wie sie wuchsen, ihre erste Bewegung erlebt, es ging nicht, ich wurde zu dieser Zeit bereits gejagt._

_Sobald es mir besser ging, kam ich hierher, ich konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen, dich noch einmal wiederzusehen. _

_Du liegst keine 5 Meter von mir weg und schläfst, am liebsten würde ich dich nie mehr verlassen... aber ich muss._

_Vielleicht habe ich Glück und überlebe das Ritual, ich wünsche mit nichts mehr, als mit dir gemeinsam unsere Kinder aufwachsen zu sehen. Meine Schwester kennen zu lernen..._

_Wenn ich es nicht überlebe, bitte sorge gut für unsere Kinder. Mein Schwester... kümmere dich um sie, sie tut mir so leid. Sie hatte nichts von unsere Mutter, wahrscheinlich wird es sie auch grämen, dass wir uns nicht näher kennenlernen konnten._

_Severus, _

_du hast mein Leben lebenswert gemacht, du hast mir gezeigt was Liebe ist._

_Ich kann dir nicht genug danken._

_In dieser Truhe findest du meine Tagebücher, von meinem 11 Lebensjahr, bis heute. Jeweils in doppelte Ausführung, schenke sie unseren Kindern, jeweils eines zu ihrem Geburtstag. Das erste gib ihnen zu ihrem 11. Geburtstag._

_Sie sollen immer wissen, dass ich sie geliebt habe, auch wenn es egoistisch von mir ist, ich will, dass sie wissen wer Ihre Mutter war._

_Severus ich wünsche mir, dass du eine Frau findest die dich glücklich macht und gut zu unseren Kindern ist. Hermine liebt dich so sehr wie ich. _

_Ich schließe nun meinen Brief an dich, aber ich muss Dich warnen, über unseren Kindern schwebt eine dunkle Gefahr. Lass nicht zu, das die Seite des Dunklen wieder in unserem Sohn ersteht. Sie werden unsere Kinder jagen, die Anhänger der dunklen Seite._

_Ich flehe dich an, schütze sie so gut es geht._

_Ich liebe dich so sehr, dass ich keine Worte dafür finde, allein dich dort liegen zu sehen, bricht mir fast das Herz._

_Werde Glücklich_

_In Liebe für immer _

_Natascha_

Aus Severus Augen tropften Tränen auf den Brief, Natascha hatte nicht sicher gewusst, dass Hermine ihre Schwester war und sie forderte ihn auf, sich um sie zu kümmern.

Nun, wenn er ehrlich war, was ihm in diesem Fall sehr schwer fiel, hatte sich Hermine mehr um ihn gekümmert, als er sich um sie.

Hätte es etwas an der Situation geändert, wenn er diesen Brief eher gelesen hätte? Bestimmt. Nataschas Wunsch war für ihn Gesetz.

Langsam begann er die restlichen Sachen anzuschauen. Bei manchen von Nataschas Tagebucheinträgen musste er schmunzeln, bei wieder anderen fragte er sich, wie man einem Kind soviel zu muten konnte und wie Natascha diesen Druck ausgehalten hatte.

Er saß noch lange vor dem Kamin und dachte nach, als er sich erhob waren seine Glieder steif. Er räkelte sich und als sein Blick aus dem Fenster fiel, sah er, dass gerade die Morgensonne aufging und den Himmel rosa anmalte.

Eilig packte er seine Sachen zusammen, er hatte sich entschlossen zu handeln, er wollte Nataschas Ansprüchen gerecht werden.

_So ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, würde sagen hmm bei **250 **geht es weiter oder?_

_Bussi _

_Eure Jule_


	44. Sprich ALter

Severus erreichte Hogwarts im Morgengrauen, und betrat rasch das Schloss. Er überlegte, ob er gleich zu Hermine gehen sollte, aber sein Herz zog ihn zu seinen Kindern.

Leise betrat er das Kinderzimmer und betrachtet seine Kinder. Anour hatte sich frei gestrampelt und lag an ihren Teddy, in einer Ecke ihres Bettes. Ihre roten Locken hingen wirr um das Gesichtchen.

Severus schob seiner kleinen Prinzessin liebevoll die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Dann ging er hinüber zu Aaron, der ruhig in der Mitte seines Bettes lag, sein kleines Gesicht zuckte im Schlaf.

Severus lächelte, die Schlafpositionen seiner Kinder sagten soviel über Ihren Charakter aus.

Anour, die ihre Freiheit, aber auch extrem viel Liebe und Zärtlichkeit brauchte und Aaron, der immer so ruhig wirkte und neben seiner Schwester leicht übersehen wurde.

Severus liebte seine Kinder, beide gleich viel. Langsam drehte er sich um und hob einige Spielsachen auf, die wild in dem kleinen Zimmer verteilt waren.

Ruckartig blieb er stehen, als sein Blick auf den kleinen Tisch in der Mitte des Zimmer fiel. Auf dem Tisch lagen einige Kinderzeichnungen, eine stach ihm besonders ins Auge und ins Herz.

Es zeigte den Park von Hogwarts, im Vordergrund waren seine Kinder zu sehen, die sich an den Händen hielten, Aarons Hand hielt er und Anours Hand hielt Hermine. Am Himmel über den Vieren war eine Wolke und auf dieser Wolke war Natascha zu sehen.

Dieses Bild bestärkte ihn nur noch mehr, er wusste was er zu tun hatte.

Severus eilte über die Gänge, die um diese Zeit noch wie ausgestorben wirkten. An Hermines Tür angekommen, klopfte er leicht an.

Die Tür ging auf, es traf ihn wie ein Schlag. Zum zweitenmal wollte er hier eine Frau seines Herzen aufsuchen und das Zimmer lag wie ausgestorben vor ihm.

Langsam betrat er das Zimmer und sah sich genauer um, das einzige was noch da war, war das blaue Nachthemd, das sie in jener Nacht getragen hatte.

Severus wand sich ab und lief aus dem Zimmer, im Sturmschritt lief er zum Büro von Albus.

„Champagnertrüffel", rief er dem Wasserspeier zu und eilte die Treppen zu Albus' Büro hoch.

Albus trug zwar noch seinen Morgenmantel, aber er war schon in seinem Büro.

Er wirkte auch nicht erstaunt darüber, Severus hereinstürmen zu sehen.

Severus ließ ihn gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen. „ WO IST SIE?", stieß er hervor.

Albus zeigte mit der Hand auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch und wartete bis Severus sich gesetzt hatte, bevor er ihm antwortete: „Warum willst du das wissen, Severus?"

Severus schaute ihn mehr als genervt an: "Was geht dich das an?"

„Ich will nicht, dass sie noch mehr verletzt wird, als sie es ohnehin schon ist.", antwortete Albus ruhig.

Severus fauchte ihn wütend an: „Ausgerechnet du wagst es, das zu sagen? Wann hast du dich jemals um Nataschas Gefühle gesorgt? Du hast sie immer wieder zurück gestoßen? Du hast ihr nicht gesagt, dass Hermine ihre Schwester ist! Du hättest Hermine blind in den Tod geschickt! ALSO WAGE ES NICHT HIER DEN HEILIGEN RAUSHÄNGEN ZULASSEN!"

Albus sank in sich zusammen und wirkt um einiges älter, als noch vor einigen Minuten.

Langsam begann er zu sprechen, zum erstenmal seit Severus ihn kannte, suchte er nicht den Augenkontakt mit ihm: „ Woher weißt du...?", fragte er zögernd.

Severus warf ihm Nataschas Brief hin, während Albus den Brief las, tigerte Severus in dessen Büro auf und ab, er hätte es nicht ausgehalten, in dieser Situation ruhig sitzen zu bleiben.

Albus legte den Brief weg und atmete einmal tief durch, bevor er mit bemüht ruhiger Stimme zu sprechen begann.

„Bitte hör mir zu, wenn ich fertig bin, werde ich dir auch sagen wo Hermine ist. Sie wurde als erstes geboren und so hätte alles dafür gesprochen, dass sie diejenige war. Aber ihre Mutter war wie besessen davon, Natascha zu behalten, sie meinte, sie behält beide bei sich... aber das ging nicht.

Hermine kam zu einem Muggelpaar, die dunkle Seite hielt sie für einen Squib und hat sie nicht beachtet, so war sie sicher. Je länger sie hier war, desto sicher wurde ich mir, dass sie es ist.

Ich wusste nie, wie ich Natascha begegnen sollte, meiner Meinung genoss sie etwas, dass Hermine zustand, nun... ich irrte mich.

Ich hielt an Hermine fest und bereitet alles vor, um dem Wettbewerb durchzuziehen, ich war nicht begeistert, sie hier zu haben, aber ich konnte es Natascha nicht verbieten.

Ich weiß nicht warum, aber mir war klar, dass sie nach Slytherin sollte.

Sie hat recht, ich hätte Hermine geopfert, ich bin nicht stolz darauf, aber die Gefahr, dass sie das Ritual nicht durchzieht, wäre zu groß gewesen.

Als Natascha gewann, wollte ich mich bei ihr entschuldigen, sie ließ die Entschuldigung nicht zu, es war zu viel passiert. Ich hatte zu viele Fehler gemacht.

Ich wusste auch, dass Hermine sich mit Hilfe des Vielsafttrankes in Natascha verwandelt hatte, um dich aus deiner Lethargie zu reißen, ich habe es gebilligt... nun... Hermine ist auf der Isle of Man."

Severus schaute ihn wütend an: "Wir reden noch!", fauchte er ihn an. Er verließ den Raum und stürmte Richtung Apparierpunkt davon.


	45. Werbung

**_Trommelwirbel räusber Scheinwerfer einschalte Popcorn verteil _**

Das Schild Applaus leuchtet auf…

Aus den Boxen erklingt die Titelmelodie…düdelüü deüüdel ttrr schallla trallle…

Eine Stimme dringt über die Lautsprecher:

„ Welcome, bei Jules bunter Werbesendung.. Heute gibt es bei uns FF zu spektakulären Preisen. Begrüßen sie mit uns die FF-Autorin Jule Blume"

Applaus wird vom Band eingespielt

Die Autorin sprintet voll Freude auf die Bühne und strahlt in die gelangweilten Gesichter der Zuschauer.

„Schön das sie heute hier zu meinen Ultimativen Schleichwerbesendung. Ich habe heute das Ultimative Vergnügen meine FF vorzustellen…

Als erstes unser beliebtester Dauerbrenner… Der Preis ist heiß eine Geschichte mit unsern Sexgott sevi" Die Autorin wischt sich den Sabber aus dem Gesicht „ 43 wundervolle Kapitel voll Liebe, Schmerz und Sex und alles fertig…. Diese Geschichte erhalten sie heute zum Sonderpreis von einem Rewie….

Als Spezielles Angebot können sie sich Geschichte in der DE lux   
Ausgabe sichern, illustriert mit Bildern der unvergleichlichen Saxas und alles was sie tun müssen ist eine Mail an die Autorin zu schicken die ihnen dann gerne das ganze als PDF zu mailt. Ist das nicht Günstig?"

Die Autorin hüpft wie ein Flummi auf und ab und freut sich und fährt fort…

„ und für nur 333 Rewies gibt es eine Fortsetzung…."

Wieder Applaus von Band, in der letzten Reihe schreit ein Zuschauer „ Ich will Vera am Mittag"

Die Autorin ringt sich ein weiters Lächeln ab „ zu unserem nächstem Produkt der tollen FF Die Liebe einer Göttin, einem noch sehr jungen Werk…. Auch hier ist großes Potential Liebe, Tränen, Sex und Sevi…"

Zu einem schon fast ausverkauften Artikel aus der Kategorie PWP Die Gedanken sind frei, auch hier erhalten sie für ein Rewie mehr. IST DAS NICHT TOLL?"

Die Autorin tupft sich den Schweiß von der Stirn: „ und weil die Kategorie PWP soooo gut ankam gibt es in dieser Kategorie ein neues Produkt. Ja, eine Herrschaften sie haben richtig gehört. Es gibt mehr die tolle ff Lauf, Severus lauf ein muss für alle PWP Fans…."

Aber auch Humor ist vertreten ich möchte sie an dieser Stelle auf die FF – Wenn die Eule zweimal klinget und den Klassiker schlechthin –ein Abend bei Familie Snape hinweisen - auch diese gibt es für einen Schnäppchenpreis eines rewies

Aber auch für die ernstern unter uns ist gesorgt mit Hilflos

Ja Ladies und Gentelmann es ist für alle etwas dabei… Lassen sie sich diese Chance nicht entgehen sie haben die Möglichkeit 7 tolle ff zu einem Spottpreis zu erwerben und all diese FF sind Severus Snape geprüft…

Die Autorin hüpf auf und ab und plötzlich

Klingel klingeln klingel nerv hab doch s schön von Severus geträumt seufz

Der Wecker

Was für ein Traum, eine Dauerwerbesendung für meine FF? oh mann bin ich krank so und nun muss ich aber los zum Treffen der Anonymen Rewiesüchtigen… und wenn ich schon so ein Show machen würde also nee……

So und nun mal ernsthaft, ich wollte nur mal ein wenig Werbung für meine andern FF machen und hey immerhin ich habe mir Mühe gegeben kreativ zu sein…

Als rewiet mir bitte

Danke eure Jule


	46. Isel of Mann

Hallo ihr lieben,

Sry das ich so lange nicht mehr upgedatet habe habe aber meine Mutter liegt seit kurzem auf der Intensiv das heißt s schnell wie bisher wird es nicht mehr weiter gehen.

Ich hoffe ihr nehmt es mit nicht übel, auch das ich nicht auf eure Rewies eingehe…

Aber ich kann gerade nicht

Mit einem Plopp landete er auf der Isle of Man, die Muggel waren der Meinung, dass die Insel nur 572 Quadratkilometer groß war, nun... den magischen Teil hatten sie nicht mitgemessen.

Severus wusste, wo Albus' Haus war und eilte los.

Severus kam kurz darauf bei einem schnuckeligen, pastellfarben gestrichenen Häuschen an. Die Fensterläden waren noch geschlossen.

Severus ließ sich auf der Bank vor dem Haus nieder, seine Entschlossenheit war verschwunden. Er wusste nicht mehr, was er eigentlich sagen sollte. So saß er auf der Bank und grübelte vor sich hin.

Hermine wachte gerade auf und fühlte, dass heute etwas anders war, sie war nun schon einige Tage auf der Insel. Sie hatte sich angewöhnt, als erstes immer alle Fenster und Türen zu öffnen, damit Krummbein hinauskonnte.

Hermine öffnete gerade schwungvoll die Tür, als ihr Blick auf Severus fiel, der immer noch auf der Bank saß, die Augen geschlossen hatte und die Morgensonne genoß.

Ihr Herz klopfte bis zum Hals und sie wusste nicht, ob sie ihm ein Messer zwischen die Rippen rammen, oder ihm um den Hals fallen sollte. ( A/N: ich weiß es... ich weiß es)

„Was machst du hier?", sprach sie ihn, so ruhig es ihr möglich war an.

Severus fuhr auf und wandte sich ihr zu, er war so ihn Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er sie gar nicht kommen gehört hatte .

„Ich denke, wir sollten uns unterhalten!", antwortete er ihr und stand auf, er ging an ihr vorbei ins Haus.

Hermine folgte ihm ziemlich verblüfft, auf der einen Seite freute sie sich so sehr ihn zu sehen, auf der anderen Seite hatte sie Angst, was er ihr sagen würde. Ja, er hatte sie sehr verletzt, aber sie wusste auch, sie hatte falsch an ihm gehandelt.

„Möchtest du einen Tee?", fragte Hermine ihn schüchtern. Er nickte ihr zu und sie begann den Tee zu kochen, froh sich beschäftigen zu können.

Nachdem sie das Geschirr auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, zog sie sich kurz zurück um sich anzuziehen.

Währenddessen beobachtete Severus jede ihrer Bewegungen, er wusste zwar immer noch nicht, wie er es ihr sagen sollte, aber immerhin wusste er, was er sagen wollte.

Als Hermine wieder zurückkam, brühte sie den Tee auf und stellte ihn auf den Tisch und setzte sich zu ihm.

Verlegen schaute sie auf ihre Fingerspitzen und wartete. Als sie es nicht mehr aushielt, fragte sie ihn schüchtern, worüber er denn nun mit ihr sprechen wollte.

Severus sah sie fragend an und antwortete: „Kannst du dir das nicht denken?"

Hermine nickte leicht und schaute zaghaft auf. „Es tut mir leid, was geschehen ist. Glaub mir, ich sah keine andere Möglichkeit."

Severus nickte, er stand auf und trat ans Fenster: „Warum hast du es mir nicht vorher gesagt? Bevor wir...?

Hermine wurde rot, als sie antwortete: „Ich...ich habe mich nicht getraut und ich...ich , ich war schon so lange in dich verliebt. Ich konnte es nicht..."

Severus nickte, drehte sich aber nicht um, sondern fragte nur weiter: „Die Briefe in Nataschas Truhe, hast du sie gelesen?"

Hermine schüttelte verneinend den Kopf, sie merkte wie sich in ihrem Bauch langsam aber sicher die ganze aufgestaute Wut breit machte.

Severus drehte sich immer noch nicht um: „Wo hattest du die Haare her?"

In Hermine platzte etwas, das schon seit Nataschas Tod vor hin sich hingärte:

„Es reicht Severus, was soll diese Verhör? Immer nur Natascha! Ich bin auch hier, aber um mich kümmerte sie sich überhaupt nicht! Was hat Natascha denn schon für mich getan? Nichts... außer, dass sie meine beste Freundin in den Wahnsinn getrieben hat, meine Freundin zu einer Wahnsinnstat verleitet hat und mir unsere Mutter weggenommen hat!

Immer nur sie, hat sie sich je darum gekümmert, dass ich ihre Schwester bin? Nein, sie doch nicht! Hatte sie die Güte, mir wenigstens etwas von unsere Mutter zu erzählen, nein hatte sie nicht?

Sie hatte alles und ich nichts. Und das bisschen, was ich hatte, hat sie mir auch noch genommen. Bevor sie kam war ich wenigstens die schlaueste und hatte Harry als Freund, aber nein sie konnte mir ja nichts lassen. Sie hatte dich, sie hatte unsere Mutter, sie hatte alles und ich nichts... ich hasse sie!" Mit diesen Worten brach Hermine weinend zusammen.

Severus hatte sich während ihrem Ausbruch umgedreht und antwortete ihr mit zitternder Stimme: „Das hat sie nicht verdient. Sie hat dich gesucht, sie wusste nicht, wer du bist und für die Entscheidung eurer Mutter konnte sie nichts."

Mit diesen Worten hielt er ihr einen Brief hin.

„Der ist nicht für mich, da steht _Charitija_ darauf.", schluchzte Hermine.

„Das ist der Name, den deine Mutter dir gegeben hat.", entgegnete Severus.

Hermine griff mit zitternden Fingern nach dem Brief und brach das Siegel auf. Sie begann zu schluchzen, während sie las, wurde sie immer stärker von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelte.

Sie war auf ihre Knie gesunken und wiegte sich hin und her. Severus hielt es nicht länger aus und ging neben ihr in die Knie, er zog sie in seine Arme. (A/N: Und, wer sagt jetzt alles endlich?) (B/N: **°Finger hebt°** Ich! ENDLICH!)

Hermine warf sich an seinen Hals und klammerte sich an ihn. Severus hielt sie fest und strich ihr beruhigend über den Rücken . Dabei schaute er auf den Brief, der hinter Hermine lag. (B/N: Also Sev, neugierig bist du gar nicht, oder?)

_Charitija oder Hermine,_

_ich hoffe es ist wahr und du bist meine Schwester. Es würde mich mehr freuen, als ich es sagen könnte. _

_Ich weiß, dass du wahrscheinlich zornig auf mich bist und du hast alles Recht der Welt dazu. Ich kann dir nicht erklären, was unsere Mutter dazu bewegt hat aber ich weiß, dass sie dich geliebt hat und dass du immer in ihrem Herzen warst._

_Ich weiß, dass du viele Fragen haben musst, in der Truhe ist ein Paket, auf dem Charitija darauf steht. Darin sind Briefe an dich, von unsere Mutter, Fotos und einiges anderes._

_Ich weiß, dass du Severus liebst, ich kann es dir nicht verdenken, denn ich liebe ihn ja selbst, mehr als mein Leben. _

_Ich bitte dich, kümmere dich um ihn und unsere Kinder, mach sie glücklich!_

_Ich danke dir und schließe dich tief in mein Herz._

_Deine, dich liebende Schwester _

_Natascha_

Severus zog Hermine noch ein Stück dichter an sich, sie hatten Nataschas Segen und es war ihr Wunsch.

Hermine schaute auf und wie eine Ertrinkende, saugte sie sich an seinen Lippen fest.

Ihre Zungen spielten ein Spiel miteinander, während ihre Hände über den Körper des anderen glitten. Sie leckten, bissen und streichelten sich. (A/N: keine Lust schon wieder auf die Sexszenen) (B/N: Ich danke dir, bei diesen Szenen kann ich mich immer so schlecht aufs Betalesen konzentrieren.)

Ihre Erregung wurde immer stärker, so dass die beiden es kaum erwarten konnten, sich gegenseitig zur Erlösung zu verhelfen.

Als die beiden aneinander geschmiegt vor dem Kamin lagen, Hermines Kopf in der Halsbeuge von Severus, fragte er sie leise: „Willst du mich heiraten?"

Was von ihr mit einem Quietschen beantwortet wurde. (B/N: **°ebenfalls quietscht°**)

B/N: Süß...süß...total süß...ähmm, ich hoffe, du weißt, dass ich von dem Kapitel spreche...


	47. Briefe im Sturm

_**Hallo ihr Lieben,**_

_**traurig aber wahr das letzte Kapitel…. Ist da…**_

_**Denn Epilog stelle ich auch gleich mit rein, ich fahre morgen in den Urlaub und hab von dort aus nicht die Möglichkeit hochzuladen… denke ich zumindest.**_

_**Für alle die gefragt haben, meine Mutter hat eine Gehirnblutung und lag die letzte Zeit auf der Intensivstation. Deswegen ein Sorry an alle bei denen ich nicht gerewiet habe.**_

_**Ich bin im Moment total fertig, dummerweise hat das auch mein Chef mitbekommen… na ja kein wunder so fahrig wie ich war… **_

_**Meine Mama ist nun wieder auf einer normalen Station und ich hoffe dass sie bald operiert werden kann… **_

_**So und nun zu euch danke das ihr mir so lange die Treue gehalten habt und ich hoffe das euch diese Geschichte ein wenig gefallen hat und ich euch bei einer meiner anderen ff wieder treffe…**_

_**Wobei ich im Moment nicht weiß ob ich weiter schreiben soll….**_

_**Jedenfalls wie schon mal erwähnt hat Saxas (DANKE!) einige Zeichnungen zu der Geschichte angefertigt, wer Interesse hat schreibe mir eine Mail und ich schicke ihm gerne die Geschichte mit den Zeichnungen als pdf….**_

**_So und nun zum letzten Mal zu euren Rewies und euch:_**

**_Ihr wisst gar nicht wie sehr es aufbaut in so einer Situation mal aufgebaut zu werden. Das tut mir soooo gut. _**

_**Danke!**_

**_Ranko:genau trete die Schwarzleser für mich bitte…_**

_**Fragbecki:Danke für dein Lob**_

_**Seraphime:Freut mich das man dich die Sache vorstellen kann! Und ja Sevi hat Verstand… nicht viel aber er hat**_

_**Jessy2104:Danke für deine Mithilfe…**_

_**Iome:Bussi!**_

_**Biene:Mach ich Versprochen!**_

**_Loki Slytherin:Es ist ja nicht nur Nataschas Wunsch aber das muss er ja auch erst mal kapieren…._**

_**Saxas: Also ob du nicht schon vorher alles gelesen hättest…**_

_**Nena:Du weißt doch Werbung belebt das Geschäft**_

_**Monique:Schön das du dir auch meine anderen Geschichten mal anschauen willst**_

_**Amarganth: gg schön das es dir gefällt….**_

_**Und nun noch ein Dankeschön an alle die gerewiet haben:**_

_**Karina, **_

_**GartenGuerkchen,**_

**_Sevena,_**

_**SerenaSnapee,**_

_**Sputty**_

_**Marrychan,**_

_**HermyBookworm,**_

_**IOoOnIeLuU, **_

**_Pandoradoggis_******

**_Skoyer_******

_**Poison July, **_

_**Susanne,**_

_**Eve, **_

_**Snowflake, **_

_**Tina, **_

_**schitzii, **_

_**Taloi, **_

_**otoii, **_

_**TalesOfIce, **_

_**sagichnicht, **_

_**SeverusSnapeFan, **_

_**seremasnapee, **_

**_RoryElli_******

**_Inezsnape_******

**_jaina86_******

**_marvala_******

**_Sevina Snape_******

_**Serenity, **_

**_Crimegirl_**

**_Ich hoffe ich habe niemand vergessen… aber auch an alle bei denen ich als Alert stehe, ja ich sehe das… sagt doch mal wie euch die Geschichte gefällt…._**

**_Ein besonderer Dank geht an Noel meine Beta und Saxas die mir mittlerweile eine Freundin geworden ist. Danke für alles…_**

Die beiden apparierten noch an diesem Tag nach Hogwarts zurück.

Die Kinder freuten sich unglaublich und Hermine verbrachte den Abend damit das Paket zu öffnen und ihre Familie kennen zu lernen.

Severus fing mit den Vorbereitungen für die Hochzeit an, sie sollte in 2 Wochen stattfinden.

Am Morgen seines Hochzeitstages stahl sich Severus aus dem Schloss. Hermine hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie die Tage vor der Hochzeit getrennt schliefen, in diesem Punkt war sie sehr altmodisch.

Severus ging durch das vom Morgennebel noch feuchte Gras hinüber zu dem kleinen Friedhof von Hogwarts.

Unter einer alten Eiche lag das Grab von Natascha, er entfernte einige Blätter davon, bevor vor dem Grab auf seine Knie sank und in Gedanken zu Natascha sprach.

Bevor er ging, grub er in die Erde ein kleines Loch und legte zwei Blatt Pergament hinein. Dann küsste er seine Finger, drückte diese auf den Grabstein und stand auf, er ging zurück zum Schloss, um sich auf seine Hochzeit vorzubereiten.

Ein starker Wind kam auf, wirbelte die bunten Herbstblätter auf und ließ sie in wilden Wirbeln einen Tanz aufführen.

Albus, der gerade einen Spaziergang mit Minerva machte, kam am Friedhof vorbei. Während sie über den Friedhof gingen und sich angeregt unterhielten, über das Ereignis, das heute stattfinden würde, deutete Minerva auf Nataschas Grab.

Die beiden gingen hinüber und zogen die Blätter aus der Erde, das eine war das Bild, das Severus an jenem Abend im Kinderzimmer gefunden hatte, das andere war ein Brief. Albus überflog ihn kurz und reichte ihn dann Minerva mit dem Kommentar: „Ein wunderschöner Liebesbrief..." (A/N: Ich weiß, dass sie den nicht lesen sollten, aber ansonsten könntet ihr ihn ja auch nicht lesen...)

_Natascha,_

_ich werde heute eine andere heiraten, aber du wirst immer die eine für mich bleiben._

_Meine Liebe für dich ist nicht vergleichbar, mit der für sie._

_Ich liebe sie, doch du bist die Königin meines Herzens._

_Ich verspreche dir, dich ewig zu lieben und dich zu ehren._

_Ich verspreche dir, unsere Kinder in deinem Sinne zu erziehen._

_Ich verspreche dir, dass kein Tag vergeht, an dem ich nicht an dich denken werde._

_Ich verspreche, deine Schwester glücklich zu machen, sie zu lieben und zu ehren._

_In ewiger Liebe_

_Dein _

_S._

Minerva schluckte hart, als sie Albus die Papiere aus der Hand nahm und wieder unter der Erde begrub und einen Stein darauf legte, sie zog Albus weiter und schimpfte ihn: „Das hätten wir nicht lesen dürfen, schäme dich, Albus." Und zog ihn energisch weiter.

Die Trauung war auf 15. 00 Uhr angesetzt. Hermine zuliebe, hatte Severus einer Muggeltrauung zugestimmt.

Severus stand zusammen mit Julian, der sein Trauzeuge war, vor dem Altar in einer kleinen Landkirche.

Severus hatte ein flaues Gefühl in der Magengegend, während er da vorne stand und wartete. Er ließ seinen Blick über die Gäste schweifen, es war einen bunte Mischung aus Muggeln und Zauberern, die sich eingefunden hatten, um mit ihnen zusammen ihre Hochzeit zu feiern.

Die Zauberer hatten sich alle in Muggelkleidung gezwängt. Er selbst trug einen grauen Cut, mit einer Weste darunter, er fühlte sich sehr ungewohnt in dieser Kleidung, aber was er heute morgen im Spiegel gesehen hatte, gefiel ihm nicht schlecht.

Endlich erklang die Orgel und die Tür flog auf, als erstes kamen Anour und Aaron den Gang entlang, die beiden sahen entzückend aus.

Anour trug ein blassblaues Kleid und sah aus wie ein Fee, Aaron trug einen Miniatur des Anzuges seines Vaters. Beide streuten ihre Blumen und setzten sich dann in die erste Reihe.

Hermine kam am Arm ihres Vater hereingeschwebt, sie sah wunderschön aus, in ihren weißen Kleid, dessen Mieder mit Strassperlen bestickt war und dem weiten Rock, der in einer Schleppe endete.

Ihre Haare waren zu einem französischen Knoten gesteckt, aus dem einzelne Strähnen heraus hingen und sich kringelten.

In ihre Hand hielt sie ein traumhaftes Bouquet, aus roten Rosen und weißen Lilien.

Als ihr Vater sie, mit einem Kuss auf die Wange, an Severus übergab, konnte sie die Tränen fast nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Es war eine wunderschöne Feier, untermalt von einem Gospelchor, doch das alles, ging an Mine vorbei, bis zu dem Moment, in dem die Ringe getauscht wurden.

Als Severus ihr den Ring mit folgenden Worten an den Finger steckte:

„**Vor Gottes Angesicht  
**nehme ich dich als meine Frau.  
Ich will dich achten und lieben,  
in den Tagen voller Kraft und den  
Tagen voller Leere.  
Ich will dich nicht festlegen,  
auf die Grenzen des heutigen Tages,  
sondern mit dir wachsen,  
in die Zukunft unseres Weges,  
bis der Tod uns scheidet.  
Ich reiche dir die Hand,  
zum Zeichen der Verbundenheit  
über all das hinweg,  
was uns trennt und unterscheidet.  
Trag diesen Ring als Zeichen  
meiner Liebe und Treue.  
Im Namen des Vaters und des  
Sohnes und des Heiligen Geistes"

Nun konnte Hermine die Träne nicht mehr zurück halten. Ihre Antwort fiel auch etwas zittrig aus, als sie den golden Ring über Severus Finger schob, mit den Worten:

„**Vor Gottes Angesicht  
**nehme ich dich als meinem Mann.  
Ich will dich achten, in deiner  
Andersartigkeit und deinem   
Lebenswillen.  
Ich will an deiner Seite sein,  
wenn dich dein Lebenswille  
beflügelt, aber auch,  
wenn dir die Kräfte lahmen,  
bis der Tod uns scheidet.  
Ich reiche dir die Hand,  
zum Zeichen der Verbundenheit,  
über alle Fehler und Unterschiede   
hinweg.  
Trag diesen Ring als Zeichen  
meiner Liebe und Treue.  
Im Namen des Vaters und des  
Sohnes und des Heiligen Geistes."

Nachdem der Priester sie zu Mann und Frau erklärt hatte und die beiden hinter ihren Kindern aus der Kirche schritten, hatten sie beide das Gefühl, auf Wolken zu schweben, so glücklich waren sie.

_**Ende**_


	48. Epilog

_**Epilog**_

Severus seufzte tief, gut er war Lehrer und er war an Kinder gewöhnt.

Aber das hier war etwas anderes. Erstens, hatten diese Kinder, die hier in Scharren um ihn herumrannten, keinen Angst vor ihm.

Zweitens, waren von den etwas 15 Kindern, die um ihn herumwuselten, 3 seine eigenen.

Es war der 11 Geburtstag der Zwillinge und jeder der beiden, hatte 6 Freunde einladen dürfen. Seiner Meinung nach hätte 1 Freund pro Kind gereicht, aber wer war er schon, er war ja nur der Vater. (B/N: Typische Gedanken für Sev, aber ich kann ihn gut verstehen...)

Wenn einer seiner ehemaligen Schüler ihn so gesehen hätte, sie hätten es nicht geglaubt. Er der gefürchtetste Lehrer Hogwarts, Held der Kriege gegen Voldemort, hatte in seinem eigenen Hause nicht zu sagen.

Lächelnd schnappte er sich seinen jüngsten Sohn Christian und klemmte sich den zappelnden 5jährigen unter den Arm.

Seine Frau Hermine stand in mitten der Kinderschar und hatte sie voll im Griff. Er lächelte seiner Frau zu und ließ seinen Nachwuchs zu den anderen Kindern springen.

Er kannte seine Grenzen und die hörten eindeutig hier auf…

Leise zog er sich in sein Arbeitszimmer zurück, der einzige Raum in seinem Haus, der von dieser Invasion verschont bleiben würde.

Lächelnd stand er am Fenster und beobachtete die Scharr im Garten. Seine Frau, seine Kinder, seine Freunde. Langsam und noch immer lächelnd ließ er sich an seinem Schreibtisch nieder und fing an seine Unterlagen zu ordnen.

Er war mit den Gedanken weit weg, er hatte viel Glück gehabt in seinem Leben, er hatte wundervolle Kinder, 3 intelligente gesunde Kinder, die alle so eigen waren. Er liebte all seine Kinder, aber seine Tochter Anour hielt sein Herz in ihren Händen und sie wusste es.

Ein Blick aus ihren grünen Augen und er schmolz dahin, sie war das Abbild ihrer Mutter. Natascha seine erste und große Liebe.

Er hatte Natascha geliebt, auf eine andere Art, wie er nun seine Mia liebte.

Mit Hermine war alles ruhig, ein Gefühl wie ein warmer Sommerabend, Natascha dagegen, war wie eine Gewitternacht gewesen.

Ruhig erhob er sich und ging nach draußen in den Garten, wo Hermine gerade die Kuchenschlacht überwachte, ein Lächeln überzog sein Gesicht. Christian, sein jüngster, hatte sich das größte Stück Kuchen geangelt… Er war Vaters Sohn, eindeutig. (B/N: Kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen, bei der Figur...°Seufz°)

Leise trat er von hinten an Hermine heran und schlang seine Arme um sie. Dann flüsterte er ihr mit seiner seiden Stimme ins Ohr: „Ich liebe dich Mrs. Snape, dafür dass du mich nicht zwingst, das hier mit zumachen…"

Hermine lachte glockenhell auf, „ Ach komm, dich möchte ich sehen, wenn sie im September nach Beauxbaton kommen, wie du das aushalten willst…"

Severus stöhnte gequält auf. „Rede nicht davon…"

Hermine drehte sich in seinen Armen um, so dass sie ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht streichen konnte und küsste ihn kurz, bevor sie fragte: „Du weißt, was heute Abend ist?"

Er nickte und antwortete: „Das bekommen wir auch noch hin. Mia, mein Herz, wärst du schwer beleidigt, wenn ich mich jetzt wieder verstecke?"

Hermine entließ ihn mit einem Lachen und drehte sich um, die Kinder forderten ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit.

Später am Abend:

Severus hatte gerade Chris ins Bett gebracht, vor dem Zimmer der Zwillinge wartete er auf Hermine.

Beide blickten sich in die Augen, bevor sie Tür öffneten und eintraten.

Die beiden sahen sie verblüfft an, normalerweise tauchten ihre Eltern nur dann im Doppelpack auf, wenn sie etwas verbrochen hatten…

Die beiden gingen zu den Kindern und Severus fing leise an zu sprechen: "Ich habe hier noch ein Geschenk für euch, es ist das Tagebuch eurer Mutter. Sie wollte, dass ihr es bekommt."

Die beiden stürzten sich auf die Bücher und verschwanden damit in ihre Betten, beide brannten darauf, mehr über ihre Mutter zu erfahren.

Mama sagten sie zu ihrer Tante und sie war eine tolle Mutter, aber beide hatten eine tiefe Sehnsucht nach Natascha in ihrem Herzen.

Severus und Hermine blickten sich an, standen auf und verließen das Zimmer. In der Tür drehte sich Severus noch einmal um. „Ihr wisst, dass eure Mutter euch sehr geliebt hat, genau wie ich?"

Nathaniel nickte ernst und vergrub sich wieder in seinem Buch, aber Anour, die sensibler war, sprang auf und lief zu ihrem Vater. Sie drückte ihn und sagte ernst: „Wir lieben dich auch Daddy und Mum lieben wir auch und Tante Hermine ist uns eine tolle Mutter und wir lieben sie, aber wir sind so neugierig, oder Nathaniel?"

Ihr Bruder, der natürlich gelauscht hatte, antwortete knapp: „So ist es!"

Severus nahm Anour auf den Arm und brachte sie ins Bett zurück, er deckte sie zu und drückte ihre einen Kuss auf die Stirn : „Träum schön, Königin meines Herzens."

Dann ging er zu seinem Sohn und deckte auch ihn zu. „Träume gut, mein Herz."

Leise verließ er das Kinderzimmer.

_Das ganze Haus schien von einer Wolke des Glückes und der Liebe umgeben zu sein. Sie waren eine glückliche Familie. Zu leicht war es die Warnung Nataschas zu vergessen. Wer sollte ihm und seiner Familie schon etwas anhaben können? Leise griff er nach der Hand seiner Frau und gab sich seinem Glück hin , nicht ahnend, dass das Böse schon um sein Haus schlich und lauerte._

So das war es, oder wollt ihr etwa eine Fortsetzung ? Wenn ja bei 300 Rewies lässt sich drüber reden…. (B/N: Nur als Anmerkung, nach dem kleinen Absatz eben, schreit diese Story doch bereits nach einer Fortsetzung. Oder kommt das nur mir so vor? Das Böse schleicht ums Haus...hallo...in welcher Form? Also da kann ich nur sagen, ich hoffe du bekommst deine 300 Reviews)

Ein Dankeschön noch mal an meine unglaublich geduldige, liebenswürdige Beta Noel °auf die Knie geht und lobpreise° (B/N: °rot wird° Danke schön, gern geschehen, immer wieder...)

Meinen treuen Reviewer, ohne euch hätte ich nie durchgehalten. Danke für die Freundschaften, die sich entwickelt haben...

Eure Jule

(B/N: Also...ich verabschiede diese Geschichte, mit einer tiefen Verbeugung. °mit der Nase den Boden berührt° Ich fand sie unheimlich schön...hoffe die treuen Leser stimmen mir da zu... Falls es eine Fortsetzung gibt, nur her damit... °schnief° Ich finde es immer so traurig, wenn eine Geschichte zu Ende geht. Geht mir sogar bei meinen eigenen so. )

°Traurig das letzte gebetate Kapitel absendet°

Noel


	49. Chapter 49

Hallo ihr lieben,

So da bin ich noch einmal,

Ich wollte nur verkünden das die Geschichte jetzt als PDF fertig ist mit Bild und Co

Wer sie also haben möchte der schreibe mir eine kleine Mail

_Jule ( unterstrich) blume (unterstrich ) de (klammeraffe) yahoo.de_

Liebe grüße

Jule

PS: Meine Mama hat eine Gehirnblutung und wir hoffen das sie bald operiert werden kann, vielen Dank für euren Trost - er hat mir sehr gut getan

PS1: Warum bin ich noch mal aus meinem Urlaub wieder gekommen? Es war warm, ich konnte baden , das essen, ich wurde bella genannt warum bin ich wieder da...


	50. Chapter 50

Hallo Leute,

das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein oder?

Was sagt ihr zu diesem Rewie?

_Hey Jule Blume, __  
__deine ff lässt meinen verstand wirklich aussetzen. __  
__ich hab noch nie sowas grottenschlechtes zu lesen bekommen. __  
__schon alleine deine ausdrucksweise macht mir angst. du wirfst mit fremdwörtern um dich, dass es chon nocht merh schön ist. __  
__und dann die sache mit dem schalchtplan. __  
__was für eine schle hast du denn da erfunden? das geht doch nicht... __  
__du kannst doch nicht ohne FSK sowas schreiben... __  
__es gibt hier auch kinder die gerade mal 12 oder so sind. __  
__das wirst du denen wohl nciht zumuten wollen, oder etwa doch? sollen die etwa hier im forum aufgeklärt werden? __  
__ich kann dir nur eins sagen, mach beim nächsten mal (das es hoffentlich nciht geben wird) eine FSK rein... __  
__ich weiß, ich bin nicht korrekt, aber besser du kriegst es hier mit, als sonst wo... __  
__auch wenn ich mir mit diesem review feinde mache, aber beim besten willen, das ist eben meine meinung dazu... __  
__und dann die kommentare deiner betaleserin, oder war es ein betaleser? ich bitte dich, sowas sollte man rausschneiden... __  
__und die charaktere werden total anders hingestellt wie JKR sie erfunden hat. __  
__du wirst mir doch nciht erzählen wollen, dass snape sich nciht beherrschen kann. er war mal todesser, da muss man sowas können. __  
__ich bin wirklich schockiert... ___

_SHA_

Bitte um eure Meinung…

Danke jule


	51. Chapter 51

_**Der Schatten zwischen Licht und dunkel**_

**Titel:** Die Schatten zwischen Licht und Dunkel

**Handlung: **Fortsetzung zu Der Preiss ist heiß

**Paaring**: HG/SS

**Rating:** M Ab 18

**Kategorie:**Romance/ Tragödie

**Beta:**habe ich noch nicht wird noch gesucht also wer will

**Kapitel:**eine menge so zwischen 20-40

**Upload:**jede Woche gibt es 1 Kapitel

Hallo ihr lieben,

eigentlich wollte ich ja die Fortsetzung erst bei 300 Rewies posten….

Aber bevor ich die Geschichte wieder vergesse fange ich dann halt doch mal mit der Fortsetzung an.

Leider wird es diesmal nicht so schnell gehen wie beim letzten Mal da ich zur Zeit viel um die Ohren habe….

Beta technisch bin ich auch noch nicht versorgt, vielleicht wäre Nola noch mal so lieb…

Für alle die der Preis ist heiß nicht gelsen habe oder scih nicht mehr erinnern unter www.jules-traumwelt.de/1581173.htm könnt ihr euch die Geschichte downloaden.

Auch nachträgliche Rewies werden danken angenommen ….

Also dann bis zum ersten Kapitel eure Jule

Zur Erinnerung noch mal den Epilog, der ja auch gleichzeitig das erste Kapitel dieser FF ist

Severus seufzte tief, gut er war Lehrer und er war an Kinder gewöhnt.

Aber das hier war etwas anderes. Erstens, hatten diese Kinder, die hier in Scharren um ihn herumrannten, keinen Angst vor ihm.

Zweitens, waren von den etwas 15 Kindern, die um ihn herumwuselten, 3 seine eigenen.

Es war der 11 Geburtstag der Zwillinge und jeder der beiden, hatte 6 Freunde einladen dürfen. Seiner Meinung nach hätte 1 Freund pro Kind gereicht, aber wer war er schon, er war ja nur der Vater. (B/N: Typische Gedanken für Sev, aber ich kann ihn gut verstehen...)

Wenn einer seiner ehemaligen Schüler ihn so gesehen hätte, sie hätten es nicht geglaubt. Er der gefürchtetste Lehrer Hogwarts, Held der Kriege gegen Voldemort, hatte in seinem eigenen Hause nicht zu sagen.

Lächelnd schnappte er sich seinen jüngsten Sohn Christian und klemmte sich den zappelnden 5jährigen unter den Arm.

Seine Frau Hermine stand in mitten der Kinderschar und hatte sie voll im Griff. Er lächelte seiner Frau zu und ließ seinen Nachwuchs zu den anderen Kindern springen.

Er kannte seine Grenzen und die hörten eindeutig hier auf…

Leise zog er sich in sein Arbeitszimmer zurück, der einzige Raum in seinem Haus, der von dieser Invasion verschont bleiben würde.

Lächelnd stand er am Fenster und beobachtete die Scharr im Garten. Seine Frau, seine Kinder, seine Freunde. Langsam und noch immer lächelnd ließ er sich an seinem Schreibtisch nieder und fing an seine Unterlagen zu ordnen.

Er war mit den Gedanken weit weg, er hatte viel Glück gehabt in seinem Leben, er hatte wundervolle Kinder, 3 intelligente gesunde Kinder, die alle so eigen waren. Er liebte all seine Kinder, aber seine Tochter Anour hielt sein Herz in ihren Händen und sie wusste es.

Ein Blick aus ihren grünen Augen und er schmolz dahin, sie war das Abbild ihrer Mutter. Natascha seine erste und große Liebe.

Er hatte Natascha geliebt, auf eine andere Art, wie er nun seine Mia liebte.

Mit Hermine war alles ruhig, ein Gefühl wie ein warmer Sommerabend, Natascha dagegen, war wie eine Gewitternacht gewesen.

Ruhig erhob er sich und ging nach draußen in den Garten, wo Hermine gerade die Kuchenschlacht überwachte, ein Lächeln überzog sein Gesicht. Christian, sein jüngster, hatte sich das größte Stück Kuchen geangelt… Er war Vaters Sohn, eindeutig. (B/N: Kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen, bei der Figur...°Seufz°)

Leise trat er von hinten an Hermine heran und schlang seine Arme um sie. Dann flüsterte er ihr mit seiner seiden Stimme ins Ohr: „Ich liebe dich Mrs. Snape, dafür dass du mich nicht zwingst, das hier mit zumachen…"

Hermine lachte glockenhell auf, „ Ach komm, dich möchte ich sehen, wenn sie im September nach Beauxbaton kommen, wie du das aushalten willst…"

Severus stöhnte gequält auf. „Rede nicht davon…"

Hermine drehte sich in seinen Armen um, so dass sie ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht streichen konnte und küsste ihn kurz, bevor sie fragte: „Du weißt, was heute Abend ist?"

Er nickte und antwortete: „Das bekommen wir auch noch hin. Mia, mein Herz, wärst du schwer beleidigt, wenn ich mich jetzt wieder verstecke?"

Hermine entließ ihn mit einem Lachen und drehte sich um, die Kinder forderten ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit.

Später am Abend:

Severus hatte gerade Chris ins Bett gebracht, vor dem Zimmer der Zwillinge wartete er auf Hermine.

Beide blickten sich in die Augen, bevor sie Tür öffneten und eintraten.

Die beiden sahen sie verblüfft an, normalerweise tauchten ihre Eltern nur dann im Doppelpack auf, wenn sie etwas verbrochen hatten…

Die beiden gingen zu den Kindern und Severus fing leise an zu sprechen: "Ich habe hier noch ein Geschenk für euch, es ist das Tagebuch eurer Mutter. Sie wollte, dass ihr es bekommt."

Die beiden stürzten sich auf die Bücher und verschwanden damit in ihre Betten, beide brannten darauf, mehr über ihre Mutter zu erfahren.

Mama sagten sie zu ihrer Tante und sie war eine tolle Mutter, aber beide hatten eine tiefe Sehnsucht nach Natascha in ihrem Herzen.

Severus und Hermine blickten sich an, standen auf und verließen das Zimmer. In der Tür drehte sich Severus noch einmal um. „Ihr wisst, dass eure Mutter euch sehr geliebt hat, genau wie ich?"

Nathaniel nickte ernst und vergrub sich wieder in seinem Buch, aber Anour, die sensibler war, sprang auf und lief zu ihrem Vater. Sie drückte ihn und sagte ernst: „Wir lieben dich auch Daddy und Mum lieben wir auch und Tante Hermine ist uns eine tolle Mutter und wir lieben sie, aber wir sind so neugierig, oder Nathaniel?"

Ihr Bruder, der natürlich gelauscht hatte, antwortete knapp: „So ist es!"

Severus nahm Anour auf den Arm und brachte sie ins Bett zurück, er deckte sie zu und drückte ihre einen Kuss auf die Stirn : „Träum schön, Königin meines Herzens."

Dann ging er zu seinem Sohn und deckte auch ihn zu. „Träume gut, mein Herz."

Leise verließ er das Kinderzimmer.

_Das ganze Haus schien von einer Wolke des Glückes und der Liebe umgeben zu sein. Sie waren eine glückliche Familie. Zu leicht war es die Warnung Nataschas zu vergessen. Wer sollte ihm und seiner Familie schon etwas anhaben können? Leise griff er nach der Hand seiner Frau und gab sich seinem Glück hin , nicht ahnend, dass das Böse schon um sein Haus schlich und lauerte._

_Das zweite Kapitel gibt es bald und nicht vergessen schaut mal unter __www.jules-traumwelt.de__ rein_


End file.
